¿Dónde estás corazón?
by Katydg
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la trampa de Eliza para separar a Candy y Terry resulta al revés? ¿Podrán nuestros jóvenes rebeldes dar un giro a su historia? acompáñenme a descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, CÓMO LO PROMETÍ HE VUELTO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 **DESDE LUEGO, MIS PROTAGONISTAS SON CANDY Y TERRY QUE SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA.**

 **MI HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN EL ANIME, Y SE CENTRA EN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO EN ESCOCIA, PERO CON NUEVOS GIROS EN LA HISTORIA QUE CONOCEMOS.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y OJALÁ ME ACOMPAÑEN A LO LARGO DE ESTA.**

 **KATY.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Candy, de verdad siento mucho que te hayan castigado por mi culpa… Ahora mismo iré a hablar con la hermana Gray.

Tal vez si le digo que fue idea mía visitar a Archie en el cuarto de castigo decida levantarte el castigo o al menos nos castigue a las dos… así no estarás sola todas las vacaciones.

-No te preocupes Annie, además tú no debes hacer eso, si tu madre se entera…

-No me importa… sabes Candy… tú me has ayudado a tener valor… además ahora que se sabe que yo también estuve en el hogar de Pony… ya no tengo por qué ocultarlo...

-Ya Annie, basta no voy a permitir que lo hagas… además no será tan malo estar aquí sola… tendré mucho tiempo libre para estar en la segunda colina de Pony y jugar con Clint… Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a al comedor, que seguramente la Hermana Cristina se enfadara si llegamos tarde.

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando Annie y Candy entraron en el comedor, Paty ya les esperaba.

La muchacha permanecía calmada y serena a pesar de ser blanco de las burlas de Eliza y compañía.

Sin embargo, al ver a sus amigas, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Oh Candy, estaba muy preocupada… supe que la hermana Gray mandó llamarte…

-Si bueno, no fue nada grave… sólo tendré que pasar aquí las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Candy! ¡Lo siento tanto!

* * *

-Así que pasarás las vacaciones en Escocia, Eliza. -dijo Luisa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída por todas las chicas que estaban a la mesa.

-Mi tía abuela nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la villa que la familia tiene cerca de Edimburgo.

-Entonces también irán tus primos, y Candy incluida, dijo Luisa arrugando la nariz.

-Claro que no, Candy no será invitada a venir.

-dijo Eliza, esperando que sus palabras causaran algún daño a la rubia.

Durante toda la cena, Eliza estuvo mandando a Candy claras señales de lo satisfecha que estaba de haber logrado que la tía abuela excluyera a Candy de las actividades de la familia.

Sin embargo Candy no dio señales de estar triste ni sentirse mal al respecto, cosa que molestó a Eliza.

Sin embargo, ya en la intimidad de su habitación, Candy se sintió herida, sabía que la tía abuela la repudiaba y jamás la vería como un miembro de su familia, pero se consoló pensando en que de cualquier forma, aunque hubiera sido invitada, su castigo no le permitiría ir, y cuando la tía abuela se enterara de lo sucedido, no querría ni oír hablar acerca de tenerla cerca.

Así que tal vez lo mejor era quedarse en el colegio.

La mañana trajo consigo una nueva esperanza para Candy.

Se levantó temprano, y salió a dar una caminata por los terrenos del colegio.

Candy notó que el verano estaba llegando definitivamente.

El clima, normalmente frío, ahora era mucho más cálido, y el bosque comenzaba a reverdecer.

Sin proponérselo, Candy llegó hasta la segunda colina de Pony.

En la cima, pudo ver con deleite que los narcisos comenzaban a florecer, y su perfume inundaba el lugar, llenándola de una tranquilidad inigualable.

-Vaya, no sabía que las monas despertaban temprano...

-Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vine a fumar un cigarrillo… -respondió él con naturalidad.

-sabes que no me gusta que fumen en mi colina…

Terry silbó para provocar a Candy.

-No tienes que hacerte el gracioso… estoy molesta contigo… si no hubieras peleado con Archie…

-¿qué…?

-olvidalo…

-Si no hubiéramos peleado, la tímida y tú nunca habían ido al cuarto de meditación, y la hermana Gray no habría cancelado tus vacaciones ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Eso no importa… había venido con la esperanza de encontrarte y ofrecerte un trato.

-¿trato?

-¿sabes? Yo podría convencer a la hermana Gray de que te levante el castigo… a cambio sólo pido una cosa…

-¿Y qué puede ser?

-sólo tienes que pedirlo de rodillas…

-olvídalo… -nunca me arrodillaré ante ti. -dijo Candy y se alejó corriendo.

Apenas llegó con el tiempo justo a la clase de francés.

Pero por supuesto no pudo concentrarse en nada.

Ese mocoso malcriado le había arruinado el día… ¿que se creía? Prefería mil veces estar en el colegio sola antes que hacer lo que le pedía.

* * *

Por la tarde, Annie y Paty irían a la biblioteca para poder completar sus deberes.

Candy las acompañaría, pero no se sentía bien, por lo que decidió dar un paseo.

Caminó en dirección a los bosques, sin embargo, al dar vuelta por los edificios que servían de comedor, vio a una de las cocineras…

La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le sucede señora? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-No señorita.

-venga, siéntese.

La mujer se dejó guiar por la muchacha, nunca en el tiempo que había trabajado en el colegio una alumna se había acercado con tanta amabilidad hacia ella…

-Dígame señora ¿qué sucede?

-La hermana Gray ha cancelado mis vacaciones… una alumna se quedará en el colegio, y mi deber es quedarme a cuidarla.

Aquella noticia le cayó a Candy como un balde de agua helada.

-Estaba tan feliz por las vacaciones… realmente quería ver a mi hijo, pero ahora tendré que escribirle y decirle que no podré verlo.

Candy se sintió culpable… pues no pensó que pudiera afectar a alguien, y sin embargo lo había hecho…

-No se preocupe señora, todo se resolverá y usted podrá ver a su hijo. - le dijo Candy y se alejó corriendo.

Pensó en ir a hablar con la hermana Gray y convencerla de que estaría bien aunque estuviera completamente sola, pero desechó la idea.

La hermana Gray jamás la escucharía…

Pensaba en ello, cuando recordó que Terry había dicho que podía ayudarla…

Entonces se encaminó hacia la colina, pensando que lo encontraría allí, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, él no estaba allí.

Esperó por un largo rato, pero él nunca apareció.

Así que se marchó, decidida a encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Por la mañana, se celebró el oficio religioso, y Candy supo que Terry no estaría allí.

Entonces, al salir de misa, vio a Stear y Archie, que como siempre esperaban por ella para hablar por lo menos unos cuantos minutos.

Entonces a Candy se le ocurrió que podía pedirles a sus primos que le dieran a Terry su mensaje.

-Candy ¿dónde has estado? Hemos estado tratando de encontrarte, pero ni Annie ni Paty saben dónde te encuentras.

-Bueno yo… he estado un poco ocupada… -dijo ella.

Stear y Archie se miraron uno al otro un tanto confundidos, pues Candy jamás se había comportado de aquella extraña manera.

-Stear ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-desde luego…

-perfecto… ¿Terry Grandchester es su vecino de cuarto no es cierto?

-Así es pero…

-Por Dios Candy, ¿no querrás que busquemos a ese malcriado? -dijo Archie.

-En realidad… sí…

-Pero Candy, ¿por qué te empeñas en ser amiga de ese aristócrata engreído?

-sólo necesito que le digan que acepto su oferta.

Archie iba a replicar nuevamente, pero en ese momento una de las monjas se acercaba y tuvieron que alejarse.

Archie y Stear comentaron la extraña petición de Candy.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, vieron con sorpresa que Terry acababa de salir de su cuarto.

Stear dio a Archie un codazo, pero éste no se movió, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Candy siguiera haciendo amistad con aquel chico.

Entonces Stear tomó la iniciativa…

-Espera Terry…

Terry se detuvo, y centró su mirada en Stear y Archie.

-Candy me ha pedido que te dijera que está dispuesta a aceptar tu propuesta…

Terry se quedó paralizado, pues lo último que esperaba era que Candy estuviera dispuesta a cumplir su petición…

Archie aprovechó el momento para saltar encima de Terry.

-¿Qué le has hecho maldito?

Terry empujó a Archie y se safó de su agarre.

-¿estás seguro? -preguntó A Stear.

-Sí…

-Eso es imposible… tarzan pecosa nunca aceptaría arrodillarse ante mí… -dijo, y salió corriendo, sin que Stear y Archie pudieran decir nada.

* * *

Candy estaba en su habitación tratando de realizar sus deberes, pero no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo… se preguntaba si Stear y Archie habían entregado su mensaje.

Pensó en cruzar hasta la habitación de los chicos, pero le había prometido a Annie y Paty que se reunirán en su habitación para tomar chocolate y comer los deliciosos dulces que sus primos le habían dado, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el dia siguiente.

Muy temprano por la mañana, su sueño se vio interrumpido por un toque en su puerta.

Se puso su bata, y abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente, pues aún había rastros de la reunión de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, para alivio de Candy, se trataba de la hermana Margaret.

-Candy, la hermana Gray quiere verte en su oficina, espero que no te hayas metido nuevamente en problemas.

Candy fue a arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a la monja, preguntándose ¿qué había hecho esta vez?

Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Quería verme hermana?

-Señorita Andrew, he decidido levantar su castigo…

-¿de verdad? -gracias hermana…

-No se apresure… he decidido levantar el castigo, con la condición de que se inscriba al colegio de verano.

-Lo haré hermana… muchas gracias.

Candy estaba muy animada, y ni siquiera las bromas de Eliza le hicieron cambiar su humor.

Pero aún persistía en ella la duda de si en verdad Terry había tenido algo que ver con el cambio de decisión de la rectora.

Durante el almuerzo, Candy se encontró con la mujer que trabajaba en la cocina del colegio.

-Señorita, tenía usted mucha razón, las cosas se resolvieron y ya no tendré que quedarme en el colegio...

-Me alegro mucho señora.

-Ahora podré volver a Escocia…

-¿usted también irá a Escocia?

-sí señorita, iré a trabajar a la villa que el duque de Grandchester tiene allá…

-Entonces ya no quedó duda para Candy...ahora tenía que encontrar a Terry y pagar el precio del favor que le había hecho.

A la hora de descanso, se escabullo a la colina…

Sin duda, Terry estaría allí…

Cuando Candy se aproximaba, escuchó unas melancólicas notas, tocadas en armónica.

Y supo entonces que Terry estaba allí.

Caminó lentamente, y a medida que se aproximaba, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza… Hasta que pensó que se saldría de su pecho.

-Hola, le saludó Candy, para luego tomar asiento en el césped.

Él parecía no haberla escuchado, pues siguió tocando su instrumento.

Candy disfrutó de cada hermosa nota, hasta que el chico finalmente se detuvo.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a cumplir mi parte del trato…

Terry se quedó pasmado al ver la sinceridad con la que Candy le hablaba.

-¿Estás diciéndome que en verdad lo harás?

-No soy la clase de persona que incumple sus promesas…

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-Porque una persona inocente iba a pagar por mis acciones…

Entonces sin previo aviso, Terry se levantó, visiblemente molesto.

-No me debes nada. - dijo, y se alejó rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a Candy de decir nada más.

Candy se dio la vuelta, y regresó a su habitación, estaba muy confundida y muy molesta, y es que sólo aquel mocoso tan engreído, era capaz de hacerla sentir de aquella manera…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO... QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ME ESTOY BASANDO EN EL ANIME PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO TAMBIÉN IRÉ MODIFICANDO COSAS...**

 **AGRADEZCO LA GRANDIOSA RESPUESTA QUE TUVO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO SEGUIR DENTRO DE SU AGRADO.**

 **SALUDOS.**

* * *

La hora de la merienda había llegado, por supuesto, todas las alumnas, sin excepción alguna debían acudir, por si fuera poco, la hermana Sol, quién impartía la clase de modales, había anunciado que aquella noche serían puestas a prueba.

Las alumnas debían organizar una cena para un grupo de religiosas aquella noche…

A Candy le tocaba servir el té, pero no se sentía en condiciones para hacerlo…

No había practicado ni siquiera un poco, y sabía que Eliza y toda su comitiva estarían pendientes de cualquier cosa que hiciera para poder perjudicarla.

Aun así no le quedó más remedio que acudir al comedor.

Cuando llegó, Annie corrió inmediatamente hacia Candy.

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas ¿dónde has estado?

-Bueno yo…

-Candy, no hay tiempo que perder, practiquemos un poco antes de que lleguen las hermanas.

Desafortunadamente en ese instante entró al comedor la hermana Sol, seguida por las monjas que le ayudarían a evaluar a las alumnas.

Las encargadas de ser anfitrionas, hicieron bien su trabajo, y asignaron correctamente sus asientos a las religiosas.

Luego, poco a poco se fue sirviendo la cena, que estaba a cargo de Eliza y compañía.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Candy, Annie prepararía la infusión, Paty ofrecería bizcochos, y ella estaría encargada de servir el líquido.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, tanto, que sus manos temblaron al tomar la tetera. Sin embargo, recordó que una vez Dorothy le enseñó cómo servía el té la señora Leagan.

Además en múltiples ocasiones había visto a la tía abuela hacerlo…

Con la confianza renovada, Candy comenzó su labor.

Estaba haciéndolo realmente muy bien, incluso Eliza estaba impresionada, había pensado que no necesitaría valerse de una jugarreta para lograr que Candy hiciera el ridículo, pero al parecer tendría que hacer algo, por eso decidió hacer que Candy tropezara y derramara el té.

Inmediatamente después se puso a alardear con sus amigas acerca de lo torpe que era Candy, y los múltiples desastres que provocó, cuando era una mucama.

Candy se sentía humillada, y tuvo ganas de que el piso la tragara y la llevara lejos de aquel lugar, sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera levantarse del piso por su propio pie.

Annie y Paty corrieron a brindarle su ayuda, sin importar que la hermana sol hubiera pedido silencio.

-Señorita Andrew, vaya a asearse.

Candy obedeció, y fue a cambiarse de ropa, cuando volvió, estaba segura de que la hermana la retaría, y le notificaría que había reprobado la materia, pero eso no sucedió.

Las alumnas tomaron su lugar en el comedor, y la cena fue servida.

Candy apenas pudo probar alimento, pues Eliza no paraba de cuchichear acerca de lo sucedido.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió:

-Señorita Leagan, le recuerdo que una verdadera dama, jamás se regocija de la desgracia del prójimo. –dijo la hermana Margaret, quien ya estaba cansada de escuchar los alardes de Eliza.

Cuando la cena termino, y las muchachas recibieron permiso para retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Eliza mostró verdadero enojo por haber sido reprendida a causa de Candy, y prometió vengarse.

Candy por el contrario, se sintió mucho mejor al saber que la hermana Margaret la apoyaba y que además había puesto a Eliza en su lugar.

* * *

Esa noche, Candy se durmió pronto, pues el día había sido muy complicado para ella, sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus sueños había podido dejar de pensar en Terry…

Aquel chico era demasiado extraño… había veces en las que él se comportaba de manera dulce y caballerosa, y ella pensaba que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, otras veces en cambio, el sacaba a relucir lo peor de su personalidad, y se comportaba como un verdadero patán.

Cansada de sus pensamientos, Candy decidió salir a pasear temprano…

Ese día se habían suspendido las clases, pues los alumnos debían preparar su equipaje.

Algunos se marcharían del colegio esa misma tarde…

Candy había escuchado el rumor de que Terry ya no estaba en el colegio, y por eso había decidido salir, aún no había perdonado su última grosería, además no se sentía para nada lista para verlo, pues sabía que cuando lo viera no podría continuar enfadada con él, después de todo, él había cumplido su promesa y quería agradecerle aunque él no quisiera escucharla.

Pero por ahora aquello tendría que esperar hasta después de las vacaciones…

Candy caminó hasta la segunda colina de Pony con la intención de poder ver a Clint y jugar con él, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar, divisó a lo lejos a Terry…

El chico estaba sentado en una de las ramas altas del árbol, y tocaba la armónica que ella le había regalado.

Una vez más fue testigo de aquellas notas tristes que brotaban del instrumento, y por un momento, Candy se sintió conectada a aquel chico.

Quería acercarse, pero sólo se quedó ahí de pie… observando, hasta que finalmente decidió alejarse.

* * *

-Candy… ¿has terminado de hacer tu maleta? –preguntó Annie.

-Casi termino… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-En realidad… perdona que insista, pero sigo sintiéndome muy mal por lo sucedido… sé cuantas ganas tenías de volver a América… al hogar de Pony con los niños…

Candy suspiró…

-Es verdad, me había hecho muchas ilusiones, pero de verdad no importa Annie, mientras esté contigo y con Paty, sé que seré feliz, además ahora que lo pienso…

Escocia es el país de mí príncipe…

Quiero ir allá y conocer su lugar de origen.

En ese momento entró Paty, que estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su equipaje…

Había empacado un montón de sombreros y sombrillas, además de una serie de pomadas y remedios, para toda clase de cosas…

-Pero Paty, no necesitas llevar todo eso.-le dijo Candy.

-Pero es que quien sabe que clase de cosas encontremos en Escocia y…

-tranquilizate Paty, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo hacer un espacio en mi equipaje.-le ofreció Annie.

-¿de verdad lo harás?

-claro que sí, para eso están las amigas.

-disculpen mis nervios, lo que pasa es que nunca había salido de Inglaterra… para ser exactos nunca había salido de Londres.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Mis padres están muy ocupados, nunca están en casa… no tienen tiempo para viajes, y la abuela Martha… bueno, mis padres opinan que no es exactamente una compañía adecuada para mí…

Durante mucho tiempo Julie fue mi única compañera… hasta que mis padres tomaron la decisión de internarme en este colegio…

Entonces los libros se convirtieron en mi único refugio…

-Pero ahora nunca volverás a estar sola, le dijo Candy.

Entonces las tres amigas se abrazaron, y continuaron con su labor de hacer su equipaje, mientras charlaban y reían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue llamada por la hermana Sol.

Al principio se preocupó, pues pensó que finalmente le comunicaría que estaba en problemas.

-¿Quería verme hermana?

-Señorita Andrew, me gustaría hablar de su desempeño en la cena de la otra noche…

-hermana yo…

-No le he dado permiso para hablar…

-lo siento…

-debo reconocer que esperaba un gran desastre de su parte… me he percatado de que usted no está hecha para la disciplina de este honorable colegio… -sin embargo, me ha impresionado mucho su desempeño…

-Candy que permanecía con la cabeza baja, de pronto elevó la frente, pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-quiero que sepa que en el futuro espero mucho más de usted… por lo pronto, puede retirarse.

-gracias hermana. -dijo la chica, y se retiró.

Candy caminaba por el pasillo aún sin poder creer su suerte, cuando a lo lejos diviso a la hermana Gray que venia charlando con un hombre elegantísimo.

Como era inevitable que se encontrara con ellos, Candy saludó con educación

-señorita Andrew, ¿creí que estaría terminando de empacar?

\- Así es hermana, pero la hermana Sol ha solicitado mi presencia en su oficina.

-bien.

-señorita Andrew, debo pedirle un favor especial.

-desde luego hermana.

-Quiero que acompañe a nuestro ilustre visitante.

Por primera vez, Candy centró su atención en aquel caballero.

Era sin duda un hombre atractivo a pesar de su edad, además poseía un aire muy aristocrático que le recordaba a…

-Señorita Andrew, es un honor para mi presentarle al honorable Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester…

-encantada, atinó a decir Candy, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

\- El honor es todo mio, señorita, dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, y se llevaba su mano a los labios.

-Veo que la educación aquí es excelente, es una lástima que no funcione de la misma manera con mi hijo.

-Su hijo es un joven muy educado…-respondió Candy sin saber por qué.

La hermana Gray iba a reprender a Candy por hablar sin permiso, pero el duque dijo.

-¿Acaso conoce a mi hijo señorita?

-En realidad sólo le conozco un poco… pero él me defendió de un par de bravucones…

Richard se quedó sumamente sorprendido, pero no dijo ni una palabra más.

-bien señorita Andrew, necesito que acompañe a su señoría hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

-desde luego hermana.

Candy guió a aquel hombre hasta donde se encontraba el edificio.

Iba a preguntarle al hombre si sabía cuál era la habitación de Terry, pero eso no fue necesario, pues a lo lejos divisaron al chico.

-Terrence, lo llamó su padre, pero el muchacho no hizo caso y continúo su camino.

-Te ordeno que vengas aquí Terrence. –dijo el hombre con una voz que denotaba suficiente autoridad.

Terry se volvió, y clavó su gélida mirada en su padre, era tal el rencor que reflejaban sus ojos, que Candy sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

A medida que él se acercaba, candy vio como él apretaba los puños, como si quisiera contener todo su enojo.

Sin embargo cuando se percató de la presencia de Candy, su rostro reflejó verdadera sorpresa, que lo hizo olvidar su enojo por un momento.

Pero la ira se apoderó nuevamente de él, cuando su padre lo recibió con una fuerte bofetada.

-Eres un estúpido… ¿en verdad creíste que ella te recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Terry miró por un breve instante a Candy, y ella entendió la súplica en los ojos del muchacho, y supo que era hora de marcharse.

Candy se fue directamente a su habitación, no había podido sacar de su mente la imagen del duque golpeando a Terry, no podía creer que un padre pudiera ser tan frío con su hijo…

Entonces comenzó a comprender… Terry había viajado a América para buscar a su verdadera madre, pero ella no había querido verlo, y había tenido que volver a Inglaterra… quizá era por eso que lloraba cuando lo vio por primera vez en el barco, y para ocultar su tristeza, se había reído de sus pecas…

Aquel descubrimiento le había hecho sentir más simpatía por aquel chico, y de pronto le inundó el enorme deseo de de hacer que él le confiara, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, y sus ilusiones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el colegio estaba lleno de actividad, pues todos los alumnos debían abandonar el colegio.

Las alumnas que irían al colegio de verano, fueron recogidas por varios automóviles que las llevarían a sus destinos.

El viaje duró algunas horas, pero fue ameno, y el clima era bueno.

Al llegar, Candy se percató de que el colegio de verano estaba construido junto a un templo.

-Hasta en las vacaciones estaremos cerca de una iglesia. –comentó, a lo que Paty respondió:

-Nuestro colegio pertenece a una orden con una gran influencia en Inglaterra, es por eso que se nos brinda la oportunidad de tomar este curso fuera de los muros del colegio.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿será que podremos ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo? –dijo Candy.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? – será mejor que vayan a desempacar, sus pertenencias, ya han sido dejadas en las habitaciones que les corresponden. –dijo la hermana Margaret, quién era la encargada de dirigir el curso… después tendrán la tarde libre.

-sí hermana, respondieron las chicas.

Ya por la tarde, fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo…

Había un lindo festival…

Candy vio desfilar hombres con sus tartanes, que tocaban sus gaitas de manera orgullosa.

Candy imaginó que veía a su príncipe entre la multitud, y se preguntó si él tendría familia en Escocia… quizá pudiera averiguar algo sobre él…

Pensaba en ello cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Paty y Annie habían corrido horrorizadas.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

-Es… esa oveja…

-Tranquilas chicas, sólo es un tierno corderito…

-¿Vuelve número 93? –escuchó decir Candy.

-¿numero 93?

-Sí, esa es mi oveja… se ha escapado otra vez… no la dejes ir…

Candy sostuvo a la oveja, mientras el niño llegaba hasta ella.

El chico observó detenidamente a Candy, y luego anunció con efusividad…

-Tú debes ser Candy…

¿Quién te ha dicho que me llamo Candy?

-Mi hermano, respondió el chiquillo…

Candy se sorprendió con aquella respuesta, pues no conocía a nadie en escocia…

-¿Quién es tu hermano? –preguntó Candy, pero el chiquillo había desaparecido, dejándola con múltiples dudas.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORÍA,**

 **AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE TUVIERON A BIEN ENVIARME ALGÚN COMENTARIO, Y TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA DE MANERA ANÓNIMA.**

 **RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES SÓLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS CREADORAS.**

* * *

Terry acababa de llegar a Escocia, había manejado sin parar hasta llegar.

No quería detenerse, porque si lo hacía comenzaría a darle vueltas a lo sucedido, y pensaba que su vida ya era de por sí lo suficientemente miserable como para darle más vueltas.

Apenas entró, lo recibió la señora Jenkins, quién le dijo que el baño estaría listo pronto al igual que la cena.

A lo que Terry respondió que no necesitaría nada más y que podía ir a casa.

Entonces se fue directo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

En la villa sólo había una persona encargada de mantenerla en buenas condiciones, pues nunca se había sentido cómodo al estar rodeado de sirvientes…

Tal vez por eso nunca había encajado en el castillo…

O tal vez era el hecho de que su madrastra se pasara la vida recordándole que era producto de un amorío que su padre había tenido en su juventud con una actriz americana…

Terry odiaba pensar en esa parte de su vida… y es que ser rechazado por sus padres es un mérito que sólo alguien como él podía tener.

"Eso no es cierto" le dijo una voz interior…

Ahí estaba Candy… ella también había sido rechazada por sus padres de alguna manera, pero ella se encargaba de enfocarse siempre en lo positivo…

Se preguntó ¿por qué no podía ver las cosas de la misma manera que ella? Y por un momento sintió un poco de envidia, porque a pesar de lo malo ella siempre tenía una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento.

Tras ese pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza…

No debía pensar así, no debería pasar tiempo con alguien como ella… debería dejar de buscarla…

Pero ¿cómo se supone que lo haría? Si ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo había comenzado esa manía suya de estar siempre pendiente de esa pequeña revoltosa… sólo sabía que por más que intentara mantenerse alejado, simplemente no podía…

Había algo en aquella chica que lo atraía inevitablemente como un imán.

Pero aquello ya no importaba, después de lo que ella había presenciado el último día en el colegio, seguramente no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Candy pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de adivinar por qué el chiquillo del pueblo conocía su nombre…

Estaba segura de que no tenía ningún conocido en Escocia.

Fuese como fuese, decidió que averiguaría quién era el chiquillo, y lo más importante… quién era su hermano.

De pronto una campana interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy.

-Levántense, anunció la hermana Margaret, e inmediatamente todas las chicas fueron a arreglarse.

-después del desayuno, reúnanse ordenadamente en el jardín.

Repasaremos algunas lecturas.

Así lo hicieron las chicas, incluida Candy.

Fueron largas horas las que Candy escuchó las lecturas que la hermana leía, pero no podía poner ni siquiera un poco de atención, era tal su falta de concentración, que incluso había comenzado a dormitar, la hermana Margaret al darse cuenta, comenzó a reprenderla, pero se vio interrumpida, por los gritos de unas chicas.

¿qué sucede?

-una oveja ha entrado al colegio hermana…

-¿una oveja?

Candy se levantó inmediatamente, y se dio cuenta de que era la misma oveja del día anterior.

-Si me lo permite hermana, yo puedo sacar de aquí a la oveja. -ofreció Candy.

-de ninguna manera…

-pero es que yo sé quién es el dueño…

-bueno, en ese caso, tienes mi permiso para ir…

Candy muy contenta fue a buscar una soga…

-Pero Candy… no sabemos quién es el chico del pueblo. -dijo Annie.

-No se preocupen, ya me las arreglare, para encontrarlo, dijo Candy guiñando un ojo a sus amigas.

Enlazó a la oveja con destreza, y se marchó en dirección al pueblo.

Pensaba que no sería complicado dar con el muchacho, sólo tenía que preguntar quién había extraviado una oveja.

Sin embargo la tarea fue mucho más complicada.

La gente del pueblo no parecía estar interesada en una oveja extraviada, y pronto dejaban de ponerle atención.

Así vagó por el pueblo, hasta que encontró un hombre que transportaba heno en una carreta.

\- buenas tardes señor… por casualidad ¿sabe si alguien ha extraviado una oveja?

El hombre rió muy fuerte.

-jovencita, todos en el pueblo poseen ganado… ¿crees que les preocupa una simple oveja?

-pues yo…

-un minuto… esa oveja… es de Mark…

-¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Hey Mark, hay alguien que te busca…

Entonces el chiquillo del día anterior salió de entre el heno…

-señorita pecas… ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre de la carreta comenzó a reír, mientras Candy hacía una rabieta.

-Esta señorita pecas, ha traído tu oveja…

-número 93 ¿qué haces aquí? -vete…

-¿qué? -dijo Candy.

-Mi hermano compró esa oveja, y la puso en libertad. -explicó el chico.

-Ahora vete 93…

-¿quién es tú hermano?

-Terry…

-¿eres hermano de Terry?

-El muy honorable Terry Grandchester…

-¿quieres decir que Terry está en Escocia?

-Sí, está en su villa…

-¿puedes llevarme allá?

-claro, sube a la carreta…

Candy lo hizo con una habilidad impresionante…

-pero… ¿no deberías estar en el colegio?

-tengo permiso de la hermana Margaret…

-Entonces, vamos allá…

El hombre de la carreta los llevó, dejándolos delante de una magnífica mansión.

-¿Así que esta es la villa de Terry?

La construcción enclavada en el bosque, cerca del lago era como un pequeño castillo como los de los cuentos de hadas...

En realidad, estaba muy cerca del colegio, que estaba del otro lado del lago…

Apenas al entrar, Candy vio a la señora Jenkins, la misma que trabajaba en el colegio…

-señorita… ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

De inmediato Mark fue a gritar…

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! He traído a la señorita pecas conmigo…

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-Mark, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes dirigirte así hacia el señorito?

-Terry es mi hermano.

-basta Mark.

-¡Pero Mamá! -protestó el chico.

-¿mamá?

-Èl es mi hijo Mark…

-entonces no es hermano de Terry…

-Por supuesto que no señorita… lo que sucede es que el señorito quiere mucho a Mark, y le permite esas insolencias.

-Terry es mi hermano, vociferó Mark, una vez más, ganándose una nueva reprimenda.

Al ver que Terry no daba señal alguna de estar en su habitación, Candy comenzó a llamarlo, pero fue inútil.

De pronto Candy vio la figura de Terry aproximarse a la ventana, y se alegró sin saber exactamente por qué.

Sin embargo, Terry no solo no se asomó, sino que cerró la ventana, que hasta entonces había estado abierta.

Candy se sintió frustrada y enojada, pero no lo demostró.

-¿qué le pasa a Terry?

-no lo sé señorita, ha estado así desde que llegó, hace casi una semana… ni siquiera ha querido que realice mis labores, sólo he venido a prepararle algo de comer…

Me preocupa que esté así…

-Será mejor que vuelva al colegio o la hermana Margaret me retara.

-¿por qué no nos visitas esta tarde? -propuso Mark.

\- preparé algo de queso, y podemos llevar algo de leche fresca al colegio…

Mark le mostró el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su casa, y se despidieron con la promesa de que Candy visitaría a la pequeña familia.

* * *

A su regreso al colegio, la hermana Margaret la retó un poco por su tardanza, y le ordenó poner al corriente sus lecciones, o no podría tener la tarde libre.

Candy obedeció a la hermana y trabajó arduamente, aunque de cuando en cuando pensaba en Terry y en lo que la señora Jenkins había dicho…

¿qué estaría sucediendo en la vida de Terry para tenerlo tan afectado?

Candy se reprendió por estar preocupada por ese mocoso malcriado…

No debería importarle nada que viniera de él, y sin embargo ahí estaba, faltando a la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de no pensar más en Terry Grandchester.

Por la tarde, Candy presentó a la hermana Margaret sus deberes, aún estaban incompletos, pero la hermana le concedió permiso de salir, después de todo, eran vacaciones…

Como lo prometió, Candy fue a la casa de Mark.

Allí la madre de Mark eran muy unidos.

-¿es usted muy amiga del señorito Terry?

-No, en realidad… somos más bien conocidos…

-Es una lástima, siempre he creído que una buena amistad es lo que el joven necesita para olvidar su pasado…

-¿su pasado?

-No debería decir esto, pero llevo ya varios años trabajando para su señoría, y en todo ese tiempo jamás ha demostrado un interés real por su hijo…

Desde que cumplió apenas 7 años, comenzó a intentarlo en los más prestigiosos colegios de Londres…

Las vacaciones las pasa siempre solo en esta villa ¿puede imaginar la tremenda soledad en la que ha vivido?

-Pero… ¿Y su madre? Me refiero a… su verdadera madre...

Su señoría nunca la menciona… pero al parecer no puede acercarse a él… de cualquier forma, ella nunca lo ha intentado…

Candy se quedó muy pensativa, ahora veía con otra luz el extraño comportamiento de Terry…

Él no era un chico malvado… mas bien se sentía muy solo.

Ya por la noche, Mark y su madre llevaron a Candy de vuelta al colegio, llevando consigo un bote de leche fresca, y algo de queso.

Evitando así que Candy fuera retada.

* * *

Cuando Candy al fin estuvo en su habitación, se recostó en la cama junto a clint.

-¿qué tienes Candy? -le preguntó Annie, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¿estás molesta con nosotras? -preguntó Paty.

-No chicas, de ninguna manera… yo… estoy bien…

-Stear me ha prestado sus binoculares anunció Paty, sonrojándose.

-¿binoculares? ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Candy.

Paty le entregó el extraño artefacto.

-se utilizan para ver de lejos.

Candy abrió la ventana, dispuesta a probar suerte, sin querer dirigió el aparato en dirección a la vila de Terry.

Le sorprendió ver que en realidad no estaba tan lejos del colegio, pues se podía ver con claridad.

-¿Por qué no vamos a pasear en bote mañana? -sugirió Paty.

-¿Eh? - expresó Candy, aún pensando en Terry.

-Claro, vayamos.

Las tres amigas se fueron a dormir entonces, pero Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, finalmente se rindió y se levantó.

Hacía mucho calor, así que abrió la ventana para dejar que el aire refrescara la habitación.

Entonces se percató de que en su mesita de noche aún estaban los binoculares de Stear… los tomó y miró a la distancia.

En la oscuridad de la noche todo permanecía tranquilo, volvió a dejar el artefacto y regresó a la cama, pero solo daba vueltas.

Finalmente se rindió y volvió a tomar el artefacto, esta vez enfocándolo al punto que en realidad deseaba ver…

Todo estaba en total oscuridad en la villla y Candy se regañó por estar perdiendo así el tiempo, por lo que dejó definitivamente el aparato.

Sin embargo, ese día había cambiado todo, pues Candy no volvió a permanecer calmada.

Todos los días Candy salía muy temprano a caminar, se decía a sí misma que lo hacía para ejercitarse un poco, y jugar con Clint, pero lo cierto era que sus pasos siempre la llevaban al mismo sitio…

La villa de Terry… aunque en ninguna ocasión se atrevió a entrar.

También había tomado la costumbre de mirar hacia la villa todas las noches, aunque nunca lograba ver nada en particular, pero una noche todo cambió… cuando descubrió la figura de una mujer, asomada al balcón…


	4. Chapter 4

**buenas noches chicas, les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo que me brindan con cada capítulo, de verdad son un motivo para continuar.**

 **nos leemos pronto.**

 **Katy.**

* * *

-Candy ¿qué esperas? Stear y Archie nos esperan. -dijo Paty.

-Enseguida voy, dijo Candy mientras tomaba un sombrero.

-Candy, has estado muy rara todos estos días ¿te sucede algo?

-No chicas, vayamos a divertirnos. -dijo, tratando de expresar un poco de entusiasmo.

Efectivamente, a la orilla del lago estaban Stear y Archie con un bote.

Los chicos ayudaron a las muchachas a subir al bote.

-Qué alegría que hayas decidido venir Candy. -comentó Stear.

-dónde has estado metida? -preguntó Archie.

-Pues yo…

\- Nos ha llegado el rumor de que Eleonor Baker está en Escocia.

-¿Eleonor Baker? -comentó Candy muy sorprendida.

-Así es, tal parece que vino a pasar unos días de vacaciones antes de que empiece la temporada.

-No sabía que te gustara el teatro, Candy. -comentó Annie.

-Si, bueno, mi afición es muy reciente…

-Esta tarde iremos al hotel Royal estoy seguro de que está hospedada allí… quizá podamos conseguir un autógrafo… -dijo Stear.

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron a la orilla del lago… pues habían planeado realizar un picnic.

-Vamos Candy, hemos traído chocolate. -dijo Archie tratando de animarla, pues se había dado cuenta de que no era la misma de siempre.

-lo siento chicos, pero creo que regresaré al colegio… no me siento muy bien.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy? -preguntó Stear.

-Ha estado así desde hace días, y no ha querido hablar de ello. -dijo Annie.

-La he visto mirar a la lejanía con los binoculares todas las noches. -comentó Paty.

Candy regresó por el sendero con rumbo al colegio, pero una vez más sus piernas la llevaron a otro lugar…

Se internó en el bosque hasta llegar a la otra orilla del lago, entonces se dio cuenta de que había una mujer que observaba melancólicamente hacia el lago, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas..

Candy no se atrevió ni a respirar por miedo a asustar a la dama.

Al observarla con detenimiento, se percató de que aquella misteriosa mujer no era otra más que Eleonor Baker…

En ese momento, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco.

Así que era verdad… ella estaba en Escocia… seguramente había viajado desde América para ver a Terry… pero -¿por qué lloraba?

Candy quiso acercarse a ella, pero al avanzar pisó una rama y la mujer salió corriendo sin remedio.

Candy tomó entonces la determinación de ir hasta la villa de Terry.

Para su sorpresa, encontró que la reja de la entrada estaba abierta, luego unos gritos provenientes del interior la alertaron.

-Hola pecosa. -la saludó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Terry…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿acaso has visto un fantasma? -dijo Terry entre risas.

-Eh, Mark, no permitas que se escape…

Fue entonces que Candy vio a la oveja de Mark.

-¿no es la oveja que dejaste en libertad el otro día? -preguntó Candy.

-¡Eleonor vuélvete! -gritó Mark.

-¿Eleonor?

-Terry la nombró así… -dijo Mark orgullosamente.

-un número resultaba muy aburrido. Anunció Terry.

Pero Candy vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Terry yo… vi a… yo…

-vamos tarzán pecosa ¿que tienes? ¿acaso viniste a declararme tu amor?

Candy iba a regañarlo, pero las risas de Mark la interrumpieron…

-tarzán pecosa, exclamaba el chico sin poder parar de reír.

-Terry, vi a tu madre… -soltó por fin Candy.

-No alucines, mi madre está ahora en Londres…-me refiero a… tu verdadera madre… -dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Terry la miró por un momento, pero siguió con su juego.

-Mark, trae las tijeras.

-Eleonor Baker está aquí, dijo Candy, aprovechando la ausencia de Mark.

-No me hagas reír… nunca esperé que fueras tan ingenua ¿En verdad te creíste esa patraña de que ella era mi madre?

-Terry...susurró ella al ver su terca actitud.

Se fue de allí muy molesta, sin embargo su enojo se disipó, cuando descubrió que Clint la había seguido hasta allí.

-¡Oh, Clint! Viniste hasta aquí… Perdóname te he tenido muy abandonado por culpa de ese engreído… pero no sucederá más, ¡vayamos a correr!

La muchacha comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, mientras Clint la seguía alegremente.

Entonces Candy tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente Clint regresó para ver cómo se encontraba.

Candy se fingió desmayada, y el pequeño coatí comenzó a tratar de reanimarla, entonces, ella lo sorprendió y comenzaron a rodar en el césped, hasta que Candy chocó con algo, al mirar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un libro…

Pero no cualquier libro, era una copia del clásico de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta.

Candy lo hojeo y se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas anotaciones y estaba subrayado en varias páginas.

Candy se preguntó ¿quién sería el dueño de aquella pieza?

Hasta que al final del libro vio las iniciales

E.B.

Y supo a quién pertenecía… era propiedad de Eleonor Baker...

Se lo llevó consigo, y se prometió que iría a buscarla para devolverle su libro, desafortunadamente la hermana Margaret había cancelado el recreo de la tarde, así que Candy tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir.

Argumentó que le dolía la cabeza a causa del sol, y solicitó permiso para quedarse en su habitación.

La hermana no le hizo demasiadas preguntas y le concedió el permiso.

Candy arregló la cama para hacer parecer que dormía y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Salió del colegio con mucho cuidado de no ser vista y se dirigió al hotel Royal, donde según sus primos estaría hospedada la dama.

Lo que no esperaba, era que en el lobby del hotel se encontraban Stear y Archie.

-Candy… ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno yo… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -contraataco la rubia para distraer a sus primos.

-nosotros… bueno…

-venimos aquí para tratar de conseguir un autógrafo de Eleonor Baker… -respondió Stear.

-Oh, y ¿lo han conseguido? -preguntó Candy esperanzada…

-No… ella se ha marchado… -dijo Archie.

-Oh, respondió Candy, sin entusiasmo… será mejor que regrese entonces…

-¿qué ocurre Candy?

-nada… - dijo la rubia y se marchó de ahí, dejando a sus primos muy confundidos.

Candy dirigió sus pasos de vuelta al colegio, pero no se sentía bien por lo que decidió caminar por el bosque y despejar su mente.

Llegó hasta la orilla del lago, y allí se sentó, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a lanzar toda clase de improperios en contra de Terry.

* * *

Terry había salido de la villa, quería despejar su atormentada mente.

Su madre estaba en Escocia y había ido a buscarlo…

¿qué quería? ¿por qué lo buscaba ahora?

Terry no quería averiguarlo… no necesitaba que nadie volviera a decepcionarlo…

Sin querer, pensó en la noche en que su madre había llegado a Escocia.

La señora Jenkins le había anunciado que tenía una visita.

Al principio, había pensado que era Candy quién lo visitaba, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, se había comportado de una manera muy grosera con ella el dia anterior.

Bajó para ver e quién se trataba… y entonces la vio allí en el vestíbulo…

Era ella… La mujer que meses atrás se había negado a recibirlo cuando estúpidamente había huído a Nueva York para verla…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, no quiero verte.

-Terry… he viajado desde América sólo para poder verte…

-Pues ya lo has hecho… estoy muy bien… ya puedes volver a tu vida en Nueva York.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches…

-Perfecto, entonces yo me largo, y había salido dando un portazo, dejando allí a su madre…

Había vagado por varias horas por el pueblo, hasta que se encontró con Mark.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

-nada, tal vez vaya a alguna taberna a beber algo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

-¿Tienes algo de alcohol allí?

\- no exactamente… pero mamá preparará chocolate esta noche.

-está bien, acepto tu oferta.

Al día siguiente había vuelto a la villa, pero ella se había ido…

Entonces se reprochó ser tan orgulloso… pero no había vuelta atrás…

A partir de ese día ella había vuelto cada día para intentar hablar con él, pero se había negado todas las veces...

Una parte de él quería verla, pero la otra se negaba rotundamente, no quería ilusionarse nuevamente.

Hasta entonces había permanecido fiel a su convicción de no volver a ver a esa mujer que solo lo había dañado tanto, pero Candy había aparecido nuevamente para decirle que había visto a su madre… y en sus ojos esmeralda había visto una especie de súplica que lo tenía ahora dudando si había hecho lo correcto.

Aun así era demasiado tarde, seguramente, su madre ya había emprendido el regreso a los Estados Unidos…

Pensaba en ello, cuando escuchó la voz de Candy… por un momento pensó que su mente estaba jugandole una mala pasada, pero al acercarse más, descubrió que efectivamente Candy estaba sentada a la orilla del lago… parecía estar molesta por algo…

-Terry eres un idiota… -gritó ella sin imaginar que él estaba casi detrás suyo…

-vaya, no sabía que pensabas en mí tan a menudo. -dijo Terry.

-Es de mala educación, espiar a las personas… -contestó Candy a la defensiva, y con el corazón a mil, pues no esperaba ver a Terry allí.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó

-El suficiente como para escuchar una serie de insultos a mi honorable persona… -dijo él sentándose junto a la rubia.

-estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus disculpas… -anunció con naturalidad.

-No voy a disculparme…

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -preguntó Terry, dirigiendo la vista hacia el libro que Candy Tenía en sus manos…

-Mira… -dijo ella ofreciéndole el libro que tenía al lado…

-Esto es…

-Así es… es de tu madre…

-Es mío… -corrigió Terry.

-¿Tuyo? No sabía que te gustara leer piezas de teatro…

-Candy… aunque tengas ochenta años, nunca dejarás de ser la misma… así como yo seré el mismo aunque sea un caballero de pelo blanco…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero decir, que nunca se deja de ser uno mismo… pero en el teatro, puedes ser quien sea… puedes ser rey, mendigo, puedes asesinar por justicia, y también puedes enamorarte… -eso último lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Candy…

-Basta Terry… -dijo ella haciendo un mohín para disimular el latido de su agitado corazón.

-Preferiría que una linda chica actuara en tu lugar… -dijo él para romper la tensión del momento.

-El teatro es un lugar dónde se construyen maravillosos sueños. –dijo él, y Candy se maravilló por la manera en la que él hablaba.

Supo entonces que el mayor sueño de aquel problemático muchacho era seguir los pasos de su madre, para algún día presentarse en el escenario de un teatro lleno de gente aclamándolo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la villa? –sé preparar té, me gustaría mostrarte algo…

-¿qué?

-Algo que jamás le he mostrado a nadie… mi colección de libros de teatro…

-En ese caso… será un honor. –respondió ella, consciente de que Terry no daba esas concesiones a cualquiera.

-Pero ¿no tendrás problemas en el colegio?

-No, la hermana Margaret piensa que pesqué un resfriado y que estoy durmiendo en mi habitación…

-Eres una revoltosa. –dijo Terry.

Los dos jóvenes charlaron alegremente por el camino, pero al llegar a la villa, todo se complicó, pues en la reja de entrada estaba Eleonor Baker.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –te dije que no quería volver a verte…

-Terry, por favor, necesito hablar contigo antes de marcharme.

-Te he dicho que no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Terry, por favor abre la puerta, alguien podría venir. –dijo Candy.

Terry pareció ablandarse, pero no del todo.

-Terry, te lo pido… abre… -presionó Candy.

El muchacho le dio una mirada fría, pero finalmente accedió y abrió la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Eleonor se echó a llorar…

-Hijo, hijo mío…

-Yo no soy tu hijo… eso lo dejaste muy claro el invierno pasado…

-entiéndeme Terry, las cosas no podían ser de otra manera… en Estados Unidos no se sabe que yo tengo un hijo…

-Por supuesto que no… sería una vergüenza que se enteraran que la gran actriz tuvo un bastardo…

-basta Terry, debes escuchar a tu madre. –dijo Candy.

-Candy, no te metas, yo no le debo nada a esta mujer…

-Terry, no sabes lo que dices… antes nunca me había planteado la idea de tener unos padres… pero cuando llegué a Escocia, fui testigo de la unidad de Mark y su madre… y no pude evitar sentirme triste… yo quisiera tener padres… -dijo Candy mientras salía corriendo hacia la salida.

-Terry trató de detenerla, pero pensó en las palabras de Candy, y decidió quedarse y resolver su situación con su madre.

-Terry… Escucha… yo nunca quise apartarme de ti…

-¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

-Pensé que estarías mejor viviendo como un miembro de una familia aristocrática, pensé que tendrías todo lo que yo no podía darte… una familia…

-Pero te equivocaste…

-Lo sé… -dijo Eleonor acercándose sigilosamente, temiendo que Terry la rechazara, pero eso no ocurrió.

Candy recorrió el camino de vuelta al colegio… era verdad lo que había dicho… antes no se había preocupado por quienes fueran sus padres siempre había sido feliz con sus amigos y sus dos madres… pero al ver a Mark y a Terry, se daba cuenta de que tal vez no era suficiente…


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTE MANO A TODAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR TODAS SUS PALABRAS, EN VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECÉRSELOS.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Candy salió de la villa de Terry y corrió sin parar hasta detenerse frente a la reja del colegio, las lágrimas aún nublaban su visión.

Nunca antes en su vida había sentido verdadera necesidad de contar con un padre y una madre, pero ahora…

Sólo una vez ese sentimiento la invadió… cuando el señor Britter la visitó en el colegio para pedirle que cuidara de Annie, en aquella ocasión, su sentir no había sido tan profundo, pero ahora… sólo esperaba que Terry fuera capaz de recapacitar.

A pesar de los sentimientos encontrados que Candy tenía, fue capaz de llegar a su habitación sin ser vista.

Afortunadamente todo parecía estar en calma, Clint dormía plácidamente en su cesta.

Candy se paseo por su habitación sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería su siguiente paso.

¿Qué excusa le daría a Paty y Annie? –seguramente estarían preocupadas, y le pedirían explicaciones.

Como si se tratase de una llamada telepática escuchó un toque es su puerta.

¿Quién es?

-somos nosotras… por favor Candy, abre la puerta…

Candy suspiró aliviada y fue a abrir.

Paty y Annie entraron en la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que la cama estaba arreglada para hacer parecer que había alguien durmiendo, por lo que rápidamente dedujeron que Candy había salido del colegio.

-¿A dónde fuiste Candy? -preguntó Annie.

-Candy,dinos que sucede… -presionó Paty.

-Bueno yo… quería conseguir el autógrafo de Eleonor Baker…

-¡Oh Candy! Debiste decirnos… te habríamos ayudado, y también Stear y Archie…

-Lo sé… es sólo que… quería hacerlo yo misma…

-¿Y lo conseguiste? -preguntó Paty.

-No… ella ya no estaba en el hotel, comentó Candy.

-¡lo siento Candy! -dijo Annie.

-está bien, tal vez algún día lo consiga…

Esa tarde las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Candy y pasaron una tarde muy agradable que hizo que Candy se sintiera mucho mejor, aunque de cuando en cuando se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Terry y su madre…

-hace mucho que no disfrutábamos de una tarde así, comentó Annie.

-es verdad, concordó Candy.

Mañana saldremos a pasear un poco, quiero mostrarles una parte del lago que es absolutamente hermosa… es como una pequeña colina. -anunció Candy.

Paty y Annie se miraron con complicidad.

-Has estado paseando mucho por el bosque, y en las noches miras a la lejanía siempre en la misma dirección… ¿qué ocurre Candy?

-No es nada, no me había dado cuenta de que siempre miraba al mismo sitio.

Ambas chicas supieron que Candy seguía ocultando algo y que no lo admitiría, así que decidieron dejar así las cosas, con la esperanza de que la rubia les contara qué ocurría.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy parecía haber recobrado su habitual alegría.

Se levantó temprano y salió a jugar con Clint, y en las clases estuvo mucho más participativa, cosa que sorprendió a la hermana Margaret gratamente.

Por la tarde, salió a pasear en bote con sus amigas, las chicas pasaron un momento sumamente agradable, especialmente porque sin los chicos podían hacerse todo tipo de confidencias.

-Y díganme chicas… ¿cómo va su relación con los muchachos?

Annie y Paty enrojecieron inmediatamente, lo que causó que Candy soltara una carcajada.

-vamos chicas no sean tímidas.

-Stear y yo somos muy buenos amigos. -dijo Paty muy avergonzada.

-Pero a ti te gusta él… ¿no es cierto?

-sí… admitió la chica.

-Estoy segura de que tú también le gustas -comentó Candy, causando un sonrojo más intenso en la cara de la tímida muchacha.

-¿Y tú Annie?

-En ese punto Annie desvió la mirada, y suspiró.

-Archie y yo somos buenos amigos… hemos avanzado bastante, pero hay ocasiones en las que siento que él aún piensa mucho en ti Candy.

-No digas eso Annie… Archie y yo somos amigos…

-No es culpa tuya Candy, estoy consciente de que Archie siempre te vio con otros ojos, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día él llegue a mirarme cómo te mira a ti…

-¿Y qué hay de ti Candy? -preguntó Paty para dirigir la conversación a otro rumbo.

-Yo… no… conmigo no pasa nada…

-¿Qué hay de Terry? -preguntó Annie…

-¿Terry? -quién te ha dicho que… no él es un muchacho demasiado malcriado… no es para mí. -dijo Candy.

Pero para sus amigas no pasó desapercibida la manera en la que Candy se había sonrojado.

-Bueno, creo que ya paseamos mucho por hoy, será mejor que volvamos o nos vamos a tostar demasiado…

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos caminaban por el sendero de vuelta al colegio, cuando vieron que Terry estaba apoyado en un árbol.

-Valla, todas las chicas están juntas ¿acaso planean el asalto a un banco? –dijo Terry de manera burlona.

De inmediato Paty y Annie se pusieron a la defensiva, y se ocultaron detrás de Candy.

-Candy, quiero hablarte. -dijo Terry.

-Candy, ten cuidado por favor. - le dijo Annie.

-Está bien chicas, las veré más tarde.

-Me tratan como a un perro rabioso. -dijo Terry.

-Eso es porque no gozas de una buena reputación en el colegio. -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla del lago en el que solían encontrarse, y se sentaron en el césped sin decirse palabra alguna.

Hasta que Terry rompió por fin el silencio.

-Candy, quiero agradecerte… si no hubiese sido por ti yo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu madre…?

-Si… hemos vuelto a ser madre e hijo.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso…

-Estaba tan encerrado en mi odio hacia ella… pero ahora… -dijo, mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

-Candy vio como la luz del sol y las sombras de las hojas se reflejaban en el rostro de Terry… Y por primera vez admitió para sí misma, que se le veía muy apuesto…

-se siente tan bien estar en paz… -dijo él.

Pero Candy no contestó, pues hacía mucho que no conocía ese sentimiento.

-Pero ahora es mi turno… te ayudaré a salir de tu coraza. -dijo él, y se incorporó hábilmente.

-vamos. -le dijo, mientras le tendía la mano.

Candy vaciló, pero tomó su mano.

Así caminaron a través del bosque, cuando ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo.

-¿a dónde me llevas? - le dijo, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a resistirse a caminar.

Pero Terry no aflojaba su agarre.

Los sentidos de Candy se dispararon, cuando escuchó los inconfundibles cascos de un caballo.

-vámonos Terry, suplicó, pero él la arrastró aún más cerca del animal que relinchaba impacientemente.

Automáticamente los recuerdos de Candy comenzaron a desfilar por su mente., y por un momento creyó haber regresado a Lakewood… a aquella fatídica tarde en la que perdiera a uno de los seres más maravillosos que había conocido jamás.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le tienes miedo a los caballos? ¿O es que te recuerdan a Anthony?

-Basta, Terry, tengo que regresar…

-No irás a ninguna parte. –dijo, mientras forcejeaba con Candy, hasta que logró subirla al caballo, luego con mucha destreza subió detrás, y comenzó a galopar.

-¡déjame bajar, por favor! -suplicó.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces comenzó a golpear a Terry el pecho de Terry, pero él no aflojó el galope, por el contrario, parecía que las súplicas de Candy aumentaban la determinación de Terry.

-¡Anthony, no subas a ese caballo! –gritaba Candy, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Terry, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Eso es, llama a Anthony, grita todo lo que quieras. –le decía Terry.

-¡basta! ¡basta!

-Anthony está muerto, pero nosotros no, y tenemos que seguir viviendo, así que debes olvidarlo, debes arrojar el peso que guarda tu corazón.

Mira a tu alrededor, mira la luz atravesar las hojas de los árboles, el sol, el agua… tienes que abrir los ojos, y mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante…

Por primera vez, Candy se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Terry tenía razón, y mientras lo escuchaba, comenzaba a sentir que la pena que cargaba en su corazón disminuía.

Terry disminuyó el galope, y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaban en un prado repleto de hermosas flores.

Terry bajó del corcel y después ayudó a Candy a bajar.

Luego regresaron caminando a la orilla del lago nuevamente.

-Quiero disculparme por mi rudeza de hace un momento, pero no me arrepiento… era necesario, -dime ¿te sientes mejor?

-creo que así es…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Terry, que se había percatado de que Candy sangraba.

-No es nada.

-déjame ver… ella obedeció, y le mostró el rasguño.

-Debió ser cuando galopábamos. –lo arreglaré.

-No es necesario… de verdad no es nada… -dijo ella, pero él la ignoró, y buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa, extrayendo un pañuelo de seda.

-Esto servirá por ahora, dijo mientras utilizaba el pañuelo para hacer una especie de vendaje.

Aquel gesto hizo que Candy se preguntara cuál era la verdadera ´personalidad de Terry.

Se quedaron allí sentados, uno muy cerca del otro y con los dedos de sus manos rozándose, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada por apartarse.

Stear, Archie, Paty y Annie paseaban en bote, aquel se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, especialmente porque podían pasar tiempo con los muchachos.

-¿Qué no es Candy la que está allá? –Señaló Archie.

-¿Con quién está? –preguntó Stear.

-Bueno ella… está con Terry. –explicó Annie.

-veníamos hacia acá cuando lo encontramos, y Candy se quedó a charlar con él. –dijo Paty.

-No me gusta nada que Candy esté con ese aristócrata. –dijo Archie, ocasionando que Annie sintiera una vez más celos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Annie? –preguntó Archie al darse cuenta del gesto que Annie había hecho.

-No es nada...

Archie iba a decir algo más, pero se vieron interrumpidos.

-¡Más rápido! –decía una voz a la que los muchachos reconocieron como la de Eliza.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo. –replicó su cómplice y hermano.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –dijo Stear bruscamente, cuando el bote de los Leagan los alcanzó.

-Nada que te importe. –respondió Neil.

-deja de parlotear y rema. –ordenó Eliza, pero Neil no le hizo caso.

-¿es qué no ves que quiero saber quién está con Candy?

-Neil apuró un poco el paso, y entonces anunció. –Es Grandchester.

-¿Qué hace ella con Terry? –dijo Eliza furiosa.

-¿Es que no sabes que se entienden muy bien? –siempre están juntos en el colegio.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Terry me ama a mí!

-Neil se rió de los disparates de su hermana.

-¡Cállate Neil! –ordenó Eliza.

Pero Neil la provocó un poco más.

-¿No crees que están demasiado cerca hermanita?

Eliza se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

-¡Basta Eliza! ¡Siéntate de una buena vez! –dijo Neil al darse cuenta de que el bote había comenzado a tambalearse peligrosamente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El bote se volcó, haciendo que Neil y Eliza cayeran al lago.

Neil llegó hasta dónde Eliza, y trató de llevarla a la orilla, pero ésta se empecinó y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ayúdame Terry! ¡Sálvame! ¡No sé nadar!

Stear y Archie reían descontroladamente, mientras Annie y Paty les pedían que acercaran el bote para poder salvar a Eliza.

-¡Por favor, esa arpía sabe nadar mejor que tú y yo juntos! –exclamó Stear.

-¡No pienso arruinar mi camisa por ella! –anunció Archie.

Terry al contemplar la escena no pudo hacer más que lanzarse al agua e ir al rescate de la chica.

Terry la llevó a la orilla prácticamente a rastras, pues Eliza permanecía aferrada a él.

-Ya estamos en la orilla. –dijo Terry, deshaciéndose del agarre de Eliza.

Candy que miró todo, se preocupó por Eliza, y fue hasta allí

-Eliza… ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

-¡No me toques!

Candy se alejó un poco pero la preocupación aún estaba en su rostro.

-Es una vergüenza que ninguno de ustedes dos haya ido en su ayuda. -dijo Terry dirigiéndose a Stear y Archie que acababan de llegar.

-¡ustedes querían que yo muriera! -los acusó Eliza.

-Creímos que no había necesidad de rescatar a una campeona en natación. -dijo Archie.

Terry no dijo nada, pero Candy pudo notar la molestia en sus facciones al saber que había sido engañado por Eliza.

-Lo siento Candy, pero tengo que regresar a casa. Te veré después.

-¡Yo voy contigo Terry! -dijo Eliza.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, no tengo sirvientes, y no me gustan las visitas. -dijo Terry, dejando a Eliza paralizada, por la poca consideración que había tenido para con ella y por la rabia de saber que volvería a buscar a Candy.

-¡La tía abuela sabrá que quisieron matarme! -dijo Eliza.

Y se fue del lugar hecha una furia mientras Stear y Archie reían descontroladamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS.**

 **HOY LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, ÉSTE ES MÁS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES POR TODO SU APOYO, SUS PALABRAS, Y SU PACIENCIA, CÓMO VEN ESTA HISTORIA APENAS VA TOMANDO FORMA, PERO PROMETO HACER LO POSIBLE PARA QUE EL RESULTADO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Eliza llegó a la mansión de los Andrew totalmente empapada.

Al verla, la tía abuela inmediatamente ordenó que se le preparara el baño y ropa seca, antes de que pescara un resfriado.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación, la tía abuela fue a verla.

-Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido hija mía?

\- Fueron Stear y Archie… -señaló la chica.

-No es posible, ellos no pudieron haberlo hecho.

-Estaban con Candy y sus amigas.

La anciana arrugó la nariz.

Aún seguía sin entender por qué motivo William se había empecinado en enviar a Candy al colegio, siendo que ella misma le había comunicado que la chiquilla era un absoluto desastre y que jamás llegaría a ser una dama respetable de la que la familia no tuviera que avergonzarse.

-Pero -¿dónde está Neil? ¿Por qué no fue en tu ayuda?

-Archie lo amenazó… ya sabes que está loco por Candy y es capaz de todo con tal de complacerla… si no hubiese sido por Terry Grandchester yo… -dijo ella echándose a llorar.

-Cálma, en cuanto vengan los muchachos hablaré con ellos al respecto.

-Y dime… ese joven… ¿es por casualidad el hijo del duque de Grandchester?

\- Sí, el mismo.

-¿Qué hacía él allí? -no estoy segura… pero en cuanto vio que estaba en peligro se lanzó al agua para rescatarme.

Creo que deberíamos ofrecer una fiesta en su honor, por salvarme la vida.

-Creo que una fiesta es algo exagerado…

-Pero tía abuela… gracias a él estoy con vida.

-Es verdad, pero no sé si una fiesta sería adecuada.

-será una fiesta blanca… como las que a ti tanto te gustan.

-Está bien. –cedió la vieja dama.

\- Mañana mismo iré a visitarlo para invitarlo.

-dijo Eliza.

-No quiero apresurarme pero sospecho que él está interesado en mí, en el colegio no deja de mirarme y hoy me ofreció ir a su casa para poder secarme, pero tuve que rechazarlo en nombre de la moral.

-Muy bien hecho. -la felicitó.

Pero es precisamente en nombre de las buenas costumbres que tú no puedes visitarlo, será mejor que yo me encargue.

Eliza iba a replicar, pero prefirió callar, pues sí la tía abuela le hacía la invitación a Terry era casi seguro que éste asistiera.

Además no tenía que preocuparse por la presencia de Candy, pues sabía perfectamente que ella no sería incluida en los planes.

* * *

Terry se encontraba en la sala de la villa tocando la armónica cuando la señora Jenkins entró.

-Señorito, tiene una visita.

-¿Quién es?

-Se trata de Elroy Andrew…

Terry sabía que aquella dama era la tía abuela de Candy, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacía en su casa.

-Hágala pasar.

Terry apenas tuvo tiempo de arreglar un poco su desaliñada imagen para recibir a la mujer.

-Señor Grandchester. –saludó la anciana.

-Mi lady, es un placer recibirla, aunque no imagino a qué debo tan honorable visita. –dijo Terry empleando los refinados modales que había aprendido, pues sabía que la mujer que tenía delante era quisquillosa, además no quería perjudicar a Candy, pues si Elroy se enteraba de su escandaloso comportamiento en el colegio, seguramente ordenaría no volver a dirigirle la palabra, y siendo honesto consigo mismo no quería perder la recién ganada amistad de esa pequeña revoltosa.

-Señor Grandchester, he venido hasta aquí para presentar mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber salvado a mi querida sobrina, la señorita Eliza Leagan.

-¡oh, ya veo! Pero no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, sólo hice lo que cualquier caballero haría al ver a una dama en peligro.

-He decidido organizar una fiesta blanca, y he venido aquí para invitarlo personalmente.

A Terry no le gustaban las reuniones sociales ni mucho menos, pero aquella era su oportunidad para ver a Candy de una manera que no fuera clandestina.

-Agradezco mucho que se tomara la molestia de venir hasta aquí, le aseguro que estaré presente.

A Elroy le agradó muchísimo la manera en la que el joven se desenvolvía, y pensó en lo magnifico que sería que Eliza emparentara con una de las familias nobles más importantes de Inglaterra.

Siempre había sabido que en algún momento Eliza le proporcionaría una gran satisfacción no por nada era su favorita.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría preguntar si habrá muchos invitados a la reunión.

-En realidad sólo serán mis cuatro sobrinos y probablemente algunas de sus amistades, desde luego, personas de nuestro círculo.

-¿Sus cuatro sobrinos?

-desde luego… Neil, Stear, Archie, y por supuesto Eliza…

-Ya veo… -disculpe la pregunta pero… tengo entendido que la señorita Candice es también sobrina suya…

La cara de Elroy se desencajó un poco, y Terry supo por su gesto que la dama no pensaba incluir a Candy en sus planes.

-¿Acaso conoce usted a Candice?

-Desde luego… -verá, no quiero sonar petulante, pero es una tradición del colegio que el alumno con las notas más altas del colegio acompañe a la chica designada como el espíritu de la flor en el festival de Mayo, por lo que tuve el honor de escoltar a su sobrina… -dijo Terry consciente de que Elroy no dudaría de su palabra. En realidad no estaba mintiendo, después de todo anque a Candy se le hubiera prohibido participar en el festival, había sido elegida como espíritu de la flor, y él si que era el chico con las notas más altas del colegio.

-Comprendo. –dijo Elroy, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de lo que el muchacho le decía, pero lo que si fue capaz de ver, fue cierta emoción cuando el joven le habló del festival de Mayo.

Después de unos minutos más de charla, Elroy se marchó con la promesa que Terry le había dado de asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

* * *

Eliza estaba sumamente feliz planeando cada detalle de la fiesta, quería que todo saliera a la perfección ya que Terry estaría allí, tal vez allí podría dar un golpe definitivo, y capturar su atención de una vez por todas.

Cuando la tía abuela volvió a la mansión, Eliza la recibió ansiosa, pues deseaba saber cuál había sido la respuesta del muchacho.

-Es un muchacho muy bien educado, sin duda, y desde luego ha accedido a venir, puedes decirle a los muchachos acerca de la reunión.

Eliza salió de allí dando saltos de felicidad, al pensar en la cara de Stear y Archie cuando se enteraran, pero sobre todo imaginó la cara de Candy al saber que Terry asistiría a su fiesta, y que desde luego ella no estaba invitada.

* * *

-¿Una fiesta blanca? ¿Que se supone que es eso? -preguntó Candy.

-Una fiesta blanca es en realidad una reunión para tomar el té, pero se caracteriza porque todos los asistentes visten de blanco. -comentó Annie.

-dudo que a Terry le guste asistir a una reunión así-comentó Candy sin darse cuenta que había levantado la voz, y había fruncido el ceño en una inequívoca señal de enojo que no le pasó desapercibida a sus amigas.

-Según Stear, la mismísima tía abuela fue a invitarlo, es casi un hecho que asistirá.

-Pues allá él… que se quede con su fiesta y con Eliza si eso le apetece, en lo que a mi respecta ocuparé la tarde para ir a jugar con Clint.

Annie y Paty se miraron la una a la otra con complicidad.

-¿Es que tu no asistirás Candy?

-Por supuesto que no… No me gustan esas reuniones, además no estoy invitada.

De seguro Eliza no querrá verme por ahí, y mucho menos la tía abuela.

-Me temo que te equivocas Candy… Archie me pidió que te dijera que la tía abuela les ha pedido que te dijeran que debes estar presente.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es… A mi Stear me pidió que te ayudara a conseguir un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

-Chicas, ¿están seguras de que esto no es una broma?

-No, Candy, no sé por que razón quiere verte la tía abuela, pero no se trata de ninguna broma.

El viernes por la tarde, y las chicas fueron a pasear al pueblo, con el objetivo de buscar un vestido adecuado, George mandó a Candy dinero suficiente para comprar tanto como quisiera, pero ella juzgo que no era necesario.

Al pasar por una tienda de moda, vieron un lindo vestido blanco.

-Ese es el vestido perfecto.

-Anunció Annie.

-vayamos a mirarlo, sugirió Paty.

Las muchachas entraron a la tienda, allí hicieron que Candy se probara el vestido, además de unas zapatillas y una sombrilla que hacía el juego perfecto.

-Llevaremos todo. -dijo Annie alegremente a la dependiente.

-Es demasiado Annie, sólo hemos venido por un vestido…

\- Tú no te preocupes yo pagaré las zapatillas y la sombrilla.

\- En ese caso creo que también llevaremos esta cartera, dijo Paty señalando un hermoso bolso blanco.

-Es demasiado chicas… no es necesario que gasten su dinero en mí.

-Candy, esta es sólo una pequeña muestra de amistad, así que déjanos darte esto. -insistió Paty.

Ya con las compras listas regresaron al colegio, pues debían terminar sus deberes y adelantar la lección del dia siguiente, pues aunque tenían un permiso especial, la hermana Margaret les había indicado que debían estudiar.

* * *

Terry estaba ansioso, se preguntaba si Candy asistiría a la reunión, varias veces caminó hasta el colegio con la intención de preguntarle directamente, pero siempre regresaba sobre sus pasos.

Realmente no comprendía que sucedía con él, Candy no era el tipo de chica en la que el pondría su atención, ella era muy diferente a cualquier chica que hubiera conocido jamás.

Tal vez era por eso que lo había fascinado desde el principio, tal vez por eso había empezado a enamorarse de ella... aquella conclusión lo asustó, y a la vez también lo hizo sentirse liberado, pues por fin había podido admitir lo que era evidente.

* * *

El día se la fiesta llegó, Stear y Archie prometieron recoger a las chicas para escoltarlas a la fiesta.

Stear y Archie quedaron fascinados al ver a Candy ataviada para la fiesta.

Entonces Annie volvió a probar el amargo sabor de los celos, Archie que se dio cuenta de la situación, fue a alcanzarla, y tomó su mano para hacerle entender así que no había nada que temer.

Terry por su parte había llegado puntualmente a la mansión Andrew, llevando consigo un ramillete de flores frescas, Eliza lo recibió efusivamente.

-Gracias por las flores, es muy lindo de tu parte - dijo.

-Me temo que estas no son para ti señorita. -dijo Terry.

Neil, que había presenciado la escena, tenía ganas de reír, pero Eliza le dio una mirada de advertencia y su patético rostro mostró sumisión.

La tia abuela le recibió con su natural indolencia.

-Por favor, señor Grandchester tome asiento.

Terry le entregó el ramillete de flores y fue a sentarse a un lugar apartado, preguntándose si en algún momento Candy entraría por esa puerta… porque si no era así…

-¿Qué pasa con los muchachos? -preguntó la tía abuela.

-No sé, tal vez decidieron quedarse con la huérfana. -dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Archie acompañado de Annie.

-disculpa el retraso tía.

Enseguida entró Stear, acompañado de Paty, y finalmente entró Candy, aunque con paso nervioso.

Terry que había permanecido inmóvil e indiferente en su asiento se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a Candy…

Estaba diferente, la tímida y la gordita le habían arreglado el cabello, una cascada de rizos dodorados caían libremente por su espalda reemplazando sus habituales coletas, y su vestido blanco, resaltaba de alguna manera sus ojos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -dijo Eliza furiosa.

Y acto seguido le dijo:

-Tú no estás invitada, así que ya puedes marcharte.

Terry salió de su embelezo, al escuchar los gritos de Eliza.

Candy que se había quedado en la puerta, miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Terry.

Y supo que no podría soportar una humillación más de Eliza… no frente a Terry.

-tía abuela, no puedes permitir esto. - se quejó la chica.

Terry apretó los puños, listo para salir en defensa de Candy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la tía abuela habló.

-regresa a tu lugar Eliza, yo fui quién invitó a Candice. -dijo la tía abuela, ejerciendo su autoridad.

-Candice, toma tu lugar. -ordenó la mujer, y Candy obedeció.

Resultando que su lugar estaba justamente frente al malcriado de Terry.

La tensión en el lugar era casi palpable, por lo que Paty y Annie decidieron amenizar la reunión y se pusieron a tocar el piano.

Archie ofreció bebidas y bocadillos, y Stear con su siempre bien humor comenzó a entablar conversación.

-Tengo un proyecto para poder mejorar el bote, lo haré tan estable, que no se volcará.

-Oh, Stear tus inventos siempre son un fracaso.

-dijo Archie.

-No peleen chicos, yo sé que podrás mejorar el bote. -le dijo Candy a Stear, animandolo.

-Candy, deja de alentarlo a hacer locuras -dijo Archie.

-dinos Terry, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? -preguntót Stear.

-Candy lo miró con complicidad, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, pues temia uno de los arranques explosivos de Terry, pero la sorprendió diciendo:

-Ahora mismo estoy tratando de reparar una vieja avioneta…

-Dios mío. -dijo Stear.

-Tal vez necesite que alguien me ayude con esa tarea. -insinuó.

-Archie y yo podríamos hacerlo. -ofreció Stear.

-Yo no pienso ayudarte.

-dijo Archie.

-discúlpalo, no tiene buenos modales el pobre.

-Tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo uno de estos días.

-Claro que sí. -dijo Stear muy emocionado.

Después de un rato, la tía abuela se retiró, Eliza y Neil se fueron poco después, la pelirroja estaba muy molesta, no entendía porqué la tía había invitado a Candy y odiaba ver como Terry y Candy intercambiaban miradas.

Siempre era igual, sin importar lo que pasara, Todos terminaban prefiriendo a la huérfana… pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerla pagar...

Cuando terminó la reunión, Candy no sabía cómo despedirse de Terry, quería hablarle, pero a la vez, no sabía de qué iba esa necesidad…

-Candy, quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos…

-dijo Terry.

Ella asintió, y acto seguido

-las veré en el colegio, anunció Candy.

-Pero… -dijo Archie.

-Vámos Archie, lo instó Stear.

Entonces el muchacho asintió.

Candy esperó a Terry, quién fue por su caballo.

A Candy aún le impresionó ver al orgulloso corcel, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Terry la subió al caballo, él era un jinete experto, y además confiaba en él.

Mientras alopaban, Candy fue consciente del agitado palpitar de su corazón aunque esta vez estaba segura de que no se debía al miedo, si no a la cercanía de Terry...

Una vez más llegaron a la orilla del lago.

Terry descendió con ágilidad para ayudarla.

Como siempre se sentaron a mirar el lago.

De qué querías hablarme.

Preguntó Candy.

-se trata de mi madre…

-¿qué sucede con ella?

-Ella… ha dejado en casa un presente con saludos especiales para tarzán pecosa… la cuestión es… ¿querrías aceptarlo?

Candy se quedó muda…

-Si no lo quieres, puedo dárselo a Eliza. -dijo para romper el silencio, pero Candy no cayó en la provocación.

-¿vendrás? -insistió él, y le ofreció la mano.

Candy intuyó que no se trataba sólo del regalo, pero aceptó su mano.

Al llegar a la mansión, Terry la invitó a tomar asiento en la sala.

Candy vio con asombro el lujo de la decoración, y la magnificencia del lugar.

-debe ser lindo vivir en un lugar así…

-Para la mayoría de la gente sí… pero para mi, este lugar es más bien una prisión…

Candy no dijo nada, pero entendió lo que Terry quiso decir… pues ella misma se había sentido así desde que se convirtiera en miembro de los Andrew.

\- Bueno, basta de charla… vamos, te mostraré algo.

Terry la llevó hasta la biblioteca… allí había un sin fin de libros, todos lo suficientemente gruesos como para servir de proyectil.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, desde Matemáticas hasta historia del arte, además habia una sección completa dedicada a la honorable historia de la familia Grandchester, incluido su árbol genealógico.

Candy sintió curiosidad por saber si Terry aparecería allí.

-No esperes encontrar un retrato mío allí… recuerda que soy el hijo bastardo del duque…

Candy quiso decirle que aquello no tenía la más mínima importancia para ella, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, en su lugar se limitó a seguirlo.

Llegamos… le dijo él.

Luego extrajo una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió una puertita de lo que parecía una bodega.

Adentro estaba húmedo pero en cuánto Terry encendió la luz, Candy quedó maravillada…

Allí había un estante con las piezas de teatro más representativas de la época, pero eran las de William Shakespeare las que predominaban…

-Eran de mi padre… -dijo, sorprendiendo por completo a Candy.

-Supongo que fue en aquella época en la que conoció a Eleonor… la misma en la que solía pilotar el avión… ¿te gustaría verlo?

-desde luego…

Terry llevó a Candy a dar un recorrido por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron al angar… allí le mostró el avión que perteneció a su padre.

-Terry gracias… sé lo que significa para ti y agradezco que me mostraras esto, y también que invitaras a Stear a formar parte de esto…

-No es nada…

-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar el té?

-Claro…

Ir a la cocina por la bandeja del té proporcionó a Terry un poco de tiempo, había invitado a Candy con la intención de saber si ella sentía el mismo tipo de atracción que él, pero lo cierto es que no había podido averiguar nada… por momentos ella parecía dar esa señal aue él esperaba, pero de repente dejaba de hacerlo…

Al menos estaba seguro de que no le era indiferente…

Terry regresó con una bandeja de té humeante y con algunos pastelillos.

Candy supuso que la señora Jenkins los había preparado.

Afuera estaba nublado, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta, asi que Terry encendió la chimenea.

Candy tiritaba de frío, lo que llevo a Terry a considerar la idea de abrazarla, pero recordó el regalo de su madre.

-Puedes usar esto. -le dijo, entregandole un lindo abrigo verde, que parecía muy costoso.

-Esto es…

Terry le sonrío.

-Es demasiado… no podría…

-Ella quería que tú lo tuvieras… además luce bien en ti.

Candy se puso la prenda, y se sentó otra vez al lado de Terry, así ambos contemplaron el cálido fuego, sin decirse nada, pero disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-Candy, quedemonos aquí a ver el amanecer, propuso Terry, a riesgo de parecer un tonto.

Candy iba a contestar, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la intempestiva entrada de Eliza...


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y POR TODO EL APOYO QUE SIEMPRE ME BRINDAN EN CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÉANME TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR.**

* * *

-Podrías explicarme ¿qué hace esta maldita hospiciana aquí? -dijo Eliza en tono acusador.

-Mejor explícame ¿qué haces tú aquí? -respondió Terry.

-Me dijeron que saliste de la mansión en plena tormenta, y quise ver que estuvieras bien, pero ya veo que ésta trepadora ya ha hecho lo suyo, dijo mientras golpeaba a Candy con un ramo de flores que traía consigo sin que Terry pudiera hacer nada.

-¡eres una maldita zorra! Primero mataste a Anthony, y ahora pretendes quitarme a Terry.

En ese punto Candy ya no pudo seguir escuchando a Eliza y salió corriendo de allí con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Candy espera! -la llamó Terry, pero sin resultados.

-déjala Terry… no te conviene tener esa clase de amigos… ya debes saber que cuidaba caballos en mi establo…

-¡cállate Eliza! Y mejor explícame ¿por qué aún estás aquí?

Creo haber dejado muy claro que no me agradan las visitas, y menos cuando son indeseables.

-¡Me las pagarán! ¡tú y esa mugrosa me las pagarán!

* * *

Candy entró en su habitación a hurtadillas, y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, no quería que la vieran así en ese estado… Eliza había conseguido humillarla una vez más, y esta vez lo había hecho frente a Terry... lo que era aún peor, había derramado su veneno sobre la preciosa memoria de Anthony, Y eso era algo que no podía soportar…

En ese estado, lo único que pudo hacer fue tumbarse en la cama, y permitir que su dolor fluyera libremente… esperando tal vez por la mañana sentirse mejor.

* * *

Eliza se entrevistó muy temprano con la tía abuela, necesitaba que la dama le aclarara por qué había decidido invitar a Candy.

La anciana mujer estaba poco dispuesta a dar explicaciones de sus actos.

-No lo soporto tía… ¿por qué hizo venir a Candice?

-Nos guste o no, Candice es un miembro de la familia, no podía excluirla, y menos con una distinguida visita como la de un miembro de la familia Grandchester.

-Pero tía…

-No pienso hablar más sobre el tema… por favor retírate Eliza.

La pelirroja salió furiosa de allí, últimamente ninguno de sus planes parecía dar resultado, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento, pues si algo la caracterizaba era su capacidad para esperar el momento oportuno para sus planes.

* * *

-¿Candy estás ahí?

-Sí, voy es un momento.

La rubia fue a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con Paty y Annie que la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ella, intentando aparentar normalidad…

-Estábamos preocupadas…

-Estoy bien chicas es sólo que… bueno ayer llegué al colegio un poco tarde, y no quise salir de la habitación para no causar problemas…

-Así que… ¿estuviste con Terry todo ese tiempo? -dijo Annie con cierta picardía.

-Sí… No… Bueno yo…

-Candy tienes que decirnos qué sucedió… -exigió Paty.

-Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación e hizo pasar a las chicas…

\- En realidad… no hay mucho que contar.

-No mientas Candy… -insistió Annie.

-Entonces tal vez quieras explicarnos qué significa esto… -dijo Paty entregando a Candy una pequeña caja con una nota y un ramillete de narcisos muy parecido al que había en casa de la tía abuela la tarde anterior…

* * *

Terry había permanecido despierto prácticamente toda la noche.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Eliza aparecería de la nada para arruinar su velada… precisamente el día en que había decidido ser sincero y confesar a Candy sus sentimientos…

Sin embargo lo más preocupante era la manera en la que ella lo miró al marcharse…

Había tanto dolor y algo más que no había podido descifrar… aquella mirada lo había hecho sentir inmensamente triste, y sintió un enorme deseo de devolver la alegría a aquella mirada que había perdido todo su brillo de golpe, así que ideó un plan, y lo puso en marcha…

* * *

Candy supo al instante quién enviaba el paquete, y en secreto se deleitó con la belleza de las flores que acababa de recibir.

Enseguida las puso en agua, y regresó donde sus amigas.

-Candy dinos… ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Insistieron sus amigas que no comprendían por qué Terry Grandchester había enviado flores a su amiga, pues no lo consideraban capaz de un detalle así… seguramente había hecho algo terrible como para justificarse así.

-En realidad… no sucedió nada en absoluto. -dijo Candy con calma.

-Pero… Terry… sí él… -dijo Paty entrecortadamente.

-Terry no hizo nada… -insistió Candy, y procedió a contarles lo sucedido, guardando para ella algunas partes que juzgaba innecesarias… especialmente los detalles acerca de la verdadera madre de Terry.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Abre ese paquete! -dijo Annie.

Al abrirlo Candy descubrió una caja de chocolates y una cuerda… una igual a la que guardaba bajo su cama en el colegio…

Entonces abrió la nota, escrita con perfecta caligrafía...

 _En el bosque hay árboles perfectos ¿Qué dices si hacemos una competencia para ver quién trepa mejor? No hace falta decir que yo ganaré, pero cómo soy un caballero decidí darte ventaja…_

a decir verdad, Candy no se sentía con mucho ánimo, pero Terry había dado en el blanco al provocarla con sus alardes, así que no lo pensó ni un momento y rápidamente se puso sus mejores botas…

Ese mocoso engreído estaba loco si pensaba que podía ganarle.

-¿acaso piensas ir? Puede ser peligroso… -dijo Annie.

-Terry actúa como un delincuente. -reforzó Paty.

-No se preocupen chicas, estaré muy bien, Terry no es tan malo como parece.

* * *

Después de misa, Candy fue directo al bosque, la nota no decía cuál sería el punto de encuentro, pero Candy supuso que Terry estaría en la orilla del lago, por lo que fue allá, pero Terry no estaba allí.

Entonces Candy decidió sentarse… sí no aparecía entonces al menos podría holgazanear un poco…

-vaya, que agradable es ver a una chica tumbada en el pasto… -dijo Terry, que había observado a Candy desde una rama alta del árbol

-Terry… eres un grosero. -dijo ella con enojo fingido.

-pensé que quizá… no vendrías…

-No soy ninguna cobarde, y por cierto, no necesito que me des ventaja… yo puedo ganarte sin ninguna ayuda…

-está bien, veamos qué puedes hacer, dijo Terry mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol.

Después de un largo rato de ejercicio físico, ambos jóvenes regresaron al lago, declarando un empate en su ardua competencia.

-Gracias Terry…

Terry la miró con desconcierto…

\- realmente me has hecho sentir mejor…

-No es nada…

Candy no dijo nada, pero en ese momento supo que de alguna manera aquel niño tan engreído, se preocupaba por ella…

-dime Candy… ¿por qué te odia tanto Eliza?

\- supongo que envidia mi gran belleza y elegancia. -dijo Candy, luchando para no reír.

-Oh, desde luego, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

Seguro que envidia tu elegancia al trepar árboles y tu manera de romper las reglas todo el tiempo…

-¿Y tú me lo dices? Tú que no eres capaz de mantenerte lejos de los problemas… -replicó Candy.

De pronto se hizo un silencio, y Candy se puso seria.

-En realidad, me he hecho la misma pregunta desde hace años, y la verdad es que no tengo la respuesta… Eliza me odió desde el primer minuto que pisé su casa…

-¿Por qué no te fuiste de ahí? Estoy seguro de que habrías estado mejor volviendo al hogar de Pony.

-Tal vez… pero no quería defraudar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, además si no me hubiera quedado, jamás habría conocido a Stear, Archie y…

-¿Anthony?

-Sí… ellos han sido infinitamente buenos conmigo… y sin ellos, el tío abuelo William jamás me habría adoptado, y jamás habría tenido la posibilidad de venir a Inglaterra…

-Suerte que te quedarás en casa de los Leagan o jamás… Terry no completó la frase, pero Candy sabía lo que el chico había intentado decir.

-Oye Candy… ¿Te gustaría bailar? -dijo él tendiéndole la mano…

-¿Aquí…? ¿sin música?

-la música de la naturaleza es más hermosa que cualquier vals. -dijo él, y Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

Entonces comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Candy sentía el corazón desbocado ante la cercanía de ese rebelde que a veces solía tener los detalles más dulces.

Por su parte, Terry se deleitó con la cercanía de la chica, y se dejó envolver en el embriagante aroma de su perfume…

De pronto, el muchacho se detuvo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Candy fuera a estrellarse con el suyo, sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella…

Candy no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva sensación que había comenzado a invadirla… fue… como la vez que a hurtadillas tomara un vaso de vino de la botella de la señorita Pony… la sensación era tan placentera como desconocida… tanto, que Candy se asustó, y apartó a Terry de un empujón, propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

Terry sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, pero al mismo tiempo no esperaba menos de Candy…

-¡Eres malo, Terry! –le gritó Candy, antes de intentar salir corriendo de allí, sin embargo Terry fue más rápido y la atrapó, abrazándola por detrás, decidido a no dejarla ir…

-Me gustas Candy… le dijo Terry en un susurro.

Candy estaba paralizada… jamás imaginó que algo así sucedería… siendo sincera consigo misma, en infinidad de ocasiones había fantaseado con un momento así.

Pero ahora que finalmente sucedía… tenía miedo… miedo de entregar su corazón nuevamente y salir lastimada, no quería volver a repetir el dolor de perder a alguien como le había sucedido con Anthony… además se sentía desconcertada por las emociones tan contrastantes que la embargaban cada vez que Terry estaba cerca… pero a pesar de todo el miedo, al mismo tiempo había una parte en ella que quería quedarse e intentarlo…

Al no obtener respuesta, Terry aflojó el agarre, pensando que en cuanto la soltara, Candy se marcharía… y si eso sucedía, no volvería a buscarla… no estaba dispuesto a suplicar, eso no iba con él…

sin embargo, para sorpresa de Terry, Candy no sólo no se movió ni un centímetro, sino que poco a poco comenzó a darse vuelta, hasta quedar completamente cara a cara con él…

-Tú también me gustas. –dijo ella de forma casi inaudible mientras un fuerte sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

Terry sintió en ese momento que su felicidad no podía ser mayor… y juzgó prudente hacer un nuevo intento de besar esos labios que lo habían obsesionado desde el principio.

Acercó su rostro al de Candy lentamente, esperando no volver a obtener otra bofetada, pues la rubia tenía una mano bastante fuerte.

Esta vez, Candy no se apartó, pero poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho susurró:

-Tengo miedo…

-Yo también, admitió Terry… pero no quiero estar otro día sin que estés a mi lado… Así que… ¿Te gustaría ser mí… novia?

Candy supo entonces que era momento de ser valiente y arriesgarse…

-Sí… -respondió ella.

Aquella única palabra fue todo lo que Terry necesitó para terminar de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Candy.

Instintivamente Candy cerró los ojos, y apretó los labios ofreciéndoselos a Terry, en un gesto de absoluta inocencia.

Terry no pudo menos que sonreír ante el inocente gesto.

Así que sin más dilación, Terry aceptó el ofrecimiento de la rubia, y tomó los labios que ella la ofrecía, dándose a la tarea de lograr que ella se relajara lo suficiente como para dejarlo explorar esa boca sabor a fresa.

Los sentidos de Candy se dispararon nuevamente al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, al principio, el miedo la invadió, y quiso alejarse nuevamente, sin embargo, al sentir que los labios de Terry apenas acariciaban los suyos, en una dulce y tierna caricia, se fue relajando poco a poco, no supo cómo, pero pronto sintió que aquello que había comenzado tan lentamente, se iba tornando en algo más… hasta hacer que ella misma se olvidara de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Dicen que cuando pasas el tiempo con "esa persona" el tiempo se detiene y todo alrededor carece de importancia, transportándonos a un lugar mágico.

Esto es precisamente lo que le sucedía a Candy y Terry, quienes habían decidido ir a dar un largo paseo por el bosque estrenando su reciente noviazgo.

No hablaban demasiado pero al mismo tiempo no podían dejar de sorprenderse de cómo sus manos parecían estar hechas para encajar perfectamente.

Una hermosa sensación de paz y bienestar se había instalado entre ellos.

Tal era su abstracción que Terry se olvidó que el "inventor" iría esa tarde a echar un vistazo a la avioneta de su padre.

-Me olvidé que el inventor vendría hoy a casa…

-¿el inventor?

-Me refiero a…

-¿Stear? -aventuró la chica.

Por respuesta, Terry desvió la mirada…

-¿Acaso acostumbras poner apodos a todo el que conoces? -dijo ella con fingido enojo.

-Bueno yo… pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura del elegante Archie que sacudía violentamente la reja de entrada de la villa.

-Espera aquí. -le dijo a Candy en un claro intento de no involucrarla.

-Espera Terry no…

Pero fue inútil, Terry estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar a Archie.

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde! -gritaba Archie.

-¿Acaso pretendes tirar la reja? Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Terry en un tono tranquilo pero amenazador.

-¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Qué pretendes para con ella maldito? -exigió el muchacho abalanzándose sobre Terry.

-Mis planes no son de tu incumbencia. -dijo él deshaciéndose hábilmente del agarre de Archie, lanzándolo al suelo.

Pero éste no se intimidó y se levantó rápidamente lanzando un golpe que se fue a estrellar contra la mandíbula del castaño.

-vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que me imaginé. -dijo, asestando otro golpe.

Candy salió entonces de su escondite, dispuesta a acabar con la ridícula disputa, pero en ese momento apareció Annie, Paty y Stear que venían tras de Archie.

-¡Archie! -gritaba una Annie muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió Annie? -le preguntó Candy, saliendo por fin de entre los arbustos.

-Bueno yo… verás…

-Esta mañana, después de que te fuiste, vinieron los chicos con la intención de llevarnos a pasear al pueblo…

Desde luego al notar tu ausencia quisieron saber dónde estabas…

-Lo siento, Candy. -Dijo Paty.

No pensé que Archie…

-No es tu culpa Paty…

-Esos dos tienen asuntos pendientes desde hace mucho. -dijo Stear.

-Bueno… si lo que quieren es satisfacer su vanidad, entonces dejemos que peleen, anunció Candy con singular alegría.

Pero esa alegría se esfumó cuando Archie sacó la espada que tenía oculta en sus ropas…

Annie se desmayó inmediatamente.

-Ya dejen de pelear. -gritó Candy, mientras se interponía entre ellos.

-déjalo pecas… sé que puedo con él aún con su espada, aunque no pensé que los Andrew fueran tan cobardes.

-¡Apártate Candy!

-¡Ve por tu espada! -espetó Archie.

-Sí así lo quieres… -lo retó Terry.

-Mark, ve por mi espada. -ordenó Terry al muchacho que había acudido al escuchar las voces provenientes del exterior.

El chico se quedó indeciso ante el pedido de su amigo, pero lo hizo sin discusión.

-No Mark, lo regaño Candy, al ver que el chico traía consigo el objeto solicitado por Terry y se lo había tendido.

Terry volteó unos instantes y miró fijamente a Candy.

-Escucha, debo hacer esto, sólo así él y yo podremos estar en paz.

Aunque muy a su pesar, Candy tuvo que admitir que Terry tenía razón, así que le entregó su voto de confianza, pues sabía que jamás dañaría a Archie.

Mark entregó la espada, y Terry la desenfundó inmediatamente.

-En guardia Cornwell. -dijo adoptando rápidamente su propia posición.

Durante varios minutos, que más bien parecieron horas, Archie y Terry chocaron aceros con gran destreza, hasta que en un muy hábil movimiento, digno de un gran esgrimista, Terry despojó a su oponente de su arma, para luego apuntar su espada al corazón de Archie.

-Touché. -Anunció el castaño.

Annie, que había reaccionado por fin, volvió a perder el conocimiento al ver que Terry apuntaba al corazón de su amado.

Parecía que todo terminaría en una tragedia, entonces Terry guardó su espada y se la entregó a Mark.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba. -le dijo a Archie, y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Archie.

-Es simple, no quiero perder a alguien con quien peleo tan bien. –dijo, pero todos los ahí presentes supieron al instante que Candy tenía todo que ver con la actitud del muchacho.

-Bien, creo recordar que hay una avioneta que necesita ser reparada. –dijo Candy alegremente, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla.

-No creo que sea el momento. –dijo Stear.

-Te equivocas Stear, éste es el momento justo, si no recuerdo mal, Terry dijo que hoy vendrías a ver la avioneta.

Terry se acerco discretamente a Candy, y susurró en su oído.

-Sé lo qué pretendes, señorita pecas, y no funcionará, pero si estás decidida, no creas que podrás escapar fácilmente cuándo esto se vuelva un desastre.

En respuesta, Candy le dio una brillante sonrisa que terminó por desarmarlo.

-El avión está en el hangar, anunció Terry, mientras abría las rejas de la propiedad de par en par, en una clara invitación.

-Candy, la madre de Mark está en la cocina, ella podrá asistirte mientras tu amiga se recupera, dijo Mirando a una Annie que aún se veía muy pálida tras el susto.

Candy así lo hizo, y condujo a Paty y Annie a la casa.

-¡Qué hermosa residencia! –exclamó Paty.

-Sí qué lo es, pero desde luego, se trata de la propiedad de un noble

–respondió Annie.

-Candy, siento que siempre estemos metiéndote en líos. –dijo Annie.

-Te aseguro que no es así.

-Candy, Terry y Archie no se llevan nada bien, y ambas conocemos de sobra la razón.

-Annie, no digas eso… tú sabes que yo…

-Lo sé. -dijo Annie, pero los recientes acontecimientos la habían llevado a tomar una determinación que se había negado a tomar antes.

Mientras tanto, en el hangar, Stear revisaba con entusiasmo todas y cada una de las piezas del avión.

Volar siempre había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños, y ahora, gracias a Terry ésta posibilidad estaba a su alcance.

-Archie, ven a ayudarme con estas piezas.

-No quiero, no pienso ayudarte, además éste lugar está muy sucio.

-¿Es que acaso en tu país ponen alfombras en los hangares? –replicó Terry a modo de burla.

-Grandchester no creas que he terminado contigo.

-¿Es qué no te cansas de ser golpeado? -le dijo el castaño con sorna.

Lo que desató una nueva pelea, que el pobre Stear fue incapaz de evitar.

-¡Te advierto que no permitiré que lastimes a Candy! -Amenazó Archie.

-¿Es qué no te parece suficiente una chica? -lanzó Terry mordaz, logrando que esta vez Archie dudara.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Por supuesto que lo es… Candy está conmigo ahora, y no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima, especialmente cuándo tú tienes a la chica Britter.

Las palabras de Terry no hicieron más que confirmar lo que ya venía sospechando…

Candy se había dejado encandilar por ese inglesito idiota, aún cuando sabía que él…

Luego se regañó a sí mismo… no debía seguir pensando así en Candy… aunque odiara admitirlo Terry tenía razón.

Él estaba con Annie, le había prometido a Candy que cuidaría de ella, y que intentaría por todos los medios hacerla feliz…

Cuánto había faltado a su palabra… -pensó con pesar.

Entonces, mientras se levantaba para retirarse, completamente derrotado, una pila de neumáticos se derrumbó…

Terry que estaba cerca, fue capaz de empujar al muchacho antes de que fuera tarde.

A partir de ese momento, una especie de tregua se instaló entre los chicos, que se dedicaron de lleno a la reparación de la aeronave, Mark fue el encargado de anunciar a las muchachas que trabajarían toda la noche con la intención de probar los resultados a la mañana siguiente.

Fue entonces que a Candy se le ocurrió que debían preparar un picnic para sorprenderlos.

-Pero Candy… ¿cómo saldremos del colegio? -preguntó Paty preocupada.

-De eso me encargó yo… -contestó la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Annie? -preguntó Paty al ver que la muchacha permanecía en silencio, y con aire melancólico.

-No es nada...es sólo qué… Candy, tú no eres muy diestra en la cocina…

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco lo soy. -dijo Paty.

-Tú podrías enseñarnos Annie…

-Quizá yo pueda ayudar. -dijo la señora Jenkins, que había escuchado…

-señora Jenkins… -exclamó Candy sorprendida.

-Ustedes disculparán que haya estado escuchando… pero me emociona mucho que por fin el señorito esté rodeado de buenos amigos.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. -dijo Candy.

Una hora más tarde las muchachas se dirigieron al hangar, bastante preocupadas, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo, y aún no sabían cómo se estaban llevando.

Afortunadamente se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos se había pactado una tregua, y trabajaban arduamente.

-debemos volver al colegio o nos retaran. -Anunció Annie.

-Está bien, sé que ellos estarán bien.-dijo Candy.

-Además debemos prepararnos para escabullirnos esta noche. -dijo Paty tímidamente.

En el colegio todo estaba en calma.

Durante la cena, la hermana Margaret les habló de las últimas actividades que realizarían, ya que en una semana debían volver a Londres.

A Candy le pareció que habian pasado tan sólo unos cuántos días desde su llegada…

Pero al pensar en todo lo que había vivido, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente habían sido demasiadas vivencias.

Especialmente en las últimas horas…

Con todo lo que habia sucedido, no había tenido tiempo para asimilar lo que había sucedido…

Aún no podía creer que aquel mocoso engreído y rebelde ahora fuera... su novio… aquel concepto se le antojó extraño… y a la vez, de alguna manera le parecía que por primera vez pertenecía a un sitio… pues al lado de Terry se sentía tan bien… entre ellos todo era tan simple, natural y sincero… como si llevaran toda una vida de conocerse… por supuesto había momentos en los que realmente quería asesinar a Terry por ser tan terco, pero también debía reconocer que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por abrirle su corazón, y porque siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir muy bien.

En ello pensaba, cuando un toque a su puerta la puso en alerta.

-Candice, ya es hora de apagar las luces… mañana podrás continuar con… tus estudios… -dijo la hermana Margaret un tanto sorprendida de encontrar a Candy con un libro abierto.

-Sí, hermana, lo siento.

La hermana asintió, y se marchó.

Aquella fue la señal que necesitaba.

Acomodó sus almohadas, y procedió a ir en busca de Paty y Annie.

Para su sorpresa, ambas muchachas estaban listas para partir.

Así pues, después de escabullirse, iniciaron su camino hacia la villa.

El amanecer estaba cerca…

Ya habían trabajado demasiado, y aún faltaban algunos detalles.

En ese momento, Terry deseo que Candy estuviera allí…

Quería asegurarse de que lo vivido la tarde anterior no se tratara de otro sueño…

Entonces cómo sacada de un cuento de hadas, apareció ella, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

-El desayuno está listo. -Anunció.

Haciendo que los chicos la miraran con cierto desconcierto.

-Si no me creen pueden ir al jardín…

Stear y Archie, no dudaron ni un momento, y salieron para ir dónde Candy les había indicado.

-Ha sido una larga noche… creo que merezco que mi linda novia me de los buenos días como es debido.

-dijo Terry.

-Buenos días Terry. -le dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm creo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más… -dijo con un travieso brillo en los ojos.

Empujó suavemente a Candy, hasta hacerla apoyar la espalda en la pesada puerta del hangar, para luego apoderarse de sus labios en un beso que la dejó completamente aturdida.

-¡Terry! –lo regañó Candy, cuando logró recuperarse.

-está bien, señorita pecas, alcancemos a los demás, ó podrían sospechar...

-Candy volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez avanzó rápidamente.

Terry avanzaba lentamente tras ella de manera despreocupada… realmente disfrutaba mucho molestar a Candy, pero lo que disfrutaba más, eran esos momentos que eran sólo de los dos.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? –le preguntó Paty al verla sonrojada.

-¡Oh, no es nada Paty! –dijo con un tono que quiso parecer despreocupado.

Sin embargo, ya todos habían notado que entre los dos chicos había una energía diferente…

Los muchachos disfrutaron de un maravilloso desayuno, hasta que llegó el momento en el que las chicas sacaron el postre.

Cada una de ellas había preparado algo especial…

Annie había preparado un exquisito pay de limón para Archie.

Paty, por su parte se esforzó haciendo un fantástico creme brulee que la señora Jenkins le había ayudado a preparar.

Por último, Candy había preparado una tarta de manzana…

Sin embargo, ésta no tenía un aspecto demasiado apetitoso, pues se había quemado un poco.

-Veo que tus habilidades culinarias no han mejorado ni un poco. –dijo Stear.

-Terry, sí yo fuera tú, no comería eso…

Candy se quedó a la expectativa, estaba avergonzada por haber arruinado la tarta, sin embargo, su azoro se volvió sorpresa, cuando vio a Terry cortar una generosa porción de la tarta, y comerla como si ésta fuera la mejor que hubiera probado jamás.

Aquel gesto enterneció a Candy, sorprendió muchísimo a los demás.

Después del desayuno procedieron a realizar las pruebas para hechar a volar la avioneta.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, cómo estaba preevisto, la aeronave fue ganando altura, hasta que incrédulos, la vieron sobrevolar el cielo de Escocia.

-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver volar esa cosa. -dijo Terry.

Stear se sentía como niño en dulcería, nunca pensó que su sueño podría realizarse así.

Aún habían algunos detalles para mejorar pero si Terry lo dejaba, estaba dispuesto a arreglarlos.

El único problema, era aterrizar…

Stear no tenía mucho conocimiento de cómo hacerlo…

Así en poco tiempo, se encontró descendiendo en picada.

Afortunadamente pudo recomponer a tiempo, y aterrizar de manera decorosa.

Paty se había asustado tanto al ver el avión en picada, que en cuánto descendió corrió a comprobar que Stear estuviera bien, y en cuanto lo hizo, se arrojó a sus brazos.

Todos los presentes decidieron que era tiempo de dejar a los tórtolos a solas, por lo que cada pareja tomó un rumbo diferente.

Despues de caminar un buen trecho.

Archie, que había permanecido abstraido, se atrevió a decir.

-¿Sucede algo Annie? Te noto...diferente…

-Yo… bueno… me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo…

-Desde luego… A decir verdad… yo también he estado deseando hablar contigo…

Annie lo miró por primera vez en todo el día a los ojos.

-Entonces dime. -dijo sin más.

\- Preferiría escucharte primero.

-objetó él.

-Archie… creo que deberíamos…

-¿pasar más tiempo juntos? _la interrumpió el chico.

-Terminar nuestra "relación". -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra…

-Pero… Annie… yo… ¿por qué estás tomando ésta decisión, si fue por lo que sucedió ayer…

-No del todo… es sólo que… ayer me di cuenta de que haga lo que haga, jamás llegarás a quererme como yo a ti. -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Annie yo te quiero…

-Pero no de la manera que yo deseo… hoy… al ver a Terry comer esa tarta y a Paty lanzarse a los brazos de Stear sin importar nada, me di cuenta de que he sido una tonta al creer que mi cariño sería suficiente para los dos…

Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a conformarme.

-¿Acaso hay alguien más? -soltó Archie a modo de reclamo.

-Adiós Archie. -fue la única respuesta de la chica, que se alejó a toda velocidad por el bosque.


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, SÉ QUE ES CORTO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS,EN VERDAD NO HAY PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERLES.**

 **PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Annie llegó al colegio en un estado realmente deplorable, había llorado desde que dejó a Archie en el bosque, por lo que tenía los ojos hinchados, cuando la hermana Margaret le preguntó qué le sucedía, argumentó que le dolía mucho la cabeza a causa de un resfriado, por lo que la hermana la mandó a reposar.

Horas más tarde, Candy y Paty arribaron al colegio después de haber pasado un maravilloso día.

Paty estaba muy contenta, pues Stear inalmente se había atrevido a robarle un beso…

Y aunque había sido únicamente un leve contacto, cada vez que la inocente chica pensaba en ello se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

Incluso tuvo que esconder la cara cuando se lo contó a Candy.

-Me da mucho gusto en verdad Paty. -le dijo Candy.

-Y dime Candy… ¿Qué hay de ti y Terry? Stear me ha dicho que ustedes dos…

Entonces fue el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Lo cierto es Paty… que yo… que nosotros… es que…

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…

-No se trata de eso… es solo que… tengo miedo de que Archie… tú viste cómo actuó hoy… ese no es el chico amable y bondadoso que tanto quiero… no me gustaría ver que pelean cada vez que nos encontramos.

Entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Sí Paty… Terry y yo… estamos juntos.

-Oh Candy, me da mucho gusto escuchar eso… hoy he visto otra faceta de Terry y creo que me agrada mucho…

-Paty… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Annie? Desde ayer está muy distraída… y hoy…

-yo también la noté muy triste, a pesar de que puso todo su empeño en ocultarlo…

-Que bueno que llegan señoritas… tal vez ustedes puedan hacer algo por Annie.

-¿Qué sucede hermana? -preguntó Paty.

-Parece ser que Annie ha pescado un resfriado…

Ninguna de las dos chicas esperó más explicación para subir corriendo las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de Annie.

-Annie ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Paty, pero Candy ya estaba tratando de girar el picaporte.

-Estoy bien chicas sólo… estoy cansada…

-tonterías Annie, abre inmediatamente esa puerta.

Por un momento, Candy pensó que la puerta no se abriría jamás, pero de pronto, Annie finalmente las dejó entrar.

-Annie ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada, chicas, estoy bien, de verdad, sólo… quiero estar sola…

-No, sin que antes nos expliques… -¿acaso Archie te hizo algo?

-No, claro que no…

-Por favor Annie habla con nosotras. -rogó Paty.

-Archie… yo… decidí poner punto final a nuestra relación. -dijo por fin la chica.

-¿qué? ¿pero por qué hiciste eso? -dijo Candy.

-Porque no estoy dispuesta a ser la segunda opción de nadie…

-Pero Annie, tú no eres la segunda opción de nadie… -la animó la rubia

-Candy… ambas sabemos que Archie está conmigo porque tú se lo pediste …

-Annie yo…

-escucha Candy… no te culpo, yo misma te pedí que no me quitaras a Archie… ahora comprendo que fui muy egoísta.

-Annie yo sé que Archie te quiere, pero quizá ni siquiera él mismo lo sepa. -dijo Paty.

-Quizá, pero no puedo esperar por siempre a que él se de cuenta.

Aún no sé cómo, pero he decidido trazar mi propio camino.-dijo con determinación, mientras sus amigas la abrazaban para mostrarle su apoyo.

* * *

Archie estaba muy confundido, había ido a caminar por el bosque tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder…

No podía creer que Annie le hubiera dado su libertad…

Pero ahora que la tenía no sabía realmente qué hacer con ella…

Y es que nunca esperó que Annie, aquella chica dulce y frágil, hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para cortar de raíz lo que ambos sabían que no tenía futuro…

Pues aunque él había desarrollado un afecto sincero por ella, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, no había logrado sacar a Candy de su cabeza, no se había atrevido a decírselo porque sabía de antemano que ella lo rechazaría, y como siempre él terminaría cediendo como lo había hecho con Anthony pero las cosas habían cambiado… Annie lo había dejado a él… ahora no sólo tenía su libertad, sino que también podía intentar conquistar el amor de la rubia…

Sólo tenía que esperar a que ese aristócrata engreído cometiera un error, y entonces ahí estaría él para consolarla…

* * *

El último día en Escocia, se llevaba a cabo en el pueblo una fiesta que los campesinos del lugar organizaban para agradecer a la madre tierra por las cosechas de ese año, Terry quiso que Candy viera lo colorido que era el pueblo ese día, y le propuso que se encontraran al atardecer.

Como ya había preparado su maleta, tenía la tarde libre, sin embargo no quería dejar sola a Annie.

-No te preocupes por mi, no voy a estar sola, Paty estará conmigo, además tú y Terry deben aprovechar el último día de libertad, recuerda que al volver a Londres, no gozaremos de la misma libertad.

-Ahora, déjanos arreglarte, tienes que lucir hermosa. -dijo Paty, que ya traía consigo un cepillo y algunos listones con los que recogieron el cabello de Candy en un lindo rodete.

Entonces Candy aceptó de buena gana la ayuda de sus amigas, además quería ver a Terry, pues tenía curiosidad, Terry se había negado a decirle dónde irían, solo le había dicho que era una sorpresa, le había pedido que se encontraran por la tarde, al caer el ocaso, así ella se había dirigido al punto donde habían acordado encontrarse.

-¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó ella con curiosidad, en cuanto lo vio.

-Ya lo verás… será mejor no llamar mucho la atención, viajaremos en la carreta del señor Jhonson. -dijo.

El señor Jhonson, quién no era otro que el que los llevara a ella y a Mark en su primera visita a la villa.

-Buenas noches señor Jhonson. -Saludó Terry.

-Buenas noches joven Grandchester.

-ella es Candy. - le dijo al hombre, sin más explicación.

-Sí, creo que ya nos conocíamos. -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Después de las presentaciones, Terry levantó a Candy del suelo casi sin esfuerzo y la depositó en el único asiento de la carreta.

-Pero tú…

-Yo iré en la parte de atrás. -dijo, mientras se subía de un salto.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, cuándo Candy comenzó a percibir el sonido inconfundible de música.

-¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó Candy al señor Jhonson.

-Lo siento linda, pero no puedo decirlo…

Candy hizo un mohín de disgusto, pues nadie parecía querer decirle nada.

\- Realmente debes ser muy especial para el señorito.

Él nunca se toma esta clase de molestias por nadie, es más, son pocas las veces que se deja ver por el pueblo.

Transcurrieron otros cinco minutos en silencio, cuando el hombre anunció que habían llegado a su destino.

En ese punto, la música era más fuerte, sin duda eran gaitas, sin embargo Candy no fue capaz de ver nada.

Terry la ayudó a apearse, dieron las gracias a Jhonson y de pronto se quedaron solos.

-Y bien… -dijo Candy, ya un poco molesta por no saber dónde estaban.

Iremos tras la colina. -le dijo finalmente.

La tomó de la mano, y comenzaron a subir.

A Candy se le fue el aliento cuando llegaron a la cima, y pudo contemplar todo el pueblo, que se encontraba de fiesta en ese momento.

-Es una feria. -dijo ella alegremente.

-¿Nunca habías estado en una?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

Sin decir nada más dio un leve apretón a su mano, y comenzaron a caminar.

Una vez en el pueblo se mezclaron entre la gente para ver todos y cada uno de los puestos que se habían instalado allí.

Terry compró nueces tostadas y luego compartieron un algodón de azúcar.

Sin embargo la atención de Candy se desvió a un grupo de chicas, todas vestidas de blanco y con adornos hechos de flores frescas en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué están vestidas así? -preguntó Candy.

-Seguro que pronto realizarán la danza de la fertilidad. -dijo Terry.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Las doncellas del pueblo, tienen por tradición realizar una danza con flores y listones de colores alrededor de ese poste, dijo, señalando un tronco adornado con flores.

Es para agradecer por las buenas cosechas.

Candy quedó maravillada al ver como las chicas sincronizaban sus movimientos con muchísima gracia y elegancia, entonces, una de ellas tomó a Candy por la muñeca hasta arrastrarla con ella al centro, al hacerlo, el listón que sujetaba su cabello se desató, permitiendo que la cascada de rizos cayera en libertad, una vez en el centro, le colocaron una diadema de flores.

Terry observó maravillado aquella escena, pues Candy parecía una pequeña hada resplandeciente.

Cuando la danza terminó, Terry llevó a Candy a degustar una exquisita cena, por último volvieron a la colina para poder ver la pirotecnia.

-En un día como éste mi padre vio a Eleonor por primera vez. -reveló Terry.

-Ella estaba aquí de vacaciones, y decidió salir a ver la feria… según la señora Jenkins, mi padre quedó prendado cuando la vio danzar…

Pero fue hasta el año siguiente cuando finalmente él se decidió a conquistarla… se casaron en secreto, y después nací yo… nos mudamos a norte América, hasta que mi abuelo amenazó a mi padre con desheredarlo, entonces Richard se divorció de ella, y me trajo con él a Inglaterra…

Candy escuchó atentamente cada palabra, pero se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, consciente de que las palabras sobraban en aquel momento tan íntimo.

Regresaron al colegio en un ánimo de absoluta tranquilidad.

Candy estaba muy contenta por la maravillosa velada, y por la confianza que Terry iba depositando en ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron, fue Candy quien se animó a dar a Terry un beso en los labios, aquella invitación bastó para que Terry diera rienda suelta a sus sentimientos e hiciera del inocente beso algo más profundo y pasional.

Después de todo, no volverían a estar juntos hasta que estuvieran nuevamente en la cárcel, y aún allí, tendrían que buscar la forma para robar al tiempo un espacio para disfrutar de su creciente amor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas noches chicas, hoy les traigo por fin un nuevo capítulo...**

 **espero disculpen la tardanza, les contaré que yo soy originaria de México, supongo que deben estar enteradas de lo sucedido los días anteriores.**

 **mi estado, fue uno de los afectados por el sismo, afortunadamente en mi caso no hubo ninguna pérdida qué lamentar, pero lo cierto es que estos días han sido difíciles.**

 **sin embargo quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia ni mucho menos, amo mucho escribir estas historias para ustedes, y en verdad he llegado a apreciarlas mucho.**

 **les agradezco profundamente su paciencia.**

 **centrándonos en la historia, supongo que ahora deben estar odiando a Archie, pero no se preocupen, sólo está confundido, además más adelante yo veré que se reinvindique.**

 **espero les guste, y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Una larga semana había pasado desde la vuelta a Londres, el ánimo de Candy había decaído un poco, pues no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Terry, los deberes habían vuelto a abrumarla, y para empeorar la situación, Eliza había vuelto a la carga.

Esta vez el blanco de sus burlas era Annie, pues se había enterado de alguna forma de la ruptura con Archie.

Así pues, se había dedicado a regar el rumor de que Candy había sido la tercera en discordia.

A pesar de que Annie intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a Eliza y su veneno, había ocasiones en que el dolor la rebasaba, sumiendola en una profunda tristeza.

Una tarde, en la que no hallaba qué hacer para evadir a Eliza y sus burlas, se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí vio un aviso e n el que se convocaba a los estudiantes que desearan conformar la orquesta del colegio.

Pensó entonces que no le vendría mal retomar sus lecciones, ella tocaba perfectamente el piano, y siempre podía esforzarse para aprender a tocar algún otro instrumento, después de todo, siempre había querido convertirse en una gran violinista, pero ese sueño había quedado en el olvido cuando había conocido a Archie, desde entonces había dedicado todas sus energías a conquistar el corazón del muchacho…

Pero ahora era tiempo de retomar sus sueños e ilusiones.

* * *

Candy salía de la biblioteca, sus lecciones de matemáticas y francés la tenían hasta el cuello, por más que se esforzaba, no hallaba la forma de entender.

Además no podía pedir ayuda a sus amigas, Paty, se encontraba apurada trabajando en un proyecto de literatura.

Y Annie había entrado a la orquesta del colegio, por lo que ocupaba sus tiempos libres para ensayar.

El plan de Candy había sido recolectar material de la biblioteca, y estudiar al aire libre, pues eso siempre le daba buenos resultados.

En ello estaba, cuando vio que la hermana Gray escoltaba a un elegante caballero.

Al acercarse, descubrió que se trataba nada más y nada menos del duque de Grandchester.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la colina, pues algo le decía que encontraría allí a Terry.

Su corazonada no había fallado… sentado en una rama alta, estaba él con la mirada perdida a la lejanía.

Sin embargo al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente volvió en sí…

-¿No deberías estar en clase pequeña pecosa? -le dijo cariñosamente, mientras bajaba del árbol.

-Bueno yo… tu padre estuvo aquí…

-Oh… -exclamó Terry por respuesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No quisiera hablar de ello ahora… mejor dime… ¿qué haces con todos esos libros?

-Oh, planeaba venir a estudiar un poco…

-Y entonces decidiste jugar primero a ser detective… -dijo.

-¿Acaso tu padre sabe que Eleanor…?

-Si fueras tan brillante en clase como lo eres para resolver estos embrollos serías la primera de tu clase… -dijo golpeándole suavemente la frente.

-El duque ha venido a darme un ultimátum…

Dice que si vuelvo a ver a mi madre va a desheredarme…

-¿Qué has respondido?

-Nada en realidad, pero no pienso abandonar a mi madre, tal vez debería pedirle a Albert que me acepte como su ayudante en el zoológico la próxima vez que lo vea, así tendré dónde ir cuando el duque me eche de casa…

-Terry… musitó Candy

-Bien, ahora veamos… qué te causa dificultad. -dijo quitándole los libros del regazo.

Candy comprendió que el tema estaba zanjado, y que no debía volver a traerlo a colación al menos por un tiempo, hasta que la furia de Terry disminuyera lo suficiente, así que dejó que Terry se desviara del tema, además, realmente necesitaba ayuda con sus estudios.

El resto de la tarde, Terry ayudó a Candy con sus lecciones.

Candy nunca pensó que estudiar pudiera llegar a ser tan divertido.

Entre risas, y besos robados, había logrado comprender en una tarde lo que no había logrado en toda la semana.

Al día siguiente en clase de matemáticas, Eliza procuró hacer que la hermana Beth solicitara a Candy resolver un ejercicio frente a la clase.

Al principio Candy no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo, pero le bastó recordar la sencilla explicación de Terry para poder resolverlo a la perfección.

-Eliza… parece que Candy estudió mucho, ha resuelto el ejercicio sin problema. -dijo Luisa.

-Puede ser, pero aún queda la clase de francés, te aseguro que empleó todo su tiempo para estudiar matemáticas, es imposible que logre leer el poema que la hermana Lilian encargó.

-Señoritas, quiero sus deberes en mi escritorio, pidió la hermana Lilian apenas al entrar.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Eliza se borró, cuando Candy fue a colocar su respectiva tarea.

-El día de ayer les encargué la traducción de un poema, ¿alguna de ustedes desea leerlo para la clase? –preguntó la hermana.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, la hermana le pidió a Luisa que lo hiciera, sin embargo la muchacha no fue capaz de hacerlo correctamente.

-Hermana, Candy ha estado estudiando mucho, me parece que sería una lástima si no le da la oportunidad de intentarlo. –dijo Eliza.

–señorita White muéstrenos su traducción. –ordenó la hermana.

Candy se levantó de su asiento nerviosa, pero comenzó a recitar.

 **"Si nous pouvions aller" - Victor Hugo (1802 - 1885)**

 **"Il a dit à son bien-aimé: si nous pouvions les réunir ensemble, l'âme débordait de foi, avec des bouffées étranges dans le coeur fidèle, bourré d'une douce émotion et d'une mélancolie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brisent les millier de nœuds avec lesquels nous attachons la vie**

 **Si nous pouvions sortir de ce pays triste et fou, nous allons fuir, nulle part, dans un endroit inconnu, loin des bruits vains, de la haine et de l'envie, chercher un coin où l'herbe pousse, où il y a des arbres et il y a un maison avec ses fleurs et un peu de silence, et aussi la solitude, et dans le haut ciel bleu et la musique d'un oiseau qui s'est perché sur les carreaux, et un soulagement de l'ombre ... Pensez-vous que nous pouvons en avoir besoin? chose dans le monde? "**

-Me parece que alguien se puso a estudiar muy duro. -dijo la hermana.

-Todas ustedes deberían tomar el ejemplo de Candice.

Al término de la clase, Paty y Annie se reunieron con Candy para ir a almorzar.

-parece que esta vez a Eliza le salió el tiro por la culata, comentó Paty.

Todas rieron con ganas.

-hiciste un maravilloso trabajo Candy. –le dijo Annie.

-gracias chicas, pero lo cierto es que recibí un poco de ayuda…

-No me digas que… -dijo Paty.

Candy se limitó a sonreír.

-Todo este tiempo creí que sus notas se debían únicamente al hecho de que su padre es el principal benefactor del colegio… -complementó Annie.

-No las culpo, Terry se comporta como un delincuente más de la mitad del tiempo, además no asiste a clases.

-Supongo que es natural para alguien de su posición recibir una excelente educación, viéndolo de esta forma, deja de parecer extraño que posea tantos conocimientos.

* * *

-Eliza… Candy nos humilló hoy… realmente debió estudiar toda la noche. –comentó Luisa.

-No seas tonta, estoy segura de que alguien le ayudó, y voy a descubrir quién y cómo lo hizo.

-Seguramente fue esa tonta de Patricia.

-No… Ella estuvo ocupada todo el día con la tarea que la hermana Harriet le encomendó.

Durante todo lo que restó del día, Eliza se dedicó a seguir a Candy como si de su sombra se tratara, sin embargo su búsqueda fue infructuosa, pues no logró detectar nada raro en los movimientos de Candy.

Entonces fue momento de reunirse con Neil, a quien le pidió mantener vigilancia sobre la rubia.

Al cabo de una semana, Neil le informó que Candy se encontraba todas las tardes con Terry en la colina que se encontraba en los jardines de la parte trasera del colegio.

Llena de rabia, Eliza quiso corroborar lo que su hermano le había dicho, así que acudió al lugar indicado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para presenciar como Terry arribaba a la colina y se recostaba en el césped, minutos más tarde, presenció con incredulidad como la rubia llegaba a la colina, y se sentaba al lado del castaño que inmediatamente se había incorporado.

Ajenos al par de ojos marrones que los observaban, Candy y Terry habían comenzado una de sus habituales discusiones amistosas.

Esta vez discutían acerca de los planes que habían trazado para salir del colegio, ya que el quinto domingo se acercaba una vez más, Candy quería ir al hipódromo, pues necesitaba relajarse un poco, además, quería visitar el lugar donde había hecho su primera apuesta con Terry.

En cambio Terry deseaba utilizar ese día para llevar a Candy a conocer los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

Sin embargo su pelea quedó de lado cuando Candy le mostró la carta que había traído consigo… era de Albert…

En ella decía que se había marchado a África, pues el Blue river había cerrado sus puertas y los animales serían liberados en su habitad natural.

Terry se había sentido decepcionado, pues esperaba poder ver a Albert para pedirle consejo acerca de su situación con su padre.

En otro tiempo, esa situación le habría parecido una oportunidad de oro para ir tras sus sueños.

Pero ahora que tenía a Candy las cosas habían cambiado, ahora menos que nunca deseaba irse de Inglaterra y dejar a Candy.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Candy a Terry que se había quedado muy pensativo.

\- Nada en particular, sólo me preguntaba qué estará haciendo Albert ahora.

Candy suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Terry, quién a su vez depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Después de un largo rato compartido, los enamorados tuvieron que despedirse, prometiendo encontrarse la tarde siguiente.

Sin embargo Eliza no era la única que había estado observando a la pareja desde la lejanía, pues un par de ojos castaños también observaban la tierna escena.

Más tarde, en una medida desesperada, Eliza fue a la caballeriza del colegio, pues sabía que Terry solía ir a cabalgar todas las tardes por los terrenos de la escuela, por lo que decidió ir a esperarlo.

Cuando Terry salió montado en su yegua Teodora, Eliza le cerró el paso.

-Por favor, señorita apártese, es muy peligroso plantarse así frente a un caballo.

-No me moveré hasta que me escuches.

-bien, pero sé breve… Teodora quiere correr.

-Terry ¿Crees que conoces bien a Candy?

Ella creció en un lugar muy vulgar, llamado el hogar de Pony, y trabajó como mucama en mi casa…

-Eso ¿que importancia tiene?

-Candy es una ladrona… robó las alhajas de mamá, además logró enredar a Anthony y los otros para conseguir que el abuelo William la adoptara… y finalmente ocasionó la muerte de Anthony… es una asesina también.

Si continúas con ella mancharás el ilustre honor del apellido Grandchester…

Terry pareció meditar lo que Eliza le había dicho…

-Eres una chica muy servicial ¿no es así? ¿puedes hacerme un favor? -le dijo Terry seriamente.

Eliza sonrío, pensando que había ganado.

-Dile a Candy que si continúa estando conmigo, arruinara el buen nombre de los Andrew, yo suelo salir del colegio para beber y fumar aunque soy menor…

Nunca asisto a clases, pero mis notas son excelentes… podría ser considerado como un delincuente…

Por su bien, sería mejor que le pidas que se aleje de mí.

-No juegues conmigo Terry…

-deberías ver tu cara… es la típica expresión de alguien que disfruta hablando mal de todos.

Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy, Teodora y yo ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Terry se alejó de allí dejando a Eliza ardiendo de rabia, y perjurando que se vengaria por la humillación a la que Terry la había sometido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Candy había aprovechado un tiempo para hablar con Stear.

-Dime Stear ¿cómo está Archie?

-La verdad es que está muy mal, está muy confundido… lo cierto es que temo que pueda cometer alguna locura…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… es una intuición… Sabes Candy… desde pequeños a Archie y a mí nos dejaban solos, nuestros padres solían viajar muy a menudo, así que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro… tal vez por eso desarrollamos una especie de sexto sentido… cuándo uno de los dos tiene un problema, el otro es capaz de sentirlo como propio…

Desafortunadamente ese sentido no puede decirme ahora qué hacer para ayudar a mi hermano, si ni siquiera ha querido hablar conmigo

-Yo hablaré con él Stear no te preocupes, ya verás que volverá a ser el mismo pronto. -dijo Candy con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Después de ver a Stear, Candy se preguntó como haría para ver a Archie y hablar con él sin que este se negara a verla, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues camino a los dormitorios distinguió la figura del chico, quién se encontraba recargado en un árbol.

-Candy… quiero hablarte…

Candy no dudó en ir al encuentro de su primo, aunque le pareció que su actitud era un tanto hostil.

-¿Así que es verdad? ¿no es así?

-¿de qué hablas Archie?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo… yo mismo te vi en la colina… dime ¿qué tienes que ver con Grandchester? -dijo tomando a la muchacha por los hombros.

-Lo que yo tenga que ver con Terry no es de tu incumbencia. -respondió ella, sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono violento de Archie.

-Así que ahora es Terry…

-¿Qué sucede contigo Archie?

-Candy… yo… lo siento… pero no quiero perderte… Candy… yo… desde hace mucho tiempo yo… tengo sentimientos por ti que van más allá de una relación fraternal…

-¡basta Archie! –lo reprendió la rubia.

-Candy, si tú me dieras una oportunidad… –dijo Archie, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha para intentar robar de sus labios ese beso con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, esa posibilidad se había escapado como agua entre sus dedos, pues Candy lo había apartado inmediatamente.

-¿Es por Annie verdad...? Candy te juró que si me das una oportunidad yo…

-Basta Archie… no continúes por favor… yo… no puedo quererte en la forma que tú deseas… la cosa es que yo… estoy enamorada de Terry.

Archie abrió la boca por la sorpresa y el dolor que le causaba escuchar esas palabras de boca de la mismísima Candy, incluso para la chica fue una absoluta sorpresa decir en voz alta lo que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a nombrar.

-¿Por qué él?

-Porque me entiende como nadie lo había hecho, y porque ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrarme su verdadero ser.

Las palabras que Candy pronunció, fueron tan sinceras, que a Archie no le quedó la menor duda… Nunca obtendría el amor de la rubia…

-Perdóname Candy… yo nunca debí… pero sucede que estos días no he sido yo… ya no entiendo que es lo que me pasa… -dijo, y se alejó sin dar oportunidad a Candy de decir nada más.

Mientras se alejaba, Archie pensó que después de ese día no podría volver a ver a Candy a la cara… sin embargo, y contrario a lo que había pensado, el rechazo de Candy no lo había destrozado, extrañamente se sentía aliviado…

* * *

chicas, aquí les dejo la traducción del poema que Candy recitó:

"Si pudiéramos ir" – Victor Hugo (1802 – 1885)

"Él decía a su amada: Si pudiéramos ir los dos juntos, el alma rebosante de fe,con fulgores extraños en el fiel corazón,ebrios de éxtasis dulces y de melancolía,hasta hacer que se rompan los mil nudos con que ata la ciudad nuestra vida; si nos fuera posible salir de este París triste y loco, huiríamos;no se adónde, a cualquier ignorado lugar,lejos de vanos ruidos, de los odios y envidias,a buscar un rincón donde crece la hierba,donde hay árboles y hay una casa chiquita con sus flores y un poco de silencio, y también soledad, y en la altura cielo azul y la música de algún pájaro que se ha posado en las tejas,y un alivio de sombra... ¿Crees que acaso podemos tener necesidad de otra cosa en el mundo?".


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, PERO ANTES ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, EN VERDAD SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MÍ.**

 **TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA RESPONDER ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HICIERON ACERCA DE SI LOS REBELDES IRÁN A AMÉRICA Y DE SI APARECERÁ SUSANA.**

 **EN UN PRINCIPIO, NO LO TENÍA PLANEADO, QUERÍA HACER UNA HISTORIA ROSA, YA QUE NO ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR MUCHO A CANDY Y TERRY, PERO LO CIERTO ES QUE UNA HISTORIA SIN DRAMA PIERDE ESENCIA, ASÍ QUE SÍ, VEREMOS APARECER A SUSANA MÁS ADELANTE, LO QUE TAMBIÉN RESPONDE LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA, NUESTROS REBELDES SI IRÁN A AMÉRICA, POR AHORA ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO ADELANTAR, POR LO PRONTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron, Candy trabajó muy duro en sus estudios.

Las religiosas estaban sorprendidas y complacidas a la vez, pues Candy había logrado superar con creces las pocas expectativas que al principio tenían de ella, por supuesto, la chica no dejaba de meterse en líos por algunas muestras de indisciplina, pero al menos la joven era ahora una de las primeras de su clase, superando incluso a Eliza, de quién se tenían muchas expectativas por provenir de una familia tan prestigiosa, sin embargo las religiosas habían comenzado a notar que Eliza no era exactamente la joven virtuosa que había fingido ser hasta el momento.

Por fin el quinto domingo había llegado.

Como siempre, el carruaje de los Andrew llegó puntual para recoger a los jóvenes miembros de la ilustre familia.

Aunque Candy se había enfrentado muchas veces al rechazo de la tía abuela, no podía dejar de sentir cierta tristeza al saberse fuera de los planes de la matriarca de la familia.

Aunque a decir verdad esta vez no se sentía mal para nada, pues ahora ya no estaba sola, y tenía sus propios planes.

Al ver a la hermana Margaret, Candy decidió dirigirse a su habitación, pues no deseaba levantar sospechas.

-Candice, espera un momento.

-¿Sí? hermana.

-No deberías…

-Lo sé hermana, me iré de inmediato a mi habitación…

-La cosa es, Candy, qué alguien en un elegante carruaje espera por ti…

-¿por mí?

-será mejor que vayas a cambiarte…

-Sí hermana…

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, pensando quien había acudido a buscarla…

También pensó en Terry, había acordado encontrarse con él en la colina para salir juntos del colegio, y ahora no tenía forma de decirle que alguien había venido a buscarla.

Escribió una nota a toda prisa, y la llevó al hueco del árbol que Stear les había dicho que podían utilizar para comunicarse.

Después salió al encuentro de la hermana Margaret.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto? No debes hacer esperar a tu visita.

-lo siento hermana.

-Candy salió del colegio y buscó el carruaje.

No parecía ser un carruaje común, era bastante ostentoso…

El conductor esperaba, listo para abrir la portezuela.

-¿Señorita White? -preguntó el hombre con formalidad.

Candy se limitó a asentir.

Entonces el hombre abrió la puerta, y le ayudó a subir.

Candy esperaba encontrar en el interior del carruaje a su misterioso visitante, pero el carruaje estaba completamente vacío…

-¿está lista? -preguntó el hombre, empleando una vez más ese tono de suma formalidad que a Candy tanto le recordaba a George, la mano derecha del tío abuelo William.

-Disculpe… pero me gustaría saber quién…

-lo lamento señorita, pero tengo instrucciones únicamente de llevarla.

Sabiendo que aquel hombre no le diría nada, Candy finalmente se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje, descubriendo que había una elegante caja con un moño en el asiento, y una nota con una caligrafía que no fue capaz de reconocer.

 _ **Por favor utiliza ésto. -decía la nota.**_

Candy abrió la caja, y se encontró con un hermoso vestido color verde agua.

Junto al vestido había un par de delicadas zapatillas.

Candy pensó entonces que quizá el tío abuelo era quien estaba detrás de todo.

Aunque se preguntó por qué tanto misterio… si quería verla, tan sólo debió presentarse en el colegio…

Aún así accedió al pedido de la nota, y aprovechó la oscuridad del carruaje para cambiarse de ropa, unos instantes, después, el carruaje se detuvo, y el conductor anunció:

-Hemos llegado, señorita.

Entonces Candy se levantó del asiento, y aceptó la ayuda que el conductor le ofrecía.

Al bajar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un muelle, a la orilla del río Támesis.

Candy sintió que el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, pues finalmente conocería al hombre que era su benefactor, había tantas cosas que quería decirle…

-Señorita, el yate ha llegado…

-¿Qué?

-Allá es dónde debe ir… -dijo el chófer, señalándole una pequeña embarcación que se acercaba.

Candy respiró profundo, y se encaminó a la orilla del muelle, dónde el capitán la recibió, y le proporcionó ayuda para abordar el barco.

-Bienvenida, señorita, el señor la espera. –dijo, señalándole un camarote para luego dirigirse a la cabina, no sin antes presentar sus respetos a la dama con una reverencia.

El pasillo era corto, pero a Candy le parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida…

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta tomó el picaporte y lo hizo girar lentamente.

La puerta se abrió, y Candy distinguió la figura de un hombre, que le daba la espalda, y cuya figura era iluminada únicamente por la luz de una vela.

-Tío abuelo William… soy Candice…

-Creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro que yo no soy tu tío abuelo…

-¿Terry? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo recordar que tú habías accedido a pasar el quinto domingo conmigo…

-Sí pero… yo creí que…

-Eso es porque siempre te apresuras a sacar conclusiones… -dijo él con un poco de burla.

-Ahora… déjame verte… -le dijo, y Candy se quedó muy quieta, mientras el chico castaño llenaba sus pupilas con la maravillosa visión de Candy enfundada en el vestido que él mismo había elegido para esa cita especial.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo esto?

-Sólo deseaba que tuvieras una vista privilegiada de la ciudad… y créeme, no encontrarás un lugar igual… Ahora ven… -comamos algo, le dijo, mientras destapaba la suculenta comida.

-Quiero decir… ¿cómo hiciste para conseguir todo esto? –dijo mirando a su alrededor, y a sus propias ropas.

-Oh, bueno, digamos que es cortesía del duque… ser hijo de un duque, aunque sea uno bastardo, tiene sus ventajas. –dijo despreocupadamente, aunque Candy sabía que estaba lejos de sentirse bien, pues ella sabía que a Terry le dolía el rechazo de su padre, aunque no lo admitiera.

Aquello hizo que se arrepintiera de haber preguntado.

De cualquier manera, no importaba…

Lo realmente importante es que estaban allí, juntos como lo habían planeado, así que decidió disfrutar cada minuto.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –vamos a comer. –le dijo ella regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

-Terry pensó que ver la sonrisa de Candy hacía que todo hubiera valido la pena.

Recordó como había hecho para planear cuidadosamente todo.

Desde luego, había sido una gran ventaja contar con la ayuda de James, quién era la mano derecha de su padre, y quién se había encargado de sacar a Candy del colegio sin levantar sospecha alguna.

James era un hombre justo y sensato y era una de las pocas personas en el castillo que siempre lo había apreciado, desde que llegara al castillo en su más tierna infancia, se había preocupado siempre por su bienestar, y en muchas ocasiones lo había defendido de su madrastra, por eso no había dudado en pedirle ayuda para planear algo especial para su pecosa.

James le dijo que su padre se encontraría fuera de la ciudad con toda su familia, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para utilizar el carruaje particular del duque, y el yate dónde solía organizar encuentros con sus amantes.

Después de la comida, Candy y Terry salieron a la proa para poder disfrutar de la magnifica vista de la ciudad, y desde luego el atardecer que se dibujaba en el cielo pintando las nubes de rosado.

Aquella fue una tarde inolvidable para ambos, regresaron al colegio mucho más animados y con la certeza de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba nada complacida con la felicidad de los chicos.

Después de el día en la caballeriza, Eliza había observado cuidadosamente los movimientos de Candy y sus amigos, esperando el momento justo para obtener su venganza.

La oportunidad se presentó cuando presenció el momento en que Paty recogía cartas del hueco de un árbol… entonces se le ocurrió una perversa idea que puso en práctica inmediatamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eliza aprovechó la misa para pedirle a Neil que le ayudara con su plan.

A la hora del recreo, Paty entregó a Candy un sobre con su nombre escrito en él.

-¿Es para mí?

-Sí, aunque no tiene remitente…

Candy tomó el sobre y lo guardó entre sus libros para leerlo mas tarde.

* * *

Terry acababa de entrar a su habitación, había sido un día muy largo, teniendo que soportar a Neil y compañía en clase y además soportar las miradas asesinas que el elegante primo de Candy le daba.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera por pasarse el día tumbado en el pasto de la colina con Candy a su lado.

Pero le había prometido a ella dejar de comportarse como un delincuente, y lo primero, por supuesto, había sido renunciar al cigarro, también había dejado de escaparse del colegio para ir a beber.

El paso natural siguiente, era por supuesto asistir a todas sus clases, aunque esto fuera muy poco agradable.

Mientras estaba tumbado en su cama, notó que bajo su puerta había una nota, la cuál se apresuró a tomar…

No había remitente, sólo su nombre escrito en el sobre.

 _"Necesito verte, nos vemos en el establo a media noche"._

 _Candice A._

 _P.d. rompe la nota después de leerla_

Decía el papel.

Terry tuvo duda acerca de la nota… ¿Por qué le había enviado una nota así cuando podía haberlo buscado en la colina?

Entonces pensó que quizá ella estaba en algún lío…

Candy acababa de tirar el último trocito de papel de la nota que había recibido.

No sabía que razón tenía Terry para haberla citado así, pero no dudo ni un momento, tenía que estar allí…

Cinco minutos antes de la media noche, Terry llegó al establo, alli nno había nadie, exepto Teodora y Clint.

Por un momento, Terry deseo que Candy no se presentara, no es que no deseara verla, pero sentía que algo no iba bien…

Al cabo de diez minutos Candy apareció finalmente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿tienes algún problema? -preguntó ella apenas al entrar.

-creí que eras tú quién estaba en problemas…

-yo… recibí una nota… -dijo ella.

-Yo también… -dime, ¿Aún la tienes? -preguntó él…

-No, la rompí…

-Pero ¿quién podría…? -dijo ella , pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por Terry, al percatarse de que alguien se aproximaba…

-Terrence Grandchester, Candice White, así que es verdad… -dijo la hermana Gray que encabezaba la comitiva.

-Hermana… -fue una trampa. -dijo Candy.

-cállese la boca.

-No le hable así a Candy ¿acaso no es obvio que fue una trampa... Ambos recibimos notas que nos reunieron aquí esta noche… -exclamó Terry.

-Una señorita decente jamás saldría de su habitación para encontrarse con un jóven. -sentenció la mujer.

-Hermana Sol, por favor lleve a Candice al cuarto de castigo… mañana nos pondremos en contacto con su familia.

En cuanto a usted… señor Grandchester… estará confinado en su habitación una semana… Ahora retírese por favor.

-¿Por qué Candy será llevada al cuarto de castigo y yo a mi habitación? ¿acaso es por los donativos de mi padre?

-cállate Terrence.

-No me callo nada… si va a castigar a Candy, entonces yo también pido que se me castigue de la misma forma.

-hermana Margaret, lleve a Terrence a su habitación…

-Por favor hermana Margaret, tiene que hacer algo… fue una trampa…

-Lo siento Terry, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-¡Por favor hermana! -suplicó Terry.

La hermana Margaret que nunca había visto a Terry suplicar, ni siquiera por sí mismo, se sintió conmovida.

-Terry, ahora no puedo hacer nada, la hermana Gray está muy molesta.

Mañana temprano hablaré con ella, y veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias hermana. -dijo Terry con sinceridad, deseando hacer algo cuanto antes para salvar a Candy.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **SÉ QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR QUISIERON ASESINARME POR LO DE LA TRAMPA DE ELIZA PERO ESTA PARTE ES CRUCIAL PARA ESTE FIC, ESPERO REDIMIRME UN POCO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE TODOS SUS REVIEWS, MIENTRAS TANTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ COCINÁNDOSE.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Terry no logró conciliar el sueño, pensando qué podía hacer para salvar a Candy, pero la solución parecía escapársele siempre.

Entonces pensó en el último recurso que tenía…

Muy temprano salió de su habitación, y se dirigió al lugar que solía utilizar para salir del colegio, dispuesto a suplicar SI si era necesario para obtener el favor de su padre...

* * *

En punto de las siete de la mañana, la hermana Margaret realizó su ronda en el dormitorio de los varones, pensó que después iría a hablar con la hermana Gray acerca del incidente entre Candice y Terrence.

Aunque su papel no le permitía demostrarlo, sentía un gran aprecio por los jóvenes, y deseaba hacer algo por ellos, pero antes quiso pasar a ver como se encontraba Terry.

Sin embargo, cuando llamó a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces abrió la puerta, pero allí no había nadie, no fue difícil imaginar a donde se había dirigido…

La hermana pensó que nunca antes lo había visto tan apesadumbrado, ni siquiera cuando su padre lo recluyó en el colegio, hacía ya mucho tiempo…

De pronto recordó a ese pequeño tan elegantemente vestido pero con una gran tristeza a cuestas… en todos los años que llevaba en el colegio nunca había conseguido establecer ningún vínculo con nadie, y ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido, estaba a punto de serle arrebatado, pensó la hermana con tristeza.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando vio que sobre el escritorio del muchacho estaba la nota que él dijo haber recibido…

La hermana se acercó y examinó el papel.

Pero no encontró nada particular.

Entonces se le ocurrió comparar la letra de la nota con la de Candice, tenía que saber si realmente les habían tendido una trampa.

Se llevó la nota, y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas.

Allí le pidió a Paty que le proporcionara los deberes de Candy.

Paty no alcanzo a comprender la orden de la hermana, pero no puso objeción.

Esa mañana se había enterado por Eliza de que Candy se encontraba recluida en el cuarto de castigo que se encontraba en los confines del colegio, según Eliza, Candy sería expulsada por haber sido atrapada en una falta grave.

Luego de cumplir la orden de la hermana, se reunió con Annie para juntas, pensar en algo que pudiera ayudar a Candy.

Annie propuso buscar a Stear, él era por mucho el más ingenioso y probablemente se le ocurriría algo.

Así las dos tímidas chicas emprendieron el camino al dormitorio de chicos.

Annie estaba nerviosa, pues sería la primera vez que vería a Archie desde su ruptura, y no sabía qué esperar, aún así tomó el valor necesario, Candy la necesitaba ahora, y no le fallaría.

* * *

-Por última vez Terrence, no pienso mover un solo dedo para ayudar a esa amiguita tuya…

Una señorita decente y de su posición no debería haber accedido a un encuentro a medianoche.

No vale la pena salvar a alguien así… estoy seguro que más adelante conseguirás a alguien más con quién satisfacer tus deseos.

Terry apretó los puños, apenas era capaz de controlar la furia que sentía por las palabras de su padre, así que se limitó a hacer un comentario mordaz, después de todo, si no iba a obtener su ayuda, no tenía por qué contenerse.

-Lo dices tú que abandonaste a Eleonor para obtener riquezas y ahora andas por ahí paseando con tus amantes

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, dijo el duque dándole una bofetada, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que Terry se revelaba en su contra.

Terry le dio una mirada de profundo odio, y se fue del castillo muy molesto, y a la vez más preocupado que nunca, pues las opciones se agotaban y no hallaba qué hacer para ayudar a su pecosa…

Si no lograba hallar una solución pronto, la familia de Candy la repudiaría, y cancelaría su adopción, tal como le había dicho Stear en el encuentro que tuvieron esa mañana.

* * *

La hermana Margaret entró en la oficina de la hermana Gray, había analizado cuidadosamente la caligrafía de Candy y Terry, y desde luego la de la nota hallada en la habitación de Terry, y había llegado a la conclusión de que la nota no podía haber sido escrita por ninguno de los chicos, por lo que evidentemente habían sido víctimas de una trampa, sin embargo faltaba una pieza fundamental en el rompecabezas… ¿Quién había escrito la nota?

-Hermana Gray, disculpe que insista, pero me parece que Candice y Terrence han sido víctimas de un engaño…

-¿cómo dice hermana?

-he estado analizando las caligrafías… y he llegado a la conclusión de que no coinciden entre sí… por ello le solicito que reconcidere el castigo de la señorita White… al menos hasta descubrir qué sucedió realmente.

-lo siento hermana, pero no puedo hacerlo, imagine el escándalo que se armaría si involucramos más personas en el asunto, además aunque estuviera en lo cierto, no sabemos quién pudo haber escrito las notas…

-disculpen la interrupción, pero creo que yo podría ser de ayuda en este caso. -dijo una voz a la que ambas mujeres reconocieron como la de la hermana Lilian.

La hermana Margaret abrió un poco la boca, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa…

La hermana Lilian no era alguien que interrumpiera así las conversaciones, ni mucho menos alguien que se metiera en los asuntos disciplinarios del colegio.

-¿Usted también hermana?

-Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo ser cómplice de una injusticia…

-¿A qué se refiere? -dijo la hermana Gray ya un tanto molesta.

-Hablo de que encontré esto entre las pertenencias de la señorita Leagan.-dijo mientras ponía sobre el escritorio una nota idéntica a la que la hermana Margaret le había mostrado.

-debe haber una explicación, quizá quién escribió las notas trataba de involucrar también a la señorita Leagan… pero desde luego, una muchacha como ella nunca acudiría a un llamado como éste… y por eso decidió ponerme sobre aviso de los planes de Candice y Terrence…

-Cuando encontré la nota, yo pensé lo mismo hermana.

-¿y que la lleva a sospechar que la señorita Leagan es culpable de algo?

-Verá… el día de hoy tuvimos clase en la biblioteca… La señorita Leagan dejó caer por accidente esta nota, así que la llamé para interrogarla… efectivamente ella dijo que también había recibido una nota…

Sin embargo noté que ocultaba algo… así que mandé traer a la señorita Luisa Patterson, quién es su más fiel compañera.

Ella confesó que todo había sido plan de Eliza…

Inmediatamente mandé a registrar la habitación, y allí hallé mucho material para cartas y un sin fin de hojas escritas, donde claramente estuvo tratando de disfrazar su caligrafía.

-Esa es una grave acusación, y desde luego, cambia el rumbo de los acontecimientos. -dijo la hermana Gray con seriedad.

-Hermana Margaret… -por favor, lleve a la señorita Leagan al cuarto de meditación, mientras me pongo en contacto con la familia Andrew… llegaremos al fondo de este asunto por el bien de este sacrosanto colegio.

-¿Qué pasará con Candice? -preguntó la hermana Lilian.

-llevela a su habitación mientras se resuelve este penoso asunto.

-Sí hermana. -dijo la religiosa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Candy estaba sumamente angustiada.

Nadie había venido a verla, no sabía qué había sucedido con Terry, y le aterraba la idea de que la tía abuela acudiera al colegio al ser informada de la situación…

-seguramente ahora si sería repudiada hasta por el mismísimo tío abuelo… y -¿qué haría si eso sucedía? Estaba lejos de América y sin dinero… pensó que quizá podría ofrecer sus servicios como mucama para ganar algo de dinero, después de todo sabía valerse por sí misma.

Pensaba en ello, cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Se quedó muy quieta, esperando lo peor.

Pero lo único que vio fue a la hermana Lilian.

-hermana… ¿qué ocurre? ¿me dejarán salir de aquí?

-Tengo órdenes de escoltarte a tu habitación. -dijo la mujer con su habitual máscara de frialdad.

Hicieron el camino a los dormitorios en absoluto silencio, mientras Candy pensaba en cuál sería su destino.

-será mejor que te asees y te cambies.

Tienes prohibido abandonar la habitación.

-dijo la hermana, y se fue.

* * *

Hacía varias horas que Terry se encontraba enclaustrado voluntariamente en su habitación.

Ya había terminado prácticamente con las cortinas y con todo lo que pudo romper a su paso.

Aún no podía creer que no había sido capaz de encontrar una solución, se sentía completamente inútil…

La entrevista con su padre había sido un fracaso, mientras miraba por la ventana, pensó con melancolía que todo sería diferente si tan sólo fueran mayores…

Sí así fuera, no dudaría ni un momento y sacaría a Candy de allí, juntos podrían haber ido a América… pero sabía que no podía arrastrar a Candy con él, ella merecía tener una hermosa vida, cobijada por el apoyo de su benefactor y el de sus primos, que a pesar de todo sabía que estarían dispuestos a defenderla contra todo, cómo quizá él no podía hacer...

Entonces una última opción vino a su mente…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un toque en su puerta…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo a su desagradable visitante.

-Pensaba que querías mi ayuda…

-¿A qué has venido?

-He venido a ofrecerte la solución que tanto deseas…

-¿Ah sí?

Richard Grandchester recordó los sucesos que lo habían llevado al real colegio san Pablo esa tarde…

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Terry, había decidido pasar todo el dia en su oficina, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el capricho del muchacho, no obstante, y para variar, al entrar al castillo también había discutido con la duquesa, que se había enterado de la presencia de Terry y una vez más le exigía cambiar su testamento en favor de William, el mayor de los tres hijos que habían procreado.

Richard le había dicho que no estaba de humor para una discusión pero la mujer había insistido, diciendo que William tenía que ser el heredero por ser el hijo legítimo.

Richard había salido de allí sin hacer caso a los reclamos de la mujer, pero tuvo que enfrentarse a su propio dilema, su deseo siempre había sido lograr que Terry se hiciera cargo del ducado, por eso lo había alejado de su madre, y lo había educado severamente para lograr formar su carácter, en cierta forma había funcionado, pues Terry había forjado un carácter casi indomable, ni siquiera él había hallado la manera de hacer que el muchacho accediera.

Apenas había llegado a su oficina en el parlamento, cuando James su secretario le informó que tenía una visita…

-¿no me digas que Terrence ha vuelto? No quiero ver a nadie.

-En realidad... se trata de Elroy Andrew…

-Entonces hazla pasar, dijo Richard, pues sabía de la importancia de dicha familia, y además deseaba hacer negocios con ellos, pero hasta el momento no había podido ser…

-Buenos días madame… ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Hablaré sin rodeos… supongo que a esta hora ya debe estar enterado del bochornoso incidente entre su hijo y mi sobrina…

-¿Así que la señorita en cuestión es sobrina suya?

-Así es…

-¿Qué solución propone usted? -preguntó, sabiendo que quizá por fin había dado con la forma de lograr que su hijo accediera a sus pedidos.

-¿cuál es tu precio? -preguntó Terry, Sacando a Richard de sus cavilaciones, y a sabiendas de que su padre jamás hacía algo desinteresadamente.

-Quiero que te cases con la señorita Andrew, y te hagas cargo del ducado…

Terry apenas pudo sopesar lo que su padre le proponía… ¿por qué él? Si su hermanastro William era el lógico heredero… él había sido testigo de las tantas veces que la duquesa se congratulaba de haber producido al heredero que según ella salvaría el linaje del apellido Grandchester de caer en desgracia.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Terry.

-después de lo que sucedió no hay otra solución, su reputación ha quedado arruinada. -dijo con seriedad el duque.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Terry esperaba, más bien él deseaba saber por qué había cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente, pero era obvio que no se lo diría.

-¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Terry meditó la propuesta… si aceptaba, lograría salvar a Candy… pero el costo era elevado… eso significaba que debía renunciar a sus sueños, además quién sabe qué pensaría Candy de un arreglo así…

Quizá ella no estaría de acuerdo… aún así era la única salida posible… sin importar el costo haría cualquier cosa para salvarla.

-Acepto. -dijo por fin el muchacho.

-Bien, ahora iré a hablar con la hermana Gray para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Mientras tanto toma una ducha y cambiate.

-dijo el duque, con el rostro carente de emoción.


	13. Chapter 13

**buenos días chicas, por fin les traigo la actualización.**

 **Gracias a todas por la paciencia y por seguir pendientes de esta historia.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste.**

* * *

-Entiendo. -dijo la hermana Gray cuando el duque terminó de explicarle el nuevo estatus de la situación de Candice y Terrence.

\- En breve la señora Elroy estará aquí para hablar con su sobrina.

-Explicó nuevamente el hombre.

Mientras tanto mantenga a la señorita recluida en su habitación para evitar otro incidente.

-Se hará como usted ordene. -respondió la mujer.

* * *

Elroy Andrew se encontraba a solas en el despacho de la mansión de Londres.

Sus emociones habían pasado rápidamente del enojo y la decepción a la expectativa y el gozo, desde que se había enterado del penoso incidente ocasionado por la chiquilla que consideraba el peor error de William, no había tenido un solo minuto de paz pensando en la catástrofe que se ocasionaria si se llegaba a saber.

Pero todo era diferente ahora, nunca antes había pensado que Candice pudiera llegar a brindarle a la familia una satisfacción tan grande como la de convertirse en la prometida del futuro duque de Grandchester.

Hacía mucho que había perdido toda esperanza de lograr que Candy se convirtiera en una señorita elegante y refinada que no avergonzara a la familia.

Recordó con satisfacción, la reunión que había sostenido con el duque esa misma mañana, luego de que la hermana Gray le informara de la penosa situación en la que había sido pillada la chica…

Al principio estaba furiosa, pues no se le había dado más información, salvo que era imperativo que acudiera al colegio.

Después, pensó que aquella era su oportunidad para lograr que William la desconociera definitivamente como un miembro de la familia Andrew, pues no podía permitir que Candy causara un escándalo al haberse involucrado con algún jovencito sin ningún mérito cómo seguramente había hecho.

Sin perder tiempo se puso en contacto con George.

Sin embargo, pensó mejor las cosas cuando el fiel secretario de William le informó que el chico involucrado en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester.

Entonces había decidido ir en busca del mismísimo duque…

En silencio, se congratuló de su bien tramada estrategia.

Había jugado inteligentemente sus cartas al proponer al duque una alianza matrimonial.

Después de todo, aunque muy a su pesar, Candice era hija adoptiva de William A. Andrew, patriarca de la familia, lo que convertía a la muchacha en la heredera de una de las fortunas más importantes del nuevo mundo, por lo que una alianza significaba beneficio para ambas familias.

Al principio, como era de esperarse, Richard se había opuesto vehementemente a la idea, argumentando que los muchachos eran demasiado jovenes e inexpertos para comprometerse, sin embargo ella tenía el as bajo la manga…

Un mes atrás en su estadía en Escocia, había observado de primera mano a los chicos en cuestión, y estaba convencida de que el joven heredero estaba prendado de Candice.

Desde que lo había visitado en su villa,se había percatado del interés que el joven había dejado entrever, mismo que había confirmado durante la fiesta blanca, confirmar su teoría, había sido la razón por la que había permitido la presencia de Candice… Aunque dudaba del interés de la muchacha, sabía que quizá podía sacar algún provecho, y no se había equivocado.

Por eso, se había dedicado a recabar información sobre el heredero al ducado.

Así se enteró de las dificultades que el duque parecía tener para controlar el temperamento de su retoño, por lo que no dudó en presionar, haciendo hincapié en que el matrimonio podía contribuir a suavizar su carácter.

Este argumento había sido clave para lograr que finalmente Richard accediera.

Ahora se felicitaba a sí misma por haber logrado tan maravillosa alianza además se imaginó la admiración que le tendrían al lograr que Candice se convirtiera en una dama hecha y derecha, pues no dudaba que bajo la tutela de la actual duquesa así sería.

Era una verdadera lástima que hubiese sido Candice y no Eliza, a quién consideraba infinitamente superior, aún así confiaba en que más adelante la pelirroja conseguiría un pretendiente a la altura de su linaje, su belleza y su elegancia.

-Señora, el carruaje está listo, anunció la mucama con toda reverencia, para después ayudar a la dama a ponerse de pie, y escoltarla.

* * *

Eliza daba vueltas por toda la habitación con los puños cerrados, parecía una leona enjaulada, estaba más que furiosa, no podía creer aún que su bien tramado plan hubiese sido descubierto…

La culpa la tenía esa estúpida monja, que había encontrado su nota y había decidido investigar, haciendo que la idiota de Luisa hablara…

Pero ya encontraría una manera de vengarse…

De cualquier forma, de un momento a otro la tía abuela iría al colegio y ordenaria que la sacaran de allí inmediatamente.

Entonces comenzaría a planear su venganza y esta vez nada la detendría… haría que todos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho.

* * *

-Por favor Stear, ¿no puedes hacerlo más rápido? -dijo Paty con desesperación.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo, pero la ciencia es tardada…

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar a Eliza y hacer que confiese aunque sea por la fuerza. -dijo Annie apretando los puños.

Aquel comentario hizo que Archie volteara a ver a la muchacha por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar con tanta convicción.

Al parecer había cambiado desde la última vez, aunque no se imaginaba cuánto...

-Si es necesario, yo misma la haré confesar, dijo la chica, dejando ver la rabia y la frustración que tenía.

-calmate Annie, ya encontraremos una solución. -dijo Stear.

-No puedo, no es justo que Candy sea siempre quien pague las consecuencias de las maldades de Eliza.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto, pero parece que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. -dijo Paty con tristeza.

* * *

Elroy Andrew arribó al colegio antes de caer la tarde.

-Me disculpo por la demora, y por todo este gran problema que Candice ha causado.

Me gustaría poder hablar con ella. -dijo, dirigiéndose a la rectora.

-desde luego, pero antes de mandar llamar a Candice, hay un asunto importante que quisiera tratar con usted…

-La escucho.

-Parece ser que Candice fue víctima de una trampa…

-¿cómo dice? ¿han dado con el responsable? De ser así debo actuar de inmediato para que el responsable sea castigado…

-desde luego, ya hemos dado con la responsable.

-Entonces… ¿qué espera para expulsarle del colegio?

-No es tan sencillo… dada la identidad de la autora de la trampa.

-Expliquese…

-lo que trato de decirle es que la causante de este lío es la señorita Leagan.

-No puede ser… debe haber un error, alguien debió incriminarla.

Eliza nunca haría algo tan vil, ella es una dama intachable…

-lo siento, pero se encontraron pruebas contundentes. -dijo la hermana, mientras la ponía al tanto de la situación.

* * *

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había sido llevada a su habitación y Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pensaba que a esas alturas la tía abuela ya debía estar enterada de la situación, y no dudaba que ya hubiera pedido la anulación de la adopción.

Pese a ello, nadie había venido a buscarla, ni mucho menos a pedirle que hiciera las maletas.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando la hermana Sol entró en la habitación.

-Candice, la hermana Gray te espera… y será mejor que te pongas tu mejor vestido.

Tienes visitas…

Candy obedeció aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué de la extraña petición.

Al cabo de diez minutos, estaba Candy, ataviada con un elegante vestido de fiesta azul claro, atado con cintas de seda que definían la esbelta cintura, pues a pesar de su corta edad, su figura estaba bien definida.

Cómo no tenía mucho tiempo opto por colocar una cinta del mismo tono del vestido a manera de diadema.

La hermana Sol esperó por ella, y la escoltó por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente llegaron frente a la pesada puerta que Candy conocía bien.

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho de la hermana Gray y suspiró.

Lentamente giró la perilla para enfrentar su destino.

Sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

En lugar de la vieja rectora, estaba Terry de pie frente al ventanal.

Candy se deleitó ante tal visión, y se percató de que él también iba elegantemente vestido, con traje oscuro y camisa perfectamente blanca y reluciente.

-Terry… -dijo ella, haciendo que el muchacho se volviera para mirarla, inmediatamente acortó la distancia entre ellos, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada.

Antes quería explicarle a Candy lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

Sin poder resistirse, Terry la encerró en un abrazo protector, y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello que caía en una maravillosa cascada sobre sus hombros..

-Tuve tanto miedo… -admitió Candy, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora, lo prometo. –le dijo, mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, y le besaba la frente.

Permanecieron abrazados por un breve momento, hasta que Candy, cobrando un conciencia, levantó la mirada hacia Terry con la intención de preguntarle qué sucedía, pues no entendía qué hacían ahí los dos, cuando se suponía que ambos esperaban una sentencia.

Sin embargo voces provenientes de fuera los hicieron separarse inmediatamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy vio con incredulidad a la tía abuela y a Richard Grandchester, que conversaban seriamente sobre algo.

-Tía abuela… murmuró Candy, llena de asombro.

La tía abuela se limitó a asentir, mientras Richard cerraba la puerta de la sala.

Los dos intrusos se acomodaron en la salita de la habitación

-Es hora, dijo Richard, mirando significativamente a Terry.

El muchacho pareció por un momento no haber escuchado, pero pronto hizo un ágil movimiento extrayendo de su saco un objeto

-Candy. –dijo Terry para llamar la atención de la muchacha, que se había quedado mirando a Elroy y Richard.

La muchacha volvió a mirar a Terry, a tiempo para ver como ponía una rodilla en el piso…

-Candice White Andrew ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? –dijo, mientras tomaba su mano para colocar un precioso anillo de diamantes en su dedo…

Candy se quedó paralizada, incapaz de dar una respuesta, no ayudó nada mirar hacía dónde la tía abuela, que la miraba fijamente y con el adusto rostro de siempre.

-Yo… yo… no sé… es decir yo… fue lo único que Candy fue capaz de decir, deseando escapar de allí.

-¿Podrían concedernos unos minutos a solas?

-solicitó Terry al ver que Candy parecía no poder recuperarse.

La tía abuela se mostró reacia, sin embargo el duque la instó a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Candy apenas vio salir a la tía abuela.

-Yo… no sé como explicarte. -Admitió él.

-podrías comenzar por el principio. -dijo Candy, ya un tanto molesta, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el anillo que Terry le había colocado en el dedo.

Terry suspiró pesadamente, y comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos sucedidos después de que fueran encontrados en el establo.

Candy guardó absoluto silencio, y de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto… te juro que soy capaz de arreglarmelas sola… creeme, puedo hacerlo… volveré a América, tú… tienes una vida por delante, y un sueño qué cumplir, se muy bien que no quieres esto… así que te libero. -dijo Candy entregandole el lujoso anillo.

-Es verdad… esto no estaba dentro de mis planes, y tienes razón, heredar el título de mi padre nunca fue una opción para mí… pero quiero que sepas que estar a tu lado, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no estoy pidiendote que seas mi esposa porque mi padre me lo haya impuesto…

Se muy bien que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a comenzar si es necesario, la cuestión es que yo... no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de perderte. -dijo él, y luego guardó silencio, esperando tal vez que ella dijera algo, pero los segundos pasaban sin que ella dijera nada.

-Por supuesto, entenderé si tú no deseas esto. -dijo, y luego le dio la espalda.

Candy se quedó allí con los pies clavados al piso, sin ser capaz de moverse, las palabras de Terry la habían conmovido profundamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía ese sentimiento…

Todo ese tiempo que había pasado encerrada en el cuarto de castigo, solo hubo algo que le causo verdadero terror eso fue la idea de abandonar el colegio sabiendo que tendría que dejar atrás a Terry, y quizá no volver a verlo jamás.

Entonces, lentamente se acercó a él, y lo abrazó por la espalda.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en Terry, que acostumbrado a perder todo lo que amaba, pensó que Candy se alejaría, pero allí estaba ella.

Comprendió entonces que lo que en realidad había molestado a Candy era la idea de un matrimonio forzado, y se prometió hacer lo posible por demostrarle que el suyo no sería así…

Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella, al hacerlo se topó con dos esmeraldas preciosas que ahora refulgian, pareciendo sonreirle.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Candy solo asintió, pero eso fue suficiente para que Terry procediera a colcar la sortija en su dedo, luego procedió a besar su mano, y darle un fugaz beso en los labios, entonces escucharon la voz de Richard, que los llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, ya pueden pasar. -dijo el muchacho.

Elroy aún mantenía el rostro crispado, dispuesta a arrastrar a Candy por los cabellos si era necesario, pues no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de emparentar con la realeza inglesa.

Sin embargo, su rostro se suavizo cuándo vio que Richard acercarse a Candy.

-déjame ver querida. -Le dijo, y Candy le ofreció la mano.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la tía abuela se encontraba reunida con sus sobrinos para darles a conocer las buenas nuevas.

-¿cómo que Candy va a casarse con ese aristócrata arrogante? -dijo Archie a la tía abuela, estaba muy indignado y furioso.

-No te permito que te expreses en ese tono. -dijo la tía abuela.

-Es que no puedo aceptarlo. -dijo el muchacho cruzandose de brazos.

-basta Archie controlate por favor,le pidió Stear.

-Perdona a mi hermano tía abuela, ha estado muy tenso.

La tia abuela ignoró el comentario.

-por cierto, ¿dónde están Neil y Eliza? -preguntó Stear.

-Neil se encuentra en sus habitaciones, no creí necesario hacerlo venir… y Eliza va en un barco de vuelta a Chicago, al parecer fue ella la que ocasionó todo esto…

-¿qué? -preguntó Archie, abandonado su enojo un momento, pues nunca pensó ver que la tía abuela castigara a Eliza alguna vez.

-es todo lo que diré del asunto. -dijo, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

-No puedo aceptarlo Stear...

-Ya escuchaste a la tía abuela, la decisión ya está tomada…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Stear?

-Basta Archie, deja de comportarte de esa manera, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que Candy ha elegido a Terry?

Archie guardó silencio durante un largo rato, y después respondió… -Te equivocas Stear… Es verdad, Candy me importa mucho, pero no por lo que tú crees… ya no… estaba muy confundido… aún lo estoy, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer ahora mismo con mi vida, pero hablando de Candy, yo sólo quiero que ella feliz, y sé que él nunca podrá darle la felicidad que ella necesita… además no me parece nada justo que se le obligue a contraer matrimonio… es apenas una niña. -Comprendo tu preocupación, pero ya has oído a la tía abuela.

Fue la propia Candy quién tomó la desición…

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?¿Y si la tía abuela la forzó?

-Ya deberías saber que Candy nunca aceptaría una imposición, y menos cuando se trata de su futuro… antes ella habría renunciado a todo…

Archie pareció meditarlo.

-Tienes razón. -dijo a regañadientes.

Y ambos hermanos llegaron al acuerdo de respetar la decisión de su querida prima.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN...**

 **NO ME CANSO DE DECIRLES LO MUCHO QUE LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD VALORO MUCHO ESO.**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

-¿Estás segura de lo que harás Candy? -preguntó Paty con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Candy le regaló una sonrisa, y asintió. -sí Paty, estoy muy segura.

-Pero Candy...ustedes… son tan jóvenes… v. -insistió Annie.

-Annie… no es como si mañana mismo fuera a ocurrir, Terry y yo hemos pensado que el próximo Mayo sería adecuado… para entonces, Terry alcanzará la mayoría de edad, y yo… bueno, estaré lista… -dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Bueno, no creo que seis meses hagan mucha diferencia, pero si lo has decidido, sólo nos queda desearte toda la felicidad de este mundo. -dijo Paty abrazando a su querida amiga muy efusivamente.

-Ahora… -dejanos ver ese anillo… -dijo Annie con alegría.

-Es precioso… -dijo Annie admirando la joya.

-debe pertenecer al ajuar familiar, y su valor podría ser incalculable. -dijo Paty.

-Tienes razón Paty, Terry me dijo que este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación. Él deseaba reemplazarlo por otro, pero el duque ha insistido en que es una tradición familiar. -explicó Candy.

-desde luego Paty y yo seremos tus damas de honor… no te perdonaría que nos dejaras fuera de esto.

-Porsupuesto que ustedes estarán conmigo en todo momento. -dijo la chica rubia correspondiendo al abrazo de sus amigas.

-Señoritas, ya es hora de que vayan a la cama. -anunció la hermana Margaret que hacía su habitual ronda.

-sí hermana, contestaron las chicas…

Sin embargo Candy no pudo reprimirse, y corrió a abrazar a la religiosa. -gracias hermana. -le dijo, pues las chicas le habían contado que la religiosa había intentado interceder por ellos.

La mujer comprendió que sus amigas la habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido…

En aquel colegio con reglas tan estrictas las religiosas no podían mostrar ningún tipo de afecto hacia los alumnos, pero la hermana Margaret nunca antes había conocido a una chica como Candy, capaz de derretir hasta un témpano de hielo con su calidez natural, así que se permitió por primera vez, mostrar su lado afectuoso, y correspondió al abrazo.

Después, todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Candy estaba tan cansada, que se durmió pronto, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

El día siguiente, sin embargo, no fue tan mágico, tuvo que volver a clases, y encima soportar las miradas de desconcierto de todas sus compañeras.

Candy se preguntaba, si su compromiso sería ya del dominio de todos en el colegio…

Pensó entonces que quizá Eliza… buscó por toda la habitación esa mirada burlona que siempre la acosaba, pero fue en vano… ella no estaba en el salón…

Aquello le causó una gran impresión, por lo que al salir de clases, quiso saber dónde estaba.

-Paty… hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-Es… hoy en la clase… Eliza no estaba presente…

-Oh… -exclamó la muchacha, dirigiendo su mirada a Annie en busca de apoyo.

-¿Qué sucede chicas? -dijo Candy.

-Eliza… ella… fue expulsada del colegio, y la tía abuela la mandó de vuelta a América… -respondió Annie.

-¿expulsada? -eso es imposible…

-Candy, no me digas que sientes pena por ella… -dijo Annie, molesta ante esa perspectiva.

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que nunca quise que…

-Escucha Candy, tú no eres culpable de lo sucedido… ella misma se lo buscó. -dijo Paty.

Además, no creo que tenga lo que merece…

-secundo Annie.

-Annie… -susurró Candy.

-díganme ¿cómo es que Eliza...?

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Paty se decidió y habló.

-Stear me dijo que la hermana Gray tomó la decisión de expulsar a Eliza, y la tía abuela no se opuso, por el contrario, estaba considerando la idea de enviarla a Lakewood y mantenerla allá por un largo tiempo sin poder utilizar los privilegios que su apellido le otorga, esperaba que le sirviera de escarmiento, sin embargo, la hermana Gray, recomendó a la tía abuela un colegio para señoritas en Chicago, allí es dónde irá Eliza.

-¿Neil la acompañará?

-No, él se ha quedado. -respondió Annie esta vez.

El rostro de Candy se descompuso.

-Stear dice que Neil es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo en tu contra, además ha dejado de tener la guía de Eliza.

Candy comprendió entonces el porqué de las miradas de sus compañeras, seguramente Luisa las habría convencido de que Eliza era una víctima.

A este respecto, tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado, le alegró saber que Eliza no estaría allí para tratar de arruinar su felicidad, pero por otro lado, sentía pena por ella, pensó que todas las bromas y ofensas que le gastaba eran el reflejo de la pobreza de su alma, y deseo de corazón que encontrara su lugar en el mundo.

Ya por la tarde, Candy se dirigió a la colina para encontrarse con Terry… era la primera vez que lo veía desde su compromiso, le pareció extraño saber que sus destinos estaban ligados ahora.

-veo que se dignó a venir señorita pecas…

Ella le sonrío, sintiendo cómo se relajaba al darse cuenta de que Terry seguía siendo tan bromista como siempre.

Tengo noticias… -anunció, con el rostro un poco serio, logrando captar por completo la atención de Candy

-Debido a nuestra… situación actual… la hermana Gray ha accedido a darnos un espacio para poder vernos… -explicó él, que aún no estaba habituado a su nuevo estatus de hombre comprometido, por supuesto, no era que le desagradara, por el contrario, era una de las cosas que un día terminaría por agradecer a su padre, pero temía que Candy se sintiera incómoda hablando de ello.

-te has quedado callado.

-oh si, decía que podremos vernos, y hablar dentro del colegio, pero deberá ser en una de las salas y con la supervisión de una monja… -dijo Terry despectivamente.

Candy tampoco ocultó su decepción, pues sabía que a la mirada de las monjas no podrían ser ellos mismos, y tendrían que seguir las reglas impuestas por la sociedad. Esas que a ninguno de los dos se le daba bien seguir.

-hay algo más… ¿cierto?

-sólo una cosa más… mi padre desea que nos reunamos con él el próximo domingo para tomar el té.

-Pero no podemos… aún no es quinto domingo.

Terry sonrió sin alegría. -El duque siempre consigue lo que quiere. -dijo Terry.

Candy comprendió los sentimientos de Terry, y se preguntó si había hecho bien en aceptar su propuesta, sabiendo que él no toleraba a la nobleza.

-Será la primera vez que la vea… -dijo é és del enfrentamiento que tuvimos cuando volví de América.

Candy supo que Terry se refería a su madrastra.

-Me pregunto ¿cuál fue su reacción al enterarse de los planes de mi padre? -No permitiré que trate de hacerte un desaire… yo he aprendido a vivir con su desprecio, y la verdad es que no me importa, pero no quisiera que tú...

Candy no supo qué responder ni cómo aliviar la tensión, y hacerle saber a Terry que estaría bien, era verdad, estaba nerviosa, y a la vez furiosa, por la perspectiva de conocer a la mujer que había hecho desdichada la infancia de Terry, pero no se acobardaría frente a ella. Candy pensó que si seguían por esa línea de conversación tendría que salir huyendo para no querer asesinar a esa mujer. Afortunadamente no fue necesario, pues el mismo Terry, que se había mostrado un tanto sombrío al hablar del castillo, cambió radicalmente su actitud.

-Me alegra que estés a mi lado. -dijo, y Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Grandchester, acababa de suscitarse un duro enfrentamiento.

Caroline Grandchester, actual, duquesa había arrojado un costosísimo jarrón con toda la intención de que se estrellara contra su marido, sin embargo, el hombre había conseguido salir antes, y el jarrón fue a dar contra la puerta del despacho haciéndose añicos.

La mujer tenía el rostro enrojecido de furia.

Su esposo había tenido el descaro de decirle que su bastardo pronto contraería matrimonio y entonces lo nombraría heredero al ducado.

No conforme con eso, le había pedido, no más bien le había ordenado que planeara la fiesta de compromiso.

Durante sus quince años de matrimonio había sido víctima de múltiples humillaciones por parte de su esposo, desde sus desplantes, el hecho de que durante todo ese tiempo sólo la hubiera tocado en tres ocasiones con meros fines de procreación … y sus múltiples infidelidades…

De haber sabido que ese sería su destino, habría renunciado a él… pero ahora ya era tarde…

Recordó lo mucho que se había emocionado cuando su padre le había informado que había arreglado su compromiso matrimonial con Richard Grandchester, dicho arreglo había sido posible, gracias a que el padre de Richard estaba casi en la ruina y su padre había ofrecido una cuantiosa fortuna.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde hacía mucho, y deseaba fervientemente el momento de convertirse en su esposa,sin embargo él decidió ignorar el arreglo, y se retiró a Escocia, allí conoció a esa actriz de quinta, entonces rompió el compromiso, se casó con ella y se marchó a América, sin importar nada.

Tiempo después se enteró de que Richard se había convertido en padre, para entonces, ella se encontraba ante la perspectiva de casarse con el nuevo pretendiente que su padre le había había conseguido, pero ella, acostumbrada a tener todo lo que deseaba, se negó, y le hizo saber que no se casaría con nadie que no fuera Richard.

Fuera porque deseaba cumplir los deseos de su hija, o porque conseguir una posición en la nobleza fuera prioritario, su padre, aprovechando su ventaja económica, hizo lo necesario para obligar a Richard a acceder al compromiso, fue así, que consiguió tenerlo, lo que no esperaba, era que trajera consigo al hijo que había procreado con esa mujer…

Ella había aceptado su presencia creyendo que de esa manera lograría hacerse con el corazón de su esposo, pero él le había dejado en claro que eso nunca sucedería, y ella sabía que el motivo era la mujer que había dejado en América, su sombra era el lastre que había arrastrado a lo largo de todos esos años y que se mantenía vigente por medio de ese chiquillo...

-Milady disculpe que la interrumpa, pero un carruaje ha llegado con este mensaje. -dijo, y le entregó un sobre.

-bien. -encárgate de recoger este desastre. -voy a salir.

Uno de los guardias, al ver que su señora tenía intención de abordar aquel carruaje de dudosa procedencia, se apresuró a abordarla.

-Milady ¿desea que ordene a los guardias seguir el carruaje a distancia?

-no es necesario. - dijo, y abordó.

En el interior del carruaje una figura encapuchada, apenas iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

-¿nunca dejarás de ser tan teatral cierto?

Cómo respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

-Escuché que tu hijo contraerá matrimonio…

-sabes bien que el muchacho no es mi hijo…

-lo sé… pero me divierte ver esa expresión en tu cara cuando hablas de él…

-vayamos al grano ¿quieres? -Necesito poner en marcha el plan... -dijo la duquesa.

El misterioso personaje chasqueo la lengua.

-Me parece que Richard ha sido más inteligente que tú… ahora que Terrence será nombrado heredero, la muerte de Richard no importará…

-Tal vez… pero el muchacho no quiere ocupar el lugar de su padre… si Richard muere, es probable que Terrence renuncie al ducado…

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Entonces también lo quitaremos del camino… -respondió la duquesa con frialdad.

-Muy bien, entonces se hará como gustes…

* * *

Annie se encontraba en los jardines del colegio practicando sus notas, sin notar que un par de ojos grises se habían posado sobre ella…

-Tiene usted un talento extraordinario. -escuchó decir. -cuando se volvió, se encontró con la intensa mirada de un joven que al parecer llevaba un largo rato observándola.

-Yo… bueno, se supone que no…

-disculpe señorita, mi intención no era asustarla…

-Mi nombre es Paul Rinaldi. -dijo, y sin previo aviso tomó su mano para depositar un galante beso en el dorso, mientras su plateada mirada se clavaba en el bello rostro de la muchacha.

-Yo… soy Annie Britter… -dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Es un verdadero placer conocer a una señorita tan bella…

-Señor Rinaldi. -le recuerdo que en este colegio el contacto entre chicos y chicas está estrictamente prohibido. -dijo la hermana Gray, que había contemplado la escena.

Annie se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

-lo siento hermana. -se excusó el chico.

-ciao bella, -nos veremos después. -le dijo a Annie, y le guiñó un ojo.

Archie paseaba por los jardines, había tomado esa costumbre desde que habían vuelto de Escocia.

Hacerlo, le ayudaba a serenar su agitada mente, aunque a veces no servía de nada.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar en el que días atrás había visualizado a Annie practicar con su violín, en aquella ocasión, y sin saber porqué, había sentido deseos de acercarse y hablarle, sin embargo no lo había hecho, pensó que aquel sentimiento estaba guiado por la culpa que sentía por haberla lastimado.

Pensaba en ello, cuando la vio… estaba hablando con un muchacho, al parecer, él le dijo algo que la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

Luego vio cómo aquel individuo besaba la mano de la que fuera su novia.

Entonces Archie sintió que su sangre hervía…

Sintió deseos de correr hacia ellos, y borrar la sonrisa de la cara de aquel tipo que se había atrevido a mirar a Annie de aquella manera.

Estaba por lanzarse, cuando vio que la hermana Gray se acercaba, entonces vio a aquel tipo marcharse, no sin antes hacer que Annie se sonrojara otra vez…

Se preguntó entonces ¿qué estaba pasando con él? ¿acaso estaba celoso?


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, POR FIN HOY LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE, LES AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE QUE SE MANTENGAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO SUS PALABRAS.**

 **HAY ALGO QUE ME GUSTARÍA PREGUNTARLES PERO SERÁ AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

-¿Te fijaste? -Es sumamente apuesto.

-A mí me miró por algunos segundos, y me dirigió la palabra.

-Sólo estaba buscando a la hermana Lilian, de lo contrario, nunca te hubiera mirado.

-ya cállate.

-dicen que pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Italia…

-No sé porqué tanto alboroto por un alumno nuevo. -dijo Annie un poco molesta.

-¿qué sucede Annie? ¿Por qué te molesta que las chicas hablen acerca del chico nuevo? -preguntó Paty

-No me molesta en absoluto… es sólo que… ¿tienen que alborotarse de esa manera cada vez que miran a un chico bien parecido?

-¿acaso lo conoces? -preguntó Paty.

-claro que no… ¿por qué lo dices?

-porque acabas de admitir que es guapo, y te has sonrojado…

-eh… No… yo no…

-¿de qué hablan chicas? -dijo Candy que acababa de llegar.

-hablábamos del chico nuevo…

-¿se refieren a Paul Rinaldi?

-¿lo conoces? -preguntó Annie sorprendida, y alzando la voz, haciendo que las demás chicas se volvieran para mirarlas con desaprobación.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Annie se disculpó, y se atrincheró en su mesa. -Annie, estás actuando muy rara, casi puedo asegurar que has tenido un enfrentamiento con ese chico. -dijo Paty, que era lo bastante inteligente como para dejarlo pasar.

-Annie se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-En verdad no sucedió nada.

-tranquilízate Annie, y cuéntanos. -dijo Candy.

Annie no dijo nada, y tampoco descubrió su rostro.

-vamos Annie, deja de ser una pequeña cobarde. -insistió la rubia.

Annie poco a poco fue retirando las manos de su rostro.

-Es que yo… -dijo, y luego respiró profundamente.

Ayer estaba practicando en los jardines, estaba muy concentrada porque en una semana tendremos nuestra primera actuación… entonces, de la nada, apareció un chico, muy grosero por cierto…

-¿te hizo algo Annie? -preguntó Paty preocupada.

-no en realidad… pero su comportamiento no fue nada cortés… mira que estar espiando a las personas sin que se den cuenta… -dijo ella muy indignada.

Candy rompió a reír en ese momento.

-no es gracioso. -dijo Annie.

\- Me parece que el joven Rinaldi, sigue siendo como Terry recuerda…

-¿Terry? -preguntaron las dos chicas completamente sorprendidas.

-Paul Rinaldi es un viejo amigo de Terry, su padre pertenece a una de las familias más adineradas de Italia, y su madre es hija del conde de Yorkshire.

Paul y Terry fueron compañeros de colegio cuando niños.

Además de que sus padres son grandes amigos.

-Entonces... no me extraña que sea así de maleducado. -dijo Annie, arrepintiéndose al instante por haber hablado mal del prometido de su querida amiga.

-lo siento Candy… no debí...

-No pasa nada, se muy bien que Terry no destaca precisamente por su buen comportamiento, lo que me parece increíble es que tú estés tan afectada por el comportamiento de Paul.

-Tienes razón, no debería darle tanta importancia, vamos a olvidarlo.

Paty y Candy asintieron, pero Candy decidió averiguar más, pues sabía que Annie no estaba diciéndole todo.

* * *

Más tarde, Candy se dirigió a la sala privada que la hermana Gray tenía en el colegio, pues allí era donde ella y Terry podían encontrarse, sin embargo procuraban siempre encontrar un espacio para ir a la colina, donde siempre podían compartir sin ataduras.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Candy estaba un tanto ansiosa, quería preguntarle a Terry acerca de ese chico Paul.

Pensó que este tema, sería adecuado.

Como siempre, Terry ya la esperaba en la sala, y la recibió con un beso galante en el dorso de la mano, pues eso era lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar bajo la estricta vigilancia de las monjas.

Se acomodaron en los sillones, y se formó un silencio.

-Debo realizar algunas tareas de consulta en la biblioteca. -dijo la hermana Victoria, que estaba encargada de vigilarlos.

-los dejaré solos, y espero que no cometan ninguna imprudencia. -les reprendió.

Ambos asintieron, y la monja se retiró.

Entonces Candy suspiró aliviada, y tomó un lugar junto a Terry, que había estirado sus largas piernas.

-Ahora mismo, me gustaría un cigarrillo. -dijo.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada, y él se echó a reír.

Luego, como si fuera un accidente, dejó caer un brazo, y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de Candy, que miró nerviosa hacia la puerta.

Terry rió por su reacción, y a continuación la besó larga y profundamente, hasta dejarla en un estado en el que era incapaz de articular pensamientos coherentes.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos por las palabras de Terry, pero tuvo que admitir que ella también deseaba que lo hiciera…

Luego ella se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… no es nada…

-Sé que hay algo que te preocupa…

-En realidad… bueno yo… quería preguntarte… ¿qué sabes de Paul Rinaldi? Quiero decir… ustedes son amigos y…

Terry se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Así que Rinaldi? ¿No estarás acaso pensando en cambiarme por él? ¿o sí?

-¡Terry! -lo regañó ella.

-¿qué? -preguntó él con fingida inocencia.

-¿cómo te atreves a decir que quiero... cambiarte por ese chico? -dijo ella molesta.

-Bueno, él es muy rico, y según he escuchado es muy guapo, y aunque no pertenezca a la alta nobleza, su linaje es intachable.

Para cuando Terry terminó de hablar, Candy tenía los brazos cruzados, y tenía un gracioso gesto en el rostro, intentando parecer enojada.

-Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a regar besos por todo su rostro, hasta que volvió a sus labios, y la besó hasta que se le olvidó su enojo.

-¿Por qué te interesa Rinaldi?

-bueno… parece que Annie ha tenido un enfrentamiento con él… sospecho que no nos ha dicho lo que verdaderamente sucedió y ya que tú eres su amigo…

Terry frunció el ceño, y después de meditarlo un poco respondió.

-hace mucho que Rinaldi y yo no estamos en contacto…

-pero tu dijiste que… -replicó Candy.

-Y es verdad… cuando niños fuimos amigos muy cercanos, él solía ir al castillo con su padre o yo ir a la mansión de su familia, pero luego su familia se mudó a Italia, y dejamos de ser cercanos… y ahora mismo, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.

Candy hizo un mohín.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, estoy seguro de que Paul sabrá comportarse, y la tímida sabrá defenderse sola.

Aunque ciertamente me extraña que no se haya comportado correctamente, Paul no es como yo… él… es... todo un caballero.

-No digas eso, tú eres todo un caballero.

Terry se sintió dichoso por el cumplido de Candy.

-Me refiero a que a diferencia mía, él se siente muy cómodo actuando en la alta sociedad, sus modales son perfectos, es el tipo de chico que todos están encantados de conocer.

* * *

Paul Rinaldi se encontraba en su habitación, odiaba la idea de encontrarse recluido en un colegio nuevamente.

En Italia, tenía a su disposición cuatro maestros que sus padres habían contratado para encargarse de su educación, pero sus padres habían decidido volver a inglaterra, pues su abuelo estaba ya muy enfermo, y los médicos no tenían un buen pronóstico, por lo que su padre, al ser el único familiar varón, heredaría el título, en consecuencia, residirían permanentemente en Londres.

Él habría preferido tener maestros particulares, pero su madre había insistido en que entrara al colegio, fue así que siguiendo la sugerencia del duque de Grandchester, gran amigo de su padre, lo habían inscrito en el San Pablo.

Tan solo al llegar, le pareció que todo era excesivamente estricto, y casi de inmediato, sintió desprecio por todas esas reglas, y pensó que la sociedad inglesa era en definitiva, la más hipócrita de todas.

Comprendía por qué Terrence, su antiguo amigo, y compañero, se había sentido siempre tan fuera de sitio, él conocía su historia, y sabía su oscuro secreto, ese que había arrastrado desde muy pequeño, quizá era por eso que no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que alguien como él hubiera aceptado un matrimonio arreglado… A sus oídos había llegado ya la noticia del compromiso de Terrence.

Pensó entonces que él nunca consentiría que alguien más decidiera su futuro… a menos que tuviera la fortuna de toparse con alguien como la chica de cabello negro que había visto en los jardines…

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar la escena…

Nunca antes se había sentido impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho.

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, a pesar de que había estado observándola por un largo rato, y mucho menos había actuado como todas las jovencitas que había visto por el colegio, dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención.

Ella, era diferente, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de quién era él, a pesar de que todos en el colegio lo sabían, pues a pesar de no pertenecer a la alta esfera de la nobleza como Terrence, su apellido lo precedía a donde quiera que iba, además Terrence y él eran los únicos hijos de nobles que asistían al San Pablo, por lo que era prácticamente imposible pasar desapercibido, y sin embargo ella prácticamente lo había ignorado, y le había dado una mirada llena de timidez y de asombro que lo hicieron sentirse aún más atraído.

En realidad, todo en ella lo hacía sentirse sumamente atraído, su cabello largo y negro, sus hermosos ojos azules… Se prometió entonces, que haría todo lo posible por verla de nuevo.

* * *

-Tranquilízate Archie, tú mismo has dicho que Annie sólo hablaba con él, y que además se le notaba incómoda.

-lo sé, pero odié cada segundo, y cuando besó su mano… ¿cómo te sentirías si Paty fuera cortejada por otro?

-Bueno, seguramente me molestaría mucho, pero si eso sucediera, seguramente yo sería el culpable.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué tú serías culpable?

-Es simple… -si otra persona llegara a la vida de Paty, eso sólo significaría que yo no estoy cuidándola, ni dándole suficiente atención.

Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte hermano, pero tú mismo te lo buscaste, fuiste tú quien dejó ir a Annie… tú descuidaste lo que ella te ofrecía por ir tras un imposible…

-Yo… creí que…

-sí lo sé… siempre supe de tus sentimientos hacia Candy… puesto que hubo una época en la que yo también los tuve… fue un poco difícil aceptar que ella me veía únicamente como un amigo, y posteriormente como a un primo, quizá como a un hermano, pero comprendí que las cosas debían ser así. ¿recuerdas cómo miraba a Anthony y él a ella?

-Sí, fue por eso por lo que decidimos alejarnos…

-Ella sufrió mucho por Anthony… y estoy seguro de que aún ahora, vive en un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón.

-Por supuesto, eso es porque Anthony era el ser mas bueno…

-Ahora bien… ¿Has visto cómo se miran ella y Terry?

Archie iba a responder, pero recordó lo que Candy le dijo cuando le preguntó por qué lo había elegido a él.

Ella le había dicho que a pesar de todo, Terry siempre había estado para ella en las dificultades y en los buenos momentos, entonces comenzó a comprender lo que su hermano quería decir.

-Tienes razón Stear, yo descuide a Annie, y la lastime demasiado, quizá debería dejar que alguien más la haga todo lo feliz que yo no pude...

Stear negó con la cabeza.

-tampoco se trata de eso… se trata de que sepas muy bien lo que quieres… si estás decidido a ir por Annie, hazlo, pero toma en cuenta que no será sencillo, y puede ser que al final no resultes ser el vencedor…

* * *

Los días se fueron como agua entre los dedos, y finalmente había llegado el domingo.

Candy tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-tranquila, no hay nada que temer, todo saldrá muy bien. -le dijo Annie, mientras terminaba de dar los últimos toques al peinado de la rubia.

Para la ocasión, había decidido hacerle un moño alto, bien sujeto, pero con unos rizos sueltos, que le restaran un poco de formalidad.

\- Me parece que este será apropiado. -dijo Paty, colocando sobre la cama un vestido color amarillo con bordes de encaje.

-gracias por todo chicas.

-no hay nada que agradecer. -respondieron al unísono.

-Ahora vamos, se hace tarde. -informó Paty.

* * *

Un elegante carruaje esperaba ya a la entrada del colegio, y un joven daba vueltas de manera impaciente.

-Milord, no es necesario que espere aquí… puede quedarse en el carruaje.

-Gracias James, pero quiero esperarla...

Acababa de decirlo, cuando vio a Candy aparecer.

Estaba absolutamente deslumbrante.

Él la ayudó a subir al carruaje, y así emprendieron el viaje hacia el castillo.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por una de las mucamas, que los condujo a una sala privada, donde según les dijeron, los duques les esperaban.

A Canddy le causó una gran impresión conocer finalmente a la duquesa, por supuesto, justo como lo esperaba, se topó con una mujer absolutamente arrogante que hacía gala de su posición, presentándose ante ellos envuelta en ricas prendas, y totalmente enjoyada, sin embargo, a lo largo de la reunión Candy fue capaz de darse cuenta de que a pesar de la nobleza de su origen y de sus excelentes modales, la mujer carecía de gracia y elegancia.

Sin quererlo, recordó a Eleonor Baker, la verdadera madre de Terry y no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que eran.

-Así que ésta es tu prometida, Terrence.

Me parece que fue ingenuo de mi parte esperar algo mejor de tu parte.

-No voy a permitir que… -dijo Terry .

-señorita White, es un placer recibirlos aquí, espero que se sienta cómoda. -dijo, el duque, cortando de tajo la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento.

-Por favor, vallámos a la terraza.

Ya instalados en sus lugares, el duque ordenó que les trajeran el té.

-señorita Andrew, Terrence me ha dicho que ya han seleccionado la fecha de la boda.

-Hemos elegido el mes de Mayo, aunque aún no seleccionamos el día.

-Me parece muy prudente de su parte, seis meses serán suficientes para la plantación ¿no es así querida? -dijo el duque dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Sí, así es. -dijo la mujer con un extraño brillo en la mirada que Candy fue capaz de notar.

-Estoy seguro que la señora Elroy no tendrá inconveniente en ayudar con los preparativos, debo comunicarle también, que me he puesto en contacto con George Jhonson, quién según entiendo es la mano derecha del señor Andrew.

Desafortunadamente me ha informado que su señor se encuentra de viaje por lo que es imposible una reunión con él en este momento, pero me ha asegurado que la señora Elroy está facultada para tomar las decisiones inherentes a la boda, también me aseguró que él estará presente ese día.

Candy sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa, pues esa sería la primera vez que vería al hombre responsable de adopción.

-Bien, me parece que harias bien en mostrarle el castillo a la señorita. -dijo Richard, dirigiéndose a Terry.

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, y Candy lo imitó, y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines.

-¿Acaso pretendes que vivan en mi castillo?

-lanzó furiosa la duquesa.

-En el momento en que se desposen, seran los nuevos duques, lo que los convertirá en dueños y señores de este castillo, por lo que serás tú quien viva en su castillo, a menos que por supuesto, quieras mudarte…

La mujer le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos? William es el verdadero heredero…

-No te preocupes, sus futuros están asegurados. En su momento, accederán a la parte de la fortuna que les corresponde, además he estado trabajando para concertar buenos matrimonios para nuestras hijas, de manera.

-¿Que hay de mi?

-Ya te lo dije, tú puedes permanecer aquí o mudarte al campo… puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, realmente no me importa.

-como puedes ser así, después de que te entregue mi vida.

-Que yo sepa tu vida no ha sido precisamente un infierno como tratas de hacer creer a los demás, no creas que no estoy enterado de tua aventuras con el capataz, además de todo el dinero que derrochas. -soltó mordaz.

-¿Y eso que? Tú has tenido cientos de amantes y ¿por qué no habría yo de tener uno?

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que hagas, simplemente te informo que ahora puedes hacerlo con mucha más libertad.

-¿de qué hablas?

Richard hizo una seña, y de inmediato un hombre mayor hizo su aparición

-Stewart, dale a la duquesa los papeles del divorcio.

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes hacerme esto… gracias a mi fortuna tú y tu asquerosa familia salieron del hoyo en que estaban.

-Me parece que ya he pagado con creces ese "préstamo". -dijo señalando las joyas que la mujer traía puestas.

-Eres un mal nacido… pero ésto no se quedará así. -dijo la mujer rompiendo los papeles que el abogado le había dado para acto seguido marcharse de allí.

Mientras tanto, Terry y Candy paseaban por el jardín ajenos al enfrentamiento.

-Que preciosos jardines. -comentó Candy para romper el silencio.

-de niño solía esconderme por allá cuando hacía alguna travesura, y la duquesa me buscaba para castigarme. -dijo Terry señalando un rincón reodeado de grandes arbustos.

A Candy se le encogio el corazón al pensar en un pequeño niño sólo y asustado, y pensó que a pesar se haber sido abandonada, nunca había estado sola, y ahora, Terry tampoco lo estaría más, pues juntos llenarían ese sombrío lugar en uno lleno de amor.

Terry le mostró cada rincón del castillo, hasta que Candy, algo apenada, lo interrumpió

-Tengo que ir al tocador.

Terry le indicó el camino.

Sin embargo Candy tomó un camino equivocado, por lo que tuvo que caminar más de lo planeado, cuando por fin estuvo en el pasillo correcto, alcanzó a ver a la duquesa hablando con una mujer.

Candy se ocultó para no ser vista, y volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta que estuvo otra vez con Terry.

-¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco rara…

-No, yo…

-¿Candy?

-No es nada, sólo… me topé con la duquesa…

-¿con Caroline?

-Sí ella… hablaba con una mujer…

-Tal vez era Simone, su dama de compañía.

-Tal vez. -convino Candy, pero sintió una extraña sensación que le decía que algo no iba bien...

* * *

 **BUENO CHICAS, COMO LES DIJE, QUISIERA PREGUNTARLES ALGO... ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE ANNIE TERMINARA CON ARCHIE, O CON ALGUIEN MÁS? LES PREGUNTO ESTO, PORQUE LA SEMANA PASAD LEÍ EN VARIOS DE SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER A ANNIE CON ALGUIEN DIFERENTE... INICIALMENTE, PENSÉ EL PERSONAJE DE PAUL PARA AYUDAR A QUE ARCHIE ACLARARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR ANNIE, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HE PLANTEADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE DEJARLOS JUNTOS ¿QUÉ OPINAN?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas noches chicas, antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por el retraso... Verán, he estado trabajando en un minific para conmemorar día de muertos, que es muy impirtante en mi país... Próximamente se los estaré presentando, por lo pronto espero que disfruten este capítulo y que me digan qué les parece.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

-Asegúrate de apretar bien ese corsé Dorothy, hoy es un día crucial, y esta niña debe lucir impecable.

-sí, señora. -dijo la joven mucama.

-Dorothy ¿podrías dejar de apretar esta cosa? Me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar, y casi no puedo moverme.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero son órdenes de la señora.

-cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ser tan formal conmigo ¿acaso no somos amigas?

-lo siento, señorita… -Candy… y ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿cuándo llegaste a Londres?

-Hace una semana… El señor Andrew ordenó que viniera para hacerme cargo de ti y aquí estoy.

-No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte… dime ¿cómo está tu familia?

-Muy bien, la verdad es que el señor Andrew ha sido muy generoso… George me informó que el señor tomará en sus manos los gastos de la educación de mis hermanitos, lo que me permite contar con más dinero, ahora mismo estoy pagando algunas reformas en la casa de mis padres.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

\- Pero dime ¿cómo llegaste a esto? Cuando viniste a Londres con la convicción de convertirte en una dama jamás imaginé que me encontraría con esta noticia… No puedo creer que vayas a casarte tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. -admitió Candy.

-Pero… ¿estás segura? Según entiendo, tu prometido viene de una familia noble… pero ¿serás feliz en ese mundo?

-No sé si podré adaptarme del todo a la vida de una duquesa, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que seré muy feliz con Terry… verás él y yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estamos juntos, siento que todo es posible…

-Oh vaya, en verdad estás enamorada...debo confesarte que cuando George me informó que vendría a Londres para hacerme cargo de ti… pensé que te había ocurrido algo durante tu estancia en el colegio.

Luego me informó que el motivo por el que se me enviaba era para acompañarte durante tu compromiso matrimonial con el joven Grandchester…

El señor Andrew pensó que sería una buena idea que estuvieras con alguien de tu confianza, y el señor Jhonson me recomendó ampliamente.

Candy pensó en el fiel empleado del tío abuelo… a pesar de mostrarse tan reservado, realmente la conocía muy bien, pues no había nadie más perfecta que Dorothy para hacerle compañía.

-Dorothy… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…

-Dime…

-Eliza… ¿sabe lo del compromiso?

-Sí…

A Candy se le fue el color de las mejillas…

-Se puso furiosa cuando lo supo… por tres días tuvimos que soportar sus gritos… afortunadamente se marchó a Chicago en compañía de su madre…

Candy suspiró de alivio… al menos ya no tendría que vérselas con ella… de hecho, tal vez no volvería a verla.

Bueno, entonces continuemos con tu arreglo. -dijo Dorothy, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. -No querrás llegar tarde a tu gran noche… dijo la chica, mientras tiraba otra vez de las cintas del corsé.

-Dorothy ¿en verdad es necesario que deje de respirar?

-no seas tonta, sólo es un corsé.

-pero yo nunca he usado un corsé.

-lo sé, y si me lo preguntas, creo que es innecesario, pero son órdenes específicas de la tía abuela.

-está bien. - dijo, resignada.

Cuando por fin terminaron con la vestimenta, Dorothy dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- luces maravillosa. -exclamó.

-Dorothy…

-¿sí Candy?

-¿Y si hago el ridículo? -Yo no sé comportarme muy bien… tal vez Eliza tenía razón… Quizá tengo la gracia de un mono…

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás. -la regañó Dorothy.

-Tú eres hermosa, y además eres la persona más dulce y bondadosa que conozco, y mereces ser muy feliz… mereces esto y mucho más… ahora vamos, aún hay que arreglar tu cabello...

Después de un arduo trabajo, el resultado fue espectacular.

Candy traía puesto un magnífico vestido de seda color verde agua que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, gracias al corsé que traía puesto, el vestido, aunque algo sencillo en su diseño, resaltaba la belleza natural de su portadora, además, Dorothy había peinado el cabello de Candy en una trenza francesa que completaba perfectamente su apariencia.

* * *

¿Por qué es necesario esto? -preguntó Terry al duque, que lo observaba atentamente mientras se colocaba la corbata.

-Tu prometida pronto estará aquí ¿quieres al menos parecer feliz? -Si no deseabas este matrimonio, no debiste haber venido a mi… te lo dije desde el principio… -dijo el duque dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Terry apretó los puños… una vez más su padre demostraba lo poco que lo conocía. Desde luego que deseaba el matrimonio con Candy… pero odiaba que su unión fuera tomada por sus familias como una mera transacción económica, y que ellos fueran obligados a exhibirse para satisfacer a la sociedad hipócrita.

Con un suspiro pesado terminó de colocarse la corbata, tenía que salir para recibir a Candy y su familia, quienes llegarían en breve para la fiesta de compromiso que se había organizado en el castillo.

Algunos invitados habían hecho acto de presencia desde temprano.

Nadie quería perderse el acontecimiento que prometía culminar en el enlace matrimonial más importante del año.

Entre los invitados que ya se habían dado cita, estaban los Rinaldi, grandes amigos el duque.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo… Terry se volvió para ver a la persona que había llamado su atención, descubriendo que se trataba de Paul Rinaldi.

Había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que jugaron juntos en el castillo.

Cuando niños, Paul había sido un niño más bien desgarbado y pequeño, que a menudo era aquejado por alguna enfermedad, razón por la que sus padres habían preferido que fuera educado por maestros particulares, y razón por la que más tarde optaron por marcharse a Italia, pues el clima soleado de la toscana era bastante más favorecedor que el gélido clima londinense.

Ahora Paul era un muchacho casi tan alto él, un poco bronceado, con una cabellera negra y espesa, y unos ojos de un gris profundo que se asemejaba al color de la plata líquida.

Aunado a eso, su elegante forma de vestir lo precedía.

El estilo del muchacho le recordó a Archie, el elegante primo de Candy…

Realmente podía considerársele un tipo atractivo, por lo que tuvo que darle crédito a los rumores que había escuchado en el colegio.

-Así que te casas…

-Sí… -respondió Terry un poco inseguro.

-Nunca creí que presenciaría este momento.

-Para ser honesto, yo tampoco imaginé que volvería a verte.

-Ni yo… pero sabrás que ahora es necesario… mi abuelo…

-Sí, escuché la noticia, y lo lamento…

-Gracias, supongo… en realidad no conozco mucho a mi abuelo pero sé que lo echaré de menos… pero dime, ¿dónde te metes todo el día que no he podido verte desde que llegué? Esa prometida tuya, debe mantenerte muy ocupado…

Terry rió con verdadera alegría.

-Admito que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla…

-Y lo harás… prometo presentártela en cuanto esté aquí.

-Esperaré con ansia. -dijo el joven.

-Te veré luego, debo ir al gran salón. -dijo Terry.

-Desde luego.

-Ha sido un gusto verte. -dijo Terry con sinceridad, y se alejó.

Paul lo despidió con un gesto, y pensó que su amigo no había cambiado.

Pensó que cuando lo encontrara sería una persona diferente, pero no era así… la relación entre ellos parecía haberse conservado en el tiempo…

Lo que hacía que tuviera mucha más curiosidad por saber que clase de chica era la prometida de su amigo.

Realmente debía ser alguien muy especial como para conseguir el corazón de alguien como Terry, pues ahora que lo había visto estaba seguro de que no se trataba del todo de un compromiso arreglado como había pensado inicialmente.

* * *

Mientras más se acercaba el carruaje, Candy sentía que sus nervios se acrecentaban, intentó mirar alrededor del carruaje, pero se encontró con la mirada severa de la tía abuela, por lo que decidió no volver a hacerlo, no necesitaba añadir presión al momento.

Entonces intentó mirar por la ventana.

-¡Cierra inmediatamente! -ordenó la anciana.

Candy obedeció, sin embargo deseo estar en el otro carruaje, donde viajaban sus primos y sus queridas amigas.

Finalmente, después de largos minutos que parecieron horas, el carruaje se detuvo, anunciando su llegada a la propiedad de los Grandchester.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy vio a James, el secretario del duque, que inmediatamente se apresuró para ayudar a la matriarca de los Andrew a descender del vehículo.

-Su señoría les espera, por favor permítame escoltarla. -dijo con formalidad.

Candy se preparó para encontrarse con James pero su sorpresa fue enorme, cuando se encontró con Terry.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje oscuro, y su largo cabello perfectamente peinado y recogido en una coleta.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón al sentir el contacto de la cálida mano de Terry, que la ayudó a bajar.

-Luces preciosa. -le dijo discretamente al oído.

-tú también estás muy guapo, dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Después, Candy aceptó gustosa el brazo que Terry le ofreció, y entraron juntos al castillo.

* * *

Paty y Annie terminaban de dar los últimos toques a su arreglo cuando la hermana Margaret les anunció que un carruaje esperaba por ellas.

-Paty, no sé si sea buena idea ir en el mismo carruaje que los chicos. -dijo la morena preocupada.

-No te preocupes Annie, Stear está de acuerdo…

-Pero…

-Lo sé Annie… sé muy bien cómo te sientes...ésta es la primera vez que salimos del colegio juntos sin que Archie y tú… -dime Annie ¿Qué sientes por Archie?

-Lo cierto Paty es que estoy muy confundida… Una parte de mí quisiera que Archie volviera y me dijera que siempre me ha querido como yo a él… pero por otro lado, quiero intentar vivir sin que mi vida gire en torno a él… quiero poder cumplir mis sueños, quiero ser apreciada y amada… y eso es algo que no sé si pueda tener algún día con Archie…

-entiendo… -dijo Paty, luego las dos se encaminaron al carruaje.

Stear quedó maravillado al ver a Paty enfundada en su vestido color lila y su cabello rojizo que destacaba aún más.

-Te ves hermosa… -dijo.

Paty solo atinó a sonrojarse intensamente, y Stear le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Esa había sido una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado completamente de Paty… adoraba ver sus mejillas teñidas de color escarlata cada vez que le decía un cumplido, o cuando le robaba un beso.

Stear era consciente de que la timidez de Paty se debía en parte a que no se veía a sí misma como una chica atractiva, pues toda su vida la había pasado rodeada de personas como Eliza, que la habían hecho perder la confianza en sí misma, pero ahora eso no importaba más, pues ahora él haría cualquier cosa para que se viera con los mismos ojos con los que él la veía.

-Lamento interrumpir pero... ¿están listos los señoritos?

-Sí, claro… -dijo Stear que ayudó a Paty a subir al carruaje.

-Luces muy bien Annie. -dijo Archie en un intento por acercarse un poco a la chica.

-gracias. -fue la escueta respuesta que recibió, sin embargo Archie que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, se apresuró a ofrecerle su ayuda para abordar.

Siendo que no había nadie más cerca, la muchacha tuvo que aceptar la ayuda.

El viaje se realizó casi en absoluto silencio, pero los pensamientos de Annie estaban lejos de ser silenciosos.

Había bastado sólo un leve contacto para que su calma se alterara…

* * *

Paul había decidido salir a dar un paseo, el ambiente en el gran salón era soso y aburrido, como solían ser todas las reuniones de la alta sociedad, y desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a ser el juguete con el que las señoritas se divirtieran.

Caminaba por el sendero, cuando vio entrar un carruaje, cuyo escudo de armas le era desconocido.

Se acercó para mirar de quién se trataba.

Para su sorpresa, del carruaje descendió un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, al que casi de inmediato reconoció como Allistear Cornwell, su compañero en la clase de ciencias.

Tras él descendió una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo.

La había visto en un par de ocasiones con Allistear, pero no conocía su nombre.

Paul sabía que tras ellos vería a Archibald Cornwell, quien era hermano del aludido, y por quien había desarrollado sin querer una extraña animosidad, aunque no había entablado conversación alguna con él.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando vio que del carruaje descendía una persona más que resultó ser Annie Britter…

Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo todos ellos allí, y qué relación tenía Annie con los Cornwell.

-Pensó entonces que después de todo, la fiesta sería interesante…

* * *

En el gran salón una espléndida fiesta había dado inicio.

Los meseros desfilaban llevando exquisitos manjares listos para ser degustados por las personas presentes en aquel evento exclusivo.

Después de una copiosa cena, se esperaba el inicio de un baile de máscaras, sin embargo los planes fueron alterados cuando el duque se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches tengan todos los presentes. -saludó, y todos guardaron silencio.

Nos hemos reunido aquí este día con el objetivo de celebrar el compromiso matrimonial entre mi hijo mayor, y la señorita Andrew.

En ese momento, la pareja, fue invitada a situarse al centro de la pista.

Inmediatamente fueron recibidos con aplausos y palabras de admiración que eran dirigidas principalmente a Candy, que había impresionado a todos con su belleza y encanto natural.

-Ahora, la pareja de futuros esposos abrirá el baile. -indicó el duque.

Todos los presentes formaron un círculo alrededor de la pareja, y el vals dio inicio.

Candy sentía que flotaba entre nubes de colores, Terry era un magnífico bailarín, y sabía cómo guiarla, a manera que sus pasos se sincronizaban perfectamente.

Pronto más parejas se unieron a ellos en la pista, incluso la tía abuela, quien fue invitada por el duque.

Stear hizo lo propio, e invitó a Paty a la pista.

-Tal vez más al rato… no me siento muy bien. -mintió, ya que no quería dejar a Annie sola.

-No te preocupes por mí Paty, ve con Stear.

Archie que observaba la escena desde un extremo del salón, pensó que aquella era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Annie, y tantear el terreno para poner en marcha su plan de reconquista.

Por desgracia, cuando trataba de llegar a ella, una mujer rolliza se interpuso en su camino, y Archie sólo pudo mirar con impotencia el momento en el que Annie tomaba la mano de un chico y se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile.

* * *

-Candy… quiero que conozcas a alguien… -le dijo Terry.

Candy estaba sorprendida, pues sabia que Terry no tenía amigos, así que pensó en que clase de persona conocería…

Terry la condujo hasta el jardín donde se encontraron con un joven, que parecía estar mirando atentamente a alguien…

-Paul… -dijo Terry, y el chico se volvió inmediatamente hacia ellos, un poco azorado por no haber escuchado que se acercaban.

-Esta hermosa chica es Candy… mi prometida… -dijo Terry con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

Paul tomó la mano de Candy, y depositó un beso galante mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Es un honor conocerla… creo que ahora puedo ver por qué Grandchester cayó rendido a sus pies… -dijo el muchacho, mientras la estudiaba cuidadosamente.

-Mi nombre es Paul Rinaldi…

Apenas escuchó ese nombre, la mente de Candy voló hacia su querida amiga… Paul parecía ser un chico muy agradable y bastante bien educado… justo como Terry había dicho ¿entonces por qué Annie estaba tan disgustada después de su encuentro?

-Perdona que sea tan directa pero… tengo que saber... ¿conoces a Annie Britter?

Paul se vio claramente sorprendido por la pregunta, pero en cuanto se recuperó respondió.

-En realidad, sólo he visto a la señorita Britter una vez… ahora perdone que sea yo quién pregunte ¿es ella amiga suya?

-Así es… Annie… la señorita Britter es como una hermana para mí, y debo decirle que si usted se ha atrevido a molestarla yo…

Paul levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-No sé qué es lo que le habrán dicho… pero no creo haber obrado de manera incorrecta ni grosera con su amiga… verá… el día de nuestro encuentro, yo vagaba por los jardines del colegio, acababa de llegar, y me enviaron a buscar a la hermana Lilian para que me entregara los deberes que tendría que realizar para estar a la par de mis compañeros de clase

Fue entonces que la ví… estaba practicando con el violín… su técnica me pareció buena, pero pensé que podía mejorarla, fue entonces que me senté a escuchar… Cuando terminó me acerqué con la intención de decirle lo que pensaba, sin embargo ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia… quizá le molestó que estuviera observando su ensayo… No tenía idea de que la había molestado, sólo desearía poder disculparme con ella. -dijo Paul.

-Bueno… Quizá se presente la oportunidad cuando menos lo espere. -dijo Candy con una cálida sonrisa…

-Creo que es hora de regresar al salón. -dijo Terry.

-Vayan ustedes, yo los veré allá. -dijo Paul.

Así que su presencia había incomodado a Annie… -pensó Paul… aquello era una inequívoca señal de que no le había sido indiferente del todo… y ahora Candy le había dado la mejor de las excusas para acercarse a ella… Así que procuró mantenerse a una distancia prudente, hasta que comenzó el baile, entonces se acercó con naturalidad a ella.

-¿me concede el honor de este baile? -preguntó él.

Annie abrió los ojos como platos, pues lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Yo…

-Annie, el joven espera una respuesta. -dijo Paty presionandola para que aceptara.

-Por supuesto. -dijo con aplomo, y tomó la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Annie rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo de manera brusca.

-Yo soy un simple invitado como todos en esta fiesta…

Annie hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿sabes? La gente suele sonreír durante un baile… -dijo él haciendo caso omiso del disgusto de la muchacha.

-la gente sonríe cuando baila con alguien agradable…

-si yo no le parezco agradable.. ¿por qué aceptó bailar conmigo?

-Bueno yo… -dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada.

-¿puedo robarle a su pareja? -preguntó alguien.

-por supuesto. -dijo Paul cediendo su lugar a un joven al que reconoció como Archibald Cornwell.

-le agradezco el baile señorita. -dijo el joven haciendo una perfecta reverencia, dirigiendo sus pasos al otro extremo del salón, y dejando a Annie a solas con Archie, y con la mente confundida… aquel chico realmente la exasperaba, y para colmo se había atrevido a dejarla en medio del baile con Archie.

-¿cómo has estado? -preguntó Archie.

-Eh… muy bien… -respondió apenas.

-Supe que la orquesta del colegio tendrá su primera participación…

-Sí…

-Annie… sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero ¿conoces a Rinaldi?

Annie se quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta tan directa, sin embargo su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por el enojo…

-¿Acaso intentas reclamar algo? A tí que más te da si es así -dijo ella separándose de manera brusca de Archie.

-Annie no… yo sólo…

\- No me siento nada bien, por favor llévame de vuelta con Paty. -dijo, y Archie no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Mientras tanto Paul salió nuevamente de la fiesta preguntándose por qué había actuado nuevamente como un idiota… sabía que debía disculparse con Annie, pero en lugar de ello la había desafiado, y lo peor de todo es que la había arrojado directamente a los brazos de Cornwell…

-Oye… no sé lo que pretendes, pero te aconsejo que te alejes de Annie…

Paul se volvió y vio a Cornwell con una clara expresión de disgusto.

-¿Quién eres tú para impedirmelo? -dijo el joven desafiante.

-Annie y yo… ella está enamorada de mi…

-¿A sí?

Archie lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. -Es la última vez que te lo advierto.

Paul se soltó rápidamente del agarre.

-Gracias pero creo que no necesito advertencias de alguien que está más preocupado por amenazar que de cuidar a su dama… Escucha Cornwell, Annie me interesa… Y mucho… no pienses que voy a dejar que trates de amedrentarme… si realmente ella te amara como aseguras… no estarías aquí conmigo… Asi que ¿por qué no dejamos que sea ella quién decida? -dijo Paul, y se marchó.

* * *

-¿deseas que te traiga algo de beber? -preguntó Terry a Candy, al ver que tenía las mejillas encendidas a causa del cansancio.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho…

Mientras esperaba que Terry volviera con sus bebidas, observó a las personas que habían asistido a la fiesta… para su sorpresa, descubrió que entre toda esa gente, estaba la mujer con la que había visto a la duquesa en su primera visita al castillo…

-¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado muy pálida…

-Terry dime… ¿Quién es esa mujer? -dijo señalando a una mujer rubia y muy atractiva…

-Oh… ella es lady Winston… ¿ves aquel viejo sentado por allá?

Candy asintió. -Él es su esposo... es el marqués de Townshend…

Candy abrió la boca con asombro…

-pero ella es muy joven y bella…

-por supuesto que lo es… es por eso que esa clase de mujeres anda siempre en busca de alguna aventura que la saque de su aburrimiento… Créeme, no me ha sorprendido tu pregunta… a estas alturas ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que lady Winston es la amante en turno de mi padre…

-dijo él, y luego le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

Candy quedó impactada con aquella revelación… si lo que decía Terry era verdad… ¿Qué hacía la duquesa entablando conversación con la amante de su esposo?

De pronto, Candy sintió un gran bochorno que comenzaba a sofocarla…

-Creo que iré a refrescarme… hace mucho calor aquí…

-Te acompañaré…

-No es necesario… Buscaré a Annie…

-está bien…

Candy avanzó por el salón, su intención era en verdad buscar a Annie, pero no pudo hallarla, así que se dirigió al ala oeste del castillo… misma que ya había visitado, así sería capaz de hallar los servicios rápidamente, aquel corsé estaba matándola… así que decidió entrar en una de las habitaciones y quitárselo…

Estaba por salir de allí, cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban…

Sin saber por qué, corrió a ocultarse en el armario, procurando dejar un resquicio para saber cuando abandonar la habitación...

Con incredulidad, vio entrar a la duquesa y a lady Winston… así que procuró quedarse quieta para no ser descubierta...

-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-¿por quién me tomas? -yo también tengo mis recursos… -dijo una de las dos mujeres, mostrando un frasco pequeño con un líquido verdoso…

-¿no crees que es arriesgado encontrarnos aquí? Alguien podría habernos visto…

-No seas tonta… todos están ocupados en este momento… -pero dime ¿por qué has modificado los planes? Aún cuando Terrence se case y se convierta en el heredero, tendrás una gran fortuna a tu disposición…

-Richard me ha pedido el divorcio…

-Oh, prima... Lo lamento tanto… pero tú eres la culpable… te dije que fueras más discreta con tus aventuras con el capataz, y te dije también que dejaras de presionarlo para hacer que nombrara a William como su heredero… con eso sólo conseguiste avivar sus sospechas de que William no es hijo suyo...

-¿Acaso él…? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No… Richard no es ningún tonto… sabes que por muy entretenido que lo tenga en la cama, nunca me confiaría una información así… pero estoy segura de que sospecha algo, y por eso se apresuró a comprometer a su hijo… aunque aún no entiendo de dónde sacó a esa niña rubia… nunca antes la había visto…

-Es poca cosa, no hay por qué preocuparse… al parecer Terrence se encaprichó de ella, y Richard vio su oportunidad… desde luego, si estorba mi camino, no tendré más opción que quitarla de en medio también…

-será mejor que regrese o estaré en un problema… Winston ya debe estar buscándome…

-bien, pero recuerda que debes lograr que Richard beba ese veneno… -dijo, señalando el frasco con el líquido verdoso.

Cuando las mujeres se marcharon Candy salió del armario… apenas podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado, salió de allí inmediatamente preguntándose qué haría para salvar a Terry...


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas noches chicas, antes que nada les pido** **una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar, sucede que estoy terminando mi semestre en la uni y me han dejado mucha tarea, pero espero ya se normalice todo...**

 **Espero les agrade el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Candy salió a toda prisa de la habitación… apenas podía procesar lo que había presenciando, no podía creer que la madrastra de Terry pudiera ser tan despiadada como para intentar asesinar a quien fuera que se cruzara en su camino…

Pensó en lo que podía hacer, y decidió que lo mejor era contarle a Terry lo que había visto y oído, él sabría qué hacer con esa información, y ella estaría allí para apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario.

Estaba por llegar al final del pasillo, cuando fue interceptada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poner resistencia, alguien la había sujetado fuertemente, y la había metido en otra habitación completamente oscura.

-Eres mucho más lista de lo que pensé… o quizá eres más tonta de lo que pensé. -escuchó decir.

Entonces de la penumbra emergió la duquesa…

Candy se quedó muda por la sorpresa.

-¿Pareces confundida? ¿Creíste que no sabía que estabas escuchando? -Pues bien, debes saber que yo lo planee… te vi entrando a la habitación…

Candy no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

-Por Dios, quita esa cara de susto, no voy a hacerte nada… sólo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo…

-¿Un acuerdo? -preguntó Candy.

-Creo que definitivamente me equivoqué contigo… eres muy lenta, pero no importa, igual me sirves… Imagino que a estas alturas sabrás que planeo deshacerme de Richard… Tú vas a ayudarme con eso…

Una vez que lady Winston logre su cometido, y que Terrence y tú se hayan casado, será tu deber hacer que Terrence me acepte de vuelta en el castillo, y me proporcione los medios para seguir adelante con mi nivel de vida, además debes ver que Richard cumpla su promesa y asegure el futuro de mis hijos.

-¿Y si me niego? -respondió Candy, desafiante.

-Es muy sencillo, si tú te niegas a ayudarme, sólo conseguirás que el bastardo de tu prometido acompañe a su padre al más allá.

-No puede hacer eso… yo… Conozco sus planes… iré con el duque, y le diré todo…

La mujer se echó a reír…

-¿Sabes por qué Richard aceptó este compromiso?

Candy guardó silencio.

-Eso pensé… él lo hizo porque era la única forma de manipular a Terrence y hacer que aceptara el ducado, parece ser que el muy estúpido realmente está enamorado, y haría cualquier cosa por salvarte...

Así que si mi plan no funciona, sólo deberé amenazar tu vida… y ¡voilá! Obtendré lo que deseo…

-No se saldrá con la suya… -dijo Candy.

-Eso ya lo veremos… eso es todo por ahora… si decides hacer lo más sensato y colaborar conmigo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

-dijo, y salió de la habitación seguida de un hombre al que Candy nunca había visto, y del que no se había percatado.

-Ahora si se encontraba en graves aprietos, tendría que pensar cómo resolverlo, y hasta no saberlo, sería mejor guardar el secreto…

-¿dónde te metiste Candy? -preguntó Terry que se veía algo agitado.

-Yo… me perdí… por las habitaciones… ¿sabes? Este lugar sí que es tenebroso.

Terry la acercó a él y la acunó contra su pecho…

-¿No me digas que de verdad creíste esa historia que te conté la otra vez? -dijo él riendo.

Candy se aferró aún más a él, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras rodaran por sus ojos… ¿y si la duquesa atentaba contra Terry?

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo él al darse cuenta del estado en el que Candy se encontraba.

-No es nada… es… sólo me puse nerviosa… de verdad odio las construcciones antiguas.

Terry levantó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Debes saber que nunca permitiría que algo malo te sucediera… atravesaría incluso el infierno si fuera necesario…

Más lágrimas salieron de aquellas grandes esmeraldas…

-Candy, por favor. -dime que te ocurre…

-De verdad no es nada… ¿Quieres por favor darme un beso?

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi lady. -dijo él, y luego procedió a hacer lo que Candy le había pedido.

* * *

-Oh Annie, me he divertido tanto esta noche…

-Me da tanto gusto Paty…

-¿Pero qué hay de tí? No has vuelto a la pista de baile desde que Archie te trajo… -Dime Annie ¿te hizo algo?

-No Paty, en realidad… no tengo deseos de bailar.

-¿Y el joven apuesto de hace un momento?

-No quiero hablar de él… Rinaldi es tan… insoportable…

-¿Rinaldi? ¿no me digas que…? ¿de verdad él... es Paul Rinaldi? -preguntó Paty sorprendida.

-Sí, es él…

-Pero… ¿qué hace él aquí?

-¿no lo recuerdas? -Candy dijo que era amigo de Terry, además su familia pertenece a la nobleza también…

-Sí, ya recuerdo… -dijo, y luego procedió a darle a su amiga un ligero codazo.

-Me parece que alguien ha capturado la atención de cierto muchacho…

-No digas esas cosas Paty… -dijo Annie completamente sonrojada… -Rinaldi no es el tipo de chico que yo…

-Eso es porque Rinaldi no es Archie…

Annie abrió mucho los ojos…

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta… Sé que aún sientes algo por Archie… y parece ser que él está determinado a hacer que vuelvas a su lado… la pregunta es… ¿Quieres en verdad que eso suceda? O le darás oportunidad a algo nuevo…

-Paty ¿qué te hace pensar que Paul…?

-Es evidente que está interesado en tí…

-No lo creo, sólo porque me invitó a bailar… no significa que… es decir… él no volvió a solicitarme un baile, además él no me gusta nada…

-Es cierto, no volvió a invitarte, pero tampoco invitó a nadie más a pesar de que algunas prácticamente se lo pidieron, además no ha dejado de mirarte desde que Archie te trajo de vuelta.

-Paty… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿acaso quieres que me vuelva loca? No has parado de sugerirme a Rinaldi, y también me has planteado la opción de volver con Archibald…

-No pretendo nada… sólo quiero que seas consciente de que a partir de hoy, dos chicos se disputarán tu corazón, y de tu elección dependerá tu felicidad…

* * *

La mañana que siguió, Candy y sus amigas tenían un permiso especial, por lo que se hospedaron en la casa que la tía abuela tenía en Londres, y no volverían al colegio hasta la tarde siguiente.

Candy aprovechó esos momentos para considerar qué es lo que haría ahora que conocía los planes de la duquesa.

Contarle a Terry ya no parecía ser la opción más sensata, pues sabía que en cuanto se enterara la enfrentaría poniéndose en riesgo, pues la duquesa no actuaba sola, y seguramente tenía bien cubiertas las posibles fallas de su plan.

Después de toda la tarde de estar pensando sin llegar a una solución lógica, Candy pensó que sólo había un camino que podía seguir…

* * *

Pero Candy no era la única que se había pasado la tarde perdida en sus pensamientos.

Annie también había pasado la tarde pensando en su plática con Paty.

No podía creer que Paty pensara que Paul estaba interesado en ella, simplemente le parecía ridículo, especialmente porque no lo soportaba, odiaba verlo rodeado de todas esas chicas peleándose por complacerlo mientras él las ignoraba de la manera más grosera, pensó que simplemente no tenía una pizca de educación, además estaba esa costumbre suya de aparecerse en los lugares más inesperados, como aquel día que se presentó en el ensayo de la orquesta y empezó a dar opiniones a diestra y siniestra acerca de cómo debería ser ejecutada tal o cual pieza.

Lo peor de todo es que la hermana Smith había tomado nota de cada una de las indicaciones de aquel chico arrogante, que incluso se había atrevido a decirle que su técnica era mala.

Eso realmente la exasperaba, y la hacía querer asesinarlo cada vez que lo tenía enfrente, aunque por otro lado tenía que admitir que le agradaba enfrentarse a él…

Por otro lado, también estaba Archie… él había sido su amor desde el primer momento en que lo conoció hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando apenas era una niña…

Cansada de sus pensamientos decidió salir a dar un paseo al jardín, entonces se encontró con Candy.

-Candy... ¿qué haces aquí? -pensé que habías salido con Terry para aprovechar las horas libres…

-Eh… no… Terry… él tenía asuntos que resolver con su padre. -dijo Candy.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo Annie, sin embargo, notó,cierta extrañeza en el comportamiento de Candy…

* * *

La campana del colegio San Pablo sonó en punto de las siete de la mañana, anunciando un nuevo día.

Hacía más de una hora que Terry estaba despierto… No podía creer que fuera verdad… quizá se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto por parte de ese gusano Leagan que aún continuaba en el colegio, seguramente deseaba vengarse por lo que había sucedido a su hermana… sí eso tenía que ser… arrugó la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos, y salió dispuesto a hacer hablar a esa sabandija…

* * *

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, Neil Leagan acababa de terminar con su aseo, pues se había quedado dormido, la noche anterior había sido un tanto larga…y jamás hubiera imaginado pasarla en compañía de esa mujercita…

No entendía qué era exactamente lo que lo había impulsado a ayudarla… quizá ahora que finalmente se había librado de la influencia de Eliza finalmente podía llegar a ser alguien completamente diferente a quién había sido hasta entonces…

Pensaba en ello, cuando fuertes golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

Abrió muy despacio su puerta, cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara…

-¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Terry mostrándole una hoja de papel arrugado…

-¿Qué haces aquí Grandchester?

-Te hice una pregunta…

-No sé de qué rayos hablas…

Terry tomó a Neil por el cuello.

-Nunca dejaras de ser una sabandija… -dime… ¿dónde está Candy? Y ¿Qué significa esta nota?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? –Ella se ha marchado.

-¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Lo creas o no, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto…

-Eres un mentiroso… pero ahora mismo vas…

-Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero ya te dije que yo no sé nada… ella sólo me pidió que deslizara la nota bajo tu puerta…

-Esperas que crea que le hiciste un favor sólo porque sí…

-Bueno yo… digamos que saldé mi deuda con la dama de establo… Ahora… si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… -dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Terry volvió a su habitación y releyó la carta que tenía en sus manos.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _He decidido no continuar con nuestro compromiso…_

 _Realmente intenté ser feliz, pero ese mundo no es para mí, espero puedas entenderme y perdonarme algún día._

 _Por favor se feliz_ _…_

Terry volvió a arrugar la nota, y la arrojó contra la pared, realmente se sentía frustrado, su mente era un mar tormentoso de emociones.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella la que le causara tanto daño?

En ese mismo instante deseo poder odiarla, o fingir que nunca la había conocido, y continuar con su vida…

Pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable, y su mente le obligaba a revivir cada minuto que había pasado a su lado.

Rendido completamente, se recostó en la cama, hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ya estaba hecho… había organizado todo de manera que no quedara rastro de su paradero…

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre el puerto de Londres, cuando una chica rubia de graciosas coletas abordaba el barco que la llevaría de vuelta a América, con tristeza contemplo desde la barandilla a toda la gente que se había reunido ahí para despedir a sus seres queridos, pero a ella nadie la despediría ese día, así era mejor.

Aún no había pensado qué haría con su vida en cuanto pisara tierra… tenía muchos deseos de ir al hogar, pero sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo… Aunque quizá Terry no volvería a buscarla jamás, no podía arriesgarse… de ninguna manera podía permitir que la encontrara y le pidiera explicaciones… no lo soportaría y acabaría por echar todo a perder… estaba segura que con ella fuera de la jugada, Terry quedaría fuera de peligro, pues no habría nada ya que lo atara a su padre y a las obligaciones que le había impuesto.

Desde luego, la duquesa volvería a buscar hacer que su hijo fuera nombrado heredero, pero el inminente divorcio la dejaría ocupada por un tiempo, para entonces quizá el duque…

Pensó mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez más.

-Señorita, será mejor que vaya a su camarote, hace mucho frío aquí.

-iré enseguida. -respondió ella.

* * *

El sol casi había descendido cuando un toque en la puerta despertó a Terry.

-No quiero ver a nadie. -respondió lacónico.

-Sí que querrás verme.

Terry se levantó con desgana, y abrió la puerta, sabía que no tenía caso negarle la entrada al duque, además, un enfrentamiento con él seguro lo haría sentirse mejor, necesitaba deshaogar su ira, y su padre era el blanco perfecto.

-Terrence, necesitamos hablar sobre...

-No te molestes, tenías razón, no debí comprometerme con ella… pero no tepreocupes, yo asumiré la culpa por la cancelación, puedes decirlo que gustes a tus abogados… En cuanto a mí, creo que ya nada me obliga a continuar con nuestro acuerdo, así que si gustas puedes mandar a tu abogado, cederé a William mis derechos como primogénito, y en cuanto pueda, venderé mus pertenencias y me iré de aquí…

-Tú no venderas ni cederás nada a nadie. -contestó Richard autoritario.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decidir mi vida… ahora que ya nada me obliga a…

-Terrence, por favor, no he venido a pelear contigo…

-¿Y a qué has venido entonces si no es a restregarme mi error en la cara?

-Yo… vine a pedirte perdón…

Terry se quedó mudo por la sorpresa que le habian ocasionado las palabras de su padre…

Sé que no he sabido nunca ser el padre que necesitabas… y que tal vez estarías mejor si te hubiera dejado con tu madre, pero yo… nunca tuve el valor suficiente para dejarte… Tú eres la prueba viva del amor que yo sentí por tu madre, comprenderás que no podía dejarte atrás, y aunque nunca te lo dije, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti...

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora?

-Porque hoy alguien me hizo ver que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, ahora es el momento de dejar que realices tus sueños junto a la chica que amas…

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso… además, creo que me equivoqué… Candy… ella… creo que no sentía lo mismo por mí… -dijo bajando la vista.

Te equivocas… Candy nunca quiso dejarte, ella lo hizo para protegerte.

-¿protegerme?

-Ahora mismo no puedo darte muchos detalles, salvo que la duquesa y lady Winston tienen una extraña alianza… Candy las descubrió y amenazaron con hacerte daño si no cooperaba con ellas, así que decidió dejarte antes de ser la causante de una desgracia…

-¿Tú… sabías que…?

Richard negó con la cabeza… -como tú estoy enterandome… hace aproximadamente media hora recibí una nota que James me entregó… parece ser que Candy lo buscó a él… pero le pidió que no dijera nada hasta que ella se hubiera marchado, desde luego él no podía romper su promesa de caballero inglés, sin embargo, como también es un empleado fiel, nos hizo ganar tiempo…

Entonces Richard rebuscó en su saco, y le entregó un pasaje para América.

-Quizá aún podamos llegar a tiempo… -le dijo.

Terry estaba sorprendido por el cambio radical de su padre.

-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que te prepararan el equipaje…

-Gracias… -fue todo lo que Terry pudo decirle.

-Una cosa más. -le dijo, y luego le entregó una caja de terciopelo.

Terry abrió la caja, sospechando que se trataba del anillo de compromiso que habia entregado a Candy, pero al abrirlo descubrió que era un anillo diferente.

-Este anillo… se lo entregué una vez a tu madre con la esperanza de estar siempre juntos… ahora, te lo doy a ti… sé que tarde o temprano te reunirás con ella.

-Pero… ¿Que pasará con la duquesa?

-No te preocupes… yo también se jugar sucio, dijo con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Ahora, es preciso que te vayas o no alcanzaras el barco…

Terry dio por primera vez a su padre un afectuoso abrazo y salió corriendo.

* * *

Las amarras que mantenían el barco anclado al puerto, iban soltandose una a una, el empleado tenía razón estaba comenzando a hacer frío, lo mejor era ir al camarote…

En ello estaba, cuando creyó escuchar una voz que la llamaba… trató de buscar la fuente del sonido pero no logró hayar el origen, asi que se marchó, seguramente pensando que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Mientras tanto, un desesperado joven de cabellos castaños veía como el barco que llevaba a su amada se alejaba cada vez más, sin poder soportarlo, dejo caer algunas lágrimas al tiempo que se prometía a si mismo que la encontraría...

* * *

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo, y Ojalá no quieran asesinarme por haber separado a los rebeldes, de verdad, no es que me guste verlos sufrir pero lo cierto es que desde el principio había planeado esto, es una parte escencial de la trama y de hecho esa es la razón del título de la historia, en fin, Ojalá no me odien por esto.


	18. Chapter 18

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, POR FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR HABERLAS TENIDO ABANDONADAS, COMO LES COMENTÉ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, HE ESTADO ALGO ATAREADA FINALIZANDO SEMESTRE EN LA UNI, PERO SACARÉ ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA CONTINUAR.**

 **AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA Y EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Terry aún no podía creer que había perdido el barco, desesperado salió a buscar al encargado, pero éste le indicó que no había nada que hacer, el próximo barco zarpaba dentro de una semana.

-Milord… ¿está usted bien?

-Si James… sólo necesito un barco que me lleve ahora mismo a América…

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Una hora más tarde volvió.

-Traté por todos los medios, pero por ahora será mejor que descanse, me tomé la libertad de reservarle una habitación, dijo el eficiente hombre, entregando la llave de una habitación de un hotel cercano.

Terry no deseaba irse, pero James tenía razón, no podía quedarse ahí y esperar que el barco volviera o que un barco apareciera de la nada y lo llevara, así que decidió buscar por su cuenta, odiaba tener que depender de su apellido, pero no tenía más opción y lo utilizó para tratar conseguir algo, sin embargo ningún barco estaba disponible, ya rendido, tuvo que volver al hotel, ya cerca de la medianoche, James llegó al hotel.

-disculpe que lo despierte, pero, hay una posibilidad de conseguir un barco mañana…

-Lo tomaré. -dijo Terry, pero James puso una cara de preocupación.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Se trata de un buque de carga que va rumbo a Florida.

El barco que abordó la señorita Andrew va destino a Nueva York… y no tengo la menor idea de a dónde se dirige, ella no quiso darme detalles, quizá vuelva con su familia…

Terry negó con la cabeza, sabía que Candy no volvería con los Andrew.

-Creo saber dónde se dirige, pero debo llegar pronto.

-Entonces arreglaré todo, también veré que al llegar a Florida, tenga transporte a su disposición.

-Gracias James, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerte.

-No tiene que hacerlo Milord, es un honor servir a la familia Grandchester.

-Aún así… desde que recuerdo siempre me has tenido bajo tu cuidado.

El hombre no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos bajo su fría máscara, estaba completamente conmovido.

-Creo que esto es la despedida Milord, por favor cuídese, y cuide a la señorita Andrew, ella es una gran muchacha.

Luego ambos hombres se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y un apretón de manos.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry abordó el buque con la esperanza de encontrar a Candy pronto.

* * *

Candy llevaba casi una semana viajando.

No se había atrevido a salir de su camarote demasiado, sin embargo solía ir a la cubierta por las noches a contemplar el mar.

Una noche, el insomnio la obligó a salir, caminó por la cubierta, negándose a pensar en los recientes acontecimientos, hasta que finalmente se rindió, sus primeros recuerdos fueron de su enfrentamiento con la duquesa.

E inevitablemente después de la nota que había dejado a Terry.

Parecía mentira, pero pronto se cumpliría una semana desde que abordara el barco.

Incluso Neil la había ayudado.

Al principio había dudado en pedir su ayuda, pues sabía que él la odiaba, pero no tenía otra opción no conocía a nadie más, así que le pidió que entregara a Terry la nota. Sin embargo para su sorpresa no solo le prometió que entregaría la nota, sino que también le había conseguido el coche de alquiler.

Según le dijo, lo hacía para saldar cuentas con ella, Candy no comprendió a qué se refería, pero aún así agradeció su ayuda.

Después de eso, había buscado a James Stewart, quien se desempeñaba como secretario del duque.

Pensó que había sido un gran acierto recurrir a él.

Al principio dudó, pues pensó que él la tomaría por loca y la echaría fuera de su oficina, sin embargo había escuchado pacientemente todo lo que ella le había contado acerca de la duquesa y del por qué consideraba necesario alejarse.

Después de escuchar su relato, el fiel secretario le ofreció su ayuda.

Inicialmente Candy tenía planeado viajar como polizón en un barco que zarparía al día siguiente.

Sin embargo James se negó, y le compró un pasaje en primera clase, asegurandole que nadie cuestionaria su identidad ni los motivos de su viaje a Nueva York, que era el destino del navío.

Además, por si fuera poco, le había proporcionado una habitación de hotel en la cual pasar la noche antes de abordar el barco. Pensó que realmente no tenía cómo agradecer la inmensa generosidad de aquel hombre, y le deseó bienestar.

Luego se retiró a dormir un poco.

Por la mañana, el hambre atacó su estómago, y al no tener más remedio, tuvo que ir al desayunador.

-prometo traer algo rico Clint. -prometió ella, y el pequeño coatí que se encontraba cómodamente instalado en su cesta, hizo un sonido de aprobación.

Estaba por llegar al comedor, cuando vio que se formaba un alboroto.

Curiosa fue hacia el lugar sólo para darse cuenta que había una mujer desmayada.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó a una de las empleadas.

-No lo sé señorita… estábamos llevando las bandejas del desayuno cuando Lily se desmayó...

-No se preocupe señora iré a buscar ayuda.

Sin perder tiempo, Candy se dirigió al comedor.

-¡Un médico por favor! ¡necesito un médico! -gritó, pero nadie parecía haberla escuchado.

Angustiada, continuó su andar, hasta que se tropezó con un hombre mayor.

-¡disculpe señor!

-¿te encuentras bien jovencita?

-Sí… no… es decir… sí, estoy bien, sólo estoy en busca de un médico que quiera ayudarme.

-Parece que estás de suerte, yo soy médico, dime que te sucede.

-Es una de las cocineras…

-Llévame con ella.

Candy guió al hombre hasta la cocina, donde las demás mujeres habían improvisado una cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó el hombre a las mujeres, quienes explicaron el extraño suceso.

-Ya veo… -creo que requeriré hacer una revisión más completa de la paciente.

¿podría alguien llevarla a mi camarote?

De inmediato llamaron a un joven que se encargó de la petición.

-Doctor… nosotras no contamos con mucho dinero… -dijo la mujer que parecía ser la encargada.

-No es necesario. -dijo, desestimando las palabras de la mujer.

-doctor, si me lo permite, quisiera ayudar en algo. -dijo Candy, que había permanecido todo el tiempo allí.

-Agradezco su preocupación señorita, pero me haré cargo de todo. -respondió una de las mujeres.

-Oh, lo olvidaba… -me disculpo con usted señorita, creo que hace un momento no me comporté adecuadamente, mi nombre es Leonard Claise.

-Yo… mi nombre es… Candice White.

-Es un placer conocerla.

-dígame doctor ¿Qué tiene la paciente?

-Ha sufrido un desmayo por causa de una ligera anemia, necesita reposo y una comida copiosa, pero además, sospecho que está en espera, es por eso que he pedido que la trasladen a mi camarote, debo realizar un examen más completo, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlo, si no le molesta.

-desde luego que no me molesta, siempre es bueno contar con buena asistencia, pero ¿no se molestará su familia? -dijo, evaluando el rostro de Candy.

-En absoluto. -dijo ella, y el médico le sonrío.

Ya en el camarote del galeno, Candy se enfocó en asistirlo en todo lo que pudo.

Cuando la paciente volvió en sí, pudieron comprobar que efectivamente la chica estaba embarazada.

Luego de eso, la instaron a alimentarse, al principio la chica se negó alegando que no tenía apetito, más tarde pidió disculpas porque no tenía medios para pagar la atención recibida.

El médico la tranquilizó diciéndole que no tenía por qué pagar, además de que la hizo prometer que cuidaría su alimentación.

Después dio algunas instrucciones a las mujeres de la cocina, y también algo de dinero para cubrir los alimentos de la muchacha durante el viaje, ya que al llegar a América, se reuniría con su familia.

Cuándo el trabajo hubo finalizado, Candy y el doctor Claise fueron al comedor a disfrutar finalmente de sus alimentos.

-Tienes madera de enfermera. -dijo el médico.

-Desde luego, tienes mucha entereza y un corazón muy noble, esas son cualidades muy necesarias en esta profesión.

No se dijo mucho en aquella plática, pero la semilla ya estaba plantada en la muchacha, que había comenzado a preguntarse si en verdad podría llegar a convertirse en una enfermera..

A partir de ese día, Candy comenzó pasar mucho tiempo con el doctor Claise en quien encontró un nuevo amigo, solían reunirse en el comedor, donde él le contaba muchas anécdotas de su profesión, además de decirle que dirigía una escuela de enfermería en Chicago.

A medida que hablaban, Candy le tomó gran aprecio y también le contó algunas cosas sobre su estancia en Londres, el hogar de Pony, sus dos madres, y los niños a quienes se moría por volver a ver, además le confesó su creciente interés por estudiar enfermería.

-Me gustaría entonces que consideraras la posibilidad de ir a Chicago.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego que sí.

-Lo consideraré entonces. -dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Tres días más tarde, el barco llegó al puerto de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Candy estaba impresionada con la cantidad de gente que se había dado cita para recibir a sus seres queridos, y una vez más la nostalgia se apoderó de ella.

-Aún hay un poco de tiempo, el tren que parte hacia Chicago saldrá en tres horas.

¿Te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo y comer algo? -preguntó el doctor Claise.

-Pero…

-Tú te diriges a Michigan, por lo tanto, deberás pasar por Chicago primero, así que no veo la razón por la que no podamos seguir siendo compañeros de viaje.

Candy sonrió.

-Sólo si me permite invitar a mi el almuerzo.

-trato hecho.

Así pues, ambos salieron del puerto en un carro de alquiler.

Mientras avanzaba el carruaje, Candy se maravillaba cada vez más, pues no imaginaba que Nueva York fuera una ciudad tan grande, fue entonces que se percató que pasaban por una colorida calle, llena de letreros que Candy no alcanzaba a mirar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Esto es Broadway, querida.

Entonces, como si se tratara de magia, Candy vio en una de las marquesinas un enorme retrato de Eleonor Baker.

-Ella es Eleonor Baker, es una de las actrices más talentosas que he visto jamás… -siempre que puedo vengo a ver alguna de sus obras junto con mi querida sobrina que por cierto, está comenzando su carrera como actriz.

-Es maravilloso, contestó ella, sin embargo no había escuchado una sola palabra, pues inevitablemente sus pensamientos se trasladaron hacia Terry y su reconciliación con Eleonor Baker… su verdadera madre.

Aquel pensamiento la entristeció un poco, pues le habría encantado recorrer la ciudad con Terry… estaba segura que a él le habría encantado, pues conocía su pasión por la actuación… si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizá… pero ahora no podía pensar en ello, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar la manera de comenzar una nueva vida y tratar de ser feliz sin Terry.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, Candy abordó el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar con sus queridas madres.

* * *

En Londres el ambiente estaba invadido por una profunda tristeza, y es que desde la partida de Candy, el colegio volvió a su habitual ambiente gris.

-¿Crees que Candy se encuentre bien? -preguntó Paty a Annie con preocupación.

-Claro que si, ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte e independiente, estoy segura de que estará bien.

-Aún no lo entiendo… ¿por qué se fue? Sé que tal vez fuimos muy duras al decirle que era muy joven para casarse, pero aún así se le veía tan feliz con Terry…

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero debió haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo estará Terry?

-No lo sé, pero se ha corrido el rumor de que no está más en el colegio.

Se dice que su padre en persona notificó a la hermana Gray de que Terry no asistirá más.

-Señoritas, vuelvan a sus lugares. -dijo la hermana Lilian, quien acababa de entrar en el aula.

Todas obedecieron y Paty y Annie no pudieron continuar su charla.

Cuando la clase concluyó, la hermana entregó a las alumnas los resultados de sus evaluaciones, pero Annie no fue mencionada.

-Señorita Britter, me gustaría hablar con usted. Las demás pueden retirarse.

Annie asintió y esperó a que el aula se vaciara.

-Señorita Britter, lamento decirle que su desempeño en esta clase ha dejado mucho que desear.

-Hermana… yo… le prometo que estudiaré con mucha dedicación…

-Desde luego que lo hará… es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de asignarla con una persona capaz de ayudarla.

-Pero hermana yo no…

-¿puedo pasar? -dijo alguien, interrumpiendo a Annie.

-Señor Rinaldi que bueno que está aquí, justamente estaba diciéndole a la señorita Britter que usted será su tutor.

-Pero hermana…

-ya sé que las reglas no permiten la convivencia entre alumnos y alumnas, pero he conseguido un permiso especial de la hermana Gray…

-Pero…

-Aún no es tiempo de agradecer señorita, se muy bien que es usted una estudiante ejemplar, y por eso me he permitido ayudarle con sus estudios de italiano, afortunadamente el señor Rinaldi es todo un caballero y ha aceptado de buena gana, así que los dejaré un momento para que lleguen a un acuerdo acerca del horario que emplearán para estudiar. -dicho ésto la hermana Lilian se retiró.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Annie se volvió para ver a Paul, que había permanecido en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿has venido a burlarte de mis notas?

Paul no pareció escucharla, y se limitó a entregarle un libro.

-sugiero que comencemos con algo sencillo, éste libro te ayudará mucho, si te parece bien podemos reunirnos por las tardes en la biblioteca, antes de la merienda.

La hermana Lilian suele estar allí, así que podrá supervisar tus avances personalmente. Ahora si me disculpas… -dijo el muchacho dándole la espalda a Annie, listo para marcharse, sin embargo Annie fue más rápida y le impidió abrir.

-no has respondido mi pregunta.

Paul suspiró. -Estoy aquí porque la hermana Lilian me pidió que asesorara a una de sus alumnas, lo creas o no, nunca supe que esa alumna eras tú… quizá de haberlo sabido me habría negado, sin embargo aún puedes decirle a la hermana Gray que no necesitas ningún tutor. -dijo, y se dispuso a salir.

-lo siento, no debí acusarte… es sólo que yo…

-discúlpame, me comporté de manera grosera, es sólo que este no es un buen momento para mí y no esperaba encontrarte aquí…

Annie vio sinceridad en el rostro del muchacho.

Sin darse cuenta, Annie tomó entre sus manos el libro que él le había entregado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. -dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Te veré mañana. -respondió él, posteriormente tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un galante beso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas noches chicas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Vi que tenian dudas acerca del doctor Claise, esta vez cambie un poco las cosas y él vivirá en Chicago y no en Florida, por otra parte algunas me preguntaban si Susana aparecerá, y la respuesta es sí... Se que nadie quiere que ella aparezca, pero existe un motivo para incluirla.**

 **Agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir esta historia y por la paciencia que me tienes.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Ya una vez en Chicago, el simpático doctor Claise invitó a Candy un pequeño refrigerio mientras esperaban el tren que la llevaría a Michigan .

-¿Está seguro de que no lo estoy retrasando?

-Por supuesto que no querida, mis alumnas inician clases hasta la próxima semana, he llegado con anticipación para apoyar a un colega. -Estás a tiempo para iniciar el curso, sin embargo no quiero presionarte, la enfermería es una profesión muy difícil, y no debes tomar una decisión a la ligera, si piensas que es tu vocación eres muy bienvenida, pero si después de todo, decides que no lo es, respeto tu decisión.

De cualquier manera, siempre tendrás un amigo en mí, y si un día vuelves a Chicago, puedes visitarme en el hospital Santa Juana, pasó más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa. -dijo el galeno, soltando una carcajada despreocupada, sólo me alejo de aquí cuando voy a Nueva York, a visitar a mi sobrina.

-debe quererla mucho…

-Por supuesto que sí, ella es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi querida hermana.

-Lo siento, no debí…

-no pasa nada, mi hermana murió hace mucho, cuando mi Karen era solo una niña… Por aquel entonces, vivíamos en Florida, pues el clima soleado y los paseos por la playa solían mejorar su salud, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, y ni siquiera yo pude hacer nada, ella padecía una rara enfermedad en los huesos que terminó por llevársela, y poco después le siguió mi cuñado, que no soportó la tristeza de perder a su amada esposa.

Cómo era de esperar, Karen se hundió en una profunda tristeza, por lo que decidí vender la casa y mudarnos.

Sin embargo, hace un año, Karen decidió mudarse a Nueva York, al principio me negué a dejarla ir sola, pero sé que estará bien, y además yo la visito cada que puedo.

Candy se conmovió con la historia del médico y su sobrina, y deseo más que nunca estar en casa, pues no había nada mejor para reparar su maltrecho corazón.

Así pues, a las 8 de la noche, emprendió una vez más el viaje.

* * *

-¿cuánto tiempo más estaremos en éste barco? -preguntó Terry a Cuqui, un simpático niño que había conocido en el puerto, y que tenía aspiraciones de convertirse en marinero.

-probablemente un día más… -respondió el muchacho.

-¿Es que acaso no podemos ir más rápido?

-¿estás loco? -con el mar tan embravecido, tendremos suerte de llegar.

Terry apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que lleguemos?

-Debo encontrarme con alguien y el tiempo es crucial, debo llegar cuanto antes…

-Hey, ustedes dos, será mejor que entren, pronto se desatara una tormenta. -les dijo un hombre moreno y corpulento, que se desempeñaba la mano derecha del capitán.

-Vamos Cuqui. -le dijo Terry, y los dos entraron.

Tal como predijera el hombre, a los pocos minutos una terrible tormenta se desató,ocasionando que el barco se balanceara violentamente.

Todos los hombres de la tripulación corrían de un lado a otro uniendo esfuerzos para mantener el barco a flote.

Terry se dirigió inmediatamente a la cabina del capitán junto con Cuqui a quien no habían permitido salir.

-¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-No milord, no es necesario que se preocupe, tormentas como ésta son el pan de cada día de nosotros los marineros, pronto pasará, y volveremos a la tranquilidad.

-¡Capitán! -lo interrumpió el hombre fornido.

-hemos recibido un S.O.S. de un pequeño barco pesquero.

-¿lo han localizado?

-Sí, pero no podemos acercarnos más, se está haciendo muy complicado mantener el curso del barco.

La cara del capitán fue de verdadera preocupación.

-Tal parece que tendremos que realizar el rescate en lancha… ¡preparen el bote! Yo iré, mientras tanto, continúen sus labores

-¡pero capitán es muy peligroso!

-lo sé, pero no pienso abandonar a esas personas.

Inmediatamente la mente de Terry volvió a los días en que viajaba de vuelta a Inglaterra, después de haber sido rechazado por su madre.

Un rescate similar se había suscitado.

Recordó a un elegante hombre visitandolo en su camarote para solicitar su consentimiento para desviar la trayectoria del barco y así rescatar a las personas.

En aquel momento, la perspectiva de retrasar el viaje se le antojó como una buena idea, sin sospechar que aquel rescate había sido en parte, obra de su amada pecosa. Desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado tanto… ella lo hacía querer ser una persona mejor en cualquier circunstancia.

Mientras los dos hombres discutían, Terry salió corriendo, y tomó el lugar del capitán en el bote.

-¡mi lord! -dijo el capitán, pero fue muy tarde, pues el bote ya se había hecho a la mar.

Terry luchó fuertemente con el mar embravecido que trataba de derribarlo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando diviso a lo lejos una balsa destruida y a dos hombres que se aferraban con fuerza a una tabla.

-Aguanten un poco más. -dijo Terry, pero llegar a ellos estaba comenzando a complicarse, entonces pensó en utilizar uno de los remos para ayudar a los hombres a llegar al bote.

-¿se encuentran bien? -preguntó Terry, pero los hombres no fueron capaces de responder, el esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida, fue tal, que se habían desplomado apenas al llegar a la barca.

Tras comprobar que los hombres estaban con vida, Terry emprendió el regreso.

Todos los marineros se encontraban listos para ayudar.

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron en la cubierta, Terry pudo descansar realmente.

El resto del viaje fue mucho más tranquilo, el clima mejoró bastante.

-Se nota que estamos llegando a Florida. -comentó el capitán.

-En cuanto toquemos tierra iré a la taberna más cercana a beber algo. -comentó otro hombre.

-Yo visitaré a mi familia. -dijo otro.

-¿Y ustedes qué harán?-preguntó el capitán a los hombres rescatados.

-volveremos a casa, contestaron al unísono.

-¿Y usted milord?

-Yo… debo viajar a Michigan lo más pronto posible, respondió el joven.

El hombre pareció meditarlo.

-según recuerdo, la estación de florida está teniendo muchos retrasos…

-Debo llegar allá… no importa cómo

-En ese caso, déjeme recomendarlo con Roger, es un buen amigo mío, él podrá llevarlo al menos la mitad del camino, entonces podrá buscar un tren a Michigan.

-Muchas gracias, respondió el castaño.

Luego todos se fueron a descansar, un nuevo día y una esperanza les esperaban.

* * *

Era medio día aproximadamente cuando una chica rubia bajaba del tren con una única valija en la mano y un pequeño coatí como único compañero.

Hacía mucho frío, el invierno había cubierto ya cada rincón del campirano paisaje, dándole cierto aire de melancolía, y a la vez un recordatorio de que las fiestas navideñas se acercaban una vez más.

Candy recordó que justo un año atrás estaba por viajar a Londres.

La melancolía amenazó con envolverla, sin embargo se deshizo de sus tristes pensamientos.

-¿Eres tú Candy? La chica rubia se volvió para ver quién había pronunciado su nombre.

Se talló los ojos para verificar que no se tratara de un sueño.

-¿Eres Tom no es así?

El muchacho le sonrió alegremente y luego la levantó del piso para hacerla girar.

-Te ves… diferente…

-Tú también…

Tom ahora era mucho más alto, y su trabajo en la granja había fortalecido su cuerpo, haciendo de él un chico fornido.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -creí que irías a estudiar a Londres.

-Oh, es una larga historia…

-Pues tengo tiempo…

-Aún no me dices qué haces tú aquí, contestó ella, tratando de evadir al muchacho.

-Bueno yo… vine a recoger a mi padre.

-¿A Steve?

-Oh sí, hace unos días salió de viaje para concertar un importante negocio… un importante empresario está interesado en comprar caballos.

-Es una noticia maravillosa.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-después puedo llevarte al hogar, y llevar algo de leche fresca a los niños

Candy vaciló, pero finalmente aceptó.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a una pequeña cafetería, que al parecer se había instalado recientemente.

Cuando estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Tom rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió en Londres?

-Nada en particular, sólo me cansé de tratar de ser una dama… ese no es mi mundo.

Tom la miró fijamente.

-Candy, te conozco desde que eramos unos niños, y sé que escondes algo…

-Te aseguro que no es así…

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿cierto?

Candy asintió, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Tom esperó pacientemente en silencio, y entonces vio con incredulidad como de los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a fluir gruesas lágrimas.

Tom escuchó con paciencia todo lo que Candy le contó sobre su estancia en Londres, u compromiso con Terry y su decisión de dejarlo.

-Pero Candy ¿por qué no le dijiste?

-¿No lo entiendes? Él podría haber muerto…

-¿Es que no lo ves? -eres tú quien lo ha puesto en verdadero peligro… él ignora todo, y puede ser presa fácil para esa mujer…

Candy negó con la cabeza… conmigo fuera del terreno, él no caerá fácilmente. Además él debe estar odiándome… lo herí profundamente y no creo que volvamos a vernos, él pertenece a Londres ahora, y yo a América.

Tom difería completamente con Candy, pensaba que un hombre enamorado podía superar cualquier obstáculo, no conocía a Terry, pero al escuchar hablar a Candy, podía darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de su casi hermana, sin embargo no quiso insistir, sabía que era inútil intentar razonar con Candy, pero estaba seguro de que si él estaba enamorado de verdad entonces nada le impediría buscarla.

* * *

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Annie comenzará a recibir las tutorías de Paul.

Cada dia que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que no era un chico detestable, por el contrario, había comenzado a pensar en él como un viejo amigo, y los estudios comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más amenos.

-Te noto muy contenta Annie. -Comentó Paty una mañana, mientras estaban sentadas en el césped.

-Pero claro que estoy contenta, esta mañana recibí una carta de Candy.

-¿de verdad?

Annie sacó cuidadosamente un sobre blanco.

-Así que irá al hogar de Pony…

-Me tranquiliza tanto saber que está bien… -comentó la morena.

-Dime… ¿se la has mostrado a alguien más?

Annie se sorprendió por las palabras de Paty

-creí que quizá se la mostrarías a Archie…

-¿A Archie?

-Stear me dijo que han vuelto a ser amigos…

-Oh, sí… -dijo ella, bajando un poco la mirada, y desviando el tema hacia otra dirección.

Lo cierto era que Archie le había pedido una oportunidad para volverla a conquistar, sin embargo Annie le había dejado en claro que por ahora tendría que conformarse únicamente con su amistad.

Aunque al parecer Archie no lo estaba llevando muy bien, al menos lo había aceptado, y ahora su trato era mucho más cercano.

\- ¿cómo fue tu paseo por Londres con Stear? -preguntó Annie.

Paty se sonrojó de manera intensa.

-Pues yo… bueno diría que fue bastante bien. Nos divertimos muchísimo. -dijo ella.

Luego se puso un poco seria.

-Desde luego, mis padres se excusaron a última hora, debian r a una cena de negocios y no tenían tiempo para mí… por suerte, la abuela Martha pasó la tarde con nosotros.

Después tuvimos que separarnos, pues la tía abuela mandó a buscar a Stear de manera urgente.

Según me dijo, la tía abuela mandó una carta muy extensa al tío abuelo para pedirle que desconociera a Candy como miembro de la familia definitivamente, sin embargo, parece que no ha recibido respuesta alguna y eso la tiene sumamente molesta…

-Yo sólo espero que Candy esté bien, y sea feliz. -dijo Annie.

-Dios mío es tardísimo, deberíamos estudiar un poco para la clase de la hermana Lilian…

-tienes razón, dijo Annie, rebuscando sus notas.

-Por cierto, he notado que has mejorado considerablemente en clase de italiano… -dijo Paty de forma suspicaz.

Annie se sonrojó levemente.

-Todo es gracias a los consejos de Paul.

-Así que ahora es Paul…

-Paty yo… no es lo que tú piensas… es sólo que finalmente me di cuenta de que realmente es un muchacho muy agradable, siempre está atento a cualquier cosa que le digo, y además me ha ayudado muchísimo, no sólo con el italiano, sino también a mejorar mi técnica con el violín…

-Eso se debe a que sin duda está interesado en ti… -le dijo Paty.

-Lo sé… Pero yo estoy muy confundida, creo que no estoy lista para una relación… y no quiero lastimarlo al hacerle creer que yo también siento lo mismo.

-¿se lo dijiste?

-Sí… quise ser sincera con él... también le hable de Archie.

Paty abrió los ojos como platos, pues no pensó que Annie se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-De hecho… ahora que lo pienso, lo tomó bastante bien… dijo que no quería parecer insistente ni tratar de imponer nada… de hecho, me siento muy cómoda con nuestra reciente amistad.

-me alegra escuchar eso.

* * *

Debido a los problemas que se habían presentado por el clima y el rescate de los náufragos, el barco de Terry se retrasó unas horas, llegando a puerto a la medianoche, por lo que fue imposible localizar al amigo del capitán.

Así pues, Terry tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para poder partir hacia Michigan.

Pensó en las largas horas de viaje que le esperaban, sin embargo sabía que todo valdría la pena cuando se encontrara con Candy, pues esta vez no la dejaría irse de su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas, les traigo la actualización de la historia... Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero no quise hacerlas esperar más.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen esta historia, en verdad me hace muy feliz que continúen aquí.**

 **Las dejo leer.**

* * *

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡He vuelto!

Gritaba la chica rubia, mientras corría agitando los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Es Candy! ¡Candy ha vuelto! -gritaron los niños, mientras se echaban a correr ignorando a los otros dos visitantes.

Al escuchar el alboroto que se había echo afuera, las dos mujeres que estaban dentro de la humilde casita salieron para ver que sucedía.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su pequeña niña rodeada por todos los pequeños que reclamaban su atención.

-Señorita Pony. -Saludó Tom para llamar la atención de la mujer.

-¡Tom! ¡señor Steven! También están aquí ¡Qué alegría! Pero ¿cómo?

-En realidad se trató de pura suerte… Candy venía para acá, y nos encontramos.

Entonces la muchacha llegó hasta ellos y encerró a la mujer en un cálido abrazo.

De nuevo las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, y la mujer acarició el cabello de la muchacha, tratando de calmarla.

Después se unió a ellas la hermana María, a quien Candy abrazó de igual manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Candy? -preguntó la hermana cuando se calmó la algarabía.

-He vuelto…

-Pero... ¿tus estudios en Londres? -preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Yo… los extrañaba mucho a todos aquí… además, ser una dama no es para mí…

Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad, sospechando que había mucho que la rubia no estaba diciéndoles, pero sabiendo que era mejor no preguntarle nada de momento.

-Los chicos estaban preparando tarta de manzana. -Anunció la señorita Pony.

-¡Qué suerte! -exclamó Candy y fue inmediatamente a ayudar a los niños que pelaban manzanas de manera hábil

-Y yo he traído leche fresca. -dijo Tom.

-¡Hey niños vengan aquí! -les llamó Steve, haciendo que el resto de los chicos se arremolinaran a su alrededor.

-Te noto preocupado Tom… -comentó la señorita Pony.

-No es nada.

-Es por Candy ¿no es cierto? Estoy segura de que tú conoces el motivo de su regreso. -secundo la hermana María que era la más suspicaz de las damas.

-Bueno yo… no creo que sea prudente hablar de ello si Candy no está presente. -dijo Tom, tratando de evadir el tema.

-sólo queremos ayudarla. -dijo la señorita Pony.

Tom meditó las palabras de la mujer, y finalmente les dijo todo lo que sabía.

-Mi pobre niña… siempre creyendo que su deber es sacrificar su felicidad por los demás.

-Traté de razonar con ella pero…

-Candy es muy terca, no me cabe la menor duda de que seguirá su convicción cueste lo que cueste. -dijo la señorita Pony.

-Ojalá puedan hacerla entrar en razón. -dijo Tom.

-Una vez más ha venido aquí para tratar de sanar su corazón. -dijo la hermana María con tristeza.

Después de un día de gran alegría, Candy se reunió con sus madres por la noche.

-Candy, querida, estamos felices de tenerte de vuelta. -dijo la señorita Pony.

-Te quedarás para las fiestas de Navidad ¿verdad? -preguntó la hermana María.

El semblante de Candy cambió.

-En realidad sólo estaré aquí dos o tres días…

-¿volverás a Londres?

Candy negó con la cabeza… -En realidad… tengo planeado estudiar enfermería.

-Eso es maravilloso. -dijo la religiosa.

-Una buena amiga mía es jefa de enfermeras en la clínica del pueblo… -le pediré que te tome bajo su tutela. -Anunció la señorita Pony.

-Se lo agradezco tanto…. Pero… en realidad ya sé dónde estudiaré…

-Escucha cariño… huir no te ayudará a sanar tu corazón, pero si ya lo tienes decidido, entonces tienes todo nuestro apoyo. -le dijeron ambas mujeres, para después cobijarla con un abrazo que le demostró a Candy el amor puro y sincero de aquellas mujeres que tenían un papel fundamental en su vida y un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

* * *

Después de muchas peripecias y contratiempos, Terry finalmente llegó a Michigan, el paisaje aunque cubierto por la nieve, era pintoresco y alegre, sin embargo, al buscar a su alrededor, se percató de que no había ninguna clase de transporte, además no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba el hogar de Pony.

Decidió preguntar a la mujer encargada del boletaje.

-disculpe ¿dónde queda el hogar de Pony y dónde puedo conseguir transporte?

-Lo lamento, pero no conozco ese lugar, en cuanto al transporte… tendrá suerte si encuentra una carreta que lo lleve.

Continuó entonces la búsqueda, pero nadie en ese lugar parecía conocer el hogar. Comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando un anciano lo interceptó.

-¿Así que el hogar de Pony? ¿Qué hace alguien que viene de tan lejos buscando un lugar como ese?

-Debo encontrar a alguien… -dígame ¿sabe usted dónde está?

-depende… los habitantes de esa casa son amigos míos, y no consentiré que alguien trate de dañarlos.

-¿dañarlos? -creo que usted ha entendido mal… yo… no vine para eso.

-Entonces dígame… -dijo el anciano.

-señor Cartwhite, el auto está listo… -anunció un hombre al anciano.

Terry vio su oportunidad, si conseguía que el anciano lo llevara…

-Estoy aquí para ver a Candice White…

-¿A Candy? El anciano negó con la cabeza… -eso es imposible, ella se fue a Londres hace casi un año.

-Ya no… ella volvió, y yo… supuse que volvería a su hogar… necesito encontrarla… ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

-Ya veo...-dijo el anciano, y se echó a reír.

Terry estaba un poco confundido por el humor de aquel hombre, pero no dijo nada, puesto que él representaba su oportunidad para encontrar a Candy.

-¿Qué esperas muchacho? ¿acaso no escuchaste que el automóvil está listo.

Terry siguió al hombre.

-Padre… -dijo un muchacho bien parecido, mientras abría la portezuela para permitir entrada al hombre.

-¿Cómo fue tu reunion? -preguntó sin percatarse de la presencia de Terry.

-Muy bien Jimmy, por favor pon las cosas del joven en el maletero.

Jimmy evaluó a Terry por unos instantes, y luego tomó su valija.

Cuando estuvieron en el auto, Jimmy preguntó.

-¿Quién es él?

-Oh, él es… bueno… él es amigo de Candy…

-¿del jefe? -Eso es imposible… ella no está más aquí. -dijo, y luego una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro.

-Es probable que esté en el hogar. -le dijo el anciano. -desafortunadamente no podremos ir hasta allí. -dijo con pesar, lo que llamó la atención de ambos.

-Lo lamento señor… -Grandchester… respondió Terry.

-Por supuesto… -Como le decía… ahora no nos es posible ir hasta el hogar… pero lo acercaremos lo suficiente para que pueda seguir andando.

-Gracias otra vez… -respondió Terry, notando que el chiquillo que viajaba con ellos no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Finalmente llegaron a un cruce en el camino, donde el auto se detuvo.

-hemos llegado. -Anunció el conductor, mientras traía el equipaje de Terry, que constaba sólo de una valija.

-Tras esa colina, se encuentra el lugar que busca. -le dijo el hombre, después Terry agradeció, y se preparó para iniciar la marcha, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, Jimmy, bajó del auto también.

-No te atrevas a dañar al jefe… -lo amenazó.

-Terry iba a responder a su amenaza, pero en vez de eso se sintió feliz de saber que su pecosa contaba con buenos amigos dispuestos a cuidar de ella.

-No lo haré. -prometió él, y luego se alejó.

Ya en la cima de la colina fue capaz de divisar la pequeña casita con un viejo letrero del que apenas se distinguían unas cuantas letras.

Terry permaneció allí un momento imaginando por un momento la infancia de Candy en ese lugar… la imaginó corriendo y trepando los árboles con su singular alegría.

John se encontraba asomado a la ventana del hogar, estaba molesto porque deseaba salir a jugar con la nieve y la señorita Pony no se lo había permitido.

Sin embargo, se olvidó de su enojo, cuando vio la figura de alguien que se acercaba…

Al principio pensó que quizá se trataba de Tom o Jimmy, pero a medida que la figura se aproximaba, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de alguien conocido.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana Maria! ¡Alguien viene!

Las dos mujeres corrieron a ver que ocurría, esperando no ser víctimas de una broma, como sucedía cada que retaban a John.

Sin embargo esta vez el muchacho tenía razón.

-¿Quién será? -se preguntó la hermana María.

No parecía ser alguien del pueblo…

-Quizá está perdido…

La señorita Pony fue al encuentro de aquel extraño muchacho.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? -preguntó con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Sí… verá… estoy buscando a la señorita Candice White…

La señorita Pony tuvo que ahogar un grito por la sorpresa.

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo.

-Hermana María, por favor traiga un poco de té, y reúnanse con nosotros en mi oficina.

La hermana hizo lo que la señorita Pony le decía, y al cabo de unos minutos, estaba sentada en la pequeña salita del despacho de su compañera.

-Usted debe ser el joven Grandchester ¿no es asi?

Terry asintió. -¿Está Candy aquí?

Las dos mujeres se miraron con complicidad.

-Lo lamento pero… ella se ha marchado…

Terry agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota…

-Díganos ¿qué sucedió en realidad?

Terry se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues había dado por hecho que aquellas mujeres conocían toda la historia.

-Puedo saber… ¿qué fue lo que ella dijo?

-En realidad… fue más lo que no dijo. -respondió la hermana María.

-Entonces por qué…

La señorita Pony le sonrío con ternura.

-Candy es nuestra pequeña… la conocemos desde que era tan sólo un bebé, y aunque ha estado lejos de nosotros, la conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que algo no está bien…

Terry suspiró, y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la trampa que Eliza les tendiera para separarlos.

Cuando terminó, las dos mujeres sentadas frente a él estaban conmovidas por todos los giros que había dado aquella historia de amor.

-lamento que no podamos ayudarlo, Candy fue muy cuidadosa y mencionó nada acerca de dónde iría, salvo que deseaba convertirse en enfermera. -dijo la señorita Pony.

Sin embargo, la hermana María, notó la decepción en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿No estará pensando rendirse ahora? Después del largo viaje…

-Por supuesto que no… es sólo que… encontrarla aquí era mi mayor esperanza, y ahora mismo no sé por dónde empezar.

-Tal vez debería comenzar organizando su nueva vida, ya verá que terminará por encontrarla en el momento adecuado.

Terry reflexionó un poco.

Ella tenía razón, no podía sólo dedicarse a buscar a Candy, la señorita Pony había dicho que ella estudiaría enfermería, por su parte, el tenía pensado convertirse en el mejor actor de Broadway, pondría toda su concentración en ello, y entonces algún día, cuando fuera lo suficientemente conocido, ella lo vería, y quizá así la encontraría.

Después de agradecer a las mujeres, y con mucha determinación en la cabeza, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la estación, esta vez para tomar un tren que lo llevara al único lugar dónde podría realizar su sueño.

* * *

Chicas espero no quieran matarme, sé que querian el reencuentro, pero aún no es el momento, pero lo que si les diré es que el reencuentro se dará micho antes de que Candy vaya a Nueva York.

Nos leemos pronto.


	21. Chapter 21

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, ESPER DISCULPEN LA DEMORA AYER INTENTÉ SUBIRLO PERO HUBO PROBLEMAS CON LA PÁGINA Y NO PUDE, YA TRABAJO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO SUBIRLO A MAS TARDAR EL FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **APROVECHO PARA FELICITARLAS POR LAS FIESTAS DE NAVIDAD, DE TODO CORAZÓN ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO DÍAS EXTRAORDINARIOS JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS. LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAXO Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS PIR LEERME Y POR BRINDARME UN PICO DE SU TIEMPO, EN VERDAD ES ALGO QUE APTECIO MUCHO Y QUE HA DADO ALEGRÍA A MIS DÍAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO.**

 **NOS LEEMOSPRONTO.**

* * *

Los días habían seguido rápidamente su marcha mientras Candy trabajaba arduamente, tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida en Chicago, aunque realmente no lo estaba llevando muy bien.

Su compañera de habitación no le estaba facilitando las cosas, Flammy era una de esas chicas que toman muy enserio su trabajo, no se permitía ni un momento de descanso, y estaba rotundamente en contra de la idea que Candy tenía acerca de socializar con todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraba en su camino.

Cuando recién llegó, Candy trató de ser amable, pero Flammy le dejó muy en claro que no estaba en la escuela de enfermería para hacer amigas y ni que decir de las demás chicas que parecían estar confabuladas para hacerle la vida difícil, ninguna de ellas se dignaba a hablar con ella y tendían a reírse de ella cada vez que cometía un error.

A menudo sus compañeras le recordaban al colegio San Pablo, dónde las chicas solían comportarse de manera similar.

Aunado a ello estaban las clases, nunca hubiera pensado que ser una enfermera implicaría tanto esfuerzo, sin embargo estaba emocionada, pues después de casi seis meses, pronto le asignarían a los primeros pacientes que tendría directamente bajo su responsabilidad.

El doctor Claise la había felicitado por ese logro y la había invitado a comer.

-Veo que has progresado mucho.

-gracias doctor, pero todo se lo debo a sus enseñanzas.

-Qué va, mis colegas también son excelentes profesores.

-Desde luego, aunque. Confieso que el doctor Lenard me causa terror.

El galeno rió.

-Lenard es exigente, y la mayoría del tiempo es un viejo cascarrabias, pero es un profesional, y uno muy bueno, así que no temas, sólo apegate a sus instrucciones y todo estará bien.

Después de la charla con el doctor, Candy fue notificada de que estaría bajo las instrucciones de Mary Jane, quién era la jefa de enfermeras de la sección de Pediatría.

A Candy le causó gran alegría, aunque era muy bien sabido que Mary Jane era muy exigente, y no permitía errores por parte de sus enfermeras.

Aún así Candy puso todo su entusiasmo y había sobrevivido a sus primeras prácticas bajo la estricta supervisión de Mary Jane, no le fue difícil aprender de memoria la rutina que se le había asignado, sin embargo, dada la naturaleza de su carácter tendía a consentir a los chiquillos a su cargo con lindas historias y con sus propias anécdotas de las travesuras que realizaba en el hogar de Pony, así se hizo rápidamente amiga de los niños, sin embargo esto también le ocasionó nuevos roces con su compañera de cuarto que comenzó a tildarla de poco profesional, cuestión que la distraía de sus actividades y que la llevaba a cuestionarse si debía ser tan flexible.

-Candy, pensamos que tal vez podrías conseguirnos unos cuantos caramelos… -esa otra compañera tuya no nos permite hacer nada divertido. -dijo uno de los niños.

-¡Es una amargada! -convino otro.

-Lo lamento niños pero no creo que pueda… qué diría Mary Jane si descubre que yo…

-¡Por favor Candy! Prometo que no diremos ni una palabra.

Candy meditó un momento la situación y juzgo que unos cuantos cuadernillos y unos lápices de colores no harían daño a los pequeños, así que acordó que a la hora del almuerzo saldría a comprarlos, sin embargo eso no pudo ser posible, debido a que todo el personal médico incluidas las estudiantes, fueron reunidos de manera urgente.

-Lamento interrumpir sus actividades de esta manera, pero hemos recibido información muy preocupante.

Todos permanecían en absoluto silencio preguntándose que podría ser tan importante.

-Lamento informarles que la guerra ha estallado en Europa… los rostros de los presentes se llenaron de terror.

Es necesario que todos estemos preparados, pues aunque nuestro país no ha entrado al conflicto, es seguro que prestaremos ayuda humanitaria, se enviarán unidades de médicos y enfermeras al frente y el resto se dedicarán a recibir a pacientes que lleguen procedentes del campo de batalla.

Eso las incluye a ustedes. -dijo el doctor Claise, dirigiéndose a las estudiantes de enfermeria. -les pido entonces, pongan todo su empeño para poder titularse.

Candy nunca había visto al médico tan serio y se preocupó aún más, entonces su pensamiento se volvió aún más sombrío cuando pensó en sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en Inglaterra, pero el terror fue aún mayor cuando pensó en Terry.

En una situación como esa, llena de confusión e incertidumbre, seguro la duquesa no dudaría en actuar e intentar atentar contra el duque… Entonces Terry correría más peligro que nunca.

Candy pensó desesperadamente en que nunca debía haberlo abandonado, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, no podía volver...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Terry se dirigía a la escuela de actuación Strafford, habían sido meses difíciles ser aceptado no había sido fácil, más aún cuando no tenía ninguna referencia.

Sin embargo, después de muchas idas y venidas y gracias al talento innato que había demostrado habia sido finalmente aceptado.

Pensó en lo fácil que habría sido para el pedirle a su madre que le ayudara, sin embargo no quería forjar su propio camino.

Al principio Eleonor no lo tomó muy bien, pero no tardó en comprender a Terry, y le prometió formalmente que no intervendría de ninguna manera para favorecer su carrera.

Sin embargo, le pidió que le permitiera estar al pendiente de sus avances y también que la visitara siempre que pudiera.

Terry aceptó, e incluso le pidió que le ayudara a buscar un departamento cerca del teatro para su comodidad.

Además con motivo de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Eleonor le había obsequiado un automóvil, con el que podía moverse a sus anchas, pero que no utilizaba demasiado para no llamar la atención.

Desde entonces había concentrado todo su esfuerzo en aprovechar cada una de las lecciones que Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía les dada, puesto que la temporada de teatro estaba por iniciar y Robert tenía por costumbre debutar a los estudiantes más prometedores de su escuela.

Terry no hablaba con casi nadie, salvo por una chica llamada Karen, quien le apoyaba a menudo para practicar sus solía ser un tanto brusca, sin embargo a Terry le agradaba, pues le daba suficiente tiempo y espacio, nunca le preguntaba sobre su vida personal, y sobre todo, se encargaba siempre de alejar a Susana Marlowe, una de las estudiantes favoritas de Robert.

Susana tenía la mala costumbre de seguirlo a donde quiera que iba, además siempre estaba haciéndole preguntas y hostigándolo siempre con insinuaciones para hacer que la invitara a salir.

A pesar de todo ese acoso, cada tarde, después de las clases, Terry solía subir a la azotea de la escuela para observar el atardecer, y pensar a en todos los momentos compartidos con Candy, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quizá en aquel momento estarían a punto de casarse…

A menudo, también se preguntaba dónde estaba ella y si tambien pensaba en él.

En aquellos momentos, sentía una inmensa necesidad de tener un cigarrillo en los labios, sin embargo, cuando esas ganas lo invadían, sacaba de su bolsillo su armónica, que se había convertido en su más preciada posesión, y en su amuleto, pues creía firmemente que aquel pequeño objeto lo mantenía conectado a su amada pecosa.

Cierta mañana llegó deliberadamente con algo de retraso al ensayo, puesto que sabía que Susana lo esperaba unas calles antes del teatro, y no tenía ningún deseo de verla, sabía que se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de Robert, pero no importaba.

-Llegas tarde Grandchester. -lo reprendió Robert.

-¿Así que ya te crees toda una estrella? -lo molestó Charles, otro de los estudiantes.

-No lo molestes Charly, o podrías meterte en un serio problema…

-¿Pero qué diablos dices Scott?

-¿Acaso no sabes que Terrence es el protegido de Eleonor Baker? -se rumora que ella es su madre. -dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué oportunidad tenemos entonces si este bastardo ha asegurado su carrera?

-dejen de molestar a Terry, él está aquí por su talento -dijo Susana muy molesta, provocando que los dos muchachos se quedaran boquiabiertos, y a la vez, acrecentando sus burlas hacia Terry

-¿Eres tan cobarde que necesitas que una mujer te defienda?

Terry apretó los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su ira.

-¡Basta todos ustedes! -dijo Robert de manera autoritaria

-debo hacerles un anuncio:

Como saben, la temporada está por comenzar.

Este año, iniciaremos presentando la tragedia "El Rey Lear", y para ello, he decidido incluir a algunos de ustedes a mi elenco, a partir de mañana comenzaré con las pruebas, así que les sugiero ponerse a trabajar arduamente. -dijo mirando en dirección a Charles y Scott.

Terry pensó inmediatamente que aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, así que sin perder tiempo buscó su libreto y se dispuso a ir a su lugar privado para ensayar.

-¡Espera Terry!

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para paseos, debo ensayar.

-Es que yo… creí que… es decir, ya que Karen estará ocupada ensayando con Peter...tal vez podríamos ensayar juntos. -le dijo Susana con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no podrá ser posible… -Ahora, si me disculpas… -le dijo él, sin embargo Susana no se rindió y lo siguió hasta la azotea.

-¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? ¿por qué siempre vienes a ocultarte en éste lugar?

Te he observado todo este tiempo y cada que vienes aquí pareces irradiar una profunda tristeza y yo…

-Susy, agradezco tu preocupación pero te aseguro que es innecesaria… -dijo él, ya un poco molesto por la insistencia de la chica.

-No tienes por qué cargar con todo tu sólo, sé que nada ha sido fácil para ti… pero si me lo permites yo… yo puedo hacerte feliz… Terry yo… yo te amo, lo he hecho desde que cruzaste la puerta ese frío día de invierno ¿lo recuerdas?

-Perdóname pero debo comenzar…

-¿Es que acaso no significo nada? Te he declarado mi amor…

-Terry se acerco a ella y la tomó por los hombros, tenia unas inmensas ganas de sacudirla ¿acaso no entendía lo que era la privacidad? Sin embargo, detuvo sus impulsos, y le habló con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz.

-Escucha Susy, valoro mucho que una chica como tú sienta esa clase de afecto por mi, especialmente cuando no he hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo, lamentablemente no puedo corresponderte…

-No te pido nada más que una oportunidad, estoy segura que con el tiempo…

-No continúes por favor… la razón por la que no puedo corresponderte es porque yo le he entregado mi corazón a alguien más, y sólo podré ser feliz con ella a mi lado.

Susana se quedó fría por las palabras de Terry.

-Entiendo dijo ella, y se marchó rápidamente, no quería que él la viera derramando lágrimas.

Terry se quedó ahí de pie, preguntándose si había sido correcta la manera en la que le había hablado a Susana, no pretendía lastimarla de ninguna manera pero tampoco podía mentirle, Candy era su felicidad, y el motor que lo impulsaba a continuar.

* * *

En Londres se había corrido como pólvora la noticia de la inminente guerra y de la participación de Inglaterra.

Muchos estudiantes fueron trasladados a otros lugares a petición de sus padres.

Los Andrew no eran la excepción, La tía abuela había solicitado inmediatamente el traslado de sus sobrinos, incluido Neil Leagan.

Sin embargo los preparativos del viaje se estaban demorando, por lo que se decidió que los chicos permanecerían en el colegio hasta que fuera posible viajar.

Patty y Annie no eran ajenas a esta resolución, sus padres habían optado por hacer lo propio.

Mientras Annie viajaría con los Andrew, Paty iría con su abuela.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Annie no estaba tan tranquila, le aterraba viajar ahora que la guerra había estallado, y había algo más que la incomodaba, pero aún no podía descifrar que era.

-¿Sucede algo Annie? -le preguntó Archie tomándola por sorpresa.

-N...no… No es nada, es sólo que yo… estoy algo asustada por el viaje….

-No debes preocuparte, nuestra seguridad está garantizada, y yo… estaré ahí para cuidarte… -dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a Annie, consciente de que su cercanía siempre la abrumaba y producía un efecto favorable para su plan de reconquista… mismo que hasta ahora no había logrado dar los resultados esperados.

Durante seis meses Archie se había visto obligado a esperar con paciencia, mientras su rival hacía también su jugada, aunque para ser honestos, Paul no parecía estar pasándolo mal o quizá era muy bueno fingiendo prestar atención a ese parloteo que a veces Annie solía acostumbrar cuando algo la emocionaba.

-Te has quedado serio Archie…

-Sí, lo siento… ¿qué decías?

-me preguntaba qué será de… los demás chicos.

-Lo más probable es que vuelvan con sus familias… los chicos de este colegio tienen medios suficientes para lograr refugiarse.

-Sí, es verdad…

-Annie… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte… ¿Podríamos tal vez ir a aquel salón? -dijo Archie señalando una vieja construcción abandonada.

-Annie lo miró con un poco de desconcierto, pues no era propio de él hacer ese tipo de peticiones, sin embargo aceptó.

Archie se aseguró de que nadie los viera entrar, sin embargo falló, pues en la distancia, Paul había observado la escena...

* * *

 **PUES YA APARECIÓ LA ODIOSA SUSANA... YA VEREMOS QUE CONFLICTOS CAUSA ESTE VEZ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo otro capitulo más.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles lo mejor para este año que estamos comenzando.**

 **En verdad se han vuelto una parte muy importante de mi y han hecho que este año sea mejor.**

 **Espero me permitan seguir compartiendo historias con ustedes y brindandome su apoyo..**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

El colegio San Pablo se había convertido en un caos absoluto, desde que se diera la noticia del estallido de la guerra todos los alumnos permanecían bajo una vigilancia mucho más severa que la habitual para lograr que los padres de los estudiantes tuvieran un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo aquella medida no reducía para nada el riesgo de permanecer en un territorio hostil.

Una tarde, las hermanas acababan de realizar su rondín sin percatarse de nada extraño, así, decidieron tomar un breve descanso, sin embargo apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos, cuando una de las alumnas entró de manera intempestiva en la sala.

-¡Nos atacan! -gritaba sin parar.

-¿Qué sucede Melanie?

-¡Nos atacan! ¡todos vamos a morir! -volvió a decir de forma histérica.

-¡Por favor cálmate y dinos que sucedió! -dijo la hermana Margaret sacudiendo levemente a la chica sin obtener resultados, tras ella, llegaron otras cuatro chicas con idénticos rostros de pánico, pero con más dominio de sí mismas que su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede señoritas?

Todas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Una a una por favor.

Una de ellas, tomando el control habló.

-Yo… nosotras, se corrigió, acabábamos de terminar la clase de piano por lo que la hermana Celeste nos concedió un pequeño descanso, mientras nos dirigiámos a los patios escuchamos un ruido extraño, entonces nos percatamos de que alguien del exterior había ingresado al colegio…

Al parecer estaba siendo perseguido, pues tras él, llegó un grupo armado, y al percatarse de nuestra presencia nos gritaron que nos alejaramos.

Nosotras estábamos muy asustadas y no pudimos movernos, entonces uno de los perseguidores arrojó un explosivo hacia los viejos edificios iniciando un incendio, fue entonces que llegó hasta nosotras Paul Rinaldi…

-¿Qué hacía el señor Rinaldi allí?

Las muchachas se miraron una a la otra…

-N… no lo sé… pero dijo que había alguien atrapado en los salones.

-Dios mío ¡Annie! Ella estaba con nosotras ¿no es asi? Será que ella…. -dijo otra de las alumnas con el rostro lleno de pánico.

-No hay tiempo que perder, alguien busque a la hermana Gray, yo iré a ver qué sucede.

-dijo la religiosa tomando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

* * *

Paul estaba en busca de Annie… sabía que era contra las reglas tratar de hablar con ella y más aún ahora que el colegio estaba tan vigilado… sin embargo su necesidad de verla lo había llevado a arriesgarse y buscarla, sabía que no sería fácil lograr que lo perdonara después de todas las cosas que le había dicho la última vez… se había comportado como un verdadero patán, y lo peor era que prácticamente la había arrojado a los brazos de Archibald, ahora entendía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle por haber pasado el quinto domingo con Cornwall, se había dejado llevar por los celos, pero ahora tenía muy claro que Annie no era para él…

Pensaba en ello cuando a lo lejos la vio... Estaba hablando con Archibald… él la había tomado de la mano y la conducía a los salones abandonados, sin embargo, Paul no tuvo tiempo para otro ataque de celos, pues escuchó los gritos horrorizados de algunas chicas, por lo que corrió para ver lo que sucedía y entonces vio con incredulidad cómo un explosivo estallaba cerca de los salones donde había visto entrar a Annie.

De inmediato se inició un incendio que se comenzaba a consumirlo todo rápidamente…

Inmediatamente corrió hacia el lugar y le pidió a las chicas que permanecían allí que corrieran a pedir ayuda mientras que él trataba de derribar la puerta para poder entrar…

* * *

Annie estaba muy asustada, no se había percatado de cuándo había iniciado el incendio, y ahora se encontraba ahí atrapada en medio de todo con Archie, que había tratado en vano de encontrar una salida… Annie pensó que morirían asfixiados por el humo, fue entonces que un tablón cayó muy cerca de dónde estaba Archie, golpeandolo en la cabeza y haciendo que se desmayara al instante.

El miedo que sentía aumentó, sin embargo sabía que no podía permitirse ser cobarde, así que corrió para tratar de despertar a Archie, pero fue imposible, se percató además de que el muchacho se había lastimado una pierna, cómo pudo, lo arrastró hasta una zona a la que aún no llegaba el fuego, y luego se dedicó a buscar algo que le sirviera para romper una ventana o abrir la puerta, después de varios intentos infructuosos cayó al suelo casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Entonces como si se tratara de un milagro, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró.

No pudo distinguir su figura, pues los ojos le escocían, tampoco fue capaz de entender una palabra, pues estaba agotada por el esfuerzo y el humo que había inhalado sólo fue capaz de sentir unos fuertes brazos que la habían sujetado…

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, recobró lentamente el sentido sólo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la hermana Margaret.

Annie miró a su alrededor con desesperación, absolutamente desconcertada, hasta que tomó conciencia de que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio… no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fuera rescatada… sus memorias eran muy confusas debido a la crisis nerviosa que había sufrido, lo último que recordaba era a Archie herido en el piso… se incorporó rápidamente pero un intenso dolor en el pecho la obligó a doblarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasó hermana? ¿dónde está Archie?

-tranquilízate… todo está bien… Archie fue rescatado por el joven Rinaldi, en este momento ambos están siendo atendidos.

* * *

En el cuarto contiguo Archie estaba siendo atendido por la hermana Gray…

Aunque el golpe en la cabeza le había dejado un terrible dolor, al igual que su herida en la pierna, Archie estaba en buenas condiciones, su salud no estaba en riesgo, afortunadamente tampoco había sufrido quemaduras, por lo que la hermana Grey había juzgado que no era necesario enviarlo al hospital, tan sólo lo dejaría reposar suficiente.

Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de Paul Rinaldi.

La cantidad de toxinas que había respirado había afectado sus pulmones y sería trasladado al hospital más cercano de inmediato.

* * *

-Annie tranquilizate, la hermana Gray ha dicho que Archie estará bien. -le dijo Leonora, una de las chicas que había presenciado todo y que se había quedado para estar al pendiente de su compañera.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió en aquel instante y Paty hizo su entrada.

-¿estás bien Annie?

-debo verlo Paty… -dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-cálmate Annie, debes descansar.

Paty la miró a los ojos, y de repente lo comprendió y le ayudó a incorporarse, y le prestó ayuda para llegar al cuarto contiguo.

-señoritas no pueden estar aquí, mucho menos usted en ese estado. -las regañó la hermana Sol, quien estaba a cargo mientras la hermana Gray se encargaba del papeleo para el traslado de Paul.

-Por favor hermana, sólo será un momento, rogó Annie.

La hermana meditó un poco, sabía que no era prudente, pero la súplica en los ojos de la chica.

-está bien, pero sea breve.

Annie asintió, y Paty y la hermana Sol salieron de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad.

Annie se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer, tan sólo podía observar al chico que yacía en la cama.

Se veía bastante tranquilo a pesar de sus heridas, Annie se fue acercando lentamente hasta estar junto a él, luego se permitió observarlo nuevamente y acercar su mano para acariciar levemente su rostro

-Lo siento tanto yo… murmuró.

-Nunca quise que… -dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano inerte del muchacho sin atreverse a levantar la vista para mirar su rostro.

-no fue tu culpa… -dijo él apenas audiblemente, sorprendiendo a Annie.

-No debes esforzarte, por favor no hables.

El muchacho esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Voy a estar bien… -dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Annie negó con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo. -Es por culpa de mi cobardía que estás aquí... de pronto se detuvo, tomando conciencia de algo que había pasado por alto

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Yo… Te vi entrar a los viejos salones…

Annie bajó el rostro.

-No tienes que avergonzarte ni darme explicaciones yo… entiendo perfectamente.

Hubo un silencio un poco prolongado, y entonces Annie habló.

-No, no lo entiendes…

-claro que sí… ahora entiendo que amas a Cornwell y que nunca he tenido oportunidad… sin embargo te agradezco que me brindaras tu amistad, significa mucho para mí, créeme yo…

Paul no pudo terminar la frase, pues Annie lo sorprendió al darle un beso en los labios…

-hablas demasiado ¿sabes? -le dijo ella tratando de controlar el intenso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la hermana Gray.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? Y usted señor Rinaldi… le ordené que descansara…

-lo siento hermana… yo le pedí a la señorita Britter que se quedara aquí mientras iba a buscarla… -dijo la hermana Sol al entrar a la habitacion.

La hermana Gray los miró con severidad.

Entonces Paul comenzó a toser de manera descontrolada.

Annie se asustó, sin embargo, al ver el imperceptible guiño que el chico le hizo se tranquilizó.

Pronto llegaron los camilleros responsables de realizar el traslado.

-Hermana, no creo que esto sea necesario… yo... ya me siento mucho mejor.

-No podemos arriesgarnos. -dijo la mujer, haciendo una seña a los hombres para que continuaran con su trabajo.

Annie sólo pudo observar cómo aquellos hombres se llevaban a Paul, había muchas cosas por hablar, sin embargo a pesar de todo se sintió inmensamente feliz con la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

Stear entró en la habitación de su hermano con una bandeja de comida y una serie de medicamentos que la hermana Gray le había dado para mitigar el dolor por las heridas sufridas.

Al entrar hizo mucho ruido, lo que ocasionó que Archie despertara de manera brusca.

-Lo siento hermano, no quise despertarte pero soy demasiado torpe para estas cosas…

-No pasa nada… -dijo Archie.

-dime ¿cómo te sientes?

-Siento como si un tren hubiera pasado encima de mi, pero estoy bien… -dime hermano, ¿qué pasó con Annie?

-Ella está bien, se recupera en la enfermería y Paty está con ella.

-¡Dios mío cómo pude ser tan idiota!

-No es culpa tuya, no tenías forma de adivinar lo que sucedería…

-Pude haberla protegido, y en lugar de eso sólo me desmayé… odio admitirlo, pero si él no hubiera llegado… No sé qué habría pasado…

Stear sólo lo observó en silencio a su atormentado hermano.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo que una vez intentaste decirme, y ahora entiendo por qué lo eligió a él…

\- ¿Qué sucedió Archie? Se limitó a preguntar Stear.

-Annie… Yo… necesitaba saber la respuesta de Annie, quería saber si me elegiría a mí finalmente, entonces le propuse ir a hablar a los salones abandonados, allí le declaré mi amor otra vez, cómo lo había hecho antes… Le pedí que no continuara castigándome por el pasado.

Fue entonces que su actitud cambió completamente.

Me dijo que su intención nunca había sido dañarme y que de ninguna manera pretendía castigarme, dijo que me quería pero sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo a pesar de haberlo intentado.

Además dijo que necesitaba ser sincera y hacerme saber que en algún momento de estos meses se había enamorado de Paul.

-dijo él agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Y… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Duele… especialmente porque creí que esta vez estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pensaba que si le demostraba a Annie verdadero interés, ella volvería, pero lo cierto es que desde el principio fue una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca tuve una oportunidad real… él supo desde el principio capturar su corazón y yo...

No lo sé… Quizá Annie tenía razón después de todo no era amor lo que sentía por ella, tal vez sólo me había acostumbrado a lo que ella me daba… Creí que me amaria incondicionalmente, pero fui un tonto… no puedes amar a alguien sin recibir nada, y yo no lo ofrecí nada que valiera la pena...

-Archie esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

Creo que al final sólo ganó el mejor…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… lo cierto es que por ahora voy a olvidarme del amor, me haré de una carrera y un nombre, y tal vez después…

Stear guardó silencio, sabía que no era prudente decir nada, conocía más que nadie a su hermano y sabía que se recuperaría pronto, solo desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que hallara la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

-Esto es todo por hoy, mañana daré a conocer los resultados, espero que no me decepcionen.

Todos los miembros de la compañía asintieron y poco a poco se fueron dispersando hasta que únicamente quedaron cuatro o cinco estudiantes.

-¿Qué dices Claise me ayudarás una vez más con el parlamento?

-Está bien, pero te costará… -dijo la joven.

Terry esbozó una mueca pero asintió.

-Te invitaré la cena y nada más.

-Eres un tacaño… pero acepto. -le dijo la chica.

Luego ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Robert Hathaway, Susana suplicaba.

-Por favor Robert, sabes que el papel de cordelia es perfecto para mi.

-No estoy seguro de eso, aún debo pensarlo, además últimamente has estado distraída, tus actuaciones han perdido brillo.

-Eso es porque insistes en ponerme de pareja a Scott, pero te aseguro que si mi pareja fuera Terry…

-Se a dónde va a parar todo esto y de una vez te advierto una cosa… -Eres quizá mi mejor actriz, pero no estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos y demandas, Grandchester y tú actuarán el papel que yo indique, y ahora, si no tienes más que decir… -dijo el hombre haciendole una clara invitación para abandonar la habitación.

Susana salió de allí furiosa… pensó que Robert la apoyaría, pero sólo había conseguido enfurecerlo y probablemente con ello había perdido su oportunidad de hacer pareja con el joven que le robaba el aliento.

Para empeorar la situación, al salir se encontró con que Karen y Terry habían estado ensayando y ahora estaban sentados muy juntos en el borde del escenario.

Parecían estar hablando muy animadamente.

Susana quiso saber de qué hablaban y aprovechó que nadie la miraba para ocultarse tras las gruesas cortinas del escenario.

-Ya enserio dime ¿Qué tiene tu Candy que te tiene así?

Terry meditó antes de responder.

-Creo que no sabría explicarlo… solo sé que ella… significa todo para mi.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?

-Primero que nada, creo que le pediré que retomemos nuestro compromiso, luego tendrá que explicarme exactamente porque me abandonó…

Susana no quiso oír nada más… Así que aquella chica había abandonado a Terry sin más, y encima de todo al parecer él deseaba casarse con ella.

Pero eso no iba a suceder… no si ella estaba allí para impedirlo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, cada vez estamos más cerca del reencuentro.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos y sus mensajes.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Robert Hathaway se había quedado sólo en su oficina pensando en lo que Susana le había dicho.

Inicialmente tenía planeado que Terrence hiciera al rey de Francia y Susana sería su Cordelia, ambos habian demostrado tener lo necesario, y ese aire de inocencia que Susana irradiaba jugaba a su favor para proyectar en el escenario lo que él deseaba. Sin embargo, la insistencia que había mostrado al revelar su deseo por actuar al lado de Terrence lo ponía en un gran dilema:

Si le daba el papel, corría el riesgo de que Susana creyese que podía manejarlo a su antojo, y si no se lo daba podía llevar la producción a la ruina… Como buen director,sabía que para que una producción tuviera el éxito deseado, era vital elegir bien a los actores.

Con esa preocupación salió de su oficina esperando hallar pronto una solución.

Fue entonces que se topó con que Terrence y Karen ensayaban.

Decidió permanecer en silencio y observar lo que esos dos podían hacer, quizá podían ser la solución a su dilema.

* * *

-¡Candy apresúrate! Mary Jane quiere verte.

-¡Ya voy! -respondió ella.

Candy entró despacio a la oficina de la vieja enfermera, pues sabía que no le gustaba el ruido en exceso, además tenía que ser cautelosa, pues sabía que nada bueno podía salir de un llamado repentino.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó antes de introducirse en la habitación.

-Ah, al fin llegas…

-lo siento, es que yo…

-Lo sé, otra vez has estado jugueteando con esos chiquillos.

Candy agachó la cabeza como señal de su culpabilidad.

-No importa… te he mandado llamar para informarte que a partir de mañana trabajaras en la sección de adultos junto con otras enfermeras.

-Pero yo…

-Te he escogido porque confío en tu capacidad, aunque no lo creas has empezado a convertirte en una buena enfermera y sé que formaras buen equipo con las demás.

Además el doctor Lenard les enseñará nuevas técnicas muy útiles para atender a los heridos procedentes de la zona de guerra.

A pesar de que Candy era una chica valiente, aquellas palabras la asustaron un poco.

No era lo mismo atender a los pacientes comunes que a una persona proveniente del frente de batalla, donde se presenciaba tanto horror y desolación.

-¿Qué pasa muchacha? ¿te asusta? Si es así, tal vez no eres quién yo creí…

-Oh no, no es eso… yo… haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para aprender todo lo que el doctor nos muestre.

Mary Jane asintió.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte y procura aprovechar este día para despedirte de tus pequeños pacientes…

Una cosa más…

Me he tomado la libertad de solicitar para ustedes unos días de vacaciones, ya que el trabajo que les espera es muy duro.

Candy asintió y se marchó.

Las palabras de Mary Jane aún la asustaban, pero sabía exactamente dónde recuperar esa fuerza, así que al finalizar su jornada fue a preparar el equipaje.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con que su compañera de cuarto le había dejado una nota.

Al parecer, las chicas que serían sus compañeras tendrían una reunión

Candy lo pensó un poco, pues esas chicas nunca la habían convocado para nada, sin embargo acudió pensando que se trataba de algo importante, sin embargo, se encontró con que se trataba de una reunión informal. las muchachas querían pasar un rato agradable antes de que cada una se fuera de vacaciones, además aprovecharon para intercambiar impresiones acerca de la guerra y de lo que vendría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Tal parecía que el conflicto había ocasionado que aquellas chicas que solían ser poco amables con Candy, de pronto se olvidaran de todo y mostraran su mejor cara, después de todo de ahora en más trabajarían juntas.

Flammy era la única que no compartía aquel sentimiento, para ella esas reuniones no eran más que pura cursilería.

Después de compartir, cada una tomó su equipaje, prometiendo dar todo por el equipo que se acababa de conformar.

* * *

En el hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se preparaban para el dia de adopción, aunque a decir verdad últimamente habían recibido pocos visitantes, cada vez eran menos las familias que deseaban adoptar a un pequeño, y con el estallido de la guerra las esperanzas habían disminuido, aunado a eso, las mujeres estaban muy preocupadas por sus hijas predilectas, pues de acuerdo a su última carta, Annie continuaba en Londres y Candy… había desaparecido sin más, desde que abandonara el hogar con el deseo de convertirse en enfermera, no habían recibido noticia alguna de ella lo que les hacía pensar en lo mal que debía estar pasándola, sólo la vez la habian visto en ese estado tan lamentable cuando Anthony murió y se sentían terriblemente mal por no poder hacer nada.

Entonces como si de un conjuro se tratara, la señorita Pony vio una figura pequeña acercándose.

Sin duda se trataba de Candy…

-¡Hermana María! ¡venga pronto!

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-¡Es Candy!

-¿le sucedió algo? -preguntó la hermana con preocupación que desapareció en cuanto miró por la ventana.

Ambas mujeres rompieron en llanto y salieron para recibir a su pequeña.

-¡Has vuelto!

Candy asintió mientras rompía en llanto también y se aferraba a sus pilares.

Luego de la emotiva bienvenida, Candy fue en busca de los chiquillos para entregarles los caramelos que había comprado en la estación para ellos.

Luego terminó de ayudarlas con los preparativos para el que era el día más importante para muchos niños, recordando los días en que ella solía hacer cualquier cosa para evitar ser adoptada.

¡Que días habían sido aquellos!

Al final de la jornada, una pequeña había sido adoptada, aunque la señorita Pony habría deseado que más niños fueran adoptados, al menos ahora una pequeña tendría un buen hogar.

Por la noche, Candy se reunió con sus madres, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo has estado hija mía? -preguntó la señorita Pony.

-¿Cómo van tus estudios? -preguntó la hermana Maria.

Candy sonrió, porque a pesar de que la última vez se había ido sin dar explicaciones y se había mantenido distante, ellas no estaban molestas.

-Lo siento tanto yo… -dijo la rubia, y cambió la sonrisa por gruesas lágrimas que caían de manera incontrolada por sus mejillas.

\- yo… yo…

-Lo sabemos querida… -dijo la señorita Pony mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

-¿u… ustedes saben? -dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Verás Candy… después de que te fuiste recibimos una visita…

-¿una visita?

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

-Terrence Grandchester estuvo aquí… estaba desesperado por encontrarte.

-¿Que Terry estuvo aquí? Eso… es imposible… no después de… -dijo ella para volver a mirar a sus madres en busca de una respuesta.

-Candy… ese joven realmente te ama…

-¿dónde está él ahora.?

-Lamentablemente no lo sabemos… en no lo dijo, tan sólo dijo que confiaba en que volvería a encontrarte.

Aquella revelación puso el mundo de Candy de cabeza, desde luego sabía que Terry buscaría obtener una explicación de su parte, pero no imaginó que él vendría hasta América y que además aún la amara después de lo que le hizo…

No sabía lo que haría ni cómo, pero tenía que luchar por encontrarlo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente desde que Robert diera a conocer a los actores que formarían parte de su elenco.

Ahora, tras bambalinas, Terry aguardaba el momento en que finalmente haría su debut sobre las tablas.

Respiró profundamente para mitigar todo rastro de nervios y salió decidido a dejarlo todo en el escenario.

-Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti… -pensó el joven castaño mientras en secreto le dedicaba su actuación a Candy.

-Ha sido una noche fantástica. -dijo Robert felicitando a su elenco después de la presentación.

\- sin embargo, quiero que recuerden que esto es solo el comienzo, aún falta la critica de mañana, pero por ahora vayan todos a descansar y disfrutar las mieles del éxito.

A la mañana siguiente, Nueva York despertó con una noticia que hizo que la guerra quedara atrás por un momento.

"Nace una nueva estrella"

Rezaba el encabezado del diario, y en el costado aparecía una fotografía de Terry caracterizado como el "rey de Francia".

-Grandchester, realmente impresionaste a todos. -le dijo Scott apenas al llegar al día siguiente al teatro.

-Felicitaciones. -dijeron sus compañeros al unísono.

-Estuviste maravilloso. -le dijo Susana.

-Gracias. -fue la escueta respuesta de Terry a todos los elogios.

-Y bien… -le dijo Karen que lo siguió por el salón.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿No lo ves? Has conseguido tu primer encabezado… ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿cuál será el siguiente paso?

Pero Terry no llegó a responder, pues Robert de inmediato impuso orden.

-Calma todo el mundo.

-Como todos han podido apreciar, la puesta en escena ha sido un éxito, pero no podemos confiarnos, trabajaremos más duro y si todo sale bien, posiblemente hagamos una gira por algunas ciudades del país.

Así que les pido que se esfuercen.

Especialmente ustedes. -dijo señalando a Terry y Karen que conformaban la pareja central de la obra.

Ambos asintieron, mientras Susana miraba con envidia a Karen que le había arrebatado el lugar que según ella le pertenecía.

* * *

En el colegio San Pablo todo parecía haber regresado a la calma.

Los responsables de ocasionar el incendio habían sido detenidos y llevados a la justicia.

Sin embargo Annie aún no podía estar tranquila del todo.

No había tenido forma de saber algo sobre el estado de Paul, pues al parecer sus padres habían ordenado que todo se mantuviera en absoluto secreto.

Cierto día, harta de esperar, salió a dar un paseo por los jardines, buscando una forma de poder salir del colegio, dio varias vueltas y sin darse cuenta llegó al lugar dónde había visto a Paul por primera vez.

¡cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces! -pensó ella de manera soñadora, jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría enamorandose de aquel joven que en un principio le había parecido detestable.

-¿Qué hace una bella dama sin compañía en un lugar como éste? Acaso no ve que puede toparse con alguien peligroso…

Annie se volvió inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz que le provocaba una corriente desconocida en el cuerpo.

Lentamente se volvió y lo vio allí de pie observándola en silencio.

Sin poder reprimir las ganas, corrió a su lado y se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

En ese momento supo con certeza que había sido él desde el principio, pero no había tenido el valor de aceptarlo por temor a ser lastimada nuevamente.

Aún en aquel momento persistía ese temor, sin embargo estaba decidida a correr el riesgo.

Paul la recibió y la estrechó con fuerza.

Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento y ahora que finalmente lo vivía, no podía compararse.

-No llores… no hay razón… -trató de consolarla, pero sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Él se limitó entonces a acariciar su sedoso cabello hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando en calma.

-lo siento tanto… te he arruinado la camisa. -dijo ella mirando la humedad en la prenda.

Él le obsequió una brillante sonrisa.

-Te extrañé tanto. -le dijo él.

-Yo también te extrañé, estaba tan preocupada, y nadie parecía saber nada.

Por poco me fugo del colegio. -admitió ella.

Paul la miró con ternura.

-¿de verdad habrías hecho eso por mi?

Ella asintió con timidez…

-Dime… ¿Qué sucedió con los responsables? Mi padre no ha querido decirme quienes eran.

-Bueno, en realidad no se supo nada de su identidad, salvo que al parecer, el grupo armado perseguía a un espía.

\- Y Cornwell… ¿está bien?

-Aún tiene algunas lastimaduras, pero está bien…

-Me alegro…

-Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que lo había elegido?

-No lo sé… cuándo lo vi tomar tu mano y conducirte hasta… ese lugar…

-Pero no sucedió nada…

-No tienes nada que explicar…

-Pero…

-Te propongo algo…

-¿Qué es?

-Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó…

Annie lo meditó un poco y después asintió.

Dejados atrás los fantasmas, Paul tomó la mano de Annie, depositó un tierno beso inesperadamente se puso de rodillas para pedirle que fuera su novia.

Después se dispusieron a pasar una hermosa tarde que se quedaría grabada por siempre en sus memorias.

* * *

En el castillo Grandchester Richard había convocado a su abogado a una reunión urgente.

La inminente guerra lo había obligado a poner en marcha su jugada en contra de la duquesa.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿por qué has comprometido a nuestras hijas sin mi consentimiento? ¿no te bastó acaso el compromiso fallido de… tu hijo? -dijo la duquesa entrando intempestivamente en el despacho de Richard.

-Terrence es mi problema, y me he ocupado de ello.

Los Andrew ya han recibido una buena compensación a cambio de no armar un escándalo.

En cuanto a nuestras hijas… no necesito tu aprobación aunque al final, sé que te agradará mi elección.

-Aun sigo sin comprender… ¿cómo es que Terrence decidió marcharse? ¿acaso no era él quién deseaba ese matrimonio? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de que se lo arrebataste a su madre? ¿es que no te importa?

-Al parecer… Terrence decidió que lo suyo no era el matrimonio, sólo utilizó la ocasión para poder marcharse, después de todo, el único objetivo de Terrence siempre fue salir de aquí.

-¿Y la chica Andrew?

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿lo sabes? -dijo el duque de manera suspicazm.

-Sólo… quiero saber… la pobre debe estar destrozada, su reputación ha quedado arruinada…

\- No me vengas con que ahora te preocupa su estado… a ti que Según sé ella fue enviada a otro colegio de monjas, estoy seguro que no será difícil encontrar en Àmerica alguien con quién casarse, no olvides que es la heredera de una de las familias más ricas de aquel lugar.

Pero… volviendo al asunto de nuestras hijas, no debes olvidar que la guerra se avecina y en estas condiciones será mejor asegurar sus futuros. -dijo Richard con exagerada preocupación.

Era verdad, deseaba asegurar el futuro de sus hijas y alejarlas de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero la situación no era tan apremiante como le había dicho a Caroline.

-Es verdad. -admitió la mujer.

-¿Qué pasará con el ducado? -picó la duquesa al ver su oportunidad.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé… el testamento del anterior duque estipula que el ducado debe pasar a manos de Terrence.

La duquesa lo miró con incredulidad.

-Aunque no lo creas, mi padre quiso mucho a Terrence, así que determinó que él sería mi sucesor aún cuando su sangre no es del todo noble.

-Y eso que importa ahora… él renunció a ese derecho por lo tanto debes nombrar a William como tu sucesor.

-Lo haré… pero será después de firmar nuestro divorcio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas noches chicas, por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, les adelanto que por fin en el próximo capítulo tendremos el tan esperado reencuentro.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por mantenerse al pendiente de esta historia y por regalarme un poco de su tiempo dejando un comentario.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Tras varias semanas de incertidumbre, de idas y venidas por parte de George Johnson, por fin se había concretado la fecha en que los Andrew volverían a América, había sido una gran suerte que la familia que ocuparía ese sitio decidiera dejarlo de última hora.

Stear y Archie estaban muy contentos por poder volver a casa finalmente.

Además Stear extrañaba a Paty y deseaba llegar pronto para reunirse con ella.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad.

Annie estaba hecha un mar de emociones, por un lado deseaba volver a casa con sus padres, con Candy y todas las personas que ella amaba, pero por otro lado estaba Paul… Ella no deseaba separarse de él bajo ninguna circunstancia y así se lo había hecho saber.

Él trataba siempre de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no había nada que pudiera separarlos, pero Annie era consciente de que aquello no era del todo cierto, pues él tenía su hogar en Europa.

En aquel momento deseó poder pedir consejo a sus amigas, pero Paty había partido ya rumbo a América y era casi imposible que Candy respondiera inmediatamente, decidió entonces que no había más remedio que hablar claramente sobre el futuro de su relación.

* * *

Tras casi mes y medio de presentaciones con éxito total en Broadway, Robert anunció al elenco el proyecto que tenía para hacer una pequeña gira, la cual visitaría washington, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indianapolis y Chicago.

Terry estaba emocionado ante tal perspectiva, pues había trabajado incansablemente y ahora por fin su trabajo comenzaba a dar sus primeros frutos.

-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero los reporteros ya están en la sala de conferencias. -dijo uno de los empleados del teatro.

-Enseguida voy. -contestó Robert.

-Terry, Karen, acompañenme por favor.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron tras Robert dejando al resto hablando sobre las expectativas que tenían de la gira.

Susana por su parte se sentía frustrada, sabía perfectamente que había cometido un grave error al presionar a Robert para que le diera el papel de Cordelia.

Lo peor de todo era que se lo había dado a esa estúpida…

Susana pensó en todas las veces que Karen había aparecido en su camino para frustrar sus planes.

Pero ahora era diferente, no sólo le estaba robando el lugar que le pertenecía en la obra, sino que le había robado la oportunidad de estar con Terry más tiempo para así poder conquistarlo.

Pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así…

Ya encontraría la manera de sacar a Karen del camino.

* * *

Candy había vuelto a Chicago con el ánimo y la esperanza renovados.

Aún no sabía qué hacer ni como comenzar su búsqueda, pero sabía que encontraría una solución y que tarde o temprano se reuniría con Terry nuevamente.

También estaba feliz porque había recibido carta de Paty dónde le decía que en breve llegaría a América en compañía de su abuela y que Stear, Archie y Annie también viajarían pronto con la tía abuela y Neil.

A Candy le preocupó un poco, pues no había visto a la matriarca de los Andrew desde la fiesta de compromiso.

Sabía que la anciana debía estar odiándola, aunque a decir verdad no era nada nuevo para ella.

Seguramente a esas alturas ya no era más un miembro de la familia Andrew, pero como aquello era algo que no le importaba demasiado, decidió no preocuparse y continuar estudiando arduamente para convertirse pronto en enfermera.

Pensó en lo orgullosas que estarían sus madres una vez que les mostrara su diploma… y Terry ¿qué cara pondría él al saber que había decidido ser enfermera?

Seguramente le gastaría muchas bromas al respecto. -pensó con melancolía.

* * *

En Londres, la duquesa se reunió con lady Winston para informarle que debían retrasar sus planes de asesinar al duque, al menos hasta que firmara la sucesión nombrando a William como su heredero.

-¿estás segura de que lo hará?

-Está completamente decepcionado de su bastardo, además con la guerra y los asuntos que debe cuidar.

-Entonces… ¿firmarás el divorcio?

-Sí, lo haré, pero antes instruiré a William para que siga mis órdenes.

-¿no crees que es arriesgado? -Richard no consentirá que te quedes en el castillo una vez firmado el divorcio.

-Si que lo hará...

-Tal vez tengas razón, aunque si yo fuera tú, andaria con cuidado, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Richard no es ningún tonto.

-Creo que hoy estás muy paranoica querida prima… será mejor que me valla, no soporto cuando te pones en ese plan, tengo todo bien cubierto, ya lo verás. -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Después de la reunión con su prima, la duquesa se fue al castillo e inmediatamente fue en busca de William, su primogénito.

-Hijo necesito hablarte.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas madre?

-Hay… un asunto importante del que debo hablarte… cómo sabes, tus hermanas pronto se comprometerán y se casarán.

Y ésta familia sufrirá cambios importantes

-¿A qué te refieres madre?

-Dentro de poco tu padre y yo… nos separaremos y tú serás nombrado heredero al ducado…

-Así que al fin sucedió…

-¿de qué estás hablando William?

-Así que mi padre al fin se decidió a divorciarse de ti.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, tu padre es un maldito libertino… ahora mismo él debe estar revolcandose con esa amante suya…

-No quieras hacerme creer que eres la víctima, tú tampoco eres tan inocente… conozco muy bien tu historial de amoríos y lo que has estado tramando todos estos años... pero de una vez te digo que tu plan no va a funcionar porque yo no aceptaré el ducado… ese es un derecho que le pertenece a mi hermano.

-Ese bastardo no es tu hermano…

-Ese bastardo, como tu lo llamas, ha sabido darme la comprensión y el afecto que tú nunca sabrás dar… En cambio él… él me aceptó incluso cuando yo no no soy en realidad hijo del duque...

-Pero ¿qué dices?

-No tiene caso que lo niegues… yo mismo he visto esos documentos que guardas tan celosamente… tú... hiciste un acuerdo con la partera para intercambiar al bebé en caso de ser una niña...

Caroline estaba tan furiosa, no esperaba que William, quien habitualmente la obedecía sin chistar se revelara de esa manera y que además conociera su secreto…

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡he trabajado mucho por este momento y no vas a impedirme que logre mi objetivo!vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga o si no… dijo ella a punto de soltar una bofetada en el rostro del muchacho, pero antes de que eso sucediera, fue detenida.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

-dijo Richard, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con gran calma.

-P...p...pero ¿qué haces aquí? Se suponía que…

-¿Que había ido al parlamento? -dijo el duque…

-hijo, sal de la habitación, yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante.

-P…ero… yo no…

Richard se acercó al muchacho.

-Escucha Will… nada de esto es culpa tuya, y aunque no lleves sangre Grandchester en las venas eres mi hijo.

William miró al duque y asintió para luego abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? -dijo Caroline nerviosa…

-Significa que tu farsa ha terminado…

-Te equivocas… aún tengo el juego a mi favor… yo soy la única que conoce el paradero de tu verdadera hija.

Richard sonrió… No creas que lograras ablandarme con eso… sé muy bien que nuestra hija no logró sobrevivir, no te atrevas a ensuciar su memoria y no tientes más a tu suerte… ahora mismo firmarás los papeles del divorcio y renunciaras a cualquier derecho que pudieras tener aún.

-¿O si no qué?

-O si no irás ante un tribunal y serás juzgada por tus crímenes con todo el peso de la ley… y ten por seguro que no habrá poder humano que me impida hacerte pagar a mi manera.

-No tienes ninguna prueba en mi contra.

Richard sonrió mientras sacaba de su maletín una pequeña bolsa con un frasco en su interior.

La duquesa palideció al ver aquel objeto.

-veo que esto te es familiar…

-¿cómo…?

-¿quieres saber cómo lo conseguí? Bueno… no fue sencillo, tuve que recurrir a ciertos métodos, pero lady Winston se mostró dispuesta a colaborar a cambio de no delatarla con su marido…

-Eres un… -pero la duquesa no llegó a terminar la frase, pues en ese momento entraron los oficiales de la guardia real para cumplir con la orden de aprehensión que pesaba sobre la duquesa.

* * *

En otra parte de Londres, y como ya era costumbre, Annie se encontró con Paul en los jardines del colegio después de las clases, él que ya se encontraba allí, la recibió con una hermosa rosa roja que ella recibió con gusto, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar algo diferente en ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy preocupada, la guerra se hace cada vez más violenta y yo… mis padres desean que regrese a América…

El rostro de Paul se desencajó, sabía que aquel momento llegaría, sabía que Annie tendría que volver a América, pero había estado tratando de no tocar el tema a toda costa, pues no deseaba separarse de Annie ahora que por fin tenía su amor.

-Yo… no quiero irme… no si eso implica tener que dejarte aquí. -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Será por poco tiempo… -lo prometo. -dijo él, aunque en el fondo sabía que podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que él pudiera ir a América.

-Ven conmigo por favor. -rogó Annie.

-creeme, ir contigo es lo que más deseo, pero en este momento yo… mi padre tiene negocios en Italia que no puede permitirse perder, así que en breve tendré que viajar allá para resolverlo todo… pero antes quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien… me iré después de que tu barco zarpe…

Annie sintió que en su corazón se formaba un enorme vacío que además dolía mucho… ¿Por qué cuando al fin había encontrado el amor debía abandonarlo?

-Si no puedes ir conmigo entonces… llevame contigo. -dijo ella sorprendiendo a Paul y sorprendiendose ella misma.

Sabía que era una locura, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no se equivocaría.

-Annie… yo… me encantaría poder llevarte conmigo, pero es muy peligroso… nunca me perdonaría si algo llegara a sucederte.

-Y yo no me perdonaría si me voy sin ti a América…

-Entonces creo que no hay solución… Annie Britter ¿te casarías conmigo?

Se que es muy pronto y muy apresurado pero…

-Sí, acepto. -dijo ella interrumpiendo a Paul.

Él apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, de pronto su felicidad fue tan abrumadora que solo atinó a tomar a su novia por la cintura y hacerla girar para luego besarla de una manera tan apasionada que hubiera ruborizado al mismísimo sacerdote del colegio.

Luego sonrío para sí mismo y se regañó por estar pensando en tonterías en un momento tan importante.

Cuando se separaron, Paul vio el rostro de Annie totalmente teñido de rojo…

-lo siento yo… no debí… se disculpó el muchacho, pues hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a besarla de aquella forma por temor a asustarla… conocía de sobra la forma en que Annie había sido educada, ella le había hablado sobre la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony, además le contó que Jane, su madre adoptiva, era una mujer con bastantes prejuicios acerca de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

Paul dedujo entonces que el comportamiento tímido de Annie se debía en gran parte a la influencia de su educación por lo que había refrenado todos sus impulsos y había tratado con todas sus fuerzas ir muy lentamente y no hacer nada que pudiera sobresaltar a Annie, pero la felicidad lo había rebasado.

Sin embargo, lejos de asustarse, le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

Annie estaba aturdida por lo ocurrido, apenas podía creer que un beso podía transformarse en algo tan maravilloso y a la vez desconocido.

-Tengo que irme ahora. -le dijo Paul sacándola de sus cavilaciones...

-¿hice algo malo? -preguntó ella con timidez. Quizá… si lo intentamos de nuevo… yo… no tengo experiencia… pero si me enseñas yo… -dijo con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Él le sonrío tiernamente.

-por mi me quedaría contigo practicando toda la tarde, pero tengo que darle la noticia a mis padres… y ellos deberán contactar a los tuyos. -dijo él con una sonrisa llena de picardía que Annie no le había visto antes.

-Oh, es verdad… yo… debo escribir algunas cartas cuanto antes… -dijo, y se despidió de su ahora prometido no sin antes volver a besarlo, buscando volver a tener la sensación del beso anterior, y descubriendo para su sorpresa que aquel beso era mucho mejor que el anterior.

* * *

En Nueva York continuaban los preparativos para la gira, que ya había sido anunciada ante la prensa.

Los empleados del teatro andaban ocupados de un lado a otro, moviendo cajas y empacando los vestuarios que serían utilizados para la puesta en escena, el trabajo era tan abrumador que ninguno notó la presencia de Susana que se había inmiscuido en el teatro para cambiar el tónico que Karen solía utilizar para aclarar su voz por un fuerte diurético, de esa manera enfermaría y Robert no tendría más remedio que llamarla, pues ella era la única que se sabía el libreto y Robert no se arriesgaría a intentar algo nuevo.

Después de cumplir su objetivo, salió del teatro para dirigirse a su hogar y no despertar sospechas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola chicas, por fin les traigo el capitulo siguiente, en verdad espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad lo aptecio mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

-¿Que has hecho qué? -gritó furioso el ahora vizconde de Yorkshire a su hijo.

-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué tal alboroto? -dijo una mujer elegante que acababa de entrar en la habitación después de permanecer un largo rato escuchando a hurtadillas.

-Es tu hijo… -dice que acaba de comprometerse con una chiquilla sin linaje de ningún tipo.

-Pero… ¿de que me he perdido? -cariño, ¿quieres explicarme? -dijo la mujer ignorando al hombre furioso y dirigiéndose a Paul.

-Madre yo… le he pedido matrimonio a Annie Britter, nosotros deseamos casarnos cuanto antes, por eso vine a pedir su intervención, ya que los padres de ella están en América ahora mismo.

-Amalia, por favor, detén ahora mismo esta locura.

-Hijo, aún eres muy joven, seguro que más adelante… si lo deseas podemos invitar a esa muchacha a la casa para conocerla.

-No, yo amo a Annie y si ustedes no quieren darme su apoyo yo…

-No te atrevas a levantar así la voz… Te diré lo que harás.

Regresaras al colegio y desharás ese absurdo compromiso, luego podremos anunciar tu compromiso con Kristen Grandchester.

-¿Pero qué locura has hecho? -protestó Amalia que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su esposo decidiera el futuro de su hijo.

-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero su señoría, está aquí. -dijo uno de los criados.

-Creo que no es un buen momento. -dijo Richard que entró en la habitación detrás del sirviente y mirando fijamente los rostros de todos los presentes.

-Richard, amigo mío, en realidad has llegado en un buen momento. -verás, estaba diciéndole a Paul acerca del compromiso con Kristen, y lo ha tomado muy bien.

-Eso no es cierto. -dijo Paul ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su padre.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva en otro momento.

-Quédate, por favor.

-Vincent ¿podrían darme unos minutos con Paul?

El vizconde asintió y salió del despacho llevandose a su mujer casi a rastras que no quería dejar a solas a su hijo con Richard, pues no tenia un buen concepto del duque.

Disculpe su señoría, pero no creo que usted y yo tengamos que discutir nada.

Conozco la magnitud de la amistad que lo une a mi padre, pero eso no significa que puedan hacer lo que les plazca con nuestros futuros, tampoco conozco la postura de Kristen ante este hecho, pero yo estoy en total desacuerdo.

Debe saber que la tarde anterior le propuse matrimonio a mi novia, así que que me es imposible cumplir la voluntad de mi padre, y nada de lo que usted diga podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

El duque sonrió ligeramente.

-Ahora me doy cuenta porque Terrence y tú congeniaron bien desde el principio… ambos son unos tontos que se precipitan a actuar…

Paul iba a replicar, pero el duque no se lo permitió.

-Apuesto a que los padres de la señorita Britter desean que vuelva lo más pronto posible a América y por eso optaron por un compromiso apresurado…

-C...cómo sabe que Annie… quiero decir…

-Ya lo he dicho, usted y mi hijo son muy parecidos, no me extraña para nada su elección… además pude darme cuenta cómo la miraba en la fiesta de compromiso de Terrence

-Entonces debe comprender que no puedo honrar la promesa que mi padre le ha hecho en mi nombre.

-Lo sé y deseo ayudarte…

-¿está hablando enserio?

-Ahora que la duquesa enfrentará su proceso legal y que he logrado estabilizar la situación de mi familia, estoy en condiciones de retrasar los compromisos de mis hijas, además, Terrence me hizo entrar en razón.

Ahora sé que son ellas quienes deberán elegir a sus compañeros.

Verás, la promesa que hicimos tu padre y yo de comprometer a nuestros hijos, data desde hace mucho, incluso antes de su nacimiento, Creímos erróneamente que debiamos tomar esas decisiones por ustedes para evitar que se equivocaran, pero nosotros fuimos los equivocados, además, estoy seguro de que Terry querría que les prestara mi ayuda…

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿dónde está Terry ahora? ¿Qué fue de Candice?

-Ellos están en América ahora mismo, aunque para ser honestos,no sé si están juntos o aún no, pero confío en que lo estarán.

Pero, volviendo al asunto de la promesa que tu padre me dió… puedes dejarmelo todo a mi, yo hablaré con él, y luego cuando todo esté resuelto, contactaremos a los Britter.

Paul dio las gracias al duque y salió del despacho.

* * *

La gira de la compañía Stratford se encontraba en su punto culminante, después de varias noches de presentaciones, constantes viajes y mucho cansancio, los actores se encontraban en la fiesta que los patrocinadores de la función habían organizado en Indianapolis.

A la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo a Chicago para ofrecer su última presentación.

Terry no había imaginado jamás que una gira pudiera ser tan demandante, aunque estaba decidido a seguir adelante sin importar nada, sin embargo, estaba preocupado, pues antes de la función había visto muy pálida a Karen, y se había excusado para poder ir directo al hotel y descansar.

Terry esperaba que solo se tratara de un episodio de cansancio.

-¿Sucede algo Terry?

-No… bueno, en realidad sí… estoy preocupado por Karen, ésta tarde, antes de la función la vi muy pálida, apenas fue capaz de terminar, fue un milagro que no se desplomara en el escenario.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, por eso he decidido que tomemos un corto descanso antes de continuar, no quiero arriesgar a mis protagonistas, además otra de las actrices sufrió un percance...

-¿qué sucedió?

-Al parecer, confundió su tónico para aclarar la voz con un diurético…

-¿Pero cómo?

-Aún no tengo los detalles, pero creo que lo más factible será hacer que regrese a Nueva York, por supuesto después de ser debidamente atendida.

-¿qué pasará con su papel?

-He pensado en Susana, para suplirla, sólo falta una función más, estoy seguro que ella podrá, ya he enviado un telegrama para que se nos una en Chicago.

-¿Y si Karen no fuera capaz de continuar?

-No te preocupes, ya he enviado un médico al hotel.

* * *

En Nueva York, Susana comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pues no había recibido ningún llamado ¿sería que la habían descubierto?

Pensaba en ello, cuando su doncella le avisó de la llegada de un telegrama.

Emocionada, corrió a leerlo, sin embargo, se llevó una terrible decepción, pues no era Karen quién había caido enferma.

Aún así iría a Chicago y podría al menos estar con Terry durante el viaje de regreso.

* * *

Candy salió del hospital para tomar su almuerzo, y descansar un poco de todo el trabajo que tenían.

En su paso por la ciudad, encontró un puesto de revistas y pensó en comprar algunas para los niños del área pediátrica a quienes no visitaba desde hacía mucho.

Estaba en ello, cuando en una de las revistas vio el anuncio de una obra de teatro… pero lo que llamó realmente su atención, fue la fotografía que acompañaba el anuncio.

Sin duda se trataba de Terry…

La emoción de Candy fue tal, que olvidó comprar las revistas y regresó al hospital con la esperanza de poder adquirir una entrada para la función, no tenía mucho dinero, pero había ahorrado un poco.

Por la tarde, se dirigió al teatro, desafortunadamente se encontró con que el precio de las entradas era muy elevado, además por si eso no fuera suficiente, se encontró con Eliza Leagan.

-Pero si es la huérfana… nunca esperé encontrarte aquí.

Dime ¿qué pretendes viniendo aquí después de lo ocurrido? ¿enserio creíste que Terry se casaría contigo? Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, Terry será mío, ya lo verás.

Después del encuentro con Eliza, Candy regresó al hospital con el ánimo por los suelos, sin embargo al llegar recibió una linda sorpresa…

Stear, Archie y Paty la esperaban en la sala de espera, todos con falsos vendajes.

Candy los abrazó con mucha alegría y rió por su ocurrencia.

Después hizo que le contaran sobre su viaje y las dificultades que habían tenido para poder volver, fue entonces que notó que Annie no estaba presente.

-¿Dónde está Annie?

-Bueno… ella… me pidió que te entregara esto. -dijo Stear entregándole un sobre bastante grueso, y sintiéndose algo azorado, pues su hermano estaba presente y no deseaba hacerle pasar un incómodo momento, pues aunque lo negara, le costaba mucho hablar de la nueva situación de su exnovia.

-¿Le sucedió algo acaso?

-Candice… ¿qué estás haciendo? Tu hora de descanso terminó hace mucho. -le dijo Flammy.

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero verá… tuvimos un percance… la señorita sólo estaba tratando de ayudarnos. -dijo Archie agradecido en el fondo por la interrupción de la malhumorada enfermera.

Flammy los miró con desagrado.

-el módulo de información está por allá. -dijo señalando una ventanilla al otro lado del pasillo.

-Si, por supuesto, lo sentimos mucho. -dijo Paty, y se marcharon mientras Candy se quedaba hecha un mar de dudas.

* * *

La compañía Stratford arribó a Chicago dos días después de su presentación en Indianápolis..

Para entonces, Karen se encontraba totalmente recuperada.

Lo que había preocupado tanto a Robbert y Terry, resultó ser únicamente un resfriado del que se recuperó rápidamente con mucho reposo, sin embargo no podía decirse lo mismo de la joven que interpretaba a Regania.

Ella había tenido que ser hospitalizada, y su recuperación sería lenta, su lugar sería tomado por Susana que pronto arribaría a Chicago para la presentación del día siguiente.

Los doctores dijeron que había tomado un diurético muy fuerte, pero la joven negaba haberlo hecho, al menos no a propósito.

Los empleados del teatro habían sido interrogados a conciencia, pero desgraciadamente ninguno había visto nada extraño que fuera de utilidad para saber qué había pasado en realidad.

Pensaba en ello cuando fue interrumpido por Robert.

-Los patrocinadores han organizado una rueda de prensa y necesito que Karen y tu estén presentes.

-Enseguida voy.

Terry caminó lentamente, no sentía deseos de hablar con los periodistas ni de soportar a la gente que se colaba en dichas conferencias.

Antes de irse, miró por su ventana para contemplar la ciudad, preguntándose cuantas ciudades más tendría que visitar para encontrar a su amada pecosa sin imaginar que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba.

La conferencia transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que se le permitió el paso a miembros selectos de la sociedad de Chicago, entonces Tuvo que soportar a todas esas chiquillas locas que deseaban verlo.

-Ha pasado mucho ¿tiempo no crees?

Terry levantó la vista confundido, pues él no conocía a nadie en Chicago.

-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?

-Eliza… Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Veo que si me recuerdas!… -dijo con exagerada emoción.

-Tú… ¿dónde está Candy?

-Y yo cómo voy a saber dónde fue esa mugrosa…

-Estás mintiendo. -dijo Terry tomándola por los hombros.

-Me haces daño.

-¡dime dónde está ella!

-No lo sé y no te lo diría aunque lo supiera.

-dijo ella y luego se perdió entre la gente.

¿sería acaso que…?

* * *

Candy acudió al llamado de Mary Jane.

-¿deseaba verme?

-Candy, tomarás la guardia de mañana.

-P...pero

-Sin peros… una buena enfermera cumple con su deber.

-Sí, Mary Jane. -respondió, pero en el fondo estaba decepcionada, había pensado en presentarse en el teatro con la esperanza de ver a Terry, pero al parecer eso sería imposible.

Al salir se topó con el doctor Claise.

-Candy ¿que sucede? Te noto muy triste.

-No es nada.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto?

Candy asintió pero no dijo nada.

-ven conmigo.

Candy siguió al doctor a la cafetería.

-No hay nada que un buen café no pueda arreglar. Ahora dime querida, ¿tuviste algún conflicto con Mary Jane?

-No, claro que no…

-Entonces ¿por qué esa cara?

-lo que sucede es que Mary Jane me asignó la guardia de mañana… y yo… esperaba poder ir al teatro… Verá, mañana se presenta una obra de Broadway…

-Ya veo… en tal caso debiste informar a Mary Jane que posees una entrada… ella comprendera.

-No importa… no poseo tal entrada. -dijo Candy con tristeza.

-¿por qué es importante para ti esa obra?

-Oh… es que un amigo muy querido está en ella y esperaba poder verlo, quizá sea en otra ocasión. -dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa para irse, deseaba estar sola y además necesitaba descansar.

Por la mañana, recordó que aún no abría el sobre que Stear le había entregado por lo que se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación donde había puesto el sobre, sin embargo no llegó a abrirlo, pues descubrió que alguien había dejado una nota junto con una entrada para ver la obra.

 _ **Espero que disfrutes la obra y logres reunirte con tu amigo.**_

 _ **P.d. No te preocupes por la guardia de hoy.**_

Inmediatamente supo que había sido el doctor Claise, así que se hizo la promesa de buscarlo en cuanto pudiera para agradecerle, por desgracia, no pudo localizarlo en todo el día.

* * *

-Estoy seguro de que está aquí…

-Pero ¿que dices? ¿la has visto?

-No, pero… ¿recuerdas a la chica de ayer?

-¿A la pelirroja?

-Sí

-¿Qué con ella?

-Es prima suya…

-Entonces ella te dijo que Candy está aquí ¿cierto?

-No, Eliza la odia y nunca me diría la verdad, pero se mostró muy alterada cuando se lo pregunté.

-¿Cómo es que su prima la odia?

-Es una larga historia, pero Eliza siempre ha envidiado a Candy.

-¿Qué piensas hacer. Es imposible que la encuentres en un lugar tan grande.

-Tal vez, pero estoy seguro de que vendrá…

-está bien Romeo, dejémonos de charla y vayamos a ensayar. -dijo karen.

Terry asintió y ambos muchachos fueron al escenario.

Cuando estuvieron en el escenario, Terry miró hacía los palcos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su amada mirandolo desde allí, esperando por él después de todos esos meses de separación.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, y Candy estaba lista para irse, Paty la había visitado por la tarde para llevarle un hermoso vestido que usar para la función.

Paty asistiría también, pero lo haría en compañía de Stear, Archie, la tía abuela y los Leagan.

De cualquier forma, Candy le agradeció profundamente el gesto.

Pero justo que estaba totalmente lista, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla… ¿Qué le diría a Terry cuando lo tuviera enfrente?

Salió del hospital y buscó un carruaje.

A medida que éste avanzaba sentía como su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte.

Al llegar, tomó su lugar en la fila, esperando pasar desapercibida y no encontrarse con los Andrew o peor aún con los Leagan, sin embargo, el caprichoso destino quiso enfrentarla una vez más con Eliza.

-Así que conseguiste venir… Pero pierdes tu tiempo, no podrás entrar sin una entrada. -le dijo mientras le arrebataba su precioso boleto y lo hacía miles de pedacitos ante la mirada atónita de Candy.

-Que disfrutes la función. -le dijo descaradamente para luego ir a reunirse con su madre y hermano que también habían observado la escena.

Candy recogió los pedazos en vano, el portero no le permitió el paso, estaba desesperada, cuando escuchó la voz de Neil detrás de ella.

-distraeré al guardia unos segundos, lo suficiente para que puedas entrar, pero es todo lo que haré. -dijo, y luego desapareció.

Candy vio su oportunidad, y se deslizó dentro. No hubo tiempo de agradecerle a Neil, era la segunda vez que hacía algo por ella.

Una vez dentro, Candy buscó un asiento alejado. No quería ser descubierta y además no quería perder ningún detalle.

Al terminar la función, Candy había derramado bastantes lágrimas, siempre habia imaginado a Terry en el escenario, pero ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de que sus expectativas se quedaban cortas.

Desafortunadamente Candy no pudo quedarse mucho más, pues el guardia se había dado cuenta de su presencia y tenía que huir, pero al hacerlo, dejó caer un lindo pañuelo de color azul.

* * *

Después de la función, Terry y Karen se trasladaron al carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta que se daría para celebrar el final de la gira, pero Terry aún estaba intranquilo

Antes de abordar, había creído escuchar la voz de Candy llamándolo, pero cuándo la buscó no fue capaz de hallarla.

-tranquilízate, ya verás que la hallaras. -le dijo Karen.

-Eso espero… si no yo…

Ya en la fiesta, uno de los guardias se dirigió a Terry.

-disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero encontramos esto en el teatro… -dijo dándole un pañuelo que él reconoció al instante.

-No es posible ¿donde hallaron esto?

-Estaba en los asientos más alejados.

Terry apenas pudo escuchar, pues inmediatamente salió corriendo…

Desesperado buscó un carruaje que lo llevara de vuelta al teatro… quizá si se apresuraba…

Entonces a la distancia distinguió una figura conocida y se precipitó sobre ella.

-¿dónde está?

-No lo sé y no te lo diría si supiera… ahora suéltame que arrugas mi costosa camisa.

-No hasta que me digas dónde está.

-No te lo diré… ¿es que no te es suficiente con el daño que le has hecho? Arruinaste su reputación y por tu causa la tía abuela no quiere verla.

-¿Qué demonios dices? Fue Candy quién…

-Eres un cobarde mentiroso… -tu propio padre fue quién dijo que habías cancelado el compromiso…

Terry se molestó muchísimo, pero tras reflexionarlo, supo que Richard lo había hecho para proteger a Candy de la ira de su familia, pues si se enteraban que había sido ella la que había huido, seguramente ahora sí revocarían la adopción sin remedio.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte ahora… sólo ¡por favor! Dime dónde está.

-Archie jamás había escuchado a Terry suplicar, y además al mirarlo a los ojos vio en ellos la misma mirada que Annie tenía cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por Paul Rinaldi y se preguntó si así era como se veía el amor.

-Bien te lo diré… ella está en el hospital Santa Juana, ahora estudia enfermería.

Terry apenas murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se subió al primer carruaje que halló sin importar que una pareja de ancianos estuviera por abordar.

* * *

Candy caminó alrededor de la plaza en la que estaba, había intentado llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas

Pero él no la había escuchado.

Entonces, al pasar una vez más por el frente del teatro, escuchó a unas mujeres que decían que la compañía se hospedería en el hotel Waldorf; sin perder tiempo, Candy buscó un carruaje y se dirigió al hotel.

Una vez allí, se topó con una chica a la que reconoció como Susana Marlowe, una de las actrices de la obra.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Candice White, disculpe que la moleste, pero estoy buscando a Terry Grandchester y esperaba…

-Lo sé, hay muchas muchachitas que han venido aquí esta noche para tratar de verlo, pero me temo que es imposible. -respondió la chica.

-No lo entiendes… Terry… él me conoce, si pudieras decirle que estoy aquí…

-Lo lamento en verdad, pero el director de la compañía pidió que los actores e mantuvieran en sus habitaciones, además, Terry dio instrucciones precisas para no ser molestado por nadie, mañana volveremos a Nueva York y necesita descansar.

-Comprendo. -dijo Candy y se marchó luego de darle las gracias a la chica.

* * *

Terry llegó al hospital desesperado por encontrar a Candy, sin embargo la enfermera que estaba de guardia lo echó inmediatamente sin siquiera decirle si Candy estaba allí o no.

Había tratado de entrar nuevamente, pero no se lo permitieron, después de vagar por ahí unos minutos se vio obligado a marcharse, comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y no había señales de ella por ninguna parte, así que salió de allí sin obtener la información que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Candy decidió caminar hasta el hospital, estaba completamente desesperanzada, deseaba que la noche helada se llevara su profunda tristeza.

Su oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Terry se le había escapado como agua entre los dedos.

Quizá aún no era momento de encontrarse.

-pensó.

Aunque después de todo las cosas no eran tan malas… al menos ahora sabía que él estaba en Nueva York tratando de cumplir su sueño, así que pensó que cuando el momento llegara quizá la suerte les sonreía un poco más…

No obstante, Candy tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento pues en una de las bancas del jardín del hospital vio a una persona únicamente cubierta con una capa.

Su instinto protector la hizo acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien.

Era posible que fuera familiar de algún paciente que no tenía dónde pasar la noche…

Pensó que podía hacerlo… después de todo, no podía ignorar a alguien que podía necesitar ayuda.

Se acercó más para hacer notar su presencia, sin embargo no llegó a avanzar más pues sus piernas se negaron a avanzar al descubrir la identidad de aquel visitante.


	26. Chapter 26

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, OR FIN LES TEAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y OJALÁ LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS POR MANTENERSE PENDIENTES DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Annie estaba en la sala de té de los Rinaldi, dónde en conjunto con sus futuros suegros esperaban la respuesta de sus padres a la noticia de su compromiso.

El duque se había encargado de contactarlos. Para ello fue necesario enviar una gran cantidad de telegramas.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni siquiera en los días de adopción en el hogar de Pony, además estaba el hecho de que sería la primera vez que vería a los padres de su futuro esposo.

Paul habia tratado de tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que agradaría mucho a sus padres.

Sin embargo, estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.

Sabía que su madre no pondría objecion alguna, y trataría de que Annie se sintiera

cómoda pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre… pues a pesar de que Richard había hablado con él, aún seguía molesto y algo renuente, además temía que los padres de Annie se opusieran y la obligaran a volver.

Por su parte, a pesar de su molestia inicial, Vincent Rinaldi había terminado por aceptar los deseos de su hijo, después de todo no podía considerarse que Paul hubiera hecho una mala elección, Richard le había informado que en los últimos años el señor Britter había amasado una considerable fortuna que además iba en incremento gracias a las alianzas comerciales que tenía con los Andrew, sin mencionar que Annie sería la única heredera, pues no había más descendientes directos y como punto extra estaba la innegable belleza de la muchacha.

Para Amalia Rinaldi había resultado un gran alivio que su hijo tomara una decisión tan importante por su cuenta, pues temía que su esposo se saliera con la suya y su hijo terminase envuelto en un matrimonio por conveniencia justo como le había sucedido a ella, si bien es cierto que había sido feliz al lado de Vincent una parte de ella aún añoraba a un amor que no había podido ser y de vez en vez se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si hubiera desafiado la autoridad de su padre como lo estaba haciendo la jovencita que tenía frente a ella.

Tras angustiosos momentos de espera, el duque arribó a la mansión Rinaldi en compañía de su abogado para dar las noticias pertinentes.

* * *

Los ojos de Candy estaban inundados de lágrimas…

Pues después de todos esos angustiosos momentos en los que pensó que no lograría ver a Terry ahora se transformaban en un profundo alivio y una profunda alegría.

Jamás esperó verlo en esas circunstancias, y sin embargo ahí estaba él…

Terry abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba con exactitud ni cuanto tiempo había pasado bajo la helada noche.

No podía mover con libertad sus músculos, pues estaban entumecidos.

Luego fue consciente de que alguien lo observaba.

Poco a poco se atrevió a mirar, hasta que se topó con aquellas esmeraldas que había estado añorando todo ese tiempo.

Por un momento pensó estar soñando, se talló los ojos esperando que la visión que tenía delante suyo desapareciera en cualquier momento, sin embargo no fue así.

Sin darse cuenta, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-C… Candy ¿eres tú en verdad?

Ella sólo atinó a sonreir.

-Pensé que…

-Yo también lo pensé… -dijo ella. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Todo fue gracias al elegante.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado y cuánto tiempo he pasado pensando cómo encontrarte. -dijo Terry para después estrecharla en sus brazos y robar de sus labios un beso tan desesperado que Candy no pudo más que corresponder, pues ella también llevaba meses deseando volver a probar esos labios que había añorado tanto y poder refugiarse en sus brazos dónde podía sentirse segura al fin.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -preguntó él a pesar de que se había prometido esperar por las respuestas.

En ese punto, Candy se puso seria.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar a hablar…

Terry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el jardín del hospital.

-Conozco un lugar. -dijo ella y lo condujo a la cafetería del hospital, allí ella le narró todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de la fiesta de compromiso y de cómo ella tomó la decisión de irse creyendo que si lo hacía evitaría que la duquesa lo dañase.

-debiste decírmelo.

-lo sé… pero en aquel momento yo… pensé sólo en protegerte y creí que lo estaba haciendo. -dijo ella.

Luego fue el turno de Terry de contarle los sucesos ocurridos después de su partida, de cómo no había llegado a tiempo al puerto y tampoco al hogar de Pony.

También le dijo que recientemente había recibido una carta de su padre donde le informaba que la duquesa sería castigada por todos sus crímenes.

-Nunca imaginé que decidieras convertirte en enfermera… -le dijo Terry con una mezcla de ternura y a la vez un poco de humor.

-Yo tampoco lo había considerado, pero yo… conocí a alguien que me puso en este camino.

Los celos de Terry se activaron al escuchar esas palabras y Candy se burló de él.

-No es lo que imaginas… en el camino de regreso conocí al doctor Claise… desde entonces él se ha convertido como en un ángel guardián, incluso fue él quien me dio la entrada para ver la obra.

-¿Has dicho doctor Claise?

-Mmmm sí… ¿acaso… lo conoces?

-No, no hagas caso, debe ser sólo una coincidencia.

Después de charlar un rato más, Terry se puso serio.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Candy yo… mañana debo volver a Nueva York, pero… ahora que te he encontrado no quiero perderte otra vez… sé que es muy apresurado pero ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-dijo él sacando de su bolsillo el anillo que Richard le había entregado antes de partir a América mismo que llevaba consigo siempre como una especie de amuleto que le ayudaba a continuar teniendo la esperanza de que encontraría a su amada pecosa tarde o temprano.

-Yo… por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, pero… no puedo irme así como así… Especialmente porque me diplomaré en unos meses.

-Lo entiendo dijo él.

Acordaron entonces que Candy concluiría sus estudios y después se mudaría a Nueva York, entonces se casarían, ella buscaría empleo en alguno de los hospitales y comenzarían juntos una nueva vida.

Con ese objetivo grabado en sus corazones, se despidieron no sin antes acordar verse en la estación al dia siguiente.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Candy despertó con gran alegría, apenas podía creer los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, le parecía que en cualquier momento alguien la despertaría, sin embargo eso no sucedió, por el contrario, bastó con mirar su mano derecha y ver el hermoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, sonrió para sí y después de hacer su cama y asearse, se dispuso a cumplir con sus tareas como nunca para poder salir del hospital a despedir a Terry.

Una de sus compañeras había aceptado cubrirla, asi que no tuvo problema para salir, de camino, se encontró con el doctor Claise, y quiso agradecerle por haber hecho posible ir a la obra.

-Candy, querida ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… voy a la estación, -dijo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Oh, veo que pudiste encontrar a "esa persona" -dijo el médico.

-Sí, justo por eso he venido a agradecerle, lo que hizo fue… no tenía por qué…

-Está bien, no hay nada que agradecer, ahora porque no tomamos juntos el carruaje, yo también me dirijo a la estación.

Candy asintió y ambos abordaron el carruaje.

Terry estaba ansioso por llegar a la estación, tanto, que ni siquiera le permitió a Karen admirar el magnífico arreglo floral que un admirador le había enviado.

La joven apenas tuvo tiempo para rescatar la nota que acompañaba el arreglo y ordenar que lo incluyeran en su equipaje.

-Ya sé que quieres ver a Candy, pero no tienes por qué apresurarse así. -se quejó Karen.

Luego cambió radicalmente su actitud cuando vio que Susana se acercaba.

-Bueno, ahora cuéntame, ¿cuándo se mudará Candy? Me gustará ayudarle a escoger el vestido para el gran día, no te perdonaré que me dejes fuera.

A Terry le sorprendió el radical cambió de Karen, pero no dijo nada porque hablar de Candy y de sus planes futuros lo ponían de un humor excelente.

-Sabes que no te dejaríamos fuera, pero lo cierto es que antes hay muchas cosas por hacer, Candy debe diplomarse primero, y yo… debo ser el mejor también.

Karen le sonrió, mientras Susana escuchaba con incredulidad, pues había creído que al hacer que Candy se fuera del hotel impediría que se encontraran, pero al parecer había fracasado.

* * *

A las once de la mañana en punto Candy llegó a la estación en compañía del doctor Claise.

-Siento que se perdiera la obra. -dijo Candy.

-No pasa nada, ya he tenido ocasión de verla con anterioridad.

-Sí, pero se perdió la actuación de su sobrina…

-Ella lo entenderá, estoy seguro, además, ya tendré oportunidad de verla cuando vaya a Nueva York en el invierno.

-Hay mucha gente… -dijo Candy al mirar a su alrededor.

-Seguro que se han enterado que la compañía partirá al medio día.

Candy vio un grupo de jovencitas con una pancarta con el nombre de Terry, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por lo que había logrado en poco tiempo y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de celos al darse cuenta que ahora Terry era muy admirado por las chicas.

Con ese pensamiento llegó al lugar dónde se encontraría con su ahora prometido sin prestar atención a lo que el doctor Claise le decía.

* * *

Terry ya la esperaba en compañía de una chica bastante hermosa, lo que la hizo sentir aún peor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó él al verla.

-Yo… no es nada… es… acabo de toparme con un pequeño club de admiradoras tuyas y yo… me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Es que acaso estás celosa?

-Por supuesto que no… -dijo ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo, aunque por dentro de maldijo, pues él tenía razón.

-Tú debes ser Candy ¿no es así? -les interrumpió la joven que estaba con él hacía minutos.

-Si… soy yo. -dijo insegura

-Mi nombre es Karen, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Grandchester no para de hablar de ti. -dijo, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco, lo cual era muy poco común.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien. -dijo dirigiendose a Terry.

-Este es mi querido tío, el doctor Roger Claise.

Tanto Candy como Terry estaban asombrados, pues si bien Candy sabía que la sobrina del doctor era actriz, jamás espero que se tratara precisamente de la compañera de Terry.

De pronto, un gran sonrojo cubrió la cara de Candy.

-Entonces, yo… te debo una disculpa… por mi culpa tu tío no asistió a la obra…

-No te preocupes… él me contó todo cuando fue a verme al hotel para cenar juntos después de la función… aunque aún me parece increíble… supongo que el destino era reunirlos nuevamente aquí. -dijo Karen.

-Bueno… ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo antes de que parta el tren? -dijo el doctor Claise, que también estaba asombrado con el afortunado encuentro de su discípula.

La noche anterior, Karen le había hablado de su compañero y amigo, lamentablemente le dijo que no podría presentarlos, pues él había salido a buscar a una persona muy especial.

A la distancia, Susana observaba cautelosa… pues quería comprobar por sí misma si era verdad que Terry había encontrado a Candy.

Después del agradable almuerzo, se dio el aviso a los pasajeros para que comenzaran a abordar, entonces llegó el momento de Candy y Terry para despedirse una vez más, aunque ahora tenían grandes esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

Terry prometió escribirle en cuanto llegara a Nueva York y Candy por su parte prometió que aguardaría con impaciencia hasta recibirla y que pondría todo su empeño para diplomarse lo más pronto posible.

Con esa promesa y con un dulce beso que la sellaba se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de mirar el tren partir, el doctor Claise y Candy volvieron al hospital solo para encontrar un caos…

Hacía tan sólo unas horas habían ingresado algunos pacientes provenientes de Italia, según los médicos, el tren en el que viajaban fue confundido y atacado en consecuencia, los heridos de gravedad fueron llevados a los hospitales más cercanos, y el resto fueron enviados a sus lugares de origen.

Sin embargo había un caso particular…

-¿se puede saber en qué circunstancias trasladaron al paciente de la cama 597? -dijo el doctor Lenard un tanto furioso.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el doctor Claise.

-Es el paciente de la 597, no tenemos indicios de su identidad, al parecer perdió la memoria en el ataque… no podemos recibirlo en esas condiciones…

-Pero se trata de un ser humano, es nuestra responsabilidad no lo olvides.

-Y tú no olvides que este hospital no es una beneficencia.

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad. -dijo el doctor Claise.

-Candy, por favor evalúa al paciente. -le ordenó, y Candy fue a toda prisa a cumplir la orden.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama, sin embargo se quedó paralizada cuando descubrió que el paciente en cuestión no era otro más que Albert…


	27. Chapter 27

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS.**

 **POR FIN HOY TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, SINCERAMENTE TUVE UNA CRISIS CREATIVA Y CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBÍA ALGO TERMINABA POR BORRARLO PORQUE ESTABA INCONFORME CON EL RESULTADO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y TODAS LAS LINDAS PALABRAS QUE ME DIRIGEN.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

Los días continuaban su marcha rápidamente, Candy estaba tan ocupada con la recuperación de Albert, pasaba días y noches a su lado a pesar de que el doctor Claise había ordenado sedarlo hasta que se recuperara de sus heridas físicas para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo al intentar recordar su pasado.

Tanta era su aflicción que había olvidado abrir el sobre que Stear le había entregado y que contenía noticias de Annie.

Cierta mañana, el doctor Claise le ordenó terminantemente tomar un descanso.

Flammy la relevaria y se haría cargo de el cuidado de Albert, entonces Candy que conocía muy bien las capacidades de su compañera, decidió marcharse y ocuparse en ordenar su habitación.

Al revisar la correspondencia y sus deberes, se percató del sobre.

Con mucho cuidado lo abrió, en su interior encontró una carta bastante extensa en la que le narraba los eventos sucedidos desde el incendio en el colegio, su decisión de elegir a Paul y su repentino compromiso con él.

En su carta también le pedía perdón por no estar a su lado, y le pedía también que hiciera a un lado todos sus miedos y buscara a Terry sin permitir que nada ni nadie los separara esta vez.

Por último le decía que volvería a América junto con Paul en cuanto pudieran resolver su situación.

A Candy le sorprendió mucho lo que Annie le confío a través de esas líneas, sin embargo, también le ayudaron a comprender el extraño comportamiento de Archie, y la negativa de Paty y Stear de tocar temas relacionados con su casi hermana.

Luego de volver a leer la carta, se dispuso a responder la misma con sumo cuidado de no olvidar ningún detalle, pues ahora ella también tenía mucho que contarle.

* * *

Después del éxito abrumador que había tenido la primera obra de la temporada, Robert reunió a su elenco con la intención de informarles los planes que tenía para el resto de la temporada.

Se avecinaban un par de obras importantes, "Sueño de una noche de verano" y "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" pero la mira de Terry estaba puesta en "Romeo y Julieta", que sería la obra que cerraría la temporada.

Para ese entonces, Candy ya estaría diplomada y pasarían su primera navidad en Nueva York como marido y mujer…

Pero para que aquello fuera posible, necesitaba trabajar arduamente… durante el viaje de regreso a Nueva York había ideado una sorpresa para su prometida, y pensaba que era momento de buscar ayuda, por fortuna, conocía a la persona adecuada para ser su cómplice

Así que decidió visitar a su madre después de la reunión con Robert, también necesitaría la ayuda de Karen, por lo que fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde Claise? -preguntó Terry.

-Eh… yo… -dijo de forma distraída, luego al darse cuenta de la presencia de Terry se recompuso y le dijo: ¿Acaso vas a invitarme a cenar por fin a ese lindo restaurant?

-Has estado muy distraida estos últimos días ¿qué sucede contigo?

-No es nada. -dijo ella conciente de que Terry se había percatado de que no era la misma de siempre.

-¿Qué no es esa la nota que estaba en las flores que insististe en traer desde Chicago?

Ahora que lo pienso… No me has contado nada de esa conquista tuya…

-No es mi conquista. -dijo Karen algo avergonzada.

-debió ser alguien especial… -dijo Terry silbando… -será que al fin alguien derribo tu barrera… dime… ¿cuándo volverás a verlo?

Karen se dio la vuelta para evadir la mirada inquisidora de Terry.

-Vamos Claise, puedes contarme, no diré una sola palabra, te prometo que nadie lo sabrá y no volveremos a tocar el tema si no lo deseas…

Karen se quedó un momento pensativa, después dijo:

-Es verdad… conocí a alguien en la gala que se ofreció después de la función...

-dime entonces ¿cuando piensas volver a verlo? Porque no consentiré que viajes a Chicago sin mi...

Karen se quedó muda, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y sin responder a la broma que su amigo acababa de hacerle.

Terry jamás la había visto así. Ese es el problema… realmente no creo volver a verlo, conozco a los chicos como él… Ellos sólo buscan un poco de diversión para después enfocarse en lo realmente importante. -dijo con un poco de amargura impregnado en su voz.

Supongo que las flores que envió fueron una... especie de despedida, supongo que yo tengo la culpa por ilusionarme a la primera. -dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Seguro que ahora mismo debe estar con su novia, esa que espera su visita cada tarde como lo haría una correcta señorita de alcurnia.

-suenas demasiado pesimista… vamos Claise ¿qué pasa contigo? Tal vez te sorprenda lo que puede deparar el destino…

-Suenas demasiado optimista… no pareces ser tú… si sigues así, en poco tiempo tendré que retirarte mi amistad. -dijo ella cambiando radicalmente su tono para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No creas que voy a dejar pasar esto. -le advirtió Terry.

* * *

Albert despertó muy confundido, nada de lo que tenía alrededor le parecía familiar, y para colmo ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de la enfermera gruñona.

-veo que ha despertado… -dijo ella.

-¿dónde fue la otra enfermera?

-Candice se fue a descansar, ha estado cuidando de usted incansablemente.

-entiendo. -dijo Albert algo decepcionado.

-¿le gustaría salir al jardín? -el doctor Claise dice que el contacto con la naturaleza puede ayudarle a recordar algo d su pasado.

Albert asintió y Flammy fue por una silla de ruedas y una manta, luego se colocó en posición para empujar la silla.

Después de un largo paseo en absoluto silencio, Albert preguntó:

-¿por qué se interesan tanto por mi?

Se que desde que ingresé fui considerado una molestia, pero aún así…

-No es una molestia, nuestro trabajo es ayudarle a recuperarse por completo.

-No sé como debería hacerlo, no recuerdo nada de mi vida, ni siquiera sé si tengo familia…

-Hemos hablado con las personas que lo trasladaron aquí… desafortunadamente no encontraron nada en sus pertenencias, pero la enfermera que cuidó de usted después del atentado dijo que no dejaba de decir que debía estar en Chicago… esa fue la razón por la que lo trajeron aquí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué estaba en ese tren?

Flammy no quiso continuar la charla, pues sabía que era peligroso forzar la memoria del paciente.

Esa era también una de las razones por las que el doctor Claise le había asignado a ella el turno vespertino y a Candy el nocturno… Pues si ella le daba demasiada información sobre su vida podría causarle una crisis muy fuerte.

-No debería esforzarse de más, ya verá que su memoria volverá poco a poco. -dijo ella, tratando de ser paciente y no mostrarse titubeante.

* * *

-Archibald, te ordeno que vengas aquí y retires tus palabras.

-lo siento, pero mi decisión ya está tomada. -dijo el joven y se dispuso a abandonar el comedor.

-Allistear, ve a hablar con él, tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-lo lamento tía, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Es increíble cómo se revelan a mi voluntad… -dijo la anciana completamente enfadada.

-Todo es culpa de esas huérfanas, no sé que es lo que todos los hombres ven en ellas que caen rendidos como moscas.

Juro que casi me desmayo al saber que esa mosca muerta de Annie despreció a Archie… pero por su supuesto, era de esperarse, era claro que solo esperaba un buen postor para venderse como la cualquiera que es. -dijo Eliza furiosa.

Neil que aún estaba en el comedor, rió con ganas.

-Y tú ¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada en particular, sólo encuentro gracioso que hables de lealtad y dignidad cuando no tienes ni la más mínima idea del significado de esas palabras.

-¿Ahora tu también defenderás a las hospicianas?

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie… -tal vez sólo estoy harto de tí y de tu envidia… -Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a estudiar.

Eliza se quedó atónita, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que su hermano se revelaría ante ella después de tantos años de complicidad.

Estaba claro que había sufrido un cambio desde que se quedara en Londres… o quizá había empezado antes… No había manera de saberlo, lo único claro era que las cosas no volverían a ser como hasta ahora, pues de ahora en más se tenía sólo a ella.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de su habitación, Archie reflexionaba los recientes acontecimientos.

Nunca en su vida se había atrevido realmente a ir en contra de los deseos de la tía abuela, había vivido siempre preocupado por guardar el decoro y las buenas costumbres, incluso cuando estaba en desacuerdo, quizá porque la vida que llevaba le resultaba muy cómoda, y era mucho más fácil dejar que los demás tomaran las decisiones importantes, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Pensó entonces en Annie, y en cómo se había lanzado a lo desconocido yendo incluso contra los deseos de sus padres al decidir quedarse en Inglaterra aún a riesgo de arruinar su reputación…

Ella que siempre había sido tan tímida y tan preocupada por guardar celosamente las circunstancias de su pasado, había tenido la valentía suficiente para tratar de ir en busca de su propia felicidad… Ella le había dado una lección, pero no sólo había sido ella, Candy, Terry, a quien siempre había despreciado e incluso el mismo Paul estaban ahora un paso adelante… tal vez era hora de que él mismo dejara de ser cobarde y siguiera su propio camino.

Con esa resolución empezó una carta muy larga dirigida al tío abuelo William dónde le expresaba su deseo de irse de Chicago para comenzar una nueva vida, ignorando que en el cuarto contiguo, su hermano estaba también en un gran dilema…

Las noticias de la guerra habían impactado profundamente su noble corazón y deseaba fervientemente servir a su patria fe alguna forma… por eso había pensado en unirse a la fuerza aérea e ir al frente a luchar, sin embargo no era una fácil decisión, pues sabía que la tía abuela no lo tomaría bien y qué decir de Paty… la sola idea la destrozaría y la haría sufrir mucho, especialmente si llegaba a morir, pensó que no le gustaría verla triste por su causa, pero tampoco podía ignorar el anhelo de su corazón.

Con ese pensamiento, se dejó caer en su cama, dándole más y más vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una clara solución.


	28. Chapter 28

**buenas noches chicas, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, esta semana se me complicó el trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Gracias a todas por su paciencia, espero sea de su agrado el capítulo.**

* * *

Amalia Rinaldi estaba una vez más en el gran salón de la mansión para comprobar que los sirvientes estuvieran haciendo su trabajo para mantener impecable el ostentoso lugar, pues al día siguiente se celebraría una recepción con motivo de la boda de su unigénito.

Al parecer, todo marchaba sin contratiempos, de acuerdo a lo que se había planeado, sin embargo sus emociones estaban en conflicto.

-Amalia, querida, ¿que sucede? -preguntó su padre que acababa de entrar en el salón con la ayuda de una enfermera que empujaba su silla de ruedas.

-Por favor, déjenos solos, pidio el hombre a la enfermera, y ésta se retiró de inmediato.

-Aún no puedo creer que mañana a esta hora mi hijo será un hombre casado. -dijo la mujer con cierto aire de melancolía.

-No me digas que te preocupa… porque si es así tal vez no debiste aceptar… siempre ha sido un muchacho terco, pero puede arreglarse.

-No... es… nunca pensé organizar una boda en estas circunstancias.

-Ya veo… entonces hubieras preferido seguir el plan de tu marido y estrechar los lazos con la nobleza.

-Lo cierto es… que no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto al permitir esta boda… Paul es muy joven aún y ni qué decir de la señorita Britter.

-Si no mal recuerdo… tú tenías tan sólo dieciséis años cuando desposaste a Vincent. -dijo el hombre rascandose la cabeza.

-Es diferente… yo…

-Sí, lo sé, el suyo fue un matrimonio arreglado… soy consciente de que manipulé tu vida… pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de nada, excepto tal vez de la forma en la que te enteraste, sé que fue muy doloroso para ti, sin embargo se que no me equivoqué… Vincent era y es lo que necesitas en tu vida, así como tú eres lo que él necesita en la suya.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora?

-Porque necesitas tener más confianza en ti misma, sé que confías en tu hijo, y crees firmemente que será feliz en el camino que ha escogido, pero tienes miedo porque Vincent no ha dado señales de estar totalmente de acuerdo, pero créeme, aunque no lo diga, él confía plenamente en ti, la prueba está en que aceptó ésta boda, sabe que tú no accederias de no ser porque crees que Paul será feliz.

Amalia reflexionó un poco y supo que su padre tenía razón, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces, con los ánimos renovados, fue a dar las últimas instrucciones a sus sirvientes.

Annie había sido alojada en una de las propiedades que los Grandchester poseían en Londres, esto con la finalidad de guardar la tradición y evitar que viera a Paul antes de la boda, además también estaba cumpliendo los deseos de sus padres, pues una de las condiciones que habían puesto para autorizar su matrimonio, era que se tratara de una boda tradicional, así pues, Annie había permanecido recluida por toda una semana, sin siquiera poder escribir las cartas que había planeado enviar antes de la ceremonia.

-Señorita Britter, disculpe que interrumpa su descanso, pero su ajuar acaba de llegar…

Debemos apresurarnos o no estará lista a tiempo. -dijo la doncella.

-porsupuesto. -respondió Annie, y entonces un ejército de doncellas entraron a la habitación para cumplir con su cometido.

Los Rinaldi arribaron a la Abadía de Westminster media hora antes del comienzo de la ceremonia.

Debido a la ausencia de los padres de la novia, se acordó que el mismísimo duque fuera quién entregara a la novia.

Paul estaba hecho un mar de nervios, había esperado con ansia el día de su boda, pero ahora que se encontraba allí no podía tranquilizarse ni por un momento…

¿Y si ella no aparecía?

-Ya es hora. -le anunció su padre para luego sorprenderlo al darle un cálido abrazo que le infundía confianza y a la vez le hacía saber que su padre lo apoyaba.

Ya más tranquilo, fue a tomar su lugar al final del pasillo.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Annie mientras visualizaba el largo pasillo hacia el altar, y sentía el peso de las miradas de los invitados sobre ella y veía como otros se acercaban entre sí para cuchichear.

Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y se preguntó cómo haría para llegar hasta el otro extremo de la imponente catedral, sin embargo ver a Paul esperando por ella le dio el coraje necesario para avanzar y salvar la distancia que la separaba de su amado.

Finalmente al llegar, Paul la recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los recién casados abordaron el vehículo que los llevaría a la mansión Rinaldi.

Inicialmente Amalia había planeado que los novios se trasladaran en faeton a la mansión, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el reino, era mejor no arriesgarse, por lo que se dispuso un vehículo completamente cerrado.

La recepción fue muy elegante, aunque con pocos invitados, sin embargo los nuevos esposos irradiaban felicidad por la nueva vida que les esperaba juntos.

* * *

Candy acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital, fue entonces que una de sus compañeras le informó que tenía una visita, a ella le pareció extraño, ya que no solía recibir visitas en horas de trabajo, sin embargo acudió inmediatamente únicamente para toparse con la sorpresa de ver a Archie.

Candy se preocupó mucho al verlo, parecía llevar varios días sin dormir bien y aunque su ropa era tan impecable como siempre, Candy supo que algo andaba mal… ¿sería que estaba deprimido porque en verdad amaba a Annie y se lamentaba por haberla perdido?

-Archie… ¿qué ocurre?

-No es nada Candy, sé que te sorprende verme así, es más, yo mismo me avergüenzo de mi aspecto, pero tenía que verte… yo… vine a despedirme.

-¿A despedirte?

-Sí… Ésta tarde me marcho a Nueva York.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, simplemente creo que es hora de hallar mi propio camino.

-¿La tía abuela sabe de esto?

-Desde luego, aunque no está contenta con mi decisión.

-No me digas que te irás sin su consentimiento.

Archie sonrió.

-¿por qué sonríes?

-No es nada… solo creí que serías la última persona que me preguntaría por la tía abuela.

Candy bajó la mirada.

-Se que nunca he tenido una buena relación con ella, pero contigo es diferente, además ella se preocupa mucho por ti aunque no lo parezca.

-Lo sé…

-¿Y aún así piensas irte?

-tranquilizate Candy, no es como si fuera a cortar los lazos con la familia, te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, iré allá para continuar mis estudios y para apoyar en las oficinas que los Andrew tienen allá.

-Entonces… ¿Verás al abuelo William?

-No lo sé… George no quiso darme los detalles… sabes que el tema del tío abuelo sigue siendo todo un misterio… sinceramente a veces me pregunto si en verdad existe un tío abuelo.

Candy lo pensó un poco… a decir verdad, ella también se habia preguntado muchas veces acerca del misterioso tío abuelo, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia, a pesar de todo, deseaba de todo corazón poder agradecerle todas las gentilezas que había tenido para con ella.

-Entonces… te pido que le digas al tío abuelo cuánto le agradezco, y ojalá algún día pueda perdonarme por todo.

-Tu no has hecho nada malo, sé que él entenderá. -dijo él tratando de sonar alegre, no quería que la despedida fiera triste de ninguna forma, sin embargo no pudo evitar que de los ojos de Candy brotaran algunas lágrimas.

-No llores gatita, te aseguro que nos encontraremos pronto porque si no mal recuerdo el pesado de Grandchester también vive en Nueva York ¿no es así?

Candy asintió y Archie secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que traía en la chaqueta.

-Archie… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…

-Es sobre Annie ¿no es cierto?

Candy solo asintió.

-Sé que Paty y Stear creen que estoy deprimido por el anuncio de su compromiso con Paul, pero te aseguro que no es así… no voy a mentir, es verdad, cuando Annie me confesó que lo elegiría a él, sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos, incluso sentí rencor en su contra porque creí que el amor que decía sentir por mi en el pasado era una farsa, sin embargo me di cuenta de que fui yo quién ocasionó todo… si yo le hubiera dado la atención que necesitaba, ella jamás habría mirado a otra parte, si he de ser sincero, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca tuvimos ningún tipo de acercamiento íntimo… yo ni siquiera intenté robarle un beso a pesar de que hubo bastantes ocasiones para hacerlo, creí entonces me engañe creyendo que lo hacía en nombre de las buenas costumbres y por respeto a ella y su familia, pero al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de mi error.

Luego .me sentí culpable por haberla orillado a buscar el amor en los brazos de otra persona.

Pero finalmente entendí que las cosas. Tenían que ser así… yo quería mucho a Annie… aún la quiero, pero no de la forma en la que debe quererse a una pareja, aunque me costó aceptarlo, lo cierto es que yo siempre la vi como una hermana pequeña.

-Entonces ¿por qué la buscaste?

-No lo sé… Supongo que fue por mi egoísmo y mi orgullo herido al ver que alguien más estaba ofreciéndole lo que yo no pude darle… tal vez quería probarme a mi mismo que podía hacerlo.

Mi único deseo es que sea muy feliz.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa a su querido primo y amigo, pues realmente había madurado muchísimo durante todos esos meses.

* * *

Terry se trasladó desde el teatro hasta el departamento de Karen, sabía que no era prudente abandonar el ensayo pero su compañera llevaba varios días sin asistir al teatro y sin querer recibir visitas, pero a él tendría que recibirlo.

Después de varios minutos de estar llamando sin respuesta, Terry pensó en como podría introducirse, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era prudente, pues los vecinos podrían pensar que se trataba de un ladrón, entonces decidió volver a insistir con más fuerza hasta que finalmente Karen salió, bastante molesta por la intromisión.

-Vaya, por fin decidiste salir de tu escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprobar que estás bien.

-Pues si lo estoy, ahora ya puedes marcharte.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Claise? La audición para Romeo y Julieta es la próxima semana y no has ido a un solo ensayo, a este paso, Susana se quedará con el papel. -dijo Terry, intentando picar su orgullo, pues él sabía de la rivalidad que había entre su amiga y la rubia actriz, hasta el momento Karen le llevaba la delantera, pero si continuaba tan dispersa como hasta entonces, sólo lograría echarse abajo ella misma.

-Tal vez sea tiempo de dejarle algo… -dijo sin más.

-Karen, por favor, sé que a ti no te importa, pero no puedes dejarme a manos de esa chica ¿no has visto como me sigue a todas partes?

-Bueno, eso sólo es culpa tuya por ser irresistible. -le dijo Karen.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero yo… simplemente no puedo concentrarme en nada, quizá debería pedirle a Robert unas largas vacaciones para pensar si continuaré o no.

-¿Acaso ya no era tu deseo ver tu nombre en esa marquesina? -le dijo señalando a la ventana desde donde se podía divisar la calle repleta de anuncios.

-lo cierto es… que ya no sé que es lo que deseo.

-dime ¿qué te ocurrió en Chicago?

-No quiero hablar de eso, si has venido sólo a reclamar entonces ya puedes irte, no estoy de humor para tus regaños.

Terry suspiró intentando sacar paciencia de alguna parte, él nunca había sido bueno en esos temas, era Candy la que siempre lo impulsaba a tratar de ser una persona más amigable, pero ella no estaba allí para ayudarle, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tratar de ahorcar a Karen.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que demonios te sucede.

-Entonces puedes ponerte cómodo porque no pienso hablar contigo.

-como quieras, le dijo él, y se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados, después de un rato de estar así, Karen se dio cuenta de que en verdad Terry no se rendiría, por lo que finalmente se sentó junto a él.

-Es… complicado -dijo.

-Te escucho…

-Verás… hace dos años, viajé a Chicago para visitar a mi tío, era el primer año que pasaba sola en Nueva York y lo echaba mucho de menos…

Durante mi estancia, conocí a un jóven.

Su nombre es Gerard Spencer y es hijo de un hombre de negocios muy importante de Boston.

Él se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que yo, casi en el instante que nos conocimos tuvimos una conexión muy fuerte y sin planearlo, comenzamos a salir, yo alargué mi estancia en Chicago para poder estar con él y él a su vez retrasó sus negocios para poder estar juntos, sin embargo tuvimos que volver cada uno a su vida prometiendo mantenernos en contacto, y asi fue durante un año, a veces él conseguía escapar de su padre y venía a Nueva York, sin embargo la distancia hizo lo suyo y comenzamos a tener discusiones, él estaba en desacuerdo con la carrera que había elegido, y me dio un ultimátum…

Si no abandonaba mi carrera tendríamos que dejar de vernos.

Yo había obtenido mi primer papel, así que elegí mi carrera y no volví a verlo, me dolió demasiado, pero estaba convencida de lo que quería... hasta esa noche en la que estuvimos en Chicago…

Después de que te fuiste para buscar a Candy, Robert me presentó a su padre y fue inevitable volver a verlo.

Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado con él, también me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo no he podido olvidarlo.

Para colmo él…

-No me digas que ese bastardo se atrevió a hacerte algo.

-No, no, al contrario, él se comportó como un caballero, y por un instante pudimos revivir el pasado, hasta que mencioné que debía volver a Nueva York a continuar con mi carrera…

Nuevamente vi en sus ojos que no había cambiado de parecer así que me fui del salón con la excusa de que debía ver a mi tío y creí que con eso daba vuelta a la página una vez más, pero cuando volví al hotel, recibí un inmenso ramo de rosas de su parte y una nota en la que me decía que no había podido olvidarse de mi y en la que me proponía matrimonio, por supuesto con la condición de que abandone mi carrera… -dijo, y luego guardó silencio.

-Ya veo, entonces estás considerando dejar la actuación para siempre. -dijo Terry haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-Si… no… en realidad no sé qué hacer… tienes que ayudarme ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-Terry lo consideró un momento antes de decir palabra alguna… verás, yo no puedo decirte que debes hacer, pues tú misma debes decidir que es lo más importante para ti, sin embargo te diré una cosa… quién realmente te ama no te hará elegir…

Karen consideró las palabras de Terry, él tenía razón, si Gerard en verdad la amaba, jamás le pediría que abandonara todo por lo que había estado trabajando incansablemente, decidió entonces no darle más vueltas al asunto, sabía que le dolería mucho, pero volvería a levantarse... quizá algún día encontraría el amor.

-Bien, que estamos esperando, tenemos mucho que ensayar. -dijo, sorprendiendo a Terry.


	29. Chapter 29

**buenas noches chicas, hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por continuar al pendiente fe esta historia, ojalá les guste y disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

La recuperación física de Albert iba viento en popa, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de su memoria.

Ya pasaba la mayor parte del día conciente y a Candy se le había permitido hablarle de la parte que conocía de su pasado.

Candy se alegró mucho, sin embargo no todo fue felicidad pues Albert no podría permanecer en el hospital por más tiempo debido a que sus heridas ya no eran de consideración.

Candy le escribió a Terry una carta en la que le narraba todo lo ocurrido, y también le decía que pronto presentaría el exámen para poder diplomarse.

Terry a su vez le escribió una carta donde le contaba que estaba preparándose para la audición de Romeo y Julieta.

Aquella revelación le trajo a Candy los más hermosos recuerdos del festival de Mayo en el colegio San Pablo…

Suspiró al recordar todo lo vivido y deseo poder estar pronto con Terry.

Pero además de la carta de Terry, Candy también recibió misiva de Annie, se sintió impactada cuando se dio cuenta que el remitente de la carta rezaba "Annie Rinaldi"

Y en el interior del sobre encontro la respuesta, Annie le había enviado una fotografía con su traje de bodas, a su lado aparecía Paul impecablemente vestido, se les veía bastante felices y enamorados.

Entonces Candy pensó que quizá pronto sería ella quién enviara una fotografía de su propia boda.

Luego se sonrojó al imaginar lo que sentiría al casarse con Terry, se imaginó a ella misma cocinando para él mientras esperaba que llegara del teatro.

Más tarde, al salir del hospital recibió la visita de Paty a la que no había visto desde hacía días.

-Paty… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Stear?

La muchacha se soltó a llorar amargamente.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Candy… perdona que viniera pero no sé a quién recurrir…

-Estás asustándome…

-Es Stear…

-¿le ocurrió algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Candy… él… él quiere irse a la guerra…

-¿Pero qué dices Paty? No puedes estar hablando enserio…

-Es verdad, él mismo me lo dijo esta tarde… Candy, estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer para convencerlo de que se quede…

-Yo hablaré con él, estoy segura de que me escuchará y desistirá de esa loca idea. -dijo Candy dándole a Paty una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentir tranquilidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, de acuerdo con lo prometido, Candy fue a buscar a Stear, sabía que no podía ir a la mansión de los Andrew así como así, aún así lo hizo, por suerte, el vigilante la reconoció.

-señorita Candice, ¡qué gusto verla!

-Gracias Gus. -contestó ella.

-¿sabes si el joven Allister está en casa?

-Sí, se encuentra en los jardines traseros.

Candy se mostró indecisa, pues sabía que no era bienvenida.

-La señora Elroy y la señorita Leagan no se encuentran en casa en este momento. -dijo el guardia y abrió la imponente reja.

Candy entró y fue directo a buscar a Stear, justo como imaginaba, éste se encontraba trabajando en un invento, aunque no parecía ser tan ostentoso como Candy esperaba.

El muchacho no se sorprendió al verla y no reaccionó de buena manera.

-Si veniste porque Paty te lo pidió, ya puedes volver al hospital. -dijo.

Candy apretó los puños, tenía ganas de acestarle un golpe a su amigo pero se contuvo.

-Entonces es verdad…

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende? Yo… sólo quiero hacer algo útil con mi vida, no quiero quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras muchas personas arriesgan su vida para mantenernos a salvo.

Candy permaneció en silencio absoluto por varios minutos hasta que por fin habló.

-La guerra no es ningún juego, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Stear apretó los puños.

-Candy, no soy ningún niño, se muy bien que arriesgo mi vida al querer ir a la guerra, pero…

Stear no pudo continuar, pues Candy le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

Stear se llevó la mano a la mejilla muy sorprendido por la reacción de Candy, pues a pesar de saber que era una chica que no temía enfrentarse a quien fuera, jamás había tenido que recurrir a esos medios con él.

-lo siento… -se disculpó ella, volviendo a su habitual dulzura.

-Se… se lo frustrado que debes sentirte al abrir cada mañana el diario y leer las noticias de la guerra y todas las tragedias que está ocasionando por eso debes comprender cómo nos sentimos los demás… no tienes idea de lo que se vive en el hospital… Cada día llegan nuevos heridos provenientes del frente de batalla y no sabes lo angustiante que es no poder asegurar que el paciente se recuperará, es desolador ver a todas esas familias… madres, hijos, esposas esperando tener una buena noticia…

-Lo sé… y es por eso que quiero hacer algo.

Hay muchas formas en las que puedes ayudar, no es necesario que vayas a la guerra a arriesgar tu vida… sé que es egoísta pedirte que no vayas, pero te pido que pienses en la tía abuela… tu sabes cuánto sufrió con la pérdida de Anthony, estoy segura de que no soportaría que te sucediera algo…

Stear lo pensó un momento, parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo, entonces de la nada apareció Paty que había estado oculta tras un árbol no aguantó más y salió.

-¡Basta por favor!

-Candy, siento haberte metido en esto, nunca debí pedirte que vinieras, sé muy bien cuales son tus sentimientos y siento haber sido tan egoísta… si tu deseo es ir allá… entonces hazlo, yo voy a apoyarte.-le dijo a Stear que la miró como si no la reconociera.

-Tan sólo… tan sólo te pido que regreses a casa… por favor regresa a mi. -le dijo ella sin poder contener ya las lágrimas.

En ese momento todo el enfado que Stear había sentido antes se desvaneció y corrió al lado de Paty para tratar de consolarla pero fueron interrumpidos…

-¿podrías explicarme qué hacen estas dos aquí? Sacalas inmediatamente y presentate ante la señora Andrew, no puede ser posible tanta ineptitud -dijo Eliza al guardia a modo de reprimenda.

-Sí señorita. -dijo el guardia mirando avergonzado a Candy y Paty.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo una voz a la que todos reconocieron inmediatamente.

-tía abuela, el guardia dejó entrar a éstas sin autorización. -chilló Eliza.

La mujer miró a las muchachas y el guardia con frialdad.

-Candice, sabes que no eres bienvenida en esta casa. -dijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se vio interrumpida por Stear

-Es por mi que están aquí. -dijo el muchacho.

-Seguro que es culpa suya que Stear quiera ir a la guerra. -dijo Eliza.

-Eso no es verdad. -dijo Paty.

-En realidad, ellas han venido aquí para ayudarme a tomar una decisión…

Tia, he desistido de mi deseo de ir a la guerra. -dijo él sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Sin embargo, quiero colaborar como voluntario.

La tía abuela miró a todos, estaba claro que no le agradaba para nada que su sobrino anduviera por ahí mezclándose con gente poco digna, sin embargo sabía que si no accedía el muchacho podría volver a empeñarse en marcharse.

-Está bien. -concedió ella y se marchó de ahí sin dar importancia ya a la presencia de Candy y Paty, pues en el fondo sabía que aquellas chicas eran responsables de aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino de su sobrino.

Stear… Murmuró Paty antes de que él la encerrara en un tierno abrazo.

Candy comprendió que era hora de marcharse.

No quería ser una intrusa y además no deseaba estar más tiempo en aquella propiedad en la que ciertamente no era bienvenida.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con Flammy que la miró con preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Se ha ido… -dijo, y Candy supo inmediatamente que se refería a Albert.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-No lo sé. -dijo la afligida enfermera.

Candy nunca la había visto perder la compostura de aquella manera, ella era de ese tipo de personas que mantienen siempre sus emociones a resguardo.

-Calma, saldré con una fotografía suya a preguntar si alguien lo ha visto.

-iré contigo…

-Pero Flammy…

-Él también es mi paciente y también es mi responsabilidad. -dijo, y Candy supo que de alguna manera la chica también se había hecho amiga de Albert.

Estaban por salir, cuando Mary Jane las llamó. -Chicas, he estado observando su trabajo con el paciente que perdió la memoria y me gustaría mostrarles algunas técnicas que podrían ser de utilidad para mejorar su estado.

-Le agradezco mucho pero… sucede que nuestro paciente decidió marcharse… -dijo Flammy.

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder, vayan a buscarle, yo enviaré ayuda.

Las dos muchachas salieron inmediatamente, desafortunadamente no obtuvieron resultados favorables, hasta que unas horas más tarde un hombre se presentó en la recepción del hospital asegurando tener información del paciente.

Al parecer, Albert vagaba sin rumbo fijo tratando de conseguir algún empleo y un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un vagabundo cualquiera, pero cuando le preguntó quién era se percató de que el joven tenía problemas por lo que decidió traerlo al hospital, él se negó, y le contó que había escapado.

Estaban en plena charla, cuando apareció el doctor Claise quien saludó amablemente al hombre, pues al parecer se conocían bien.

-Señor Forman ¿que lo trae por aquí? Venga conmigo a mi consulta.

El hombre le explicó la situación de Albert, lamentablemente el galeno le explicó que no podía hacer demasiado, pues su pérdida de memoria no era motivo suficiente para intentar retenerlo en el hospital.

El señor Forman explicó que deseaba ayudar a Albert ahora que conocía sus circunstancias, por lo que decidió que en cuanto volviera a su casa le ofrecería empleo como su ayudante, a cambio le proporcionaría un piso para que pudiera vivir allí.

Candy se sintió muy contenta, pues Forman le aseguró que podía visitar a Albert cuantas veces quisiera.

* * *

En Nueva York las audiciones para la nueva obra estaban por comenzar, cómo de costumbre, Robert comenzó a formar grupos para dar comienzo con las pruebas.

Desafortunadamente decidió que Karen hiciera pareja con William.

Terry se disgustó por ese hecho, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejar que aquella pequeñez lo detuviera, él y Karen ya habían ensayado bastante, por lo que creía firmemente que Karen haría un extraordinario papel y lograría el protagónico.

Al finalizar la prueba de Karen, Robert le indicó a Terry que sería el siguiente y que haría mancuerna con Susana.

-Terry estoy segura que harás un trabajo fantástico, ya verás que conseguiremos los papeles. -dijo Susana.

-Gracias. -fue la seca respuesta de él.

Robert observaba atentamente las actuaciones mientras se encontraba en un gran dilema que le impedía tomar una decisión.

Era un hecho indiscutible que Terry era perfecto para hacer el rol de Romeo, sin embargo no podía elegir a su Julieta.

Karen había mostrado sus fantásticos dotes histriónicos y supo porqué ella había sido la elegida para los protagónicos de las últimas obras, sin embargo la notó un tanto distraída y además aún estaba molesto con ella por haber faltado a los ensayos previos.

Por otro lado estaba Susana, ella había mejorado bastante, quizá su talento era menos brillante que el de Karen pero tenía algo a su favor…

Robert sabía que la rubia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry, situación que le permitía dar un magnífico toque de realismo a su actuación, sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba el resultado consideraba que sería poco ético de su parte utilizar a la muchacha para obtener un beneficio, estaba en ello, cuando la inesperada llegada de Eleonor Baker lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Eleonor, que agradable sorpresa… no esperaba que… Entonces se detuvo abruptamente, pues recordó que a la dama le gustaba mantener en anonimato sus constantes visitas al teatro, pues no deseaba de ninguna manera afectar de alguna forma la carrera de su hijo.

Para Robert había sido una gran sorpresa saber que Terry era hijo de Eleonor, sin embargo no le sorprendió, pues el talento de Terry solo podía ser producto del talento de su madre, a veces Robert pensaba que Terry podría llegar incluso mucho más lejos que la propia Eleonor.

-Dime, ¿ya has decidido?

-¿Acaso estás nerviosa?

-No… no es Terry quién me preocupa…

-¿ah no?

-Robert… yo… no se si sea correcto decírtelo así, pero me preocupa la chica Marlowe…

-¿Susy?

-Me preocupan sus sentimientos por mi hijo.

-dijo la dama.

-Eli… es cierto, Susy está prendada de Terry desde el mismo momento en que puso un pie aquí, pero no creo que eso deba ser un motivo de preocupación… en todo caso creo que en un asunto que podría saldarse si esos chicos tienen una conversación honesta.

-Yo creí lo mismo pero…

-Pero… estás asustándome Eli… por favor habla claro...

-He estado observando a esa niña de cerca y me parece que su comportamiento es excesivo no dudaría que ella fuera responsable del atentado que hubo contra otra actriz durante la gira en Chicago…

-¿Estás consciente de que son acusaciones mayores Eli?

Ella asintió y le mostró a Robert un pequeño frasco del diurético encontrado en el camerino de la actriz.

-¿dónde obtuviste eso?

Eleonor se mostró indecisa, pero finalmente comenzó su relato.

-Verás… Susana ha tomado por costumbre presentarse en el apartamento de mi hijo a todas horas a pesar de que él le ha pedido en muchas ocasiones que no lo haga.

Él no ha querido decírtelo para no causar un escándalo que pudiera afectar su actual relación amorosa… tal vez él no te ha comentado nada, pero lo cierto es que en el pasado viaje que te mencioné, Terry se comprometió en matrimonio…

-No lo sabía… admitió Robert, comprendiendo por primera vez el comportamiento del muchacho para con su compañera.

-Pero eso no explica que…

-Bueno yo… vi que mi hijo estaba intranquilo a causa de todo esto y decidí hacer algo… esta mañana invité a Susana a mi casa con la excusa de que me había gustado su trabajo, quise conversar con ella y ver si podía lograr persuadirla de que Terry no le corresponde de la misma forma… -dijo ella un tanto incómoda por haberse aprovechado de su fama para acercarse a Susana.

Al marcharse olvidó su bolso y al querer ir tras ella para devolverlo derrame su contenido por accidente… descubriendo en su interior el frasco junto con otro medicamento que entregué a mi médico para su análisis.

-Pero Eli… eso puede ser una coincidencia.

-Tal vez… pero no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima a esa muchacha. -dijo y se marchó inmediatamente dejando a Robert con la duda sembrada.


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas noches chicas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad está muy corto y les pido una disculpa por ello, sucede que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y me ha ccostad, he estado un poco estresada por trabajo, pero no queria dejarlas sin la actualización prometo esforzarme más con el próximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias de antemano por su comprensión y su apoyo**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

El día de la prueba de Candy había llegado.

Estaba nerviosa y a la vez expectante, se había preparado muy bien para ese día, pues deseaba demostrar que estaba bien preparada, además también estaba su ferviente deseo por ayudar a su querido amigo Albert, pensaba que después de aprobar su examen podría dedicar más tiempo a la recuperación de éste mientras llegaba el momento de partir a Nueva York.

-¿qué haces Candy? Ya es hora.-le dijo Flammy con quien ahora llevaba una relación mucho más cordial, incluso podía considerar que eran amigas ahora.

-ya voy. -dijo, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación su compañera Jully la interrumpió.

-Esta mañana llegó un paquete para ti… pensé que querrías verlo inmediatamente. -le dijo con un guiño cómplice.

Candy lo comprendió de inmediato cuando vio que dicho paquete venía procedente de Nueva Yor y lo abrió a toda prisa.

Para su sorpresa la carta que acompañaba el paquete era corta pero muy significativa, en ella le decía que había obtenido el papel de Romeo, pero además le había enviado una entrada para el estreno de la obra y un pasaje de tren con destino a Nueva York.

El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza pues su corazón había comprendido lo que su mente había pasado por alto.

Al enviarle solo un boleto de tren Terry esperaba que Candy descubriera su secreta intención.

Después Candy corrió a toda prisa para poder llegar a su prueba.

Esa misma tarde, Candy fue a hablar con el doctor Lenard para solicitar una licencia para ausentarse, el doctor se mostró reacio a concederle el permiso, finalmente aceptó a condición de que aprobara el examen que había presentado esa mañana.

* * *

En Nueva York, Robert daba a conocer la lista de los actores que serían convocados para Romeo y Julieta.

A casi nadie sorprendió el hecho de que Terry y Karen fueran seleccionados una vez más para ser los protagonistas.

Sin embargo Susana estaba muy molesta por haber sido derrotada una vez más por Karen.

Y en su fuero interno comenzó a maquinar la estrategia que seguiría para deshacerse de ella y tomar su lugar al lado de Terry.

Pensó en utilizar la técnica del diurético, que antes ya le había dado buenos resultados, sin embargo pensó que no sería bueno arriesgarse, puesto que ya existía un antecedente que alertaría todos.

Entonces se puso a maquinar una nueva estrategia, esta vez se desharía de Karen de una vez por todas…

* * *

Eleonor Baker estaba descansando en su recámara, había tenido un día muy agitado, y además estaba esa lucha interna que no la dejaba en paz.

Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Terry, pero no podía permitir que alguien quisiera hacerle daño, pues la fijación que Susana Tenía con Terry rayaba ya en una enfermiza obsesión que podía llevarla a cometer alguna locura en nombre de lo que ella creía era amor.

Por esa razón había contratado un investigador privado que siguiera los pasos de la Susana y así evitar lo que podría ser una tragedia.

Sin embargo no había dicho una sola palabra a Terry por temor a que éste se enfadara por su intromisión.

-Señora, disculpe que la moleste pero su hijo está aquí.

-Gracias Helen, enseguida bajo.

-Terry, pero que sorpresa… -creí que estarías ensayando…

-oh, no… lo cierto es… me gustaría pedir tu ayuda. -dijo él un poco apenado.

Eleonor sonrió, pues sospecho que lo que su hijo iba a pedirle estaba relacionado con Candy, pues solo ella conseguía hacer que la parte más dulce de la personalidad de Terry saliera a relucir.

-Por supuesto hijo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Entonces Terry procedió a contarle lo que llevaba meses planeando para su encuentro con Candy.

* * *

Karen caminaba por el central park buscando algo de sosiego, llevaba días trabajando arduamente para obtener el papel de Julieta y lo había conseguido, sin embargo en su corazón aún se encontraba abierta la herida que Gerald había dejado…

No era que se arrepintiera por haberse decidido por su carrera, más bien se preguntaba por qué la fortuna no le había sonreído nunca en el plano amoroso, siempre terminaba encandilada de hombres que no le convenian en absoluto.

Pensaba en ello cuando de pronto se estampo con algo bastante sólido.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?

-Karen estaba muy aturdida, tanto que no atinó a responder.

-Será mejor buscar un lugar para que se recupere.

-Escuchó decir, y luego fue guiada por alguien que la llevó a una banca cómoda y confortable.

Luego de unos minutos fue capaz de reaccionar del todo y ver con claridad al chico que la observaba con preocupación.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-Si… yo… estoy bien… disculpe por haberlo importunado. -dijo ella con la cara roja de vergüenza para luego intentar incorporarse, sin embargo al querer hacerlo sus piernas perdieron fuerza, afortunadamente el joven a su lado la atrapó a tiempo.

-A mi me parece que aún necesita recuperarse. -le dijo, ella sólo fue capaz de responder con un asentimiento y un gran sonrojo.

-Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell…

-Yo… yo soy Karen Claise.

-Por todos los cielos ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta? -dijo él golpeando levemente su cabeza.

Vi su trabajo en Chicago… permítame decirle que es excepcional.

-mmm… pues muchas gracias… no pensé que…

-Lo cierto es… que me conmovió mucho su actuación, me recordó mucho a la primera vez que vi una obra de teatro…

-¿suele ir frecuentemente al teatro?

-Mi hermano y yo solíamos escapar en conjunto con un primo para asistir. -dijo Archie recordando gratos momentos que lo habían hecho sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando para ambos jóvenes que no se percataron de que llevaban horas platicando.

Al finalizar la tarde, Archie se ofreció a llevar a Karen a casa.

A partir de ese momento a Archie le fue imposible sacar a la bella dama de sus pensamientos, a Karen le sucedió lo mismo, sin embargo eso le asustaba, pues no deseaba ilusionarse nuevamente, en realidad no conocía a ese joven y quizá no volvería a encontrarlo, después de todo Nueva York era una ciudad muy grande… así pues decidió atesorar ese breve encuentro dentro de sus recuerdos y dejarle todo al destino.

* * *

Candy terminó sus labores temprano para poder ir a visitar a Albert, Mary Jane le había enseñado una nueva técnica para ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y planeaba practicarla lo antes posible, no imaginaba que al llegar al pequeño departamento de su amigo se encontraría con Flammy, quien al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella.

-Candy… no esperaba encontrarte aquí… yo… sólo quería asegurarme de que el paciente evoluciona bien así que ya debo retirarme.

-Flammy no te vayas por favor, traje algunas cosas para preparar una rica cena…

-Candy tiene razón… además no tendrán que trabajar, hoy cocinaré yo… anunció Albert.

-E...esta bien. -dijo Flammy.

-Pero de ninguna manera permitiremos que hagas todo el trabajo. -dijo la pelinegra.

-Entonces no se diga más… -Por cierto Candy… ¿podrías encargarte de poner la mesa? Tengo la sensación de que no eres muy diestra en la cocina.

Candy hizo un puchero.

-Espera… Acaso tú… ¿has recordado algo?

-No sé si he recordado algo… sólo sé que hay algo que me dice que no debo permitir que tú cocines. -dijo Albert riendo.

Aunque lo cierto era que en su mente había comenzado a acumularse un montón de imágenes sin ningún sentido, en muchos de sus recuerdos se visualizaba a sí mismo de pequeño con una mujer muy parecida a Candy, en otros una mujer mayor lo abrazaba, parecía como si tratara de consolarlo por algo, finalmente recordaba a un niño pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos, aquello no tenía sentido para él, pues según Candy él nunca había dado indicios de tener familia alguna…

Quizá era su mente la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Fuese como fuese, no podía preocupar a Candy, pues sabía muy bien que ella había planeado hacer un viaje a Nueva York para encontrarse con una persona muy especial y desde luego él no deseaba ser un impedimento, así pues decidió que esa noche decidió que se divertiría al lado de Candy y su nueva amiga Flammy y después enfrentaría lo que viniera.


	31. Chapter 31

**buenas noches chicas, hoy por fin pude publicar, espero les guste este capítulo, ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia, espero que estén disfrutandola como yo.**

 **Una vez mas les agradezco su apoyo y su paciencia porque nada sería igual sin ustedes.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Archie entró en la oficina principal de las empresas Andrew, había sido un día muy agitado en la universidad y le quedaban pocas ganas de encargarse de los asuntos de la empresa, sin embargo no podía faltar a la responsabilidad que tenía, especialmente cuando había sido el mismo tío abuelo quien se la había asignado, además George le había indicado que había un asunto muy urgente que debía tratar con él, por esa razón, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasear por central park para ver si se topaba una vez más a Karen Claise, no lo hizo… en su lugar se dedicó a pensar si sería prudente presentarse sin aviso en el teatro o si sería mejor mandar antes un gran arreglo floral…

Luego se rió de sí mismo, nunca había tenido problemas para acercarse a una dama, pero Karen era diferente… ella no era del tipo de chica a la que se podía conquistar con chocolates y flores, en realidad empezaba a creer que los obsequios pasaban a ser inútiles cuando se trataba de conquistar el corazón de alguien… sonrió para sí mismo, no podía ser que estuviera tan expectante, especialmente porque sólo la había visto ina vez...

Pensaba en ello, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero el señor Johnson está aquí…

-Por supuesto, hágalo pasar.

-enseguida.

-Me parece que has estado haciendo un gran trabajo por aquí. -comentó George.

-gracias… yo… si deseas ver los reportes de…

-No es por eso por lo que he venido…

-creí que…

-Lo sé… pero William confía en tu trabajo… aunque ahora que lo pienso… Quizá estés interesado en saber que Neil ha decidido imitar tu camino…

-No comprendo…

-El joven Leagan ha decidido deslindarse de los negocios de su padre y utilizando la parte que le corresponde de herencia ha iniciado su propia cadena hotelera…

-¿Es una broma?

-Es completamente cierto… hace unos días envió una propuesta de negocios a tu tío que en realidad suena bastante atractiva.

-George… no pensarás… no pensara mi tío aceptar… ¿o sí?

-Ese es uno de los motivos que me ha traído aquí… desafortunadamente tu tío se encuentra en Europa… comprenderás lo complicado que es mantener contacto… Usted es el único autorizado para tomar decisiones de esa naturaleza…

Archie miró al caballero inglés con la duda reflejada en la mirada…

-Si me lo permite, he de decir que he revisado el plan de trabajo varias veces y todo se encuentra en perfecto orden.

-Quizá haya alguna trampa escondida… -musitó Archie.

-o quizá después de todo el joven Leagan rectificó su camino. -se atrevió a decir George.

-Más tarde le daré un vistazo… si todo está en orden, puede que hayamos encontrado un nuevo socio. -respondió Archie.

Aquello era más de lo que George había esperado, pero al parecer el menor de los Cornwell había madurado más de lo que creía y el joven Leagan había dejado de lado a su hermana para tomar un camino distinto.

-Dime George ¿Qué asunto te tiene tan preocupado?

George no se amilanó con la observación de Archie, si no que tomó su comentario como una excelente oportunidad de entrar de lleno en el tema que lo había llevado a Nueva York.

Iré al grano...

-Hace varios meses la señora Elroy me pidió revocar la adopción de la señorita Candice… como bien sabes, la adopción de la señorita fue una decisión que tu tío tomó a petición de ustedes sus sobrinos.

-George… no debes permitirlo… O si no Candy…

-Me parece que su preocupación está de más, la señorita Andrew siempre ha podido valerse por sí misma…

-George… no me digas que estás de acuerdo con la tía abuela… si es por lo de su compromiso con…

-tranquilizate Archie… -pidió George.

-No me pidas eso…

-Yo informé a la tía abuela que no podría revocarse la adopción hasta contar con la aprobación de William… la cosa es… al parecer por consejo de Eliza, la tía abuela pagó a un abogado para falsificar documentos y conseguir su objetivo.

-Por Dios. -dijo Archie, eso es muy grave…

-Y lo será aún más…

-¿A qué te refieres George?

-Al principio creí que desconocer a Candy era sólo uno de uno de los caprichos de la señora a señora… pero lo cierto es que lleva años ocultando que la señorita Candice es en realidad una verdadera Andrew…

-¿cómo dices? -dijo Archie estupefacto por la revelación.

George se limitó a entregarle un sobre con documentos que no dejaban lugar a dudas acerca del verdadero origen de la rubia.

* * *

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño, pues en algunas horas se publicarían los resultados del exámen.

A las diez de la mañana en punto, Mary Jane llamó a todas las estudiantes para darles a conocer los resultados de sus pruebas.

Mary Jane fue nombrando una a una a sus estudiantes, y Candy vio a cada una de sus compañeras, muchas de ellas con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad, y algunas mucho más serias.

Finalmente escuchó su nombre…

-Señorita torpre… -murmuró la vieja enfermera con seriedad, lo que preocupó a Candy.

-Me temo que tendremos que prescindir de sus servicios…

Candy sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, había trabajado muy duro para ese momento y ahora…

Sin embargo pasó de la tristeza a la confusión cuando Mary Jane le entregó su diploma y una carta en la que el doctor Lenard firmaba la autorización de una licencia para ausentarse por 5 días…

Aquello era más de lo que Candy había esperado… estaba segura que el galeno le había dicho que las licencias eran únicamente por dos días…

Mary Jane leyó la confusión en su rostro.

-Te has ganado este pequeño receso a pulso, aunque no lo creas el doctor está muy satisfecho con tu trabajo.

-Muchas felicidades. -le dijo la mujer y acto seguido le dio un cálido apretón de manos.

Por el resto de la tarde Candy pensó en todo lo que aún había por hacer antes de su viaje, principalmente quería cerciorarse de que Albert estaría bien, por lo que pensó en pedirle a Stear y Paty que cuidaran de él, desafortunadamente para Candy, Paty le informó que Stear y ella viajarían a Florida para presentarse como voluntarios en uno de los refugios más grandes, Stear colaboraría en el área de suministros militares, Paty lo haría en la cocina del campamento.

-Pero Paty ¿estás segura? Es un trabajo muy pesado. -dijo Candy con preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero no importa, yo sólo deseo estar al lado de Stear. -dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

-además es una gran oportunidad para poner en práctica mis habilidades culinarias y ayudar a los demás.

Candy no pudo sentirse más feliz… y pensó Stear y Paty no podían tener más suerte, se tenían el uno al otro.

Después de su visita a Paty, Candy visitó a Albert, se sentía terrible por tener que dejarlo en aquellas circunstancias pero Albert la tranquilizó asegurándole que estaría bien y seguiría todas y cada una de sus recomendaciones.

El día de la partida, Candy se encontró siendo despedida en la estación por sus amigos y ese sentimiento le hizo pensar en lo especiales que eran en su vida.

Antes de abordar el tren Stear le obsequio una hermosa caja de música, Paty le regaló un collar de cuentas verde jade con la esperanza de que lo usara en dia de estreno de la obra.

Albert y Flammy también estuvieron presentes para desearle un feliz viaje.

Con el corazón lleno de felicidad y hermosos sueños, Candy abordó el tren.

* * *

En Nueva York los ensayos para la obra iban viento en popa… era increíble, pero tan sólo faltaban dos días para el estreno.

La expectativa llenaba el corazón de Terry, pensando en que en tan solo unas cuantas horas tendría a Candy entre sus brazos…

Pensaba en ello cuando un toque en la puerta de su camerino lo puso en alerta.

-Susana… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… vine a pedirte, no… a suplicarte… no traigas a Candy aquí… Terry yo te amo, si me das una oportunidad yo… te juro que haré todo para hacerte feliz.

Los rasgos de Terry se endurecieron y sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto.

No te hagas más daño y comprende de una vez por todas que no deseo entablar ningún tipo de relación fuera del teatro. -dijo y sin previo aviso cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad a la chica de decir nada más.

Susana apretó los puños… aquel había sido su último intento de razonar con él...de ahora en más tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias…

* * *

Archie caminó de las oficinas Andrew hasta Broadway, compraría su entrada para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, no podía perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a Karen… era una larga caminata, pero él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la información que había recibido.

¿Candy hermana de Anthony?

Aquella idea parecía sacada de una novela dramática… y ¿que clase de monstruo era su tía Elroy? Que no se tocó el corazón y abandonó a su suerte a aquella criatura indefensa ocultando su existencia de su legítima familia… archie apretó los puños al pensar que ahora la matriarca trataba de hacerlo una vez más, pero esta vez no lo haría…

Pensaba en ello cuando a las afueras del teatro vio un tumulto de gente, en un principio pensó que era obra del odioso de Grandchester… quizá se le había ocurrido asomar la nariz y había enloquecido a todas esas descerebradas que solían darse cita en el teatro para verle.

Sin embargo al acercarse vio que se trataba de algo más…

Afuera del teatro se encontraban algunos agentes de la policía que conversaban con un hombre.

En el otro extremo se encontraba Terry con cara de preocupación…

Decidió entonces acercarse cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente…

Karen no estaba por ninguna parte…

-Grandchester… -dijo Archie a modo de saludo.

-¿Cornwall?

-Veo que te sorprende verme…

-dime… ¿Candy ha venido contigo?

-¿Candy? No… Ella… ¿qué sucedió?

-Hubo un accidente…

Archie se preocupó al instante.

-¿dónde está Karen?

-Ella… resultó herida… -dijo Terry con seriedad… ahora mismo la han trasladado al hospital San José…

-Entonces debo ir allá. -dijo sin darle tiempo a Terry de decir nada más pues un agente los interrumpió.

-Señor Grandchester, necesito que me acompañe.

Terry siguió al hombre.

-dígame cómo sucedió el accidente.

Karen… la señorita Claise y yo nos encontrábamos en pleno ensayo cuando de pronto el agente Carter entró en la sala y nos pidió evacuar el escenario toda vez que había investigado y descubierto irregularidades que podían poner en riesgo la integridad física de quienes nos encontrábamos allí.

En medio de la confusión parte de la escenografía colapsó atrapando a algunos de mis compañeros, entre ellos la señorita Claise.

El agente estaba agradeciendo a Terry cuando de pronto uno de los policías se acercó.

-Han encontrado al culpable…

La cara de sorpresa en los dos personajes fue evidente.

Terry vio entonces cómo sacaban a Susana, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente que todos deberían estar muertos.

Ambos hombres corrieron hacia los agentes de la policía.

-Todo esto es tu culpa… -dijo Susana señalando a Terry.

-si no hubieras insistido en traerla, nada de esto habría pasado.

Luego en otro arranque de locura, celebró el hecho que que Karen hubiese quedado atrapada.

-¡ojalá que muera! Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser introducida a un carruaje de la Policía.

-Es evidente que la señorita Marlowe tiene un desequilibrio mental. -dijo el agente Carter a Terry.

-dígame ¿cómo supo...?

-Oh… bueno… yo…

En ese justo momento apareció Eleonor.

-Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a aclarar las cosas… fui yo quien le dijo al agente Carter del peligro que corrían aquí.

-pero… ¿cómo?

-Verás hijo… desde el momento en que me hablaste de Susana, supe que el comportamiento de esa muchacha no era normal, cada día recé porque se tratara únicamente de una faceta, pero cada día me preocupaba más así que quise observarla de cerca y la invité a tomar el té, fue entonces que todo se salió de mis manos…

Descubrí que ella portaba en su bolsa varios tipos de fármacos, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un frasco de diurético idéntico al que encontraron en el camerino de la actriz que cayó enferma en Chicago.

Fue ahí cuando contacté al agente Carter…

Él se encargó de vigilar a Susana con la finalidad de evitar que ocasionara una tragedia… pero parece que no lo logré…

-No digas eso mamá, sin tu intervención quizá ahora varios no estaríamos aquí. -dijo Terry sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Ahora lo más importante es verificar el estado de salud de los heridos. -dijo Carter.

-Es verdad, debo saber cómo está Karen…

-vayamos ahora mismo… -dijo Eleonor.

Archie llegó al hospital con el corazón acelerado, jamás imaginó que volvería a ver a Karen en una situación así…

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la muchacha estuviera bien… y al mismo tiempo sintió un miedo inmenso ¿y si algo malo le sucedía?

Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza entonces… Karen le interesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba…

Terry llegó al hospital en compañía de Eleonor y el agente Carter.

A Terry le sorprendió mucho ver que Archie aún permanecía ahí, sin embargo se acercó a él y preguntó:

-¿cómo está?

-No lo sé… aún no han dado informes. -dijo Arche cabizbajo.

-Familiares de Karen Claise. -anunció una enfermera, y Terry y Archie se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-La señorita Claise tuvo varios golpes y magulladuras, afortunadamente ninguna de gravedad, pero deberá permanecer en el hospital un día más.

Ahora pueden pasar, pero sean breves.

La paciente necesita descanso.


	32. Chapter 32

**buenas noches, pues aquí trayendoles un nuevo capítulo...**

 **Es algo corto pero espero que les guste.**

 **Sé que varias tuvieron duda sobre lo que pasó para que Elroy abandonara a Candy, pero ya se revelará en el siguiente.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, se que a vceces tardo en actualizar... En verdad me gustaria hacerlio mas a menudo pero a veces se mw dificulta así que me disculpo por eso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Flammy caminaba con rumbo al hospital después de haberse despedido de Albert, por petición deCandy se detuvo en una caseta de revistas a comprar libros de colorear para los chicos del hospital.

Estaba en ello, cuando algo llamó su atención… pegado en un costado de la caseta había un retrato de Albert…

Se acercó al dueño del puesto:

-disculpe… ¿quién ha dejado este anuncio?

El hombre adoptó una actitud pensativa…

Recuerdo que… era un hombre muy bien vestido, parecía bastante preocupado.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Usted… ha visto a ese hombre?

-Me pareció haberlo visto un par de veces por aquí… pero no estoy segura, mintió ella.

Luego, se fijó en la dirección de contacto escrita en el anuncio.

* * *

Terry se sentía realmente agradecido… gracias a la perspicacia de su madre el accidente causado por Susana no había traído graves consecuencias, los actores y actrices afectados sólo habían sufrido golpes, moratones y en los casos más graves algunas contusiones, sin embargo la preocupación de Terry no había disminuido… se preguntaba qué pasaría con Susana, más que nada, deseaba que se le castigara por sus fechorías, pero sabía que en cuanto Candy se enterara intentaría justificarla de alguna manera... Candy era así... Era buena hasta con quien no lo merecía, a veces pensaba que incluso era demasiado buena para él.

Esa era una de las cosas que hacían que la amara cada vez más.

Con esos pensamientos condujo hasta la estación donde una hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda esperaba por él.

* * *

A medida que se acercaba el tren, Candy podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más ante la perspectiva de ver a Terry después de todo ese tiempo de separación.

Cuando el tren llegó al andén miró a su alrededor, pero Terry no estaba por ningún lado.

Se preguntó si él habría olvidado la fecha de su llegada.

-¿Qué haría si eso sucedía? No conocía Nueva York y tampoco conocía a nadie…

Entonces recordó… Archie… él estaba en aquella enorme ciudad también.

Pensaba en ello cuando alguien tiró de su brazo y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

Ella luchó con su agresor, pero él era más fuerte.

Como pudo se safó de su agarre y trató de darle una bofetada, pero se detuvo al mirar detenidamente los ojos de su agresor…

Entonces se arrojó a sus brazos, y él la recibió con total alegría.

Después ella se separó bruscamente.

-Me diste un gran susto… -le reclamó.

El rió, lo siento pecosa, pero no podía ser de otra manera… aunque no lo creas soy bastante conocido, no quería que alguien nos interrumpiera… -le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Ahora… será mejor que nos vayamos… -dijo, mientras tomaba la maleta de la rubia.

Candy lo miró un poco desconcertada.

-¿qué sucede?

-eh… mi maleta…

-No pensarás que voy a permitir que cargues con esto. -le dijo muy serio.

Candy se sonrojó y sin querer sus recuerdos volvieron a los días del colegio en los que tuvieron tantos enfrentamientos.

Pero Terry no era más ese chiquillo…

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Terry se detuvo frente a un bonito vehículo y después de depositar la maleta de Candy en el compartimiento fue a abrir la portezuela Para que Candy subiera.

-Es un lindo vehículo.

-Fue un regalo de Eleonor…

Candy sonrió al saber que Eleonor y Terry eran muy cercanos ahora.

-debes tener hambre… -le dijo, y la condujo a un pequeño restaurante.

Al llegar ordenó una copiosa comida y una taza de té.

-¿no comerás nada?

-No… estoy bien así.

Entonces Candy notó que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Terry.

Así que ella dejó de comer…

-¿sucede algo?

-No… ¿por qué preguntas?

-estás actuando de forma extraña, sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

Terry suspiró… era verdad no podía ocultarle a Candy lo sucedido así que lo mejor era comenzar de una vez y decirle lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo está Karen? -preguntó Candy con preocupación.

-afortunadamente no sucedió nada de gravedad… ahora mismo Cornwall está en el hospita.

-¿Archie? Pero… ¿cómo?

-pues...la verdad es que no tengo idea, pero al parecer ellos se conocen…

-Oh… y ¿qué pasará con Susana?

Al hacer esa pregunta el semblante de Terry cambió y Candy supo que era eso lo que más le molestaba.

-Primero deberá enfrentar a la justicia por los crímenes que cometió.

-Pero…

-Candy… intentó matar… -dijo Terry apretando los puños.

-Me gustaría verla…

-No, no voy a permitir que estés cerca de ella.. Candy lo miró con la súplica reflejada en sus ojos, esa que Terry nunca había podido resistir.

-No irás sola, además primero debes descansar del largo viaje…

-Estoy bien… mejor vayamos al hospital, quiero ver a Karen.

Terry asintió y después de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron allá.

Archie había vuelto al hospital después de tomar una siesta y una buena ducha.

Por el camino entró a una floristería Preguntándose ¿qué clase de flores le gustarían a Karen?

-¿puedo ayudarle? -le preguntó la joven a cargo de la tienda.

-Sí… yo…

-No se preocupe, ha venido al lugar indicado… ¿qué clase de flores le gustarían?

-En realidad… No lo sé…

-Oh, bueno en ese caso… permítame recomendarle alguno de nuestros ramos especiales.

* * *

Archie salió del lugar muy satisfecho y dirigió sus pasos al hospital.

Cuando llegó se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de la enferma que recién despertaba.

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Muy dolorida, pero bien… supongo…

-E… estas… son para ti. - le dijo poniendo las flores en un mueblecito cercano.

-Son hermosas… no debiste…

-no es nada...

Luego se formó un silencio.

-dime… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-bueno yo… había ido al teatro a buscar mi entrada para el estreno, entonces me encontre con Grandchester, él me puso al tanto de todo…

-¿Tú… conoces aTerry?

-Oh… es verdad, no había tenido oportunidad de decirlo, pero Terrence y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio.

-¿de verdad?

Archie asintió.

Luego una enfermera los interrumpió…

-lo lamento pero la hora de visita ha terminado, la señorita Claise irá a revision.

Entonces Archie salió al pasillo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy estaba allí.

-¿Candy? ¿pero qué…?

-Soy yo quien debe preguntar…

-Bueno yo… -dijo con un sonrojo que le delató inmediatamente.

Y Candy se echó a reír…

Luego Archie se puso algo serio.

\- Esta mañana el agente Carter estuvo aquí… -dijo dirigiéndose a Terry.

-Él… está reuniendo todas las declaraciones de los heridos.

-¿Qué hay de Karen? ¿declaró ya?

-Archie asintió.

-Ella le pidió a Carter que se considere la posibilidad de enviar a Susana a rehabilitación psicológica…

-¿estás hablando enserio?

Archie se puso serio… en realidad, todos los hospitalizados lo han pedido, incluso la chica que hace tiempo estuvo hospitalizada por culpa de Susana.

Terry entró entonces en la habitación de Karen…

-Grandchester, qué sorpresa… creí que no vendrías hoy.

-¿por qué? -fue lo único que Terry dijo y Karen supo a lo que se refería.

-Ella… trató de dañarlos…

-Susana está enferma, y necesita ayuda…

En el pasado competí con ella una y otra vez, pero ahora…

Carter me dijo que estuvo investigandola.

Su vida no ha sido fácil, su madre siempre ha estado detrás suyo controlandola…

-eso no justifica lo que hizo… -dijo el muchacho.

-Terry… -murmuró Candy…

-Hoy mismo será trasladada al hospital psiquiátrico. -informó Karen.

Allí, los médicos tratarán de ayudarla, y si es posible, después de un tiempo podrá recuperar su vida.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. -dijo Candy e instó a Terry para que se apresuraran.

Terry condujo en silencio todo el trayecto, no fueron necesarias las palabras para que Candy supiera que estaba molesto.

-¿cómo lo hacen? -preguntó Terry a Candy sorprendiendola.

-¿cómo es que pueden perdonar lo que hizo Susana?

Candy tomó el rostro de Terry para que la mirara.

-No se trata de eso… es verdad, sentí miedo y hasta un enojo terrible cuando me contaste lo que hizo… pero… para mí lo realmente importante es que todos están bien.

Además sinceramente creo que el tiempo se encargará de cobrar.

-Terry comprendió los sentimientos de Candy y así juntos fueron a la comisaría donde mantenían a Susana bajo resguardo.

Desafortunadamente al llegar les informaron que ya había sido trasladada al hospital psiquiátrico del estado.

Candy nunca hubiera pensado que su primer día de estadía sería tan intenso, sin embargo aún le aguardaban más sorpresas.

* * *

En Chicago, George Johnson se encontraba en la oficina de las empresas Andrew, había ido a buscar algunos documentos que serían enviados a Archie para que tomara cartas en el asunto referente a Candy.

-disculpe la interrupción señor, pero afuera hay una señorita que insiste en hablar con usted.

-hágala pasar.

-¿Es usted George Johnson?

-Sí, soy yo… dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con éste hombre? -le dijo mientras le mostraba el anuncio donde aparecía la fotografía de Albert.

-Dios mío ¿sabe usted algo sobre él?

-Puede ser… pero, no pienso decir nada hasta saber por qué le busca…

George sonrió.

-Tiene razón. -le explicaré.

-El joven de la fotografía es en realidad William Albert Andrew.

Flammy se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Eso… es imposible…

-sé que es difícil de creer pero… es verdad. -dijo mientras abría un cajón y sacaba fotografías y documentos que avalaban lo que decía.

Flammy entonces contó a George lo que había sucedido con Albert y dónde podía encontrarlo.

Entonces George trató de recompensar a Flammy, pero ésta se negó.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. -le dijo.

* * *

Albert estaba trabajando con entusiasmo como hacía todos los días, estaba muy contento por haber podido acudir a la estación a despedir a Candy.

Realmente esperaba que las cosas le fueran bien, pues le tenía un cariño indescriptible, tal vez porque compartían un vínculo que venía de mucho tiempo atrás o porque la personalidad dulce y amable de la rubia hacía que quien la conociera quedara deslumbrado.

Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba… y era que cada día que pasaba, se veía asaltado por la llegada repentina de cientos de imágenes que no lograba comprender…

-Albert… afuera hay un hombre que te busca… asegura que conoce a tu familia.

-Pero yo… no tengo familia…

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero sigue insistiendo, además viene acompañado de esa amiga tuya…

-¿Flammy?

-Sí… Esa misma.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre que acompañaba a su amiga le pareció muy familiar.

-William… -murmuró George.

-¿quién es William?

-Los dejaré para que puedan charlar. -dijo Flammy.

-No… espera… por favor quédate conmigo.

-le pidió Albert...


	33. Chapter 33

**Buenos días chicas, hoy les traigo un capitulo nuevo... Iba a subirlo ayer pero hubo problemas con mi conexión a internet...**

 **Éste sera probablemente el penúltimo capítulo... Tenia pensado dividirlo, y es por eso que tardé en subirlo, pero creo que es mejor así, espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Evidentemente con todo lo sucedido, Robert Hathaway se vio en la necesidad de retrasar el estreno de la obra…

Varios de sus actores aún estaban hospitalizados y la escenografía también había sufrido daños.

-Lo lamento, pero esta vez no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. -dijo a sus principales socios que se habían reunido allí para tratar la situación.

-Hemos apostado por esta puesta en escena… confiando en ti, pero no podemos esperar, si la función no continúa retiraré mi inversión. -amenazó uno de ellos.

-Por favor señores. -dijo Robert, sólo les pido unos días, tres como máximo para tener todo a punto.

-Los patrocinadores se pusieron a discutir… y entonces inesperadamente alguien alzó la voz...

-Yo patrocinaré la obra… -se escuchó decir a alguien que había permanecido en las sombras...

* * *

-Y… ¿qué harás? Según entiendo, Candy sólo tiene un permiso de cinco días, luego tendrá que volver a Chicago… -preguntó Karen a Terry procurado no ser escuchada por Candy.

-Pues… la verdad no había pensado en ello. -dijo mirando a Candy que charlaba con Archie.

-Supongo que tendré que modificar mis planes. -dijo.

Tú concéntrate en abandonar este hospital. -le dijo y luego se despidió de ella.

-Candy… creo que es hora de que descanses un poco…

-Por Dios, lo olvidé por completo, no hay forma de que consiga una habitación a esta hora.

-No es necesario, puedes venir conmigo. -dijo Archie.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya me he ocupado de ello. -dijo Terry…

-Candy… antes de que te marches… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo…

Ella lo miró preocupada… sabía que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Terry y creyó que su actitud tenía que ver con los acontecimientos pasados...

Terry al parecer pensó lo mismo y se puso a la defensiva.

-Yo escucharé cualquier cosa que quieras decirle…

-Lo siento,debí explicarme mejor… ahora todos estamos cansados, hablaremos después -Terry… por ahora… sólo cuida de ella...

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Karen.

-Es… una larga historia que debo resolver con Candy lo antes posible…

Imagino que… Grandchester al fin se lo propondrá ¿no es cierto?

Karen asintió…

-la cosa es… Candy no puede casarse con Grandchester.

-¿por qué no? ¿quién eres tú para impedirlo? -dijo Karen con molestia.

Archie levantó las manos…

-Esto… No es por mí… es sólo que Candy no puede casarse hasta saber la verdad de su origen…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé si lo sepas… pero Candy creció en un lugar llamado "hogar de Pony".

Karen asintió.

-posteriormente ella fue adoptada por mi tío abuelo, quién es el cabeza de la familia…

-Sí, Terry lo mencionó…

-Lo que voy a decirte tal vez sea difícil de entender y de creer, pero recientemente me he enterado de que Candy es en realidad mi verdadera prima…

-¿qué? Eso… debe ser una broma…

Yo también lo creí hasta que leí los diarios que mi tía Rose Mary dejó…

-Si lo que dices es verdad… ¿por qué abandonó a su hija?

Archie meneó la cabeza.

-Fue mi tía abuela la que tomó la decisión…

Al parecer el embarazo de mi tía era de altísimo riesgo… al enterarse, la abuela Elroy quiso que mi tía abortara, pero ella se negó, y le pidió que ocultara el secreto...

La tía Rose murió al dar a luz pidiéndole a la abuela Elroy que cuidara de su hija, pero la tía culpaba a Candy por la pérdida de su sobrina querida y decidió darla en adopción…

-Eso es terrible…

-Lo sé… lo peor es que ella lo ha sabido todo este tiempo y lo ha callado… incluso permitió que Candy se enamorara de su propio hermano… -dijo Archie, sintiéndose aliviado por haber podido descargar el peso que cargaba su corazón desde días atrás cuando George lo puso al tanto de la situación.

Karen tomó la mano de Archie.

-debió ser muy difícil para ti enterarte de todo esto.

-Sí, lo fue… aún ahora me siento abrumado por la idea, pero es peor cuando pienso en Candy y en cómo se sentirá al saber que su tía… su propia familia, quién se supone prometió cuidarla y protegerla…

-Me parece que Candy podrá manejarlo. -dijo ella muy seria, causando que él la mirara fijamente.

-Pero…

-Candy es una chica muy fuerte y aunque quizá al principio sufra ella podrá manejarlo, además ella los tiene a ustedes sus primos que supieron darle todo su cariño aún cuando no sabían quién era en verdad.

También está tu tío que la aceptó en la familia aún sin conocerla y por supuesto Anthony y todos los que hemos podido conocerla y apreciarla.

Yo... Quizá no la conozco demasiado, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que de haber pertenecido a los Andrew desde el inicio, tal vez Candy no sería la misma…

Archie analizó las palabras de Karen.

Era verdad, sin el amor que las dos mujeres a quienes Candy consideraba sus madres ella quizá sería como Eliza… el muchacho se horrorizó tan sólo de pensarlo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella sin temor…

Estoy segura de que muy pronto se presentará la oportunidad… ya lo verás… -dijo con una enigmática sonrisa que daba a entender que sabía algo que él no…

Pero no pudo preguntarle, pues en ese momento entró el doctor en turno...

* * *

Candy se instaló en la habitación de hotel que Terry había reservado para ella, estaba muy cansada y no necesitó mucho tiempo para caer rendida por el cansancio.

A pesar de todo, estaba muy contenta, pues al fin se había reunido con Terry y cada vez estaban más cerca de cumplir su anhelo de estar juntos, aunque en realidad no se imaginaba cuánto…

La mañana siguiente muy temprano, una de las empleadas del hotel le avisó que un carruaje había llegado preguntando por ella.

De pronto recordó aquella vez que Terry y ella disfrutaron de un hermoso paseo en yate.

Suspiró mientras se apresuraba a cambiar de ropa y se arreglaba el cabello.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que perfectamente acomodado en uno de los asientos de un lujoso auto estaba Richard Grandchester…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Candy…

-señor… quiero decir milord..

Richard sonrió levemente.

-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad… Vamos sube. -le dijo.

-perdone la indiscreción, pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? -creí que… Estaba en Inglaterra.

-En realidad llegué hace unas cuantas horas…

Pasaron los minutos y Candy no se atrevía a decir nada más…

-Supongo que debes estar preguntándote qué significa todo ésto…

Candy asintió avergonzada.

-Verás… me enteré de que Terry tendría su primer papel protagónico y quise verlo por mi mism, desafortunadamente a mi llegada me encontré con que la función había sido suspendida por un accidente…

Candy asintió con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Entonces recordé que una vez Terry me contó que antes de pertenecer a los Andrew, creciste en un hermoso lugar en el campo… y yo… quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Candy lo miró con incredulidad…

-Terry le contó…

Richard asintió con una sonrisa y recordó aquella vez…

Fue después de que unto con Elroy pactaron el compromiso…

Él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el arreglo, pero estaba contento porque había conseguido que su retoño se comprometiera con una chica de su clase.

-Al menos hiciste una decente elección. -le había dicho.

Sin embargo Terry le hizo saber que Candy no era como las demás chicas y eso era gracias a que ella se había criado lejos de la hipocresía de la alta sociedad...

-Pero… no podemos… es decir… ¿cómo? -dijo Candy interrumpiendo los pensamientos del duque.

-No te preocupes… éste será un viaje rápido… sólo quiero conocer ese magnífico lugar del que Terry me habló.

-Pero… ¿dónde está él…?

-Oh, no hay de qué preocuparse, Terry nos alcanzará allá... sólo… tuvo que pasar por el teatro para arreglar los detalles del estreno de la obra.

Candy realmente no entendía nada pero tampoco había mucho por hacer…

Además la inesperada perspectiva de poder visitar el hogar de Pony la hacía muy feliz…

Después de varias horas de viaje, un conocido paisaje se dibujó ante los ojos de Candy…

Cómo era otoño, las hojas de los árboles habían comenzado a caer dándole al paisaje una belleza única.

-¿de verdad creciste aquí? -dijo el hombre admirando el bello paisaje.

-Candy asintió mientras le daba una radiante sonrisa al duque que comprendía cada vez más por qué Terry estaba loco por esa chica…

Por un momento incluso pudo verse a sí mismo en su juventud, cuando estaba locamente enamorado de una joven americana...

* * *

A lo lejos Jhon divisó un auto negro que se acercaba a gran velocidad…

-¡Ahí viene! -gritó a todo pulmón alertando a todos los que se encontraban allí…

La señorita Pony se sobresaltó y casi cae de su silla.

-Señorita Pony, Vayamos a recibirla… así ganaremos un poco de tiempo...

La anciana asintió y se levantó de su silla.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! -gritó Candy con alegría como lo hacía cada vez que volvía a su hogar…

-¡Candy! Exclamaron las dos mujeres al unísono envolviendo a la chica en un caluroso abrazo.

Luego, cuando su emoción se calmó un poco, Candy dijo:

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María, me gustaría presentarles a alguien…

-Les presento a Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester. -dijo Candy con toda propiedad.

Richard se acercó a las dos damas y las saludó con elegancia.

Las mujeres quedaron impresionadas, pues jamás hubiesen pensado que conocerían a un personaje tan importante, así que hicieron una reverencia.

-Por favor, no es necesario. -dijo Rochard.

-¿A qué debemos una visita tan ilustre?

-Oh, el duque… Richard… quiero decir… -dijo Candy nerviosa, ocasionando la risa de todos.

-Bueno… vine a Nueva York con el propósito de ver la obra de mi hijo, pero se presentaron algunos inconvenientes… así que yo… le pedí a Candy que me mostrara el lugar donde creció.

-magnífico… -¿Por qué no entran a la casa a descansar un poco? Imagino que estarán agotados… -dijo la hermana María.

Entonces al entrar al lugar que Candy conocía tan bien, se encontró con la primera sorpresa…

Su querida amiga Annie a quién no veía desde hacía meses estaba ahí esperándola…

Se le veía radiante…

La morena corrió a su encuentro y la envolvió en un abrazo muy apretado, y sin poder evitarlo, Candy derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Estás aquí… ¿pero cómo?

-Todo es gracias al duque… -dijo Annie.

Paul y yo viajamos con él… -dijo, y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas.

-Así que tu esposo… -dijo Candy, ocasionando que la morena se sonrojara aún más.

-¿dónde está? Quiero verlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas… -dijo Candy, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

-Ya habrá tiempo… Ahora ven conmigo, por favor. -le dijo y la introdujo en la habitación de niñas…

-El baño está listo. -anunció una voz que Candy conocía muy bien.

-¿Paty? -tú… también estás aquí. -susurró Candy…

-Y no te olvides de mí… -dijo Karen que entró a la habitación en ese momento…

-¿Karen? Pero tú…

-Sí, sí, yo estaba en el hospital… es una larga historia. -dijo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo.

-Chicas… pongamos manos a la obra. -dijo Karen y las otras dos asistieron.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? -preguntó Candy mientras era conducida al cuarto de baño. -ya lo verás… -dijo Annie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Luego fue sentada en una silla mientras Karen sacaba de una maleta un montón de productos que Candy Jamás había usado.

-Ahora… será mejor que cierres los ojos. -le dijo Paty.

-Pero…

-sólo... hazlo…

Candy obedeció a regañadientes…

-Bien… ahora voy a dejar que abras los ojos. -dijo Karen.

-¿lista?

-Sí… -dijo Candy y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se miró en el espejo…

Estaba totalmente vestida de blanco como una… de pronto lo comprendió y su mirada buscó a las tres mujeres que estaban con ella…

-Ustedes…

-No queríamos arruinar la sorpresa. -dijo Annie.

-Ahora ve… es tiempo… -dijo Paty.

Luego Karen le entregó un bonito ramo de rosas blancas cuyo perfume reconoció inmediatamente… -Estas son…

Karen asintió.

Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas…

-No lo hagas o arruinaras tu maquillaje.

Mejor vámonos, le dijo y las tres chicas la condujeron al jardín...

Estaba completamente adornado con listones y rosas blancas dulce Candy para ser exactos… habían improvisado un pasillo, todos los niños del hogar estaban allí y Candy comprendió por qué ninguno había ido a su encuentro…

y al final del pasillo estaba Terry... vestido con un traje oscuro muy elegante esperando por ella…

Aquello no podía ser más perfecto…

Pero se equivocaba porque a su lado aparecieron Stear y Archie para guiarla por el pasillo.

Ella tomó los brazos de sus queridos amigos y avanzó con el corazón rebosante de felicidad por el pasillo que la llevaba al lado del amor de su vida.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, Terry tomó su mano y la ceremonia de bodas dio inicio.

Sobra decir que la ceremonia estuvo llena de emotividad, los ahora esposos irradiaban amor y felicidad mientras se decían sus votos el uno al otro.

Más de un pañuelo se humedeció al contemplar tan conmovedora escena.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, todos fueron invitados a participar del banquete que se había preparado para la ocasión.

-¿Cómo está señora Grandchester?

Candy frunció el ceño en fingido enojo…

-¿Cómo hiciste esto posible?

-Lo cierto es... que llevo meses planearlo… tenía pensado que viajaramos después del estreno de la obra, pero…

Candy comprendió ese silencio de inmediato.

De cualquier forma, no iba a permitir una nueva separación entre nosotros… es por eso que te envíe sólo un boleto de tren…

Sin poder decir nada, Candy buscó los brazos de su esposo.

\- Gracias... -dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla... -Incluso Annie está aquí... -dijo ella mirando en dirección a la guapa morena que estaba al lado de su esposo...

-Bueno...digamos que ese fue el regalo de mi padre... Sabia que verla te haría muy feliz, además, según me dijo, debía cumplir una promesa que hizo a los Britter.

Y yo... Yo tenía mucha curiosidad... Sabía que Paul se traía algo con la timida, pero nunca imagine que terminaría eligiendolo a él en vez del elegante... Imagino que debió sufrir para asimilarlo. -dijo Terry en in gestp de simpatía por su amigo que Candy jamás había visto.

-Bueno... Archie no parece estar pasándolo mal... -dijo Candy, dirigiendo su mirada al chico que hablaba animadamente con Karen sin despegarse demasiado...

Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba e inesperadamente se acercó...

Candy… perdona que los interrumpa pero el tío abuelo está aquí y desea verlos...


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenos dias chicas... Hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, no sé que pasó, se supone que el capitulo lo subí el jueves por la noche, pero revise y no estaba, por eso lo estoy subiendo hasta ahora.**

 **De antemano espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerla, les pido disculpas pir los constantes retrasos al subir las actualizaciones, creanme que me encantaría subirlas más a menudo pero a veces no se puede y además luego surgen las crisis creativas...**

 **Creanme que cada uno de sus mensajes es un motivo para continuar aquí...**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Candy sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente, por fin, después de tantos años conocería al hombre responsable de cambiar su vida…

Terry sabía de la importancia que aquel acontecimiento tenía en la vida de su esposa y por eso tomó su mano como una prueba de que estaría a su lado sucediera lo que sucediera.

Al entrar en la casa, se encontraron con George Jhonson.

-Señorita Candy… -la saludó… aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

El señor los espera. -dijo, y señaló la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Pony, la misma que Candy conocía tan bien.

-¿podemos pasar? -preguntó insegura.

-adelante. -respondió su interlocutor.

Respiró profundo y giró el pomo de la puerta…

-¿señor Williams?

La silla se giró lentamente y el secreto que tan celosamente había sido guardado, se reveló ante los ojos de Candy y Terry…

-¿Albert? ¿es una broma cierto? -dijo Candy con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de enojo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Terry preocupado por su esposa.

-¿qué significa esto? -dijo Terry.

-Terry… cálmate… yo...

-Te apareces así como así y me pides que me calme. -dijo, mirando a Candy que no mostraba reacción alguna.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero deben comprender… yo no podía revelar mi identidad por ningún motivo…

-¿ni siquiera a un amigo?

-Escucha Terry… cuando mis padres murieron yo aún era muy jóven, si se llegaba a saber esto probablemente se hubiera puesto en juego la posición de la familia… y yo no estaba listo para asumir la responsabilidad, así que mi tía tomó la tarea en sus manos mientras que yo fui enviado al extranjero a estudiar, luego cuando volví, dispuesto a tomar las riendas, a mis dieciocho años, perdí a mi hermana… aquel fue un golpe mucho más duro del que imaginé y volví a marcharme sin importarme nada, sin querer hacerme con las responsabilidades… vague por mucho tiempo como sin duda sabrás. -dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

Finalmente cuando iba a volver, hubo un accidente en el tren en el que viajaba y… Creo que Candy conoce el resto de la historia.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -preguntó Candy, hablando por primera vez.

-Flammy encontró a George y él se encargó de ayudarme a recordar… aunque debo confesar que había recordado ya algunas cosas antes de que te fueras a Nueva York…

-¿por qué no lo dijiste? -reprochó Candy.

-No deseaba interferir con tus planes… sabía que si te lo decía ibas a desear quedarte pasara lo que pasara y no podía permitir que lo hicieras…

De cualquier manera no estuve sólo… -dijo, y Candy pudo ver que un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas.

-Lamento haber venido… sé que no es el momento más oportuno, deberían estar allá afuera disfrutando de este momento… sé lo mucho que has sufrido para llegar a esto y de verdad lamento interrumpirlo pero…

Candy no lo dejó continuar y lo abrazó… después de todo Albert había estado en los momentos importantes de su vida y de cierta manera era gracias a él que Terry y ella estaban juntos ahora.

Terry también le dio un abrazo fraternal, después de todo, la amistad que compartían iba más allá de un apellido.

-Nada de eso importa ahora, lo importante es que estés aquí. -dijo Terry.

-Supongo que es así…

-Hay… mucho que quiero preguntarte… -dijo Candy.

-Lo sé, y te juro que lo hablaremos de todo, pero ahora es tiempo de que disfruten al máximo su día. -dijo él y luego los tres salieron nuevamente al jardín.

-Una cosa más… espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de traer compañía. -dijo Albert mientras le señalaba a una joven que Candy no pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la muchacha por lo diferente que Lucía.

-¿Flammy?

-Candy… luces preciosa…

-Gracias… ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien… por cierto… ¿Albert y tú… están saliendo?

Flammy enrojeció cual tomate y Candy rió, pues nunca la había visto reaccionar de aquella manera.

-N… No es lo que crees… Albert… el señor Andrew quiero decir…

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes… -dijo Candy y la chica ya no fue capaz de replicarla.

Luego la presentó con sus demás amigas.

Más tarde, Candy y Terry cortaron el pastel de bodas.

-¿Y si todo esto resulta ser un sueño? -le dijo Candy a Terry.

-No es un sueño…

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque si fuera un sueño no podría besarte de esta forma… -dijo antes de tomar la boca de su amada esposa.

Candy se puso muy colorada, pues nunca imaginó que Terry la besaría así frente a todo el mundo.

Luego de la fiesta que se había prolongado hasta altas horas, Candy y Terry se encaminaron a lo que sería su luna de miel…

Como regalo de bodas, Albert había puesto a su disposición la mansión de Lakewood.

A Candy le ocasionaban sentimientos encontrados volver a aquella mansión que había sido parte de su niñez y dónde había pasado tanto, además de que no creía tener derecho a ello, pues creía que ya no formaba parte de la poderosa familia … sin embargo había terminado accedido, puesto que Albert le había hecho saber que nunca había dejado de pertenecer a los Andrew… ésto se lo dijo de forma muy significativa…

-¿nos veremos pronto no es así?

-Desde luego que sí… te estaré esperando en Nueva York…

-Pero yo…

-Por cierto… esta es la otra mitad de mi regalo de bodas… -le dijo Albert entregándole un sobre blanco.

-No lo abras hasta mañana y… no te preocupes por nada… -terminó él.

A su arribo en la mansión, Candy se encontró con que toda la mansión había pasado por un proceso de remodelación, casi no quedaba nada de la antigua e intimidante mansión que ella recordaba, ahora tenía un aire mucho más fresco, pero sin disminuir un ápice su elegancia.

Los jardines también habían sido recuperados… el señor Whitman se había encargado de ello y aunque el otoño les impedía apreciar la belleza del jardín repleto de rosas como Candy lo recordaba, pudo mostrarle a Terry el lugar en toda su gloria…

* * *

Candy despertó sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran… demasiado confusos por decirlo de alguna manera… lo último que recordaba era…

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando sus recuerdos se fueron clarificando…

Un delicioso aroma inundó su nariz de repente, y vio a Terry entrar a la habitación con una bandeja.

Trató de incorporarse, pero lo pensó mejor cuando se percató de que no traía nada encima…

Terry rió por la cara que su dulce esposa hizo.

-creo que… volveré en unos minutos. -dijo y salió para dejar a Candy a solas…

Tan pronto como Terry salió, Candy rápidamente entró en el baño para poder asearse, allí pudo mirarse detenidamente en el espejo… estaba muerta de cansancio, pero su rostro había adquirido un brillo inusitado, no es que fuera vanidosa, pero realmente le gustaba lo que veía, incluso le gustaban sus labios que estaban un tanto hinchados.

-¿estás lista cariño? El desayuno va a enfriarse…

-Lo… lo siento voy en un minuto…

Terry sonrió, pero aquel gesto no duró demasiado, porque al ver a Candy entrar en la habitación con aquel camisón blanco, el cabello húmedo y los labios aún hinchados…

Terry no pudo evitar que una nueva oleada de pasión le recorriera el cuerpo, así que pensó que después de todo el desayuno tendría que esperar…

-Hay… algo que no entiendo… -dijo Candy con timidez, cuando ambos estuvieron nuevamente recostados en el lecho después de haberse amado por segunda vez.

Terry la miró con cierta preocupación, quizá en su ansiedad la había lastimado…

-Ayer nosotros… lo que pasó… se supone que yo… debería… cuando tú… -habló atropelladamente, pues aún no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se cubrió la cara con la sábana…

Una vez la hermana Gray nos habló de los... deberes conyugales de una esposa… dijo, y Terry comprendió el rumbo de la conversación.

-se supone que una vez que el esposo y la esposa tienen… intimidad… el esposo no vuelve a desear…

Terry se rió con fuerza ocasionando que Candy abandonara su timidez y lo golpeara fuerte en el brazo.

-Escucha Candy… yo jamás me cansaría de esto en tanto sea contigo. -le dijo.

Además… de cuando acá sigues los convencionalismos de la sociedad… recuerda que somos una pareja de rebeldes. -le dijo, y Candy se relajó.

Entonces… no está mal que yo… quiera volver a hacerlo. -dijo.

Terry la miró y la besó otra vez.

En aquel momento, Candy recordó lo que había platicado con Annie antes de marcharse.

Ella le había aconsejado que no tuviera miedo de lo que sucedería cuando estuviera a solas con Terry.

Le dijo que seguramente él sabría qué hacer y que estaba segura que la trataría con suma delicadeza.

Entonces no había entendido muy bien a lo que Annie se refería.

Suspiró al pensar en su amiga… su matrimonio con Paul la había cambiado mucho… ahora era mucho más segura de sí misma y era evidente que era muy feliz…

-¿en qué piensas? -preguntó Terry.

-Pensaba en lo increíble que fue volver a ver a todos después de tanto tiempo… significó mucho para mí… -dijo, y lo besó.

* * *

Después de tres días maravillosos, Candy se encontró empacando sus cosas una vez más, aunque esta vez el futuro parecía menos incierto…

Entonces recordó que no había abierto el sobre que Albert le había entregado…

Era una carta firmada por el doctor Lennard donde se autorizaba su traslado al hospital San José de Nueva York para laborar como enfermera.

Candy sabía que era muy difícil conseguir un traslado y no dudaba que Albert hubiera utilizado algunas de sus influencias para hacerlo posible, sin embargo, por primera vez el hecho no le molestó, pues eso significaba que no tendría que separarse de Terry en ningún momento.

* * *

Más de una semana de la boda de Candy, y Albert aún no hallaba la manera en la que abordaría con Candy el asunto de su verdadera identidad como miembro legítimo de la familia.

Pensaba en ello, cuando Archie entró en su oficina, sin duda también estaba preocupado.

-Aún no sabes lo que harás… ¿cierto?

Albert asintió.

-Candy vuelve hoy a Nueva York… prometí visitarla en cuanto estuviera instalada.

-Ya veo… Karen… me dijo que lo mejor es hablar de frente con ella y creo que tiene razón…

Stear y yo estaremos contigo si así lo quieres, después de todo somos una familia y debemos estar unidos.

Albert asintió y agradeció el hecho de tener unos sobrinos tan bondadosos… sin duda esa era una cualidad que no todos los miembros de la familia poseían… -pensó con tristeza.

-¿Has… hablado con la tía abuela?

-Sí… -dijo Albert recordando la no muy agradable conversación que había tenido con la matriarca tan solo unos días atrás.

Ella… No está ni un poco arrepentida de lo que hizo… jura y perjura que fue por el bien de la familia.

Archie apretó los puños…

* * *

Eleonor Baker esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Candy y Terry en una sala privada de la estación de trenes, a su lado, un caballero de gallarda figura y gran elegancia esperaba también.

-¿cuánto más tardará ese tren? -dijo el hombre.

Eleonor esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-la paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte milord. -dijo, ocasionando que el hombre se avergonzara como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a ser ese jovencito enamorado de antaño.

-Ya llegan, será mejor ir… -le dijo a la dama y le ofreció el brazo.

Al tomar el brazo de aquel hombre inevitablemente Eleonor sintió que volvía en el tiempo para volver a ser esa jovencita deslumbrada por aquel joven que se convirtiera en el amor de su vida…

* * *

El tren llegó en medio de un mar de personas que trataban de abrirse paso para ver a sus familiares, sin embargo, un buen número de reporteros se habían reunido allí debido a que se rumoraba que Terry Grandchester viajaba en ese tren.

Las sospechas de la prensa tomaron más fuerza cuando se percataron de la presencia de Eleonor.

Lo que no esperaban era que al llegar el tren, fuera el mismo Terry quien les concediera algunos minutos.

-Señor Grandchester ¿es verdad que la señorita Marlowe provocó el accidente del teatro? ¿se retoma el estreno de la obra?

-Calma señores, contestaré sus preguntas.

-A decir verdad, no se ha comprobado la culpabilidad de la señorita Marlowe, las autoridades aún investigan el caso. -dijo tajantemente y sin dar pie a especulaciones.

El estreno de la obra sigue en pie como se había anunciado, todos los actores estamos en condiciones, afortunadamente no hubo nada que lamentar, de igual forma el teatro está en condiciones óptimas.

-¿Quién es la chica que le acompaña? ¿es verdad que viajó con ella desde Chicago? ¿es su novia? -insistieron los periodistas aún sabiendo que tentaban a su suerte, pues era bien sabido que Terry nunca accedía a contestar preguntas de su vida privada.

-La joven que me acompaña es Candice White y no es mi novia… ella es mi esposa… -dijo mientras ayudaba a que Candy descendiera del tren.

Los periodistas estaban impactados con la declaración de Terry, y rápidamente pusieron a trabajar sus cámaras para poder captar a la pareja, quienes aprovechando la confusión de los periodistas entraron a la estación donde ya les esperaban.

-¿Mamá? ¿papá? -¿qué hacen aquí? -dijo Terry.

-Por supuesto, no pensaste que les dejaríamos solos…

Además hemos venido a llevarles a su nuevo hogar. -dijo Eleonor.

-¿Nuevo hogar? -creí que viviríamos en tu departamento. -dijo Candy.

Terry también estaba un tanto confundido, pero no dijo nada y permitió que el empleado de su padre les condujera al auto que se adentró por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a un barrio bastante bonito.

-No creerás que me he quedado sin un regalo para ustedes… -dijo Eleonor.

-No tenías que…

-De hecho no lo hice yo… yo… sólo me encargue de los detalles… -dijo mirando a Richard de una forma que denotaba cierta complicidad.

El auto se detuvo frente a una bonita y espaciosa casa y al entrar se percataron de que todas sus pertenencias ya estaban allí, además de que se habían comprado muebles nuevos.

-Esto es…

-Es perfecto ¿no es así?

Después de todo, mis nietos deben tener un buen lugar para crecer. -dijo, haciendo que Candy y Terry adoptaran una actitud nerviosa, pues pensaban que era muy pronto para pensar en hijos.

Aún así agradecieron al duque y a Eleonor por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Candy recibió la esperada visita de Albert que además estaba acompañado de Stear y Archie.

-Chicos… ¡Qué alegría! ¿dónde están Paty y Karen? -preguntó consiguiendo que Archie se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

-Candy… en realidad, hemos venido porque hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte… sé que no es el momento pero si no lo hago ahora, no sé si pueda reunir el valor suficiente para decírtelo. -dijo Albert.

-Estás asustándome ¿que sucede? -dijo pasando su mirada de un lado a otro como buscando indicios de alguna respuesta.

-Será mejor que entren. -dijo Terry intuyendo que se trataba de un asunto muy serio.

Cuando todos estuvieron instalados en la sala, Albert habló.

-Verás… no sé cómo empezar… -dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-podría ser por el principio… sugirió Candy como si fuera algo obvio.

Albert suspiró y le entregó un cuadernillo de piel.

-Esto es… esto perteneció a la madre de Anthony… -dijo ella con seguridad.

-Tú… ¿conocías este libro?

-Sí… no en realidad… sólo lo vi una vez… la tía… la señora Elroy me dijo que perteneció a la madre de Anthony…

Albert miró a Stear y Archie y estos asintieron sin que Candy entendiera nada

-Éste es el diario de tu madre… -dijo Albert.

Candy se quedó pasmada al escuchar las palabras de Albert, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Acaso has bebido?

-Escucha Candy… sé que esto te parecerá dificil de creer pero es verdad… Rosemarie Andrew… fue tu madre…

-Eso es imposible. -dijo Candy mientras trataba en vano de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso es imposible… si eso fuera verdad entonces significa que yo… que Anthony es… -dijo sin atreverse a finalizar la frase.

-tú lo sabías y aún así permitiste que yo… que yo… me enamorara de mi propio hermano…

-Sé que quizá no me lo creas pero yo… no lo sabía…

-Ella era tu hermana…

-Lo sé… pero yo… en aquellos días había sido enviado al colegio y cuando volví… era muy tarde.-dijo él con la infinita tristeza que aún guardaba por la pérdida de su querida hermana.

En el fondo de su corazón, Candy comprendió que Albert estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Instintivamente fue a refugiarse a los brazos de su esposo que no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra al igual que Stear y Archie.

-¿por qué me abandonó a mi suerte?

-Ella no te abandonó… Te amó hasta el último aliento. -dijo Albert, acercandole una vez más el diario de la mujer cuyos secretos tenían el poder de cambiar la vida de Candy para siempre…

-Por favor Candy, sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad. -dijo, y luego salió junto con sus sobrinos en silencio.

Sabía que Candy iba a necesitar tiempo para aceptarlo y para conocer la peor parte de la historia.

Después de hablar con Albert, Terry dedicó todo su día a atender y dar ánimos a su esposa, poniendo énfasis en que debía conocer la verdad para juzgar a su madre.

-recuerda cuando me reconcilie con Eleonor… ¿Acaso no era tu deseo tener una madre y un padre?

Aquellas palabras parecieron obrar magia en Candy, pues aunque de mala gana, tomó el libro y comenzó su lectura…

Terry la dejó a solas y se dedicó a preparar una deliciosa cena que sabía le haría mucha falta a Candy.

-Ella en verdad me amó… -dijo Candy desde la puerta de la cocina, sorprendiendo a Terry.

-Sin embargo… no entiendo por qué mi papá no me quiso…

-El no sabía de tu existencia. -dijo Terry.

-Albert me contó el resto de la historia… -dijo con seriedad.

-Fue Elroy la que te puso en esa cesta y le ordenó a una empleada que se te abandonara en el sitio más apartado para que nadie pudiera encontrarte nunca… -dijo él con los puños apretados.

Sin embargo la mujer no tuvo corazón para hacerlo y te llevó al hogar de Pony…

Candy fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas…

Aquella mujer era realmente cruel.

Luego cuando te vio por primera vez, supo inmediatamente que su orden no fue llevada a cabo y buscó una nueva oportunidad de deshacerse de ti… y esa se la ofreció Sara Leagan cuando te acusó de robo… entonces ordenó que se te enviara a México…

-¿C… cómo puede ser alguien tan malo?

-Yo… No lo sé, le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero al igual que Albert, Stear, Archie y el mismo Anthony… sé que tal vez tú no serías la misma persona de haber sido aceptada por… tu tía…

Candy reflexionó… Eliza era a todas luces la favorita de la anciana mujer… se estremeció tan solo de pensar que ella podría haber sido como Eliza.

-Tienes razón… quizá… ser abandonada fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme… sólo lamento no haber crecido junto a Anthony…

-No fue tu culpa… Anthony no querría que pensaras que lo fue… Apuesto que él adoraba verte sonreír…

Candy recordó entonces que Anthony solía decirle que era mucho más linda cuando sonreía.

-Quiero ir a Chicago y escuchar lo que ella tenga que decirme...


	35. Chapter 35

**buenos días chicas, pues hoy por fin aquí está el capítulo final...**

 **Espero de verdad que les guste.**

 **Quiero agradecerles su apoyo durante todo este tiempo... A aquellas a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar algún comentario, creanme que es muy gratificante para los que escribimos y se disfruta leer cada uno de ellos, igualmente agradezco a quienes leen de manera anonima y a quienes han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos o le dan seguimiento.**

 **Sin embargo, aunque esta historia termina, quiero que sepan que ya estoy trabajando en una nueva, aunque voy a tardar unos cuantos días en comenzar a subirla debido a que con motivo del cumpleaños de una amiga muy querida, tengo planeado subir una historia corta para otro fandom... Bueno ya las dejo leer...**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

¿Qué Candy hizo qué? -dijo Albert con incredulidad a Terry.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste? -Iré inmediatamente a Chicago… y me encargaré de...

Terry negó.

-Ella me hizo prometer que la dejaría hacer esto sola…

-Pero…

-Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas… además no estará completamente sola… mi padre envió con ella a James, su mano derecha… estoy seguro que él sabrá qué hacer en caso necesario…

Albert asintió, aunque su preocupación no podía ser mayor, la tía abuela era una mujer muy dura… y temía que pudiera herir los sentimientos de Candy con sus palabras.

Sin embargo al reflexionar se dio cuenta de que Terry tenía razón, Candy no era una niña indefensa y sabría enfrentar la situación.

* * *

-Señorita… será mejor que nos detengamos para que pueda comer algo y descansar un poco… Hemos viajado toda la noche... -dijo James con preocupación.

Candy le sonrió al hombre.

-No es necesario… no permaneceremos mucho tiempo aquí… quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

James asintió, aunque de todas formas se detuvieron para que Candy pudiera cambiar sus ropas y arreglarse un poco…

Al detenerse el auto frente a la mansión Andrew, Candy sintió que su fortaleza se desvanecía, pero avanzó de todas formas, no podía permitirse un momento de debilidad… no frente a Elroy.

-Señorita Candy que sorpresa…

-He venido a hablar con la señora Elroy…

El guardia dudó… después de los problemas que había tenido la última vez que la había dejado entrar, sin embargo terminó por acceder a dejarla entrar… Candy le agradaba mucho y siempre había sido muy buena con él…

-Está en sus aposentos… según entiendo…

-Gracias…

Candy entró, seguida por James desde la distancia, aquel lugar permanecía tan lúgubre como siempre, tal vez más, sin embargo Candy avanzó con seguridad.

-Dije que no quería que me molestaran. -dijo Elroy que estaba de espaldas a la entrada.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes 5 minutos para tu sobrina?

Elroy se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido por una explicación…

-No tengo por qué explicar nada a una vulgar chiquilla… nunca debiste salir de ese hospicio.

-Sólo quiero que me diga ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

-Porque tú eres la culpable de que Rose esté muerta… y no te conformaste con eso, sino que también mataste a Anthony…

-Eso no es verdad… Anthony… se cayó del caballo… fue un accidente.

-Tu solo llegaste a esta familia para traer la desgracia, Albert me culpa por haberte dejado atrás y me ha ordenado mudarme permanentemente a México… Stear y Archie ni siquiera protestaron ante eso y no han querido verme… e incluso mi querida Eliza me dio la espalda ¿qué más quieres de mi cuando ya me quitaste todo?

A Candy le sorprendió lo cruel y dura que Elroy podía ser pero no podía amedrentarse.

-No vine por eso… sólo vine a decirle que la perdono por todo.

-No necesito ni quiero tu perdón…

-Tal vez usted no, pero yo necesito hacer esto para seguir adelante… sólo quería comprobar la clase de personas que es usted -le dijo y salió de aquella casa con la paz que necesitaba en su corazón y con la frente muy en alto decidida a no volver a pensar en el pasado jamás.

* * *

-Candy… ¿estás lista? -la llamó Annie.

-Sí, ya voy…

-Luces preciosa… -le dijo la morena.

-Tú también luces hermosa.

-¿tú crees?

-Annie… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti… Desde que llegaste te he notado muy feliz, más de lo normal y hay… Un hermoso brillo en tu mirada que…

Annie se sonrojó.

-Es cierto… he estado guardando un pequeño secreto… -dijo con una brillante sonrisa y llevando instintivamente su mano a su vientre.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos…

-Annie… Tú estás… Hace… ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Fue poco antes de venir aquí…

-¿Paul... lo sabe?

-Aún no… quería decírselo de una forma especial, pero no encontré el momento, además si se lo hubiera dicho antes quizá no me habría permitido estar aquí contigo… Y ni loca me hubiera perdonado no estar contigo en un día tan importante.

-Pero Annie… ¿no te das cuenta del riesgo que corriste?

-Ya estás hablando como mi papá…

-Es que soy tu papá ¿no lo recuerdas? -dijo Candy recordando su infancia cuando habían prometido cuidarse para siempre.

-Sí, es verdad… pero te juro que estoy bien, antes de venir consulte al médico y también lo hice esta tarde para asegurarme de que todo está bien… -pero basta de charla o llegaremos tarde, Paty ya debe estar esperándonos…

Minutos después se reunieron con la chica pelirroja.

Al verse se abrazaron las tres.

-Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde… -dijo Paty señalando la puerta de entrada al teatro.

-Dime Paty… ¿Qué es eso que hay en tu dedo? -preguntó Annie.

Paty escondió inmediatamente su mano…

-Se suponía que sería una sorpresa para la cena de esta noche. -dijo la chica toda colorada.

Candy y Annie rieron.

-Está bien, no te preocupes que nosotras no diremos nada…

Luego entraron al lugar donde los chicos ya esperaban por ellas.

-Permítame escoltarla bella dama. -le dijo Archie a Candy.

-Estás muy elegante esta noche… -observó Candy.

-Bueno yo…

-¿Esto tiene que ver acaso con cierta señorita que estará sobre el escenario?

Archie desvió la mirada.

-Dime Archie ¿Ya te has declarado? porque, déjame decirte que hay muchos chicos a los que les gustaría tener a una chica como Karen a su lado.

-Candy…

-Un caballero no revela esa información a la ligera… -dijo Paul sorprendiendo a Candy que miró a ambos chicos con gesto de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que fuera precisamente él quien saliera en defensa de su primo.

-Pero no… contestando a tu pregunta, Archie aún no le pide a Karen que sea su novia… a pesar de que le sugerí que se diera prisa.

-dijo y Archie le lanzó una mirada de reproche que causó las risas de las chicas.

Era sorprendente cómo en tan poco tiempo habían cambiado las cosas...

Archie había aprovechado la presencia de Annie y Paul en la boda de Candy para eliminar posibles resentimientos o malentendidos, todo había ido tan bien que Paul y Archie parecían ahora amigos de toda la vida.

Incluso Albert estaba haciendo lo propio al buscar su felicidad al lado de Flammy, sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla, porque ambos estaban acostumbrados a la soledad y a valerse por sí mismos, sin embargo Albert era consciente de que juntos podrían lograr algo maravilloso y él se había propuesto hacerlo posible.

La función dio comienzo entre cientos de aplausos y el corazón de Candy se hinchó de orgullo al ver a Terry representar de manera magistral a Romeo… desde luego, Karen no se quedaba atrás, su interpretación de Julieta fue muy ovacionada y así se los hizo saber Robert que estaba muy orgulloso de los logros de sus alumnos.

* * *

Después de la función se organizó un evento de caridad al que desde luego asistieron Candy y sus amigos, allí los periodistas buscaron insistentemente a Terry para preguntarle si era verdad la noticia de su matrimonio a lo que respondió con orgullo que estaba felizmente casado con la mujer más hermosa y presentó oficialmente a Candy como su mujer.

Archie aprovechó la ocasión para seguir el consejo de Paúl y pedirle a Karen que fuera su novia.

Karen estaba algo insegura… Archie le gustaba mucho, pero temía que algún día él comenzara a reprocharle su carrera, él le aseguró que eso no sucedería y que además estaría a su lado para festejar todos sus triunfos.

Ante tal declaración, Karen no pudo negarse y aceptó la propuesta con mucho entusiasmo.

La noche aún era joven cuando salieron de aquella fiesta para dirigirse a la casa de los Andrew, pues Stear les había dicho que había algo que tenía que anunciarles.

Annie y Candy se miraron con complicidad, pero no dijeron una sola palabra.

Ya en la mansión, Albert, quien junto con Flammy acababa de unirseles, pidió hablar primero.

-Es una enorme dicha para mi estar con la familia completamente reunida aquí y como cabeza de la familia hay algo que me gustaría hacer de su conocimiento…

Annie, Paúl, Paty y Karen hicieron gesto de abandonar el salón, intuyendo que Albert trataría un asunto exclusivamente familiar.

-No, no se retiren por favor… Yo… Como seguramente deben saberlo, Candy ha accedido a regresar a esta familia, como siempre debió ser… por tal motivo, he decidido que Candy administre y tome posesión de la mansión de Lakewood como mejor le parezca… después de todo, se que mi querida hermana Rosemary y su hijo Anthony lo hubieran deseado así.

Todos asintieron para evitar que Candy protestara.

También quiero comunicarles que he decidido enviar a la tía abuela a vivir a México…

-Pero Albert… protestó Candy para sorpresa de todos.

-No te preocupes Candy, nada va a faltarle nunca, la propiedad deMexico es muy grande y cuenta con todas las comodidades, me encargaré de que haya alguien exclusivamente al servicio de la tía, pero por ahora no puedo verla, no me pidas que lo haga después de todo el daño que causó.

Candy no tuvo argumentos en contra… su noble corazón se sentía abatido, pero lo que Albert había dicho era verdad… quizá el tiempo haría que la mujer recapacitara.

Pues… ya que estamos anunciando cosas… a mi también me gustaría decir algo… -dijo Annie.

-Paul y yo… seremos padres… -soltó sin más, haciendo que Paul abriera los ojos como platos haciendo que los demás rieran ante su graciosa expresión.

-Annie… tú… ¿de verdad estás…? -dijo, cuando se recuperó un poco.

La morena asintió y él la tomó en brazos para hacerla girar sin importar que todos los estuvieran mirando.

Stear se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos…

-Veo que esta noche ha estado plagada de grandes acontecimientos, y yo no he de quedarme atrás… así que he de anunciarles que Paty me ha hecho el hombre más feliz al aceptar ser mi esposa. -dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de Paty, que estaba completamente sonrojada, para mostrarles el bonito anillo que yacía en su mano izquierda.

En ese momento, Candy buscó la mano de su esposo, misma que él tomó con suavidad, compartiendo la dicha que Candy sentía.

Entonces se tomó un momento para pensar en lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado desde que había conocido a Candy…

Había pasado de ser un tipo Amargado y resentido a ser alguien que esperaba compartir lo mejor de la vida con la persona que amaba… con esa pequeña pecosa que había cambiado su vida para siempre...

 **FIN.**


End file.
